Os Stemily
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Nouvel OS posté...Os Stemily : et si entre Stephen et Emily tout était beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que l'on pense. Et si finalement il y avait plus que cette amitié.
1. Sydney

**Bonjour à tous**

 **C'est une première pour moi. Après avoir passé de nombreuses heures à lire des fictions, je me suis décidée il y'a peu de temps de me lancer dans l'écriture d'un os sur un couple un peu particulier, car il ne s'agit d'un couple "fictif" mais plutôt bien "réel" le "Stemily". J'entends déjà certains me dire " le Stemily n'existe pas...", oui c'est vrai ce n'est pas un vrai couple, mais on ne peux pas nier l'attirance et l'attraction qu'il y'a entre eux. Alors pour satisfaire mon envie de fictions Stemily, qui a mon grand regret, sont plutôt rares, je me suis lancée.**

 **J'espere que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet os que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire. Il n'est pas parfait, loin de là, mais j'espère qu'il vous fera voyager un peu.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, pour avoir une idée de mon écriture et si je dois continuer sur ma lancée.**

 **Pour info, j'ai d'autres os en cours et je suis en train de travailler sur une fiction Stemily.**

 **Bon j'arrête mon barvadage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il avait tout, absolument tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver d'avoir. Une famille extraordinaire, une petite fille exceptionnelle, une femme ravissante et une carrière florissante. Oui vraiment il avait tout pour être heureux et pourtant ce soir il était mélancolique. Il était sur la terrasse de son hôtel et n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors au lieu de se retourner sans arrêt et de réveiller sa femme il avait préféré se lever et admirer les lumières de la ville. Sydney...

Il était ravi d'être là pour la promotion de son film qui s'annonçait comme un vrai succès au box office. Seulement ses pensées n'étaient pas en Australie...elles étaient aux Etats Unis. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser a "Elle", il culpabilisait car il était là avec sa femme pour essayer de recoller les morceaux de leur mariage qui partait en lambeaux depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne et qu'ils soient seuls, sans leur fille, pour pouvoir vraiment profiter, comme avant. Car même s'il adorait sa fille ils avaient vraiment besoin de se retrouver afin d'essayer de retrouver leur complicité d'avant.

Ils avaient eu de bons moments tout les deux. Ils s'étaient connus avant son succès, il était rapidement tombé amoureux de cette beauté texane au caractère explosif. Et ils avaient été heureux se mariant deux fois même ! Et après, avec la naissance de leur fille ils avaient été au paradis. C'était sa femme qui avait guéri son cœur brisé, c'était elle qui lui avait donné le plus cadeau en mettant au monde son petite princesse, c'était elle qui l'avait poussé à espérer que sa carrière décollerait un jour, mais tout ça c'était avant...avant "Elle"...avant que cette tornade blonde ne dévaste sa vie et son coeur ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas succomber mais c'était peine perdue.

Il avait plongé il y a quelques mois. Il avait céder à la belle blonde non sans avoir culpabilisé au début, mais tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin l'embrasser, la toucher, de vivre tout simplement cet amour...car oui il en était sur maintenant, il était amoureux de sa partenaire. Mais sa femme avait rapidement eu des doutes et avait tout découvert, il avait alors décidé de sauver son mariage mais surtout il voulait épargner à sa fille un divorce. Il préférait se sacrifier et repartir du bon pied avec Cassandra. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté il ne réussissait pas l'oublier et son mariage se retrouvait au bord de l'explosion. Il avait donc eu l'idée de partir quelques jours avec sa femme. Voila comment il se retrouvait sur cette terrasse à penser a "Elle".

Il prit son téléphone et chercha son numéro dans son répertoire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé . Il fixa un moment son nom, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée et puis sans rendre compte il appuya sur la touche appel. Apres un court moment une sonnerie retentit, puis 2, et 3 et...

* * *

Elle était à une soirée avec des amis mais le coeur n'y était pas. Elle se sentait triste depuis quelque temps et malgré les efforts de tout le monde elle ne réussissait pas à reprendre goût à la vie. Tout avait basculé il y a quelques mois quand elle "Lui" avait enfin succombé. Apres plusieurs mois à essayer vainement de le repousser elle avait cédée à la tentation. La répétition d'une scène avait tout changée, un baiser de cinéma qui dure un peu trop longtemps, une caresse qui n'est pas prévue, un regard qui vous fait fondre...voilà comment tout était arrivé. Ils s'étaient dit que c'était une erreur que cela ne devait plus jamais se reproduire mais voilà...cela c'était reproduit encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Il mette un terme à leur relation. Cassandra savait et il ne voulait pas être privé de sa fille. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle était même encore plus amoureuse de lui après ça. Car ça prouvait que c'était un homme de principe malgré tout et qu'il faisait passer son devoir avant son bonheur. Ils avaient continuer à travailler ensemble comme avant, mais les choses restaient compliquées entre eux, même s'ils essayaient de rester professionnels.

Elle était donc à cette soirée alors que son coeur était en Australie avec "Lui". Elle pensait à Lui, elle ne faisait que ça depuis la fin de leur liaison et encore plus depuis la fin du tournage. Ne plus le voir tout les jours était pire que de ne plus pouvoir le toucher ou l'embrasser. Il lui manquait énormément. Elle c'était isolée sur le balcon afin de prendre l'air quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle décrocha sans regarder l'auteur du coup de fil.

\- Allo ? Fit elle d'une petite voix.

Un poids énorme quitta le coeur de Stephen quand il entendit le son de sa voix.

\- Em...murmura t il.

\- Stephen ? Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur quand elle entendit son oui à l'autre bout du fil.

Un silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui demande.

\- Je...qu'est ce que...

\- J'avais besoin d'entendre le son de ta voix. Lui dit il doucement

Elle soupira d'aise à cette phrase.

\- C'est bon d'entendre ta voix aussi...Lui répondit elle sur le même ton.

Ils ne se parlaient pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait et ressentait. Ca avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Depuis le début.

\- Alors, c'est comment l'Australie ? Questionna t elle plus légèrement.

\- Tu me manques, Emily...Fut tout ce qu'il pu lui répondre au bout d'un moment.

\- Stephen...tu ne...

\- Oui je sais...Dit il tristement...mais je...tu me manques et rien de ce que je fait ne comble le vide de toi... il faut qu'on parle. Ou es tu ?

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne comprenait pas son changement d'attitude. Mais elle ajouta tout de même.

\- Tu me manques aussi...je...je suis à New York, mais pourquoi ? Demanda t elle surprise de sa question.

\- J'ai envie de te voir, j'ai _besoin_ de te voir Emily. Insista t il. Viens me rejoindre à Philadelphie. J'y serai dans 3 jours...

\- Quoi ? Demanda t elle surprise. Mais je...tu n'est pas seul. Cassandra est avec toi ! Je ne crois pas...

\- Non elle rentre à LA...s'il te plait. Lui dit il tout doucement. Je t'en pris. On doit parler de...de quelque chose chose et je ne peux pas attendre avant de te le dire.

Apres avoir réfléchit un court moment, elle accepta d'aller jusque Philadelphie. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non et pour être honnête elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus.

* * *

Il était soulagé, il allait la revoir après plusieurs jours loin d'elle. Il décida d'aller se coucher, une dure journée l'attendait encore demain. Mais quand il se leva de sa chaise il se trouva nez à nez avec Cassandra. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et affichait un air sévère. Il ne pourrait pas éviter la dispute, cependant il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait entendue.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée...j'espère que c'est n'est pas à cause de moi ? Lui demanda t il gêné.

Il passa à côté d'elle et s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la chambre quand elle lui dit.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de recoller les morceaux entre nous ! Tu es revenu vers moi uniquement pour avoir bonne conscience le jour ou tu me quitteras ! C'est tout ! Lui cria-t-elle au visage.

Il se figea sur place. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à répondre mais aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu vois...tu ne dis rien...c'est donc que j'ai raison ! Elle se mit à pleurer et cette scène fit de la peine à Stephen. Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa si durement qu'il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle. Tu as perdu le droit de me consoler le jour ou tu m'as trompée ! Elle s'agita en faisant les cent pas et se dirigea vers la penderie ou elle sortit sa valise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Dit il en se dirigeant vers elle afin de la calmer une fois de plus.

\- Je fait mes valises. Je rentre a LA ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici...de toute façon tu ne seras pas seul, "Elle" te rejoins à Philadelphie !

Il baissa la tête, elle avait donc entendue sa conversation. A ce moment là il se sentait très mal car c'est lui qui était responsable de tout ça. C'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'elle l'accompagne, lui qui voulait donner une seconde chance à leur mariage, lui qui lui avait dit que tout était fini entre Emily et lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire ou quoi faire pour l'apaiser.

\- Cass...arrête il faut qu'on parle de ...

\- Non Stephen, je suis bien trop en colère pour parler avec toi ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ce voyage dit elle plus pour elle même.

\- Non ne dit pas ça. Ca aurait pu nous rapprocher...

\- Non ça ne pouvait pas ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as jamais été ici avec moi, tu étais avec elle ! Sais tu au moins depuis quand tu ne pas touchée ou embrassée ?! ...depuis des semaines Stephen ! Des semaines...j'ai essayer, réellement mais...mais toute seule je n'arrive a rien ! Alors reconnait au moins que toi et moi c'est terminé ! Finit elle en hurlant. Tu rendras service à tout le monde !

Elle continuait ses valises et il la regardait faire sans rien dire. Elle avait raison sur toute la ligne il lui avait menti. Rien n'était fini entre Emily et lui. Il s'était une fois de plus voilé la face. Il voulait faire ce qui était bien pour sa petite fille mais était ce le bon choix pour lui ? Non certainement pas. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille connaisse les difficultés des enfants de divorcés, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive avec des parents qui ne se supportaient plus et se déchirent. Il était perdu, non en fait il savait quoi faire mais avait peur de le faire. Sa raison lui disait d'empêcher Cassandra de partir et de réparer ses tords, mais son coeur lui disait de rejoindre sa partenaire et de vivre son histoire à fond quitte à tout perdre.

Elle boucla sa valise, prit sa veste et s'apprêta a quitter la chambre mais il la retint par le bras. Elle se dégagea vivement.

\- Attends, je suis désolé...pour tout...je ne ...

-Non tu ne l'es pas ! Le coupa t elle. Elle continua son chemin mais se retourna vers lui. Tu pourras voir ta fille quand tu voudras une fois rentré...elle n'a rien avoir dans cette histoire. Sur ces paroles la porte se claqua.

* * *

Le vol du retour avait été, en plus d'être long, très pénible. Il n'avait pas réussit à fermer l'oeil et était complètement crevé. Sa dispute avec Cassandra tournait dans sa tête sans arrêt. Il savait qu'elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il n'avait pas été honnête avec elle. Son mariage était finit il était temps de le reconnaitre.

Il était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, et s'apprêtait à filer sous la douche quand on frappa à la porte. En soupirant il se décida à aller ouvrir, il était fatigué et voulait se reposer un peu avant d'aller chercher Emily à l'aéroport. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la découvrit devant sa porte. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle prenne la parole.

\- J'ai pris un vol plus tôt. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Dit elle hésitante.

Il secoua la tête et l'attira doucement dans sa chambre afin de refermer la porte. Une fois tout les deux seuls ils continuèrent à se regarder. Stephen n'avait pas prononcé un mot mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son visage. A son contact elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa joue contre sa paume. La seconde main de Stephen trouva la taille d'Emily et l'entoura afin de la coller à lui. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une délicatesse infinie, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse.

Ce baiser était tendre et doux. Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque afin de le rapprocher encore un peu et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stephen pour approfondir ce baiser et la plaquer délicatement contre le mur. Elle gémit et soupira sous ses baisers. Il quitta sa bouche pour redécouvrir son cou et sa délicieuse odeur de vanille. Il plongea la tête dedans et respira à plein poumons cette odeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Ils se serrèrent avec force dans leurs bras, contents de se retrouver enfin.

\- Plus jamais je ne veux être séparé de toi. Lui dit il d'une voix rauque en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Oui...mais ton mariage, qu'est...

Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Tout est clair à présent. C'est toi et moi...et rien d'autre. Ajouta t il en posant son front contre le sien. Je t'aime Emily...comme un fou.

Elle était folle de joie et c'est tout émue qu'elle lui répondit "Je t'aime aussi Stephen''. Sur ces paroles ils s'embrassèrent et réalisèrent que leur place était là dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir trouver chacun leur moitié.

Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer...


	2. I'm not even sorry

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires et le nombre de vues. Pour être honnête je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**

 **Je vous poste donc un second os. Celui-ci se passe durant la 4eme saison et plus précisément après l'interview de Stephen concernant son meilleur baiser à l'écran.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends avec impatience votre réaction.**

* * *

Comme tout les débuts de semaine depuis maintenant 4 ans, Emily prenait le chemin des studios. C'était un moment qu'elle adorait, une nouvelle semaine, de bons moments encore partagés avec cette "famille" qu'était le Cast de Arrow.

Elle avait passé un bon week end à Los Angeles avec ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Excellent même, jusqu'à cette interview ou Stephen révélait son meilleur baiser à l'écran...Elle...Bien que flattée par cette révélation elle fut surtout submergée de commentaires sur Twitter à tel point qu'elle dut simplement tout bloquer durant le week end. Et ça c'était sans compter sur les blagues plus ou moins sympas de ses amis concernant cette interview. Car en plus de cette révélation Stephen avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis à ce moment. Et voila le coeur du problème. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils étaient simplement "amis".

Il y avait une certaine ambiguïté entre eux depuis un moment et plus précisément depuis cette fameuse scène de l'an dernier, la première fois entre leurs deux personnages. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait adoré jouer cette scène, sentir les mains de Stephen sur sa peau nue avait déclenché chez elle des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Depuis ce jour le regard qu'elle posait sur lui était différent car elle s'était aperçue qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour son collègue. Ils n'en avaient jamais vraiment parlés, seulement quelques sous entendus, comme cette fois ou Stephen lui avait avoué qu'il avait été ravis de voir que leur personnages allaient enfin passer à l'acte à la lecture du scénario. Il n'avait rien dit de plus mais son regard à cet instant parlait pour lui.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle fut surprise d'être déjà arrivée. Elle se gara à sa place en scrutant le parking afin de voir si Stephen était déjà arrivé. Elle sortit tranquillement de sa voiture quand elle sentit une personne se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Emily, comment vous sentez vous après la révélation de Stephen concernant ce baiser ? Etes vous en couple ?

Elle se retourna surprise sur une Katie mimant un journaliste avec sa main en forme de micro.

\- Oh non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Dit elle furieuse.

\- Oh t'es pas drôle ! Répliqua Katie avec une moue sur le visage.

\- Non c'est vrai c'est pas marrant ! J'ai eu droit tout le week end à ce genre de trucs ! Ma patience a atteint ses limites. Répondit-elle agacée.

\- Ok excuse moi. Aller viens on va aller boire un café et tu vas me raconter tout ça.

Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des studios et vers la loge d'Emily. Une fois installées Katie lança le sujet.

\- Alors ça fait quoi de savoir que le sexy Stephen adore t'embrasser ? Dit elle avec un sourire.

Emily souffla pour montrer son mécontentement puis après un moment se décida à répondre.

\- Pour être honnête je suis flattée...mais...tu sais il n'aurait jamais du dire ça c'est déjà assez compliqué. Et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser en fait, j'ai l'impression que l'on fait une montagne de rien et...

\- Oui sauf qu'il n'a jamais voulu répondre à cette question avant...alors pourquoi maintenant ? Quelque chose à changé entre vous ? Lui demanda Katie en croisant ses bras montrant qu'elle attendait une réponse.

\- Qu...quoi ?! Non quelle idée ! Lui et moi sommes amis uni...

\- Non Emily ! Stephen et toi êtes tout sauf amis. Quand elle vit sa réaction elle ajouta. Quoi ? Tu ne vois donc rien ? Il est raide dingue de toi ! Il n'y a bien que toi pour ne rien voir !

Emily éclata de rire.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Il est marié Katie ! S'il est raide dingue de quelqu'un c'est de Cassandra pas de moi ! Et cette histoire de baiser c'est juste pour...elle laissa sa phrase en suspends ne sachant pas quoi vraiment penser de tout ça.

\- Ok comme tu veux ! Sur ces paroles Katie se leva pour partir mais arrivée à la porte elle se retourna et ajouta. Emily tu devrais lui parler, tirer cette histoire au clair, apparemment quelque chose te chiffonne. Elle ferma la porte laissant une Emily méditant sur sa conversation avec son amie.

* * *

Il était heureux de retrouver le chemin des studios. Son week-end avait été un vrai cauchemar. Lui qui pensait passer un bon moment en famille avait eu droit à du grand Cassandra. Tout avait commencé par son refus de se rendre avec lui à la cérémonie, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas passer pour une potiche à côté de lui, qu'on ne s'intéressait jamais à elle et que les seules choses qu'on lui demandait le concernait lui et elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer la comédie.

C'était donc le cœur lourd et seul qu'il partit. A son retour sa femme l'attendait de pied ferme et très en colère. Elle lui avait reproché d'avoir une fois de plus parlé d'Emily. Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne la respectait pas et qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il restait marié à elle étant donné qu'il ne tarissait pas d'éloges à l'égard de sa partenaire. Il avait essayé de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il l'aimait mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que lui même n'y croyait plus vraiment, il avait donc décidé de rentrer plus tôt à Vancouver afin de mettre ses idées au clair.

Il était perturbé depuis un moment déjà par ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily, mais ne savait pas mettre de mots dessus. Il était évident que c'était plus que de l'amitié, mais était-ce une simple attirance ou était-ce bien plus profond que cela ? Cela avait il un rapport avec l'attitude de Cassandra ou alors était-ce justement son attitude à lui qui provoquait celle de sa femme ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, en tout cas il était sur d'une chose il ne voulait pas changer sa relation avec sa collègue...c'était la seule chose qui lui donnait le courage de se lever le matin.

* * *

Arrivé sur le parking il chercha la voiture d'Emily qui comme il l'espérait était déjà arrivée. Il se dépêcha de sortir et d'aller la trouver en faisant un détour par sa loge afin de déposer ses affaires. C'est une Emily rêveuse qu'il trouva installée sur son canapé, jambes recroquevillées. Cette scène lui fit rater un battement et un léger sourire apparût sur son visage, le premier depuis longtemps. Et là il comprît pourquoi sa femme était d'une jalousie maladive envers Emily. Il donna quelques coups à la porte de la loge ce qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Ils se regardèrent un moment avant qu'elle ne lui dise d'entrer. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient encore prononcé un mot et ils se décidèrent au même moment, ce qui les fit rire tout les deux. Stephen insista pour qu'Emily commence.

\- Je te déteste lui dit elle très sérieusement en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine visiblement en colère. As tu une idée du week end que j'ai passé ? Mes amis m'ont bassinés tout le temps et c'est sans compter les messages de fans complètement excités par notre relation de couple ! En lui disant tout ça elle s'était rapproché de lui et pointait son doigt sur son torse.

\- Wouah ! S'exclama t il avec un sourire en coin. T'es mignonne quand t'es en colère...

Malgré elle, elle lui sourit.

\- C'est pas drôle Stephen...Bon ok ma réaction est peut-être un peu exagérée. Dit-elle en mimant le geste avec ses doigts. Mais avoue que c'était pas très malin. Je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Cassandra...déjà qu'elle me déteste ! Finit-elle en soupirant.

\- Elle ne te déteste pas Em...simplement elle...bon ok elle te déteste. Finit il par dire en voyant son regard dur sur lui. Ecoute je suis désolé...je n'ai pas réfléchi...la journaliste m'a posé cette question et ton prénom est sortit tout seul...je n'avais rien prémédité, tu me connais.

\- Ok mais je voudrais savoir une chose. Il hocha la tête. Pourquoi avoir répondu à cette question maintenant alors que tu n'as jamais voulu le faire avant ? Dit elle en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Repondit-il au bout d'un moment. Peut être qu'avant je n'étais pas prêt. Continua t il en la regardant intensément.

\- Pas prêt ? Le questionna t elle étonnée. Je ne comprends pas...

\- Pas prêt à reconnaître que je ressens plus que l'amitié pour toi...Emily, je suis fatigué de lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi. Il avait dit cela en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Il était à quelques centimètres de son visage, il pouvait sentir son parfum et l'odeur de son shampooing. Il lui glissa doucement à l'oreille. Depuis que je suis rentré dans cette pièce, je ne pense qu'à une chose. Elle releva son visage doucement vers le sien et il reprit. Je rêve de t'embrasser...mais pas en tant qu'Olivier Queen, en tant que moi Stephen. C'est l'effet que tu me fais et je ne suis pas désolé de ressentir ça ou de l'avoir dit au monde entier.

Elle déglutit péniblement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une confession pareille. Son regard était toujours plongé dans les yeux bleus de Stephen. Elle essayait d'y voir du doute ou autre chose mais tout ce qu'elle put y apercevoir était une sincérité désarmante.

\- Dit moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et je te laisse tranquille. J'oublierai cette conversation et on repartira comme des amis, rien de plus. Ajouta t il devant son silence.

Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle ce qui la sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Reste la. Elle glissa ses mains à son visage. Il ferma les yeux à son contact. Stephen... je n'ai jamais oser mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais pour toi parce que j'avais peur...peur de ce que ça voulait dire...et je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. Mais je...moi aussi je suis fatiguée de lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi. C'est trop dur. Finit-elle en posant son front contre son torse.

Il prit son menton afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes avaient coulées, il les essuya doucement avec ses pouces.

\- Ne pleure pas...

Doucement il se pencha lui laissant tout le temps de se reculer si elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'embrasse. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent un bien être les envahit tout les deux. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient réellement et le baiser ne resta pas doux très longtemps. Stephen encercla sa taille et appuya son baiser afin d'accéder à sa bouche. Elle lui accorda l'accès sans tarder. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent dans une douceur infinie. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux courts afin de le rapprocher d'elle au maximum et il en profita pour resserrer son étreinte et la décolla légèrement du sol. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs front collés et leurs yeux clos.

\- J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment. Dit Emily d'une voix faible.

\- Moi aussi...si tu savais le nombre de fois où je l'ai imaginé. Lui répondit il sur le même ton.

Elle releva le visage vers lui.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui c'est vrai...je pense à toi sans arrêt...tu me rends dingue. Finit il avec un sourire franc.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire Stephen ? On va faire quoi maintenant...c'est vrai...dit elle tout à coup agitée. Il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains afin de la calmer.

\- Et si on profitait simplement de ce que l'on à sans se prendre la tête. On verra où ça nous mène ?

Elle acquiesça et lui donna un baiser qui les entraîna un peu loin cette fois ci.

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Ils n'avaient pas changer leurs habitudes entre eux à la seule différence que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ils passaient leur temps à s'embrasser et à se câliner. Ils n'avaient toujours pas parler de la suite de leur histoire et il fallait se l'avouer ils avaient un peu peur d'en parler et de perdre ce qu'ils avaient.

Ils étaient dans la caravane de Stephen en train de s'embrasser fougueusement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite tornade blonde qui cria papa en se jetant sur lui. Mavi ! Mon dieu donc si elle était la Cassandra aussi. Ils leur fallut à peine deux secondes pour se redresser et reprendre une apparence convenable que Cassandra apparue a la porte.

\- Mavi, je t'avais dit de m'attendre dit elle en réprimandant sa fille. Elle se dirigea vers son mari et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

Il se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise lorsque sa femme l'embrassa et sentit également Emily se tendre à ce geste. Elle marmonna une excuse et partit sans regarder personne.

\- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demanda t elle légèrement en colère.

\- Mais non ! Pas du tout ?! Elle est attendue pour tourner ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là je croyais que tu étais occupée ce week-end ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai annulé. Je voulais me faire pardonner pour le week end dernier et du coup je me suis dit qu'une surprise était un bon début. Minauda-t-elle. Tu n'est pas content ?

\- Si...si bien sur que si. Répondit il avec un timide sourire.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et elle lui manquait horriblement. Il n'arrivait pas se concentrer sur ce que sa femme lui disait, lui faisant répéter sans arrêt, ce qui l'a mit en rage au bout d'un certain moment.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ! Lui dit elle agacée de son attitude.

\- Mais rien tout va bien...je suis juste fatigué c'est tout Cass...lui répondit il d'une voix traînante.

\- Pour une fois que je fais l'effort de venir tu n'est pas avec moi, si j'av...

\- Oh désolé je ne savais pas que venir voir ton mari était un tel supplice ! Il s'était levé de sa chaise et était visiblement très en colère. Je suis fatigué de ma semaine, j'ai des horaires de fou alors excuse moi d'être un peu fatigué !

\- Tu vois c'est ça le problème tu es toujours crevé ! On ne peux rien faire...

\- Ben oui et je te signale au passage que c'est grâce à ça que tu peux mener la grande vie ! Bonne nuit ! Sur ses mots il quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Il ne voulait pas partager son lit ce soir.

La nuit avait été très mauvaise pour Stephen il avait très peu dormit, se posant milles questions sur son mariage et sa relation avec sa partenaire. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que les choses devaient changées entre lui et Cassandra. Il la trouva dans la cuisine avec leur fille en train de déjeuner. Après avoir embrasser sa fille il lui demanda d'aller regarder ses dessins animés préférés. Ils étaient seuls, à lui maintenant de bien présenter les choses.

\- Cassandra...j'ai...j'ai bien réfléchit cette nuit et cette situation entre nous ne peux plus durer. Nous sommes malheureux tout les deux et j'ai peur qu'un jour notre fille ne finisse par souffrir elle aussi. Je...je pense qu'il serait mieux pour nous de se séparer un moment, le temps de...

\- Le temps de quoi !? Que tu te rendes compte que tu es amoureux de ta petite blonde ? Lui dit elle cinglante.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Laisse Emily en dehors de ça, cela ne concerne que toi et moi ! Lui répondit-il en essayant de maîtriser sa colère.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote ! Tu crois réellement que je n'ai rien vu hier ? Comment peux tu me regarder en face et me dire qu'il n'y a que nous deux de concernés ? Il y a bien longtemps que nous sommes trois dans notre couple ! Finit elle très énervée.

\- Oui c'est vrai ! On est trois dans cette histoire ! Mais à qui la faute ? Qui n'est jamais là ? Qui ne veux pas faire partie de cette vie ? C'est toi Cass ! Je t'ai supplié il y a des mois de venir habiter à Vancouver avec moi, que tu me manquais, que je voulais une vraie vie de famille...mais toi tout ce que tu as trouvé à me répondre c'est que tu n'aimais pas cette ville et que tes amis te manquerais ! Tes amis ! Pas moi ! Te rends tu compte de l'importance que j'ai à tes yeux ?! Alors après ne t'étonne pas que je veuille un peu d'espace. Il avait finit sa tirade en hurlant presque.

Cassandra l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne et elle le savait, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être en colère et de lui en vouloir. Il avait décidé de tourner la page de leur mariage car elle savait très bien que la finalité de cette histoire serait un divorce.

\- Je rentre avec ma fille, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine quand elle se retourna pour lui dire. Je veux divorcer, je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de le faire avant moi, car on sais très bien ce que tu vas décider. Sur ses mots elle tourna les talons et partie préparer ses bagages.

* * *

Qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure ci. Elle aussi avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et elle n'était pas d'humeur. Depuis le moment où Cassandra était arrivée sur le plateau elle n'avait plus eu de contact avec Stephen. Simplement quelques regard échangés qu'elle avait encore du mal à interpréter. Elle était blessée et triste car elle était attachée à lui bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait et elle était certaine de souffrir.

C'est vrai que croyait-elle ? Qu'il allait en un claquement de doigt laisser tomber son mariage pour elle. Comment avait elle pu se laisser aller à ce point et ne pas protéger son cœur ? Apres avoir bien réfléchit cette nuit elle avait décidé de lui parler le plus rapidement possible et de mettre un terme à leur relation avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin.

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur elle se décida à aller ouvrir tout de même. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit Stephen à sa porte.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fait la ? Dit-elle surprise mais sur un ton dur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi. Lui répondit-il un avec un sourire espérant la faire rire à son tour...ce qui marcha car ses lèvres s'étireraient en un grand sourire. Il la sentit se détendre.

\- Bonjour, désolé j'ai passé une mauvaise nuit...je ne voulais pas t'agresser. Dit elle un peu gênée. Mais entre je t'en prit.

Il l'a suivit dans la cuisine ou elle lui proposa une tasse de café qu'il accepta sans se faire prier. Ils s'installèrent autour du bar et elle commença à préparer son petit déjeuner.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène de si bonne heure ? Lui demanda-t-elle tout en continuant ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je vais divorcer. Lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle tourna sa tête d'un coup sec vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Quoi ? Mais...qu'est ce que...pourquoi ? Elle avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

\- Tout simplement parce que je ne suis plus amoureux de ma femme...c'est à toi que je pense sans arrêt Em, je...je crois que je t'aime.

Ses gestes étaient suspendus. Elle n'arrivait ni à parler, ni à bouger. Elle était littéralement sous le choc de ses paroles. Il la fixait toujours attendant une réaction.

\- Oh. Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire. Mais après un court instant elle poursuivit. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader pour moi Stephen...tu ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes vraiment ! C'est peut être simplement une passade, tu...tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Lui dit-elle avec une voix légèrement contrariée.

\- Emily...je me suis mal exprimé...je t'aime ma puce. Il se rapprocha d'elle et entrelaça leurs doigts. Je t'aime vraiment comme jamais avant toi. J'ai l'impression de découvrir seulement ce que ça fait d'être complètement fou amoureux. Alors je ne le fais pas pour toi, je le fais pour moi car je ne peux plus me mentir...mais si maintenant tu ne ressens...

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Bien que surprit il répondit sans se faire prier à son baiser. Ils durent se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime aussi n'en doute jamais. Bien plus que ce que tu peux imaginer. Mais je veux que tu sois absolument sur de toi...ne me brise pas le cœur, je n'y survivrais pas. Des larmes avaient coulées pendant son discourt.

\- Jamais ma puce. Lui répondit il en essuyant délicatement ses joues mouillées. Il posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Seulement je veux que tu prennes conscience que les mois à venir vont être très compliqués. Cassandra va me faire vivre un enfer, je le sais déjà, mais on va devoir rester fort et soudés. Les journaux vont s'en donner à coeur joie sur nous deux et...

\- Je le sais, on va faire front tout les deux. Nous on sait c'est tout ce qui compte.

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et fondit sur ses lèvres. Leur vie allait changer. Il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier cette journaliste de lui avoir posé cette fameuse question. Emily était non seulement son meilleur baiser à l'écran mais elle était en plus la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.


	3. Best week-end

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos commentaires, vos visites, vos mises en favoris ou en suivi. J'en profite également pour remercier les personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre via le site (n'étant pas habituée au site j'avais loupé ce détail la dernière fois) : Olicity-love, Lavigne 126, Pauline, ral mpang, Chou05, Fernande et les guests qui n'ont pas laisser leurs noms.**

 **Mention spéciale à _Charline_ : j'espère que le dernier os t'as plu et collait plus à ce que tu attendais. Celui ci un peu moins étant donné que je me suis inspiré d'un moment de la vie de Stephen.**

 **Merci vraiment à vous.**

 **Voici un nouvel os sur notre couple. Cette idée m'est venue en voyant une photo que Stephen avait posté sur Instagram avec sa fille. Car on se demande bien qui a pu prendre cette photo...en tout cas moi ça m'interpelle.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends avec impatience votre réaction.**

* * *

Ce week-end s'annonçait comme le meilleur depuis longtemps. Il ne quittait pas Vancouver et avait sa fille pour lui tout seul pendant deux jours. A cette pensée son coeur se serra, encore une fois sa femme avait décidé de partir en week-end, seule. Il ne la comprenait plus, il pensait que le fait qu'elle ait décidé de venir vivre avec lui au Canada était la preuve qu'elle voulait que leur mariage redémarre sur de bonnes bases...mais apparemment il s'était trompé, une fois de plus. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver son mariage. Mais surtout il ne savait pas si Cassandra avait vraiment envie de reconstruire leur couple, ou si elle restait pour leur petite fille. Il essayait d'être positif mais c'était de plus en plus difficile ces derniers temps. C'est vrai que leurs problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés mais il avait espéré qu'ils finiraient par les surmonter et retrouver cette vie de famille qu'ils avaient il n'y a pas encore si longtemps.

Il avait prévu pleins d'activité ce week-end end et avait décidé de commencer par la préférée de sa fille...une sortie en vélo. Elle avait découvert ça il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle ne jurait que par ça depuis, même si pour elle faire du vélo se limitait à monter dans la remorque derrière lui, elle adorait ça. Cela faisait déjà un bon moment qu'il pédalait quand Mavi en eut assez et voulu s'arrêter pour jouer au parc. Sans se faire prier Stephen s'arrêta et regarda sa fille se précipiter vers les balançoires. Il la regardait perdu dans ses pensées. Comment allait il vivre sans elle si sa femme décidait de divorcer. Car il y pensait de plus en plus, il savait que leur situation était compliquée, il tournait à un rythme très soutenu et était peu disponible pour sa famille, sa femme refusait de vivre à temps plein ici et il...il était confus sur ses sentiments envers sa partenaire...en effet il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était attiré par elle, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais il avait toujours repoussé cette idée jusqu'à ce que Cassandra lui ouvre les yeux il y'a quelque mois.

Elle était arrivée un jour sur le plateau sans prévenir, sur le moment il était content de la voir car cela voulait dire que sa fille était la aussi, mais il avait ensuite comprit sa présence. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair avec lui sur sa "relation" avec Emily. Elle l'avait mit au pied du mur en lui expliquant qu'elle en avait marre de supporter tout ces commentaires sur le "Stemily" comme elle disait, et elle voulait qu'il soit honnête avec elle...avait il une quelconque attirance pour la jolie blonde ?

Sa question le prit au dépourvu et sur l'instant il ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire la vérité, qu'il était perdu et qu'il adorait passer du temps avec elle. Mais Cassandra ne le laissa pas s'en tirer comme ça et avait insisté. Il du alors reconnaître qu'effectivement il était attiré par Emily mais qu'il ne c'était jamais rien passé entre eux, qu'il était marié et que l'engagement qu'il avait prit avec elle était plus important que l'attirance qu'il avait pour sa collègue.

Sa femme lui avait alors demandé s'il voulait faire une pause dans leur mariage afin de mettre ses sentiments au clair mais il avait refuser catégoriquement, elle avait donc décidé de faire un effort et de vivre avec lui à Vancouver un peu plus que d'habitude. Seulement cette vie lui pesait, il ne fallait pas être aveugle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle ne se plaisait pas ici et qu'elle s'ennuyait. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de chacun, ils avaient du mal à trouver leur place dans la vie de l'autre. Finalement au lieu de les rapprocher cette situation les éloignaient encore un peu plus.

Une fois que sa fille s'était bien amusée il décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Ils prirent la direction d'un pub que lui avait fait découvrir Emily et dans lequel il se sentait bien, la nourriture était excellente et l'ambiance chaleureuse.

Ils entrèrent, s'installèrent à table et Mavi entra dans une grande discussion sur un dessin animé qu'elle avait vu récemment. Décidément il adorait partager des moments comme celui ci ! Se dit il. Il l'écoutait attentivement quand son attention fut attirée par une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se pencha légèrement pour voir si cette voix était bien celle qu'il espérait et fut content de voir sa jolie partenaire au comptoir passer commande. Sans vraiment réfléchir il se leva et se posta à côté d'elle.

* * *

Après avoir passé tout la matinée à se dépenser en faisant du sport elle avait décidé qu'elle méritait bien un bon repas ! C'était tout elle, se démener pendant des heures pour éliminer ses kilos et ensuite manger des trucs bien gras qui feraient fuir n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée ! Mais elle s'en fichait. Pour être honnête elle n'avait pas besoin de faire du sport pour être fine elle s'entraînait surtout pour son rôle qui allait devenir de plus en plus physique.

De plus son activité sportive lui permettait de s'évader et d'évacuer toute cette pression et cette frustration qu'elle accumulait tout au long de la semaine. Car elle devait bien se l'avouer jouer avec Stephen était devenu très difficile pour elle. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, il n'y avait aucun soucis de ce côté la, seulement elle sentait qu'il y avait une gêne entre eux depuis un moment ce qui les empêchaient d'être comme avant...proches et tactiles...et ça lui manquait...il lui manquait.

Elle c'était rendue compte depuis longtemps qu'elle était attirée par lui, qui ne le serait d'ailleurs, mais c'était plus qu'une simple attirance c'était lui qu'elle appréciait tout entier. Son physique bien sûr mais aussi son intelligence, son humour, sa gentillesse, sa façon qu'il avait de lui parler ou de la regarder, la façon dont il parlait de sa fille, elle aimait même son amour immodéré pour le sport. En un mot elle aimait tout chez lui. Seulement elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il y avait comme une distance entre eux. Il ne c'était jamais rien passé même si parfois elle devait le reconnaître ils auraient pu être à la limite ils avaient toujours su s'arrêter avant.

Elle avait été heureuse d'apprendre que Cassandra vivait un peu plus à Vancouver, elle savait que Stephen se sentait seul et que sa fille lui manquait énormément. Malgré ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui elle était heureuse que son mariage fonctionne...en tout cas c'est qui en ressortait quand on voyait ça de l'extérieur. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre sa commande quand elle sentit quelqu'un se poster à côté d'elle. Elle tourna sa tête et rencontra deux yeux bleus qu'elle connaissait bien.

\- Salut ! Lui dit Stephen avec un grand sourire.

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Il la regarda toujours avec un grand sourire.

\- Je déjeune ici, tu veux te joindre à nous ?

\- Oh non, c'est gentil Stephen mais je ne veux pas déranger vous êtes en famille, je...

\- Tu ne déranges pas Em...viens suis moi. Il avait dit cela en s'éloignant et en demandant à ce que sa commande soit servit à sa table.

Sans rien dire elle le suivit, un peu mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec lui et Cassandra. Quand elle arriva à la hauteur de leur table elle ne vit que Mavi qui était plutôt contente de la retrouver.

\- Tu es seul ?! Lui demanda-t-elle très surprise.

\- Oui ! Lui répondit-il plutôt durement. C'est un week-end end père/fille. Ajouta-t-il plus doucement en regardant sa fille.

Elle comprit alors qu'il y avait un soucis mais décida de ne pas en parler. Le serveur apporta sa commande et ils déjeunèrent tout les trois tranquillement, leur conversation tournant autour des dessins animés de Mavi qui était intarissable sur le sujet.

* * *

Ils avaient passés un bon moment tout les trois, et étaient sur le chemin du retour. Arrivés au carrefour Stephen n'avait pas envie de la laisser partir.

\- Ça te dirait de dîner avec nous ce soir ? Osa-t-il lui demander tout hésitant. Devant son silence il se dit qu'il avait été trop loin et qu'elle était sûrement déjà occupée. Oh je suis idiot tu as certai...

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je..je n'ai rien de prévu . S'entendit-elle répondre en affichant un grand sourire.

\- Ok c'est...c'est parfait. Lui répondit-il se perdant dans ses yeux.

Ils furent ramener à la réalité par Mavi qui tenait absolument à ce qu'Emily l'emmène à la fête foraine qu'elle avait aperçue un peu plus loin.

L'après midi avait été parfaite. Après avoir été à la fête foraine ils avaient manger une glace pour le plus grand bonheur de la petite fille, ils avaient ensuite fait une ballade le long du lac et étaient rentrés tranquillement, Mavi étant épuisée par sa journée elle était tombée endormie en arrivant. Sans faire de bruit ils se décidèrent à préparer le repas. Stephen était pensif, ne disant pas grand chose mais appréciant la présence de la jolie blonde. Il avait passé un après midi remarquable et se demandait si sa vie serait toujours ainsi s'ils étaient ensemble. Lui, Mavi et Emily...elle était si parfaite, gentille, drôle, attentionnée, belle et surtout très sexy...

\- Stephen...Stephen ? Ça va tu...lui demanda Emily le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui ? Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Quoi ?

\- Je fais quoi maintenant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui montrant qu'elle avait coupé les carottes en petits dés. Je suis nulle en cuisine si tu ne me guide pas ça va être un vrai désastre ! S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Rien de ce que tu fais n'est un désastre...lui répondit-il d'une voix douce. Si douce qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui et se perdit dans son regard.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire mais ils étaient sûrs d'une chose ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête. Doucement il leva une main pour la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Elle soupira d'aise à ce geste et ferma les yeux appréciant cette caresse. Elle le vit se pencher doucement vers elle. Allait-il vraiment faire ça ? Allait-il vraiment l'embrasser ? Il se pencha encore un peu prêt à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand il entendit "papa". Mavi était réveillée, l'instant était passé.

Il se décala légèrement fermant les yeux de frustration et murmura un désolé avant de quitter la cuisine la laissant seule et totalement chamboulée par ce qu'il avait faillit se passer.

Elle était toujours dans ses pensées quand elle le vit réapparaître à la porte de la cuisine.

\- Ma fille tient absolument à ce que tu assistes à son bain...lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Alors s'il te plait accepte parce que sans ça la soirée va être très pénible.

\- Je serais ravie de sauver notre soirée. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et se reprit aussitôt. Enfin quand je dit notre soirée, je veux pas dire notre soirée comme une soirée en tête à tête...mais le repas et le reste enfin non...Elle fit une grimace pour montrer qu'elle ne savait plus comment se sortir de cette situation.

\- Emily. Dit-il en la coupant. J'ai compris. Aller viens on finira la cuisine ensuite quand le monstre sera propre.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain toute gênée de sa bêtise. Cet homme la rendait complètement idiote, elle perdait ses moyens comme une adolescente quand il était proche d'elle ou la regardait un peu trop. Comment allait elle survivre à cette soirée une fois Mavi couchée. Mais ce qui la perturbait un peu plus c'était que lui ne semblait pas du tout gêné de ce qu'il avait faillit se passer il y avait à peine cinq minutes.

* * *

Une fois le bain prit et le repas prêt ils passèrent à table. Le repas fut excellent et Stephen continuait de faire comme rien ne c'était passé entre eux. Elle finissait par se demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé ce "presque" baiser. Ils avaient regardés le dernier Disney pour faire plaisir à Mavi qui c'était endormie devant. Stephen était donc partit la coucher et Emily en avait profité pour remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine.

Elle avait presque terminé quand elle sentit un torse contre son dos et deux bras la plaquant délicatement contre le plan de travail. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Stephen dans son cou ce qui déclenchait chez elle des frissons et des sensations qu'elle n'avaient jamais connus. Sa respiration était saccadée et erratique. Elle se sentait fondre et il ne l'avait même pas touchée.

\- Emily, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Au son de sa voix elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger comme si ses pieds étaient déconnectés du reste de son corps et de son cerveau. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois en déposant un léger baiser dans cou. Elle pencha légèrement la tête afin de lui laisser plus d'accès et quand une de ses mains toucha sa taille elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

\- Je...je devrais y aller. Dit-elle brusquement en se dégageant.

Elle sortit en vitesse de la cuisine et passa au salon récupérer ses affaires. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée quand Stephen l'arrêta pour lui demander.

\- Non ! Attends. Je...je suis désolé si je...

\- Non ne sois pas désolé...je...je préfère partir avant que l'un de nous regrette...bonne nuit Stephen. Lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et actionna la poignée, la porte était à peine ouverte qu'elle se referma aussitôt. Elle vit une main posée sur cette dernière. Elle se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux bleus suppliants.

\- Je t'en pris ne part pas. La supplia-t-il en collant son front au sien. Reste.

Cette supplication fit tomber ses dernières barrières. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser en la prenant par la taille et en la serrant fort contre lui. Il lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche, qu'elle ouvrit sans se faire prier. Lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne un léger soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. D'une manière si douce et si passionnée en même temps. Elle sentait ses mains se balader et explorer son corps. Mais quand elle le sentit quitter sa bouche pour embrasser son cou elle reprit conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement.

\- On ne peux pas faire ça Stephen...pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire, mais tu...tu es marié et je...je...je ne veux pas avoir ce rôle dans ta vie. Je suis désolée. Je veux plus que ça, je _mérite_ plus que ça. Mais tu ne peux pas me donner ce que je voudrais...alors autant en rester là. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes contenues.

Il caressa doucement ses joues et l'embrassa une dernière fois, elle ne répondit pas à son baiser.

\- Je sais. Lui répondit-il la voix cassée par l'émotion. Je sais que tu mérites mieux que ça et que moi...

Elle se dégagea de ses bras et ouvrit la porte sans qu'il ne tente rien cette fois.

\- Au revoir Stephen. Furent ses dernières paroles avant de la voir disparaître. La porte se referma laissant un Stephen perdu.

* * *

Pour une fois Emily était arrivée très tôt au studio. Elle tournait en rond chez elle depuis samedi soir et elle espérait que cette nouvelle semaine allait un peu lui changer les idées. Elle n'avait pas arrêter de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait et s'en voulait beaucoup. Elle avait embrassé un homme marié qui en plus était son partenaire dans la série où ils jouaient un couple. Comment allait elle pouvoir gérer la suite, mais surtout comment allaient ils agir l'un avec l'autre car dorénavant les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre eux.

Elle avait espéré pouvoir parler à Écho mais visiblement il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle retourna donc dans sa caravane se faire du café quand elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle cria à la personne d'entrer espérant voir son ami mais ce fut Stephen qui pénétra dans la caravane.

\- Salut. Lui dit-il avec un petit sourire gêné. Il avait les mains dans les poches et n'osait pas s'approcher ni la regarder.

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle surprise de le voir ici et aussi très gênée de se retrouver face à lui. Tu...tu veux un café ?

Il hocha la tête et prit place sur le fauteuil de bar. Elle posa les tasses dessus et lui servit son café. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé et l'air de la pièce était soudain devenu irrespirable. Elle se décida à briser le silence quand il prit la parole.

\- Emily...je...je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait samedi. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mise dans une position délicate, mais je...Cassandra avait raison...je me mens à moi même si je pense que je suis juste ton ami. Tu...tu représentes bien plus à mes yeux...il est temps que je le reconnaisse. En disant cela il s'était levé et s'était rapproché d'elle.

Elle le regardait pour voir un doute ou autre chose mais elle ne vit que de la sincérité. Elle avait la gorge nouée et c'est la voix cassée qu'elle lui dit.

\- Je...j'ai peur de comprendre...

Il lui sourit doucement et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Malgré tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour t'éloigner de mes pensées et lutter contre mes sentiments, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi Emily. Je voulais que tu le saches pour que tu ne penses pas que samedi était une erreur. J'en avais très envie, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment, tu avais raison. J'espère qu'un jour tu réaliseras que toi aussi tu ressens la même chose pour moi...en attendant je te laisse tranquille pour réfléchir. Il lâcha sa main et s'éloigna.

A son geste Emily sentit un vide dans son coeur, elle l'arrêta avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Je sais ! Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Je t'aime. Déclara-t-elle. Depuis longtemps mais tu n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Maintenant je suis prêt. Lui répondit-il la voix tremblante.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, pas assez vite à son goût car il lui prit la main pour la serrer contre lui et prit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné, à bout de souffle ils durent se séparer.

\- Em. Dit Stephen. Je...je veux être avec toi, vraiment mais...je dois faire les choses bien pour toi et pour ma fille...alors je voudrais que l'on garde pour nous notre histoire...un moment en tout cas, le temps que je règle certaines choses...tu comprends ? Lui demanda-t-il très inquiet de sa réaction.

Elle semblait réfléchir et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait lui dire que non elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Bien sur que je comprends Stephen...moi aussi je veux les choses soient faites dans l'ordre et bien. Nous ne sommes pas que deux dans cette histoire. Je ne veux pas que Mavi souffre de la situation et qu'un jour tu me le reproches. Je t'aime et je suis prête à t'attendre le temps qu'il faudra. Mais avant je veux que tu sois absolument sur de toi...je ne supporterais pas que tu me repousses.

\- Je suis absolument sur de mon choix Emily. Lui dit-il en la regardant amoureusement. Il est évident depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu...il fallait seulement que je le reconnaisse. Je t'aime et ferais tout pour que cette situation ne dure pas trop longtemps. Je te le promets.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avec un grand sourire rassurée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, heureux d'être enfin ensemble.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce nouvel os.**

 **J'ai bien avancé sur ma fiction et je pensais poster le 1er chapitre la semaine prochaine. Quand pensez vous ?**

 **Sinon j'ai encore 2 os en stock, dont un que j'ai écrit hier, une idée m'est venue et j'ai pas pu m'en défaire du coup j'ai tout mis par écrit.**

 **J'attends votre avis comme d'habitude. Merci. A bientôt.**


	4. Bad idea

**Bonjour,**

 **Je tenais à remercier les personnes auxquelles je ne peux répondre via le site : Diana, Charline, Pauline, Olicity-love, Fernande et les guests qui n'ont pas laissé leurs noms. Merci à vous.**

 **Voici donc un nouvel os sur notre couple. Il est un différent des autres et je l'ai écrit en peu de temps, alors pardonnez moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe. Mais j'avais cette idée en tête et elle ne me quittait pas donc voilà.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

* * *

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée.

C'était tout ce à quoi elle pensait en se réveillant avec un mal de tête dû à sa soirée d'hier. Une très bonne soirée au passage.

Après avoir travaillé pendant des heures sur ce crossover toute l'équipe avait décidé de sortir boire un verre. Les derniers jours avaient été très chargés et décompresser un peu leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Elle se tourna dans son lit pour regarder l'heure, et rencontra un corps à côté d'elle. Mon dieu ! Pourvu que ce corps appartienne à un parfait inconnu et pas à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien. Parce que, après avoir soulevé les draps, aucun doute n'était possible sur leurs activités de la veille.

Elle bougea doucement essayant de ne pas réveiller cette personne, mais sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille et la rapprocher d'un corps musclé. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche, qui réveilla son voisin de lit.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit une voix endormie qu'elle connaissait bien.

Non, non ! N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Pas l'homme qui hantait ses pensées depuis des mois et dont elle a...non ! avait un mal fou à repousser les avances. Elle se leva d'un bond et saisi le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva.

\- Salut. Lui répondit-elle gênée de la situation. Lève toi ! Lui dit-elle après un moment. Lève toi Stephen ! Tu...tu dois partir et...

\- Quoi ?! Maintenant ? Tu veux que je partes maintenant ? Il se leva doucement nu comme un vers et s'approcha d'elle. Tu ne préfères pas que l'on discute de ce qu'il c'est passé hier plutôt ?

\- Non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Je veux que tu partes, ce que...ce que nous avons fait...c'était une erreur, une terrible erreur et tu dois partir...Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien elle y vit de l'amusement. Quoi ? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle légèrement agacé.

\- Oh pour rien, mais si tu veux vraiment que je parte, il faudrait que je puisse récupérer mon tee-shirt. Lui répondit-il en pointant un doigt vers elle.

Son regard descendit sur sa poitrine et elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait effectivement son tee-shirt. D'un air gêné et légèrement en colère elle marmonna quelque chose et s'enferma dans la salle de bain afin de se changer. Quand elle en sortit, Stephen était pratiquement habillé et attendait son haut, elle lui lança et quitta la chambre.

Elle trouva refuge dans la cuisine et prépara du café. Machinalement elle sortit deux tasses et quand il apparut à la porte elle lui en tendit une. Bien que surprit il lui prit la tasse des mains. Aucunes paroles n'avaient été échangées durant leur café, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Emily...je sais que tu ne veux pas parler de...de cette nuit...mais il va bien falloir. Lui dit-il en essayant de maîtriser sa voix.

\- Oui je sais. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment. Mais pas tout de suite, pour être honnête les souvenirs sont plutôt vagues et je préférerais qu'on en parle plus tard.

Elle évitait son regard perçant, ne sachant pas vraiment comment l'interpréter. Le silence tomba de nouveau dans la cuisine et Stephen trouva plus sage de partir et de la laisser seule.

* * *

Apres être rentré et avoir prit une douche réparatrice Stephen se plongea dans ses souvenirs de la veille. C'était un peu flou mais il se souvenait très bien de comment il avait atterrit dans le lit de sa partenaire. L'alcool n'était pas responsable de son comportement mais plutôt une envie incontrôlable de la posséder quand il c'était aperçut qu'un jeune assistant réalisateur ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée et était plutôt clair dans ses intentions. Il avait vu rouge et avait réalisé qu'il était jaloux, et à partir de cet instant il n'avait plus quitté Emily des yeux et l'avait surveillé de loin.

Il n'avait pas fallut longtemps à la jeune femme pour comprendre son manège et une dispute avait suivit. Elle lui avait reproché son comportement et lui avait demandé de s'expliquer. Il était resté à la fixer un instant avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Elle l'avait repoussé au début mais quand elle avait croisé son regard, c'était elle qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient embrassés pendant un bon moment sans se soucier de rien, juste en appréciant le moment présent.

Il n'avait pensé à rien, ni à sa femme, ni à sa fille, ni à la série, à rien juste à ses lèvres sur les siennes, à ses mains qui découvraient son corps, à son souffle dans son cou...et puis sans réfléchir il lui avait dit qu'il voulait plus...plus que ça, plus qu'un baiser, plus que ce coin sombre d'un pub. Il la voulait elle et rien qu'elle, peut être pour nuit, sûrement même, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait.

Elle lui avait d'abord dit non, l'avait repoussé. Il avait bien sentit que sa tête lui disait non mais son corps et ses yeux lui disaient le contraire. Finalement après un dernier baiser elle avait cédé et ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Emily. Ils avaient prit un taxi laissant tomber tout le monde. Il ne souvenait pas du trajet à part qu'il ne pouvait laisser ni ses mains ni sa bouche loin d'elle.

Cette nuit avait été parfaite, enfin il avait pu l'avoir à lui. A lui seul pour une fois. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir cette ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixés il y a quelques temps déjà, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas, il ne regrettait rien, il ne culpabilisait même pas d'avoir trompé sa femme. À cet instant il avait l'impression que sa vie de famille était loin, loin de tout ça, loin de lui.

Ils allaient devoir parler, il le savait. Plus rien ne serait comme avant, ça aussi il le savait, mais même si dorénavant ils seraient moins proches il aurait au moins connu le bonheur de lui avoir fait l'amour et de l'avoir possédé. Il pourrait chérir le souvenir de l'avoir entendue murmurer son prénom pendant qu'il lui dispensait mille caresses et cela valait tout les sacrifices qu'il devrait faire par la suite.

* * *

Elle lui avait menti. Elle avait bu, mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas se souvenir, elle se souvenait de tout. De comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser, de comment ils étaient rentrés chez elle, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait commencé à la toucher. Elle se souvenait.

Malgré son réveil confus ses souvenirs étaient revenus à l'instant où elle avait entendu la voix de Stephen. Ses sentiments étaient contradictoires, elle était heureuse de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il faut dire qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs années, mais en même temps elle culpabilisait énormément, Stephen était un homme marié, père de famille et elle l'avait plus ou moins sortit du droit chemin, même si elle devait reconnaître que c'était lui qui était sortit de la route en premier.

Elle avait été furieuse de voir qu'il la surveillait comme si elle lui appartenait et avait commencé à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Seulement elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse en réponse. Elle l'avait repoussé si fort quand elle avait reprit ses esprits, qu'il avait fait un pas en arrière. Elle avait alors plongé ses yeux bleus dans les siens et s'y était perdue. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser alors que c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, elle ne pouvait pas et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. Elle s'était alors jeté sur lui en l'embrassant sauvagement, en mettant toute sa frustration dans ce baiser. Il avait répondu immédiatement à son baiser et l'avait plaquée contre contre le mur sans délicatesse il fallait le reconnaître. Tellement d'années où ils avaient eu envie de se toucher, de s'embrasser, de se caresser. Quand elle avait entendue dans le creux de son oreille qu'il voulait plus, elle avait refusé, mais son corps l'avait trahie et elle avait capitulé.

Elle se souvenait du trajet dans le taxi, elle avait bien cru qu'il allait lui faire l'amour à l'arrière de la voiture. Mais une fois arrivée chez elle, ils ne purent atteindre la chambre. Ils avaient fait l'amour sur le sol dans le salon. Ça avait été pressé, dur, limite sauvage mais ça reflétait l'envie grandissante qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient évacués cette tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux depuis bientôt 5 ans. Ils n'avaient pas parlés, ils s'étaient simplement regardés et Stephen l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la porter délicatement jusqu'à son lit où il avait finit de la déshabiller.

La seconde fois où ils avaient fait l'amour avait été beaucoup plus douce et plus tendre. Ils avaient assouvit cette envie l'un de l'autre et là ils se découvraient et se goûtaient. Quand ils avaient atteints tout les deux l'orgasme cette fois là, Emily avait sentit comme une connexion avec Stephen, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit avant et en le regardant elle avait comprit que lui aussi avait ressentit ce "truc" entre eux. Il voulut parler mais elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle avait peur de gâcher l'instant et de redescendre de son nuage. Il lui avait sourit et l'avait embrassé tendrement. Peu de temps après elle avait sentit sa respiration calme dans son cou, signe qu'il était tombé endormit, elle sombra elle aussi peu à peu, apaisée et heureuse malgré tout.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis, et ils n'avaient toujours pas discuté de ce qu'il c'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Emily évitait de se retrouver seule avec Stephen, pas par peur d'avoir _la_ discussion mais surtout par peur qu'aucun des deux ne puisse rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Elle sentait bien que maintenant qu'ils avaient franchit une limite rien ne pourrait les empêcher de recommencer. Et ça elle n'était pas certaine de le vouloir. Cette nuit avait été une erreur mais recommencer serait une bêtise.

\- Tu m'évites ! Lui dit une voix la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna et tomba sur un Stephen plus beau que jamais, son éternel bonnet sur la tête et les mains dans les poches de son jean et un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout.

\- Non pas du tout mais...bon ok je t'évite peut être un peu. Admit-elle quand elle surprit son regard.

\- Tu sais que l'on va devoir parler, non ?

\- Oui je sais. Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. Mais je ne suis pas pressée de le faire...il leva son regard vers elle ne comprenant pas trop. Elle décida de l'éclaircir un peu. Stephen à partir du moment où on va en parler tout ça deviendra réel et je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir, c'est tout.

\- Mais Em, c'est réel. Nous avons fait l'amour et pas qu'une fois...et je...je voudrais savoir ce que tu ressens et ce que tu en penses. Il s'était un peu rapproché mais pas trop pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Oui je sais Steve mais...Elle capitula et décida de se livrer. Stephen, commença-t-elle d'une voix assurée, depuis la semaine dernière je ne pense qu'à toi et à ce que nous avons fait et je dois dire que...que j'ai adoré passer cette nuit avec toi. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'était...merveilleux, je n'avais jamais ressentit ce que j'ai ressentit en faisant l'amour avec toi...

\- Mais. La coupa-t-il. Parce qu'il y'a un "mais" n'est ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit.

\- Bien sur qu'il y'a un "mais", on ne peux pas recommencer, même si j'en crève d'envie. Ce n'est pas bien, tu es marié et il est hors de question que l'on puisse envisager d'avoir une liaison. C'est déjà assez difficile de me dire que je suis responsable...

\- Non ! Tu n'es responsable de rien, c'est...c'est moi qui aurais du...enfin je...Moi aussi je crève d'envie de recommencer. Pouvoir encore te toucher. En disant ça il passa une main délicatement sur son bras. Pouvoir encore t'embrasser. Il posa ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche. Pouvoir encore te posséder, t'entendre crier mon prénom de plaisir. Il avait prononcé ses mots dans le creux de son oreille. C'est tout ce dont j'ai envie quand je te vois. Mais tu as raison, on ne peux pas. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même parce que...parce qu'à partir de maintenant on ne pourra plus jamais être comme avant. On va devoir garder nos distances, et j'avoue que je déteste déjà ça. Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux de frustration.

Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits malgré toutes les sensations qui envahissaient son corps.

\- Moi aussi je déteste déjà ça mais...mais il le faut. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était un baiser d'adieu tendre et sincère. On ne s'est pas rencontrés au bon moment. Lui murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et doucement s'éloigna de lui le cœur serré car elle savait au fond d'elle même que cette nuit avait peut être été une erreur, mais qu'elle avait surtout été remplie d'amour et de gestes tendres.

\- Au revoir Stephen, lui dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Il la regarda partir sans rien dire, sans la retenir. Leur histoire était impossible il le savait mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Il l'aimait il en était certain, elle avait raison ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés au bon moment. Un jour peut être...un jour peut être ils pourraient vivre leur histoire.


	5. Wedding Day

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à Fernande, Ally84, Diana, Olicity-love et aux guests qui ne laissent pas leurs noms pour avoir laisser un petit commentaire. Ça motive pour la suite.**

 **Je tenais à remercier également les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire mais qui ne laisse pas de review. Ça motive également.**

 **Voici un nouvel os sur notre couple un peu plus long que les autres.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

* * *

Quand il pénétra dans l'église il la trouva parfaite, il pouvait sentir le soin apporté à la décoration afin que tout soit parfait. Il remonta l'allée et se dirigea vers la pièce dédiée au futur époux. Il trouva Robbie en train de se battre avec son noeud papillon. Il rigola ce qui attira le regard de son cousin.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda le futur marié. Ça te fait rire ? Viens m'aider au lieu de te moquer.

Stephen approcha et se mit de suite à sa tâche. En tant que témoin il devait s'assurer que le futur marié arrivait avec au moins son noeud correctement fait.

\- Nerveux ? Lui demanda-t-il alors concentré.

\- Oui...extrêmement...c'est normal non ? Lui demanda Robbie un peu inquiet. Pourtant on se connaît depuis des années, on s'aime alors...c'est normal ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Oui c'est normal. Lui répondit Stephen très calme. Tu vas te marier Robbie, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Je parie qu'Italia est aussi nerveuse que toi. Finit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Le grand brun acquiesça de la tête en pensant à sa future épouse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait hâte, vraiment hâte.

\- Tu étais nerveux toi aussi quand tu t'es marié ? Lui demanda-t-il plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

Stephen ne répondit pas de suite, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Avait il été nerveux ? Oui sans doute, mais il se souvenait surtout des doutes qui l'avaient assaillit lors de son deuxième mariage, le plus officiel pour lui devant famille et amis. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça. Robbie avait besoin d'être rassuré et savoir que c'était tout à fait normal. Il n'était pas dans la même situation que lui à l'époque...prêt à épouser une seconde fois sa femme alors qu'il n'était pas sur de prendre la bonne décision, alors il se contenta d'une réponse simple.

\- Bien sur que j'étais nerveux ! Il consulta sa montre. Bon il est l'heure, es tu prêt pour t'unir à l'amour de ta vie ? Demanda Stephen avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh oui plus que jamais ! Répondit Robbie en souriant lui aussi. Allons y. Et il emboîta le pas de Stephen qui l'avait devancé en ouvrant la porte.

* * *

C'était une très belle cérémonie avec tous les ingrédients, de l'émotion, de la sincérité, des sourires et de l'amour...beaucoup d'amour. Il suffisait de les regarder pour voir qu'ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Chacun se perdait dans le regard de l'autre. On aurait pu passer des heures à les regarder. C'était tellement rare de voir un couple si amoureux et si heureux de s'unir.

La journée qui suivie fut toute aussi belle et riche en émotions. Le discourt des parents des mariés et des témoins avaient tirés une petite larmes à chaque invités.

\- Félicitations ! Soit heureux avec cette femme qui arrive à te supporter. Lui dit Stephen En éclatant de rire et en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Merci beaucoup Stephen. Je...je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Lui répondit Robbie.

\- Oui j'ai vu ça. Tu as vraiment trouvé la bonne. Profite de tout les bons moments et prends soin d'elle.

\- Compte sur moi. Lui dit Robbie en lui rendant son étreinte. Il vit une ombre passé sur le visage de son cousin. Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

\- Oh oui tout va bien je suis là avec ma famille pour ton mariage...tout va pour le mieux. Lui répondit Stephen en perdant son regard sur son épouse un peu plus loin qui était en train de s'amuser avec ses amis.

Robbie avait suivi le regard de Stephen, il avait comprit depuis un moment qu'il y avait un soucis dans leur couple, malgré tout le mal que l'un et l'autre se donnait pour donner le change. A les regarder ils avaient l'air heureux mais quand on les connaissait un peu on pouvait s'apercevoir des sourires de façades et de la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux. Il s'inquiétait un peu, il en avait touché un mot d'ailleurs à Italia qui lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne pas s'en mêler et qu'il comprendrait en temps voulu...et il avait comprit...c'était durant un de ces week-end en famille où tout le monde était heureux de se retrouver sauf à l'évidence Stephen et Cassandra, ils s'étaient évités durant les deux jours sauf quand il s'agissait de s'occuper de leur fille. Il avait vaguement surprit une dispute entre les deux qui concernait Emily et il avait ajouté un et un font deux.

\- Dit moi ? Il avait à présent toute l'attention de Stephen. Tu sais pourquoi Emily n'est pas venue ? Demanda-t-il en attendant sa réaction.

\- Pas vraiment lui répondit-il un peu gêné. Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle ne sentirait pas très à l'aise au milieu de tout le monde. C'est tout ce que je sais, mais je pense qu'elle te l'a dit, non ?

\- Oui c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit aussi mais je pensais qu'elle t'en aurait peut être dit un peu plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment son genre de se sentir de trop...dit Robbie en insistant bien sur la fin de sa phrase.

A son ton Stephen releva son visage vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Rien de précis je suis juste étonné de son absence. Elle est très amie avec ma femme et je pensais qu'elle passerait au dessus de son malaise de se retrouver avec Cassandra. Lui dit en Robbie en scrutant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs.

Stephen l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour poursuivre cette conversation loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu insinues au juste ? Demanda-t-il un peu en colère.

\- Je n'insinue rien Stephen...seulement je vois bien ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Cassandra, malgré tous vos efforts on voit bien qu'il y'a un problème. Tu la fuis dès qu'elle s'approche et c'est pareil pour elle. J'avais l'impression que les choses allaient mieux entre vous depuis qu'elle passait plus de temps à Vancouver.

Stephen souffla frustré et fatigué de cette conversation. Il ne pensait pas que cela se voyait autant. Résigné il se surprit à se confier pour la première fois à son cousin.

\- Tu as raison, tout n'est pas rose entre nous...et depuis un moment déjà mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses.

\- Stephen as tu vraiment envie d'arranger les choses entre vous ? Parce que à ce que je vois c'est loin d'être évident...

Stephen plongea ses mains dans ses poches et perdit son regard au loin.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...je me demande si nous ne sommes pas arrivés au bout de notre route ensemble...c'est horrible de dire ça...mais après cette journée je me rends compte que ce l'on partage Cass et moi n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu partages avec ta femme. Vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre il suffit de vous regarder...c'est une évidence. J'aime ma femme c'est certain seulement je...je ne suis plus sur d'être amoureux d'elle.

\- Tu en as déjà parler avec Elle ? Osa demander Robbie qui reçu alors un regard glacial.

\- Bien sur que non ! Comment veux-tu que je lui dise un truc pareil...et puis il y'a Mavi...je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en arriver là...

\- Oh moi je sais. L'interrompit Robbie. Et ça tiens en un mot...Emily...

Au prénom de la jolie blonde la tête de Stephen tourna un coup sec vers Robbie et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Lui répondit son cousin en souriant légèrement. Mais entre vous deux...enfin je veux dire il...il y'a un truc ou...

\- Non ! Rien...juste une attirance...une très grande attirance. Confia Stephen. Mais il n'y a rien et il n'y a jamais rien eu, même si parfois l'idée de l'embrasser m'a déjà traversée l'esprit...mais je suis marié et je ne ferais pas ça à ma femme, ni à Emily d'ailleurs...elles méritent mieux...toutes les deux...

\- Je suis désolé Stephen je ne voulais pas...

\- Non c'est rien je...ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler...

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Stephen hocha positivement la tête. Aurais tu été heureux qu'Emily soit présente aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui très heureux...répondit Stephen tout bas.

\- Eh bien je ne devrais pas te dire ça, surtout aujourd'hui, mais tu as la réponse à toutes tes questions Stephen. Il suffit simplement d'y faire face. Lui dit Robbie en lui posant une main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien et sur ces mots il partit retrouver sa nouvelle épouse.

* * *

Stephen était installé sur sa terrasse face à la piscine. Le Week-end end avait été fabuleux, il s'était bien amusé avec ses amis mais maintenant il était temps de faire face à sa discussion avec Robbie qui avait était rangée dans un coin de sa tête. Mais comment faire face à tout ça. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Cassandra.

\- C'était un bon week-end. Dit-elle en se posant sur le transat voisin.

\- Oui ils ont eu un beau mariage. J'ai rarement vu des gens s'aimer aussi fort. Je suis content pour eux, Robbie le mérite. Répondit Stephen le regard au loin.

Cassandra était pensive et ne répondit pas de suite à son époux. Ils restaient la, tout les deux sans savoir quoi se dire, ce qui leur arrivait de plus en souvent, comme si...comme si ils étaient deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Au bout d'un moment elle prit la parole.

\- Hier j'ai repensé au jour de notre mariage et...

\- Lequel ? Lui demanda Stephen en l'interrompant mais avec un petit sourire.

\- Le deuxième. Lui répondit-elle en souriant également. Je me souviens que j'étais heureuse, très heureuse mais...mais pas comme Italia pouvait l'être hier. Et puis j'ai repensé à toutes ces années depuis et on ne peux pas dire que nous avons été malheureux mais nous n'avons jamais été emporté par un tourbillon de bonheur.

À ces mots Stephen se tourna vers elle le regard perçant et remplit d'incompréhension.

\- Et c'est en partie ma faute...Stephen je...je voudrais arranger les choses entre nous mais je ne sais pas comment, j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis sans arrêt et je suis perdue. La seule chose qui nous fasse tenir c'est notre fille.

Après un long silence Stephen se leva et s'assit sur le transat de son épouse. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

\- Cass, moi aussi je suis perdu...j'ai l'impression que nous sommes deux étrangers dans notre mariage et...et j'essaie, j'essaie vraiment de me rapprocher de toi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a toujours quelque chose pour m'en empêcher. Tu n'est pas la seule responsable...moi aussi j'ai joué mon rôle. Je t'aime mais je...je ne sais pas si...

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu es toujours amoureux de moi ? Finit elle à sa place la voix cassée.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et acquiesça de la tête.

\- Je suis tellement désolé. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Je voudrais tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas mais je me dois d'être honnête pour toi et pour notre fille.

\- Ne sois pas désolé. Moi aussi je suis confuse sur mes sentiments. J'ai appris à vivre sans toi et je...je dois dire que tu ne manques pas toujours alors il est possible que moi aussi...Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends ne sachant pas trop comment la terminer.

À cette confession Stephen se sentit un peu moins mal, au moins ils étaient d'accord sur quelque chose. Il se leva doucement, s'éloigna un peu et se mit à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment il revint vers elle.

\- Je vais rentrer à Vancouver, on tout les deux besoin d'un peu d'espace. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine pour la fête d'anniversaire de Mavi mais je dormirais ailleurs...c'est mieux pour nous.

Sur ces paroles il prépara ses affaires et prit le chemin de l'aéroport. Son voyage ne fut pas plus long que d'habitude mais le trajet lui parut sans fin. Une fois arrivé chez lui il se précipita sous la douche afin de se détendre un peu. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à la suite de son mariage mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait besoin d'espace et de ne plus penser à sa femme, cela lui faisait mal de penser ainsi mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond dans leur couple et cela leur avait plus ou moins éclaté au visage durant le week-end.

* * *

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse phénoménale, entre les répétitions, les essayages et les quelques scènes à tourner il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à son mariage. Par contre il c'était isolé du reste du casting. Il leur avait fait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'air et tous avait respecté son souhait même Emily. Elle qui d'habitude était celle qui le sollicitait sans arrêt avait bien comprit qu'il était mal, elle lui avait seulement dit que s'il voulait parler elle était la pour lui. Comment pourrait-il lui parler alors qu'elle était une partie du problème ? Même si elle n'était responsable de rien.

Le week-end end arriva très vite et il était déjà de retour en Californie pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Sa fille qui était d'ailleurs aux anges quand il arriva. Elle était déguisée en princesse, son costume fétiche depuis un moment, mais avec une variante tortue Ninja. Il éclata de rire en la voyant, elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas réussit à choisir. Il retrouva tout ses amis et sa famille pour la journée. Cela lui fit un bien fou car il savait qu'une fois tout le monde parti il devrait avoir une discussion avec sa femme.

Il finissait de débarrasser la cuisine quand Cassandra s'approcha doucement et finit par lui demander.

\- Ça va être comme ça entre nous maintenant ? Cette gêne...lui dit-elle en voyant son regard remplit d'incompréhension. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole de la journée et sur les photos tu étais...laisse tomber. Dit-elle lasse en quittant la cuisine.

\- Attends ! Stephen la rattrapa. Je suis désolé, j'ai été complètement nul. Seulement je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi, je marche sur des œufs...tu...tu veux qu'on parle ou...

\- Oui ! L'interrompit-elle. Je voudrais te parler. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers là canapé où ils s'installèrent tout les deux confortablement. Stephen commença.

\- Cass...j'ai passé la semaine à retourner toute cette histoire dans ma tête et pour être honnête rien n'est clair. Je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivés là...par contre je...je sais que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. Il avait dit cela d'une voix toute frêle attendant sa réaction. Je suis désolé. Finit-il par dire devant son silence.

\- Je comprends. Dit elle au bout d'un moment. Je me dois d'être honnête aussi, moi non plus je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi Stephen. Elle avait dit cela d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Et je suis désolé mais...mais on ne peux plus continuer comme ça. Faire semblant que tout va bien alors que rien ne va, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant et Stephen eu le cœur brisé de la voir dans cet état. Sans réfléchir il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Elle finit par se calmer au bout d'un moment et le remercia silencieusement avec un petit sourire qui se voulait sincère. Elle s'éloignait de lui et se leva.

\- Je...je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas d'être tombé amoureux d'Emily, je sais que tu as lutté durant des mois contre tes sentiments pour elle et rien que pour ça je te remercie et...

\- Quoi ? Il s'était levé d'un bond et approché d'elle. Je ne te quitte pas pour Emily ! Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe entre nous...Cass...

\- Je sais. Dit-elle doucement. Seulement on ne peux pas nier qu'elle a joué elle aussi un rôle dans notre relation. Stephen il est temps que tu reconnaisses que tu es amoureux d'elle...ça ne fera pas de toi un mauvais mari ou un mauvais père. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. On s'est aimés, on a vécu de jolies choses mais...mais nous ne sommes plus heureux ensemble. Va la voir et dit lui ce que tu ressens...

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient dirigées vers sa collègue. Aurait-il le courage d'aller la trouver et de lui avouer qu'il voulait être avec elle ? Alors que pendant des mois il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid sur leur relation ? Et puis il n'y avait pas que cela Emily était jeune, aurait-elle envie de se lancer dans une histoire avec lui alors qu'il était déjà père d'une petite fille ? Était-elle prête pour ça ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient...

\- Tu réfléchis trop ! S'exclama Cassandra afin de le sortir de son état. Pour une fois Stephen écoute ton coeur et vis ta vie sans réfléchir.

\- Tu as peut être raison. Lui répondit-il alors. Je ne sais pas trop ou j'en suis, tout est arrivé si vite...je suis perdu.

Cassandra s'approcha doucement de lui posant sa main sur son bras en guise de réconfort.

\- Ne laisse pas passer ta chance d'être heureux Stephen. Tu vas le regretter si tu ne fais rien. Elle le fixa un moment et finit par le laisser seul avec ses réflexions.

* * *

Emily de son côté n'avait pas vraiment le moral depuis un moment...en fait depuis le mariage d'Italia et Robbie. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il c'était passé quelque chose entre Stephen et Cassandra à ce mariage mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Depuis ce jour son collègue la fuyait et elle avait respecté son choix de s'éloigner un peu de tout le monde. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il avait besoin d'être seul mais généralement au bout de quelques jours il venait la trouver et venait se confier sur ce qui le rendait mal. Seulement là rien, elle ne savait pas.

Ne pas avoir été au mariage de ses amis lui avait brisé le cœur car elle voulait vraiment les voir se dire oui pour la vie mais la perspective de se retrouver avec Stephen ET Cassandra pendant une journée aurait été au dessus de ses forces. Cette dernière ne la portait pas dans son coeur et elle ne voulait pas que Stephen se sente prit entre deux feux, comme c'était souvent le cas quand elle était présente, alors pour le bien de tous elle avait décliné l'invitation et c'était enfermée tout le week-end end chez elle à ruminer sur sa relation avec son collègue.

Elle avait du mal à mettre des mots sur sa relation avec lui, ils étaient tellement proches parfois et tellement connectés qu'elle se disait qu'il pourrait se passer un truc entre eux et puis par d'autres fois elle le sentait loin et glacial avec elle comme si...comme si il lui reprochait quelque chose. Et la en l'occurrence depuis le mariage, elle pensait qu'il lui reprochait le fait de ne pas être venue.

Elle avait eu envie plus d'une fois d'aller le trouver pour lui demander le fond du problème mais à chaque fois le manque de courage de le confronter avait surgit, alors elle laissait les choses aller. Elle se doutait bien qu'à à un moment ou à un autre il viendrait la trouver. Il finissait toujours par le faire. Cependant elle était inquiète de la semaine à venir car elle n'avait pratiquement que des scènes avec lui ce qui signifiait beaucoup de temps tout les deux et elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir supporter un Stephen bougon.

En y réfléchissant elle décida qu'il était temps de crever l'abcès et de savoir pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec elle. Elle prit son iPhone et chercha son numéro afin de lui envoyer un texto, étant donné qu'il était en famille mieux valait éviter de l'appeler. Elle en rédigea plusieurs jusqu'à trouver le dernier plutôt pas mal.

" **Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien, il faut qu'on parle. Appelle-moi à ton retour.** "

C'était court et impersonnel mais en même temps ça avait le mérite d'aller droit au but. Ceci fait elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle allait mettre un terme à ce mal aise qu'il y avait entre eux et elle était plutôt contente, enfin du moins elle espérait que cela finirait sur une note positive. La réponse à son message ne se fit pas attendre, à peine le téléphone posé Stephen lui répondit.

" **Je suis rentré plus tôt. Je peux venir maintenant si tu veux. Pizza ?** "

Malgré elle se mit à sourire et répondit.

" **Ok, je ne dit jamais non à une pizza..."**

Elle était ravie et nerveuse en même temps. Ravie de le voir et de pouvoir lui parler et espérer le retrouver comme avant et nerveuse aussi car elle ne savait pas ce qui avait bien pu déclencher son éloignement et elle craignait un peu sa réponse...mais elle allait tout faire pour retrouver le Stephen qu'elle connaissait, son Stephen, celui qui rigolait à ses blagues idiotes, celui qui pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter se lamenter sur un épisode de sa série préférée ou encore celui qui la regardait d'une telle façon qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la plus belle chose qu'il est jamais vu...oui c'était ce Stephen là qu'elle voulait revoir.

* * *

Il n'avait pas espéré avoir des nouvelles de sa collègue aujourd'hui, il c'était dit que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas et de lui expliquer les raisons de son éloignement. Alors quand il avait reçu le message d'Emily il avait sauté sur l'occasion de passer la voir. Il passa donc chercher des pizzas et arriva un peu nerveux chez sa partenaire. Il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, était-elle elle aussi pressée de le voir ? C'était la question qu'il se posait en la voyant sourire. Elle le fit entrer et lui prit les pizzas pour les déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Sans rien dire elle prit deux bières dans le frigo et en posa une devant lui. Elle ouvrit les deux boîtes à pizza et chercha la sienne. Une fois trouvée elle se posa devant et le regarda d'un air étonné.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Moi si ! Assieds toi vas y. Lui dit-elle en commençant sa portion de pizza.

\- C'est pour ça en fait que tu m'as dit de passer, tu mourrais de faim. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire en ayant prit place en face d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête positivement avec un grand sourire lui montrant qu'elle plaisantait. Il commença lui aussi à manger et ils entamèrent une discussion comme si cela ne faisait pas dix jours qu'ils ne c'étaient pas parlés. Une fois leur pizza avalés Emily savait qu'elle devait amorcer la conversation mais elle fut prise de court par Stephen.

\- Tu nous as manquée au mariage, pourquoi as tu refuser de venir ? Italia était déçue de ton absence.

Elle savait qu'elle avait déçue son amie en n'y allant pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Mais elle fut surprise de sa question, elle ne pensait pas qu'il commencerait par là. Pour se donner une contenance et ne pas montrer sa nervosité elle débarrassa la table. Au bout d'un moment elle se décida à répondre.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Elle lui avait dit cela d'une petite voix en lui tournant le dos. Elle le sentit se rapprocher.

\- Non je ne sais pas...dit moi. Répondit-il d'une voix grave.

Elle se retourna lentement et rencontra son regard. Elle se perdit dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle au lieu de lui répondre.

\- Ah non, j'ai posé la question en premier...pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'éloigna de lui afin de retrouver ses esprit, mais il en avait décidé autrement et la suivit jusqu'au salon où il l'appela une nouvelle fois. S'en fut trop pour elle et elle s'entendit répondre " mais à cause de toi !...je ne pouvais pas être la à cause de toi ! ". À peine ces paroles prononcées qu'elle les regrettaient. Elle n'aurait rien du dire mais il l'avait tellement pressée que c'était sorti tout seul. Elle osa un regard vers lui et s'aperçut qu'il la regardait toujours avec ce grand sourire qu'il avait juste avant.

\- Et ça te fait rire en plus ! Lui dit-elle légèrement irritée de son attitude, ce qui accentua encore son désir de tout lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas me retrouver au même endroit avec toi et Cassandra...c'était au dessus de mes forces, tu sais comme moi comment elle...elle me déteste et te savoir encore une fois dans une mauvaise posture, en plus au mariage de Robbie c'était...non je ne pouvais pas...c'est tout. Finit-elle en murmurant les derniers mots.

\- Donc si je comprends bien tu as fait ça pour moi ? Il c'était encore un peu rapproché d'elle. Tu ne voulais pas que je me retrouve entre toi et Cassandra et que je profite vraiment du moment ? C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire ? Elle acquiesça et il poursuivit. Eh bien ça n'a pas marché Emily, je n'ai pas profité du moment...et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai pensé à toi sans arrêt. Tu m'as énormément manqué. Lui avoua-t-il enfin.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Mais ce qu'il lui dévoila ensuite la surprit encore plus.

\- Je...je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus amoureux de ma femme. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup surprit lui même de la facilité de cet aveux. Il essaya d'accrocher son regard. Mon mariage est finit, c'est pour ça que les derniers jours ont été difficiles et que je ne pouvais pas être de bonne compagnie.

\- Mais...comment ? Enfin je veux dire, j'avais l'impression que tout allait mieux entre vous depuis un moment...Lui dit-elle avec une émotion dans la voix. Je suis désolée pour vous deux...je pensais vraiment que vous arriveriez à surmonter vos différents.

Il la regardait avec de l'admiration dans les yeux, elle était vraiment parfaite. Comment avait-il pu rester si longtemps à ignorer ses sentiments pour elle car maintenant il en était sur, Cassandra avait raison, il était plus qu'attaché à cette femme. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et chercha ses mains.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre femme...et il m'a fallut un moment pour le comprendre, mais maintenant je ne veux plus perdre de temps et lui dire enfin ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

\- Oh...fut tout ce qu'elle pu répondre. Elle pensait que son coeur ne pouvait pas battre plus vite qu'il y'a cinq minutes, mais à ces mots il s'accéléra encore un peu. Serait-il possible que lui aussi ressente ce "truc" qu'il y avait entre eux ? Elle l'espérait et en même temps le redoutait car cela allait considérablement changer leur relation...

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi Emily. Lui dit-il simplement avec une voix assurée mais douce. Il lui semblait qu'un poids énorme quitta son coeur au moment de ces paroles et soudain tout fut clair. Non seulement il l'aimait, mais il l'aimait comme jamais avant elle. Et je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur que tu ne ressentes pas...il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres, bien que surprit il répondit immédiatement à son baiser et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne pour accentuer ce baiser si longtemps désiré. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, doucement il demanda l'accès à sa bouche et il rencontra sa langue si douce et si chaude qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement. À bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts. Emily avait toujours les yeux fermés et essayait de reprendre difficilement ses esprits.

\- Je...je ressens la même chose pour toi Stephen. Se décida-t-elle à lui avouer au bout d'un moment. Seulement je ne pensais pas que toi aussi tu...tu avais ce genre de sentiments à mon égard. Tu étais marié jamais je n'aurais...

\- Oui je sais. Il la fit taire en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. C'est pour ça que je suis la, il fallait que je te le dise, je ne veux plus me mentir...il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes pour un baiser des plus tendre. Il essaya de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

C'est elle qui approfondit cette fois leur échange, elle avait tellement attendu ce moment qu'elle ne pouvait se contenter d'un simple baiser. Elle quitta sa bouche pour atterrir dans son cou et dispenser une traînée de baisers brûlants, doucement elle passa ses mains sous son tee- shirt afin de caresser son torse sculpté. Elle sentait à sa respiration saccadée que ses caresses le rendaient dingue, mais pour autant il ne la touchait pas, elle avait même l'impression qu'il s'interdisait de la toucher.

\- Stephen. Murmura-t-elle. Si tu ne me touches pas...

\- Em si je te touches je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter et...Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, je veux sentir tes mains sur mon corps, ta bouche sur ma peau...

\- Tu es vraiment sûre ? Parce que je...enfin on peux attendre et...

\- Stephen ça fait des mois qu'on attends, alors oui je suis sûre. J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. Lui dit-elle doucement en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ses dernières barrières étaient tombées, il prit possession de sa bouche et passa ses mains derrière son dos afin de la plaquer contre son torse. Sa langue quitta sa bouche pour trouver son cou et la naissance de son décolleté. Ses mains atterrir à la base de son teeshirt qu'il fit passer par dessus sa tête sans attendre, il découvrit alors sa poitrine qu'il se dépêcha d'explorer et d'embrasser. Il la caressait au travers de son soutien-gorge et la sensation lui faisait perdre pied.

Emily gémissait sous toutes ses caresses. Elle savait que faire l'amour avec Stephen la comblerait mais là, à cet instant, elle se liquéfiait littéralement. Jamais on ne l'avait touchée de cette façon, jamais on ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon. C'était tendre et en même temps pressé et passionnel. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains et sa bouche étaient partout à la fois. Quand elle sentit ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et l'arrêta doucement.

\- Il est hors de question que l'on fasse l'amour sur le canapé. Lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle lui prit alors délicatement ses mains et le tira vers elle pour l'entraîner vers sa chambre tout en lui souriant doucement. Leurs pas étaient lents et ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Tout à coup Emily ressentit une gêne à l'entrée dans sa chambre, elle quitta le regard de Stephen et il comprit qu'il y avait un soucis. Il prit son visage en coupe.

\- Dit moi...on peux arrêter, on a tout notre temps, rien ne presse ma puce.

\- Non je...c'est pas ça...c'est simplement que...que je réalise qu'on va vraiment faire l'amour et que...que je suis impatiente et terrifiée en même temps et que je suis impressionnée et...

\- Quoi ? Impressionnée ? Em, ma puce...mais pourquoi ?

\- Mais...mais parce que tu es...toi Stephen Amell...et moi je suis juste...moi et que...

\- Emily, regarde moi. Lui dit-il. Si je te disais que moi aussi je suis mort de trouille...parce que...notre vie va changer après ce soir et que je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait...mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime Emily Bett et qu'en cet instant il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être et moi aussi je suis nerveux...tu es tellement...toi et moi je suis juste un type qui a raté une partie de sa vie, je ne suis pas sur de te mériter.

Ils se regardèrent un moment perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Emily pouvait y voir tout la sincérité de Stephen mais elle pouvait également voir une certaine peur, avait-il vraiment peur de leur avenir comme elle ? Elle se devait de le rassurer comme elle le pouvait.

\- Je t'aime Stephen. Lui déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix et les yeux remplis de larmes. N'en doute jamais. Moi non plus je ne suis pas sûre de te mériter...mais je vais tout faire pour y arriver.

Il essuya ses larmes qui avaient finalement coulées et l'embrassa tendrement d'abord et passionnément par la suite. Il la poussa délicatement contre le lit et l'allongea dessus. Il entreprit de la déshabiller lentement afin de profiter de chaque instant. Quand ils furent nus tout les deux il se positionna sur elle et la pénétra lentement. Un bien être le saisit immédiatement, il savait que cette femme était _la_ femme. S'il en doutait encore un peu avant de venir la voir à ce moment précis il n'en doutait plus, Emily était la femme de sa vie. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il lui fit l'amour tendrement, amoureusement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait dans sa vie.

* * *

Il la regardait dormir, il avait encore du mal à croire que sa vie avait prit cette tournure. Apres cette nuit entre eux, tout avait changé. Premièrement il avait emménagé chez Emily le lendemain, elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il la quitte à la fin de la journée, cela pouvait sembler rapide mais pour eux c'était naturel, ils avaient tellement attendu avant d'être ensemble qu'ils ne voulaient plus perdre une minute.

Ensuite Stephen et Cassandra avaient entamés la procédure de divorce, finalement tout fut réglé très vite et en moins de 6 mois ils étaient officiellement divorcés. C'était un soulagement pour lui car il avait toujours craint que son ex femme lui fasse vivre un enfer, mais tout ça était loin maintenant.

En effet cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et toujours fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. La série continuait de bien fonctionner et ils travaillaient toujours ensemble, même si en ce moment leur couple à l'écran connaissait quelques difficultés (ce qui d'ailleurs rendait fou les fans du Olicity ).

Il glissa une de ses mains jusqu'au petit ventre de l'amour de sa vie. Il n'était pas encore visible, sauf pour lui. En effet ils allaient être parents d'ici quelques mois. Ce bébé était une surprise car ils avaient prévus d'avoir un enfant, mais après la série, Emily voulait pouvoir s'en occuper à plein temps. Cependant ils avaient été fous de joie d'apprendre cette grossesse et ils étaient impatients de partager la nouvelle avec leur famille et leurs amis. Ce geste la réveilla et elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Hey...ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle la voix ensommeillée.

\- Oui ma puce. Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui réclamant un baiser qu'elle lui donna sans mal. Elle hocha la tête.

\- À quoi tu pensais ?

\- À nous, à notre vie et à la chance que j'avais de t'avoir dans la mienne. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et continua. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, tu es entrée dans ma vie à une période où j'étais perdu...tu m'as sauvé, et même si j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, que j'ai souffert et que d'autres personnes ont soufferts aussi je...je ne voudrais rien changer à notre histoire, elle est parfaite à mes yeux. Je t'aime tellement ma puce. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour vivre sans toi avant. Finit-il en l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

Elle lui rendit son baiser touchée de sa déclaration. Elle sentit quelques larmes perlées au coin de ses yeux qu'elle essuya.

\- Foutus hormones. Lacha-t-elle, elle reporta son attention sur Stephen. Moi non plus je ne changerais rien mon amour, notre histoire est parfaite, et tout ce que l'on a vécu nous a permit d'être encore mieux maintenant, ensemble et heureux...et bientôt trois. Finit-elle en souriant franchement.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de s'embrasser et de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu. Celui ci était un peu moins triste non ?**


	6. Joyeux Noel

**Bonsoir,**

 **Je tenais à remercier Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, Fernande et chou05 ainsi que les guests dont je n'ai pas les noms pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier os.**

 **Voici un os de Noel sur notre couple. Celui la n'était pas prévu et l'idée m'est venue en voyant le flashback de l'épisode 509.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends avec impatience votre avis.**

 **J'en profite également pour vous souhaitez à tous un joyeux Noel, avec une pensée pour nos amis allemands.**

* * *

Comme chaque année la production s'était dépassée niveau décoration. On pouvait trouver des sapins un peu partout décorés de couleurs différentes et dans un coin l'endroit préféré des enfants, le fauteuil du père Noël. Juste à côté se trouvait la cabine photo qui était présente à chaque soirée afin que tout le monde puisse se prendre immortalisé l'instant et se créer des souvenirs, car cette soirée de Noël était la dernière pour le cast. La série s'arrêtait après 6 ans. Emily était un peu nostalgique, tout le monde allait beaucoup lui manquer, mais c'était ainsi, la série s'essoufflait et il fallait arrêter avant d'en faire trop.

Elle était la première arrivée ce qui était à souligner, car elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à être toujours en retard. Elle fit le tour patiemment en essayant de mémoriser tout les petits détails qui feraient de cette soirée un très bon souvenir plus tard. Tout à coup elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et la plaquer délicatement contre un torse. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais se lasser de ce contact.

\- Tu es en retard. Dit-elle en resserrant cette étreinte.

\- Pardonne moi mon ange, mais j'avais un truc à finir avant de venir et ça a prit plus de temps que prévu. Lui répondit cette voix dans son oreille lui provoquant des frissons au passage.

Elle se retourna lentement, passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est une surprise ? Essaya-t-elle en sachant très bien que si c'était le cas il ne dirait rien.

\- Peut être. Lui dit il d'un air taquin. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi Stephen tu m'as manqué. Mais où est Mavi ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi ?

\- Elle arrive, elle est avec ma mère. Lui répondit-il avec une voix assurée. Tu pensais qu'elle allait louper l'occasion de voir le père Noël ?

\- Oh non ! Rigola-t-elle. Simplement je pensais qu'elle passait la journée avec toi. Tu me caches quelque chose Stephen Amell. Lui dit-elle un regard soupçonneux.

Il la regarda en souriant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Emily.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais ne pense pas t'en tirer comme ça. Je découvrirais ton secret !

Il éclata de rire devant son air conspirateur et ils furent ramener à la réalité lorsque Mavi arriva en courant vers eux et entraîna Emily vers le père Noël qui venait de s'installer.

* * *

Stephen s'était un peu isolé du reste de la soirée et regardait au loin sa compagne. Elle était heureuse il suffisait de la regarder pour le voir. Malgré une petite pointe de tristesse qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard il savait que leur nouvelle vie s'annonçait elle aussi très heureuse.

Il adorait la voir avec sa fille. Lui qui avait peur au début que les choses se passent mal avait été rassuré dés le début. Emily avait été parfaite avec Mavi. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de s'habituer au changement du à la séparation de ses parents, et n'avait jamais forcé les choses. Elle lui avait dit que tout devait se faire naturellement et c'était effectivement ce qu'il c'était passé.

Du jour au lendemain Mavi ne jurait plus que par Emily lorsqu'elle était à Vancouver. Quand sa fille venait Emily faisait en sorte que rien ne vienne perturber leur week-end end familial et prévoyait des choses pour eux trois. Parfois ils sortaient ou le plus souvent ce qu'ils adoraient c'était rester à la maison, faire des gâteaux ou regarder les émissions préférées de Mavi ou encore transformer complètement le salon en salle de jeu immense. Emily disait que c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour les enfants, les instants partagés avec les parents, et pas les endroits où ils pouvaient aller. Ce dont Mavi Se souviendrait plus tard c'était que son père et elle avait tout fait pour qu'elle se sente chez elle avec eux. Il savait qu'elle aimait sa fille autant que lui, comme si c'était la sienne, et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle ferait une mère parfaite pour leurs futurs enfants.

Il avait énormément culpabilisé de se séparer de la mère de sa fille mais à voir comment les choses se passaient avec le temps il avait comprit que sa fille était heureuse malgré tout et qu'elle avait trouvé un nouvel équilibre.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils avaient enfin assumés leurs sentiments. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. C'était durant la quatrième saison et plus précisément durant l'épisode ou leurs personnages devaient faire croire à leur mariage. Quand il l'avait vu arriver sur le plateau en robe de mariée son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Il en avait même oublié son texte, il avait alors improvisé un discours sortit tout droit de son cœur. Il avait résumé leur histoire et lui avait dit que sa vie n'avait de sens que parce qu'elle était y était présente. Cette scène fut la plus belle de toute la saison pour lui parce que non seulement son personnage se livrait enfin complètement mais surtout parce qu'il avait enfin dit ce qu'Emily représentait pour lui au monde entier.

\- Alors tu vas vraiment le faire ? Lui demanda David le tirant de ses souvenirs.

\- Oh oui je vais vraiment le faire. Lui répondit Stephen avec un timide sourire. Même si je suis mort de trouille.

\- T'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Lui répondit son ami en mettant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien. Vous êtes fou amoureux l'un de l'autre pourquoi elle dirait non, tu peux me le dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il en cherchant du regard l'objet de son attention. Il la trouva à l'autre bout de la salle, Mavi en avait finit avec le père Noël et elles se dirigeaient vers le buffet. Soudain un élan de courage le submergea et il décida de le faire tout de suite. Il regarda David, lui fit un petit sourire et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Emily était ravie d'avoir passé ce moment privilégié avec Mavi. Elles avaient fait un tas de photos toutes les deux et la mère de Stephen les avait rejoins pour faire des photos toutes les trois. Après avoir finit la petite fille déclara avoir faim c'est tout naturellement qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Tout à coup Emily fut submergée d'une vague de nostalgie et elle se retrouva avec les yeux larmoyants.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Stephen en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- Oui ça va, je t'assure. Lui répondit-elle plus pour le rassurer. Simplement je suis un peu nostalgique ce soir c'est tout. Je réalise que maintenant tout ce nous allons faire sera pratiquement des dernières fois et...ça va me manquer c'est tout. Finit-elle au bord des larmes.

\- Hey, tout va bien. Essaya-t-il de la réconforter. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. J'ai un moyen de te remonter le moral. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Viens suis moi. Il lui prit la main, confia sa fille à sa mère et la guida vers la sortie.

* * *

Elle le suivait en se demandant bien où il pouvait l'emmener. Ils parcouraient le dédale de couloir du studio pour s'arrêter finalement devant une porte comme les autres. Stephen la regarda et actionna la poignée en même temps. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Emily resta sans voix devant ce qu'elle voyait.

Devant ses yeux se tenait le bureau de Felicity, celui de leur rencontre.

\- Qu'est ce que...mais comment...Elle perdait ses mots tellement elle était surprise.

\- C'est ce qui m'a retenu. Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais je dois dire que les gars des décors m'ont bien aidés. Sans eux ça n'aurait pas été la même chose. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement.

Emily le regardait, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais elle appréciait le geste. Elle se laissa guider par Stephen qui la fit entrer plus loin dans la pièce et l'installa derrière le bureau. Il fit le tour pour retourner devant, s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler.

\- Voilà c'est à peu près ici. Commença-t-il en se déplaçant légèrement afin d'avoir le bon angle. C'est ici que ma vie a changé i ans, quand je suis entré dans ce bureau. Il souria nerveusement. A l'époque je pensais être heureux et avoir tout ce qu'il me fallait, mais je faisais erreur...je ne t'avais pas...toi. Tu as...transformé ma vie Emily. Tu lui as donné des couleurs et un relief dont elle manquait cruellement. Tu m'as apprit à aimer d'une force que je ne soupçonnais même pas pouvoir avoir. Tu t'occupes de ma fille comme si elle était la tienne et rien que pour ça je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

Emily l'écoutait attentivement, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Déjà qu'en ce moment elle pleurait facilement, mais là à l'entendre lui dire toutes ces jolies choses, elle ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler.

Elle aussi se rappelait bien de ce jour. Pour elle également sa vie avait été chamboulé. Elle avait eu un vrai coup de foudre pour lui et avait dû faire avec ses sentiments pendant presque quatre ans sans rien pouvoir dire. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il lui avait ouvert son coeur devant tout le monde. Au début elle n'avait pas comprit, car elle ne reconnaissait pas son texte, mais quand elle avait capté son regard, elle s'y était perdue et avait saisit qu'il lui dévoilait ses sentiments.

À partir de ce jour tout avait changé entre eux. Ils avaient assumé s'aimer, avaient dévoilés leur histoire à la presse, Stephen avait divorcé rapidement et depuis, il fallait le dire, ils nageaient dans le bonheur. Ça faisait un peu cliché mais c'était vrai. Ils étaient heureux ensemble comme jamais ils ne pensaient pouvoir être heureux un jour.

\- Je t'aime Emily Bett et je sais que tu angoisses avec la fin de la série, que tu as peur que ce qui nous unit puisse disparaître...mais ça n'arrivera pas parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi mon ange. Tu es toute ma vie. Et c'est pour ça que...Il fit le tour du bureau afin de se mettre à côté d'elle et posa un genou à terre. Veux-tu bien m'épouser ? Lui demanda-t-il enfin avec un grand sourire.

Elle resta un instant figée par sa demande, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps elle se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant fort et lui répondit par un oui clair et franc dans le creux de son oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre à apprécier le moment. Stephen se dégagea légèrement et rencontra le regard bleu de sa future femme. Il lui souria et plongea sur ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant embrasser. La jeune femme cassa le baiser et colla son front au sien.

\- Je t'aime tellement Stephen, si tu savais...Murmura-t-elle. J'ai...j'ai un truc à te dire moi aussi. Souria-t-elle malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

Doucement elle tira une enveloppe de sa poche arrière et la lui tendit. Surprit il baissa son regard et prit l'enveloppe en main. Doucement il l'ouvrit et en sortit une photo ou plutôt une échographie. Il fit des yeux ronds et reporta son attention sur Emily qui attendait sa réaction avec appréhension.

\- Tu...tu es enceinte ?! Arriva-t-il à dire après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

\- Oui. Je...je le sais depuis hier et j'ai passé une visite ce matin je voulais être sûre avant de te le dire. Lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix frêle. J'avais prévu de le faire à Noel, mais...

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase qu'il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je suis tellement heureux mon ange. Il la serra dans ses bras. Et pour quand est prévu ce petit ange ?

\- Si tout va bien l'été prochain nous tiendrons notre merveille dans nos bras. Lui répondit elle-les yeux larmoyants.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ton état les larmes, la fatigue. Tout s'explique, mais tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander d'un air inquiet.

-Oui tout va bien je suis juste à fleur de peau c'est tout. Le rassura-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en mesurant la chance qu'ils avaient de s'aimer aussi fort. Leur famille allait s'agrandir pour leur plus grand bonheur.

\- Joyeux Noel mon amour. S'entendit dire Emily.

\- Joyeux Noel mon ange. Lui répondit Stephen avant de l'embrasser.

* * *

Emily était à l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Elle regardait son mari décorer le sapin avec les enfants. Il avait son fils dans les bras et lui montrait les lumières qui n'arrêtaient pas de clignoter lui arrachant un fou rire. Mavi, elle demandait son avis à son père sur chaque emplacement de boules. Elle venait d'avoir 6 ans et adorait passer du temps avec son petit frère. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'une seule année c'était écoulée depuis Noel dernier, tellement de choses avaient changées.

La série c'était donc arrêter au milieu du printemps comme prévu, elle avait ainsi pu finir sa grossesse dans le calme. Elle avait accouché début juillet d'un petit garçon, Adam Oliver Amell. Ils étaient fou de ce bébé qui représentait une nouvelle vie pour eux et qui était ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux au monde. Mavi avait été folle de joie d'accueillir son petit frère et Stephen avait été aux anges d'accueillir un garçon, Emily n'avait pas voulu savoir le sexe du bébé avant la naissance, ce qui avait été un vrai supplice pour lui.

Ils s'étaient mariés peu de temps après la naissance d'Adam. Ce fut un mariage simple, à leur image, entouré uniquement de leurs familles et de leurs amis les plus proches. Stephen avait voulut lui offrir un grand mariage mais elle avait refusé. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était devenir sa femme, le faire en grande pompe lui importait peu.

Cette image de la famille du bonheur lui arracha quelques larmes qu'elle essuya nerveusement. Elle se dit encore une fois qu'elle avait énormément de chance. Stephen s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle toujours son fils dans les bras laissant Mavi gérer la décoration du sapin.

\- Regarde ta Maman Adam. Dit-il en regardant sa femme. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un câlin.

En voyant sa mère Adam lui tendit immédiatement les bras afin qu'elle le prenne. Sans se faire prier Emily s'exécuta.

\- Oh mon petit ange. Le cajola-t-elle en lui déposant des bisous sur ses joues. Je t'aime tellement...si il y'a encore quelques années on m'avait dit que j'allais être à la tête d'une famille recomposée, je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Dit-elle en regardant Stephen dans les yeux. En fait je réalise que vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin, le reste n'a aucune importance. Je t'aime. Dit-elle a son mari en se penchant afin de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Lui répondit Stephen. Il serra sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, et en profita pour glisser à l'oreille d'Emily. Ça te dirais un autre bébé ?

Surprise elle le regarda puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit doucement.

\- Et si je te disais qu'il était déjà là ?

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il chercha son regard et comprit qu'elle était sérieuse. Il l'embrassa et souffla contre ses lèvres.

\- Je te répondrais que je suis le plus heureux des maris.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel os.**

 **Joyeux Noel**


	7. Valentine's Day

**Bonjour,**

 **Me re voici avec un OS de Saint-Valentin sur notre couple.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends votre avis.**

 **J'en profite pour dire merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, si vous passez par ici, merci pour vos gentils messages.**

 **Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily détestait la Saint-Valentin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout les couples amoureux se sentaient obligés de se prouver leur amour ce jour là. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il fallait un jour spécial pour prouver à la personne qu'on aime, qu'on l'aime vraiment. Pour elle l'amour ce n'était pas ça.

Quand on aime, on le prouve tout les jours, avec des gestes simples et des attentions et pas à coup de bouquets de fleurs gigantesques ou de déclaration enflammée ou encore de sortie délirante. Non pour elle l'amour se travaillait tout les jours et pas uniquement ce jour là.

C'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué au fil des années et au cours de ses histoires. Pour elle la Saint-Valentin avait été terminée après le lycée quand elle avait surprit son petit ami de l'époque avec sa meilleure amie. Ce jour là elle avait perdue son mec, sa meilleure copine qui finalement n'en était pas une, et toutes ses illusions sur l'amour.

L'amour faisait souffrir alors autant s'en préserver. C'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à...jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur l'homme qui avait réussit à retourner sa tête et son coeur juste en lui souriant...mais quand elle y pensait quel sourire...un sourire à vous faire fondre sur place qui part des lèvres pour arriver jusqu'à des yeux bleus à tomber eux aussi.

Mais bien sûr, comme rien n'était simple dans sa vie, cet homme était également son partenaire et pour couronner le tout il ne la considérait que comme une amie et rien de plus. Jamais il ne lui avait montré autre chose que de l'amitié. Pourtant les gens autour d'eux voyaient une espèce de connexion, un truc qu'ils avaient du mal à expliquer. Ce qui était certain c'était qu'ils étaient amis. Ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre ensemble.

Il y a un moment elle avait cru qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, il était plus distant avec elle, plus torturé et moins à l'écoute, et puis elle avait vu des photos de lui sur les réseaux sociaux avec une grande brune. Oui effectivement, si les brunes étaient son genre, elle n'avait aucune chance, blonde aux yeux bleus on était loin de ses critères.

C'est avec ses pensées un peu démoralisantes qu'elle pénétra dans les studios pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Elle se dirigea vers sa loge et trouva comme elle s'en doutait Stephen qui l'attendait avec son café du matin. À sa vue son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et un grand sourire fendit son visage.

* * *

Stephen détestait la Saint-Valentin plus que n'importe quelle fête...être obligé de montrer spécialement ce jour là qu'on était fou amoureux de la personne qu'on aime, très peu pour lui. L'amour c'était pas des fleurs et des chocolats un jour dans l'année, l'amour c'etait montrer tout les jours à la personne à laquelle on tient des petites attentions, comme par exemple amener un café à sa collègue tout les matins depuis bientôt trois ans.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils jouaient tout les deux dans cette série. Au début leur amitié était vraiment une amitié sincère et profonde, de toute façon il était en couple à l'époque, mais au fur et à mesure du temps cette amitié c'était transformée en sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise un jour qu'il était amoureux d'elle, cette jolie blonde aux yeux bleus qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais pour une raison inconnue il n'osait pas lui dire.

Pourtant il se doutait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, il l'avait remarqué quand il avait commencé à sortir avec cette fille il y a quelques temps. Elle était jolie, gentille, plutôt intelligente pour un mannequin mais il n'y avait pas cette étincelle qu'il y avait avec Emily. Cette histoire avait vite tourné court et à peine après un mois il y avait mis fin. Cela ne servait à rien de continuer, quand ils étaient ensembles il ne pensait qu'à Emily, ou était elle ? Que faisait elle ? Avec qui ?

Quand il la vit à la porte de sa loge un grand sourire apparu sur son visage comme c'était toujours le cas quand il la voyait. Seulement il remarqua une légère inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Oui pourquoi ? Répondit-elle surprise de sa question.

\- Parce que tu as cette petite ride entre les sourcils et qui n'apparaît uniquement que quand tu es inquiète. Lui expliqua-t-il en montrant l'endroit avec ses doigts.

Emily le fixait encore plus surprise de sa réponse. Comment avait-il remarqué ce détail ? L'observait-il à ce point pour remarquer ça ? Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Il fit claquer ses doigts afin de la ramener à la réalité.

\- Hey Em...tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Oh...je...oui ça va je t'assure. Merci pour le café au fait. Lui dit-elle en lui prenant la tasse des mains. Alors quoi de neuf ? Tu fais quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin ? Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Quelle idiote !

Il posa son regard surprit sur elle ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Il savait qu'elle détestait cette fête autant que lui pourquoi ferait-il un truc spécial ce jour là ? Et en plus il était célibataire...elle le savait non ?

\- Laisse tomber. Dit-elle gênée de sa question. Je sais bien que toi et...

\- C'est...rien. Répondit-il en la coupant. Pour fêter la Saint-Valentin il faut avoir une Valentine et...je n'ai pas de Valentine. Lui dit-il en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Oh...je croyais que toi et ce mannequin c'était sérieux...

\- Non. Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Je...je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Tu sais une fille super jolie et super intelligente au bout d'un moment ça lasse. Dit-il en éclatant de rire entraînant avec lui Emily. D'un coup il s'arrêta de rire et la fixa de son regard perçant. Et toi pas de rendez-vous ?

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? Je déteste cette fête c'est commercial c'est...tout ce que je déteste...et...moi non plus je n'ai pas de Valentin et de toute façon...

Elle ne put aller au bout de son idée qu'un assistant vint la presser de se préparer, leur journée était chargée et ils devaient se mettre au travail rapidement. Frustré de devoir la laisser partir Stephen lui fit savoir qu'il déjeunerait avec elle ce midi.

* * *

\- Alors quand vas-tu te décider à l'inviter à sortir ? Demanda une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup et tomba sur David qui l'observait depuis la porte. Doucement il entra dans la loge d'Emily et se posa sur une chaise en face de lui.

Stephen le regardait d'un air un peu gêné ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à sa question.

\- Inviter qui ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot Stephen, tu sais très bien de qui je parle. Je suis prêt à parier qu'elle n'attends que ça.

\- Oh je sais pas. Dit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque en signe de nervosité. On est amis et si finalement on se lance dans une histoire et que ça ne marche pas, ou alors qu'elle me rit au nez quand je l'invite ou bien ...

\- Stephen Amell nerveux à l'idée d'inviter une fille à sortir...j'aurais tout vu dans ma vie. S'exclama ironiquement David. Stephen lui lança un regard furieux.

\- C'est pas drôle David ! Dit-il frustré mais avec un grand sourire. Elle est tellement...elle. Dit-il dans un souffle. Comment elle pourrait vouloir sortir avec moi ? C'est vrai regarde moi j'ai dix de plus qu'elle, je n'ai jamais réussit à me caser avec quelqu'un...qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'avec elle se sera différent ? Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ou lui donner de faux espoirs...tu comprends ?

\- Oui je comprends Stephen. Répondit David en hochant la tête. Seulement cette fille est ce qu'il te faut et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu es angoissé à l'idée qu'elle te dise non. Elle n'est pas comme toutes ces filles avec qui tu sort habituellement, tu sens qu'avec elle ça pourrait être sérieux et c'est ça qui te fout la trouille. Essaya de lui expliquer son ami. Maintenant reste à savoir ce que tu veux...Sur ces paroles il laissa Stephen réfléchir et s'en alla.

Stephen était encore resté un moment à se poser des questions sur lui et Emily. Il était attiré par elle depuis le début il ne pouvait pas le nier. Des le premier regard cette fille l'avait intrigué, elle était tellement naturelle, sans prise de tête et aussi tellement jolie. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas la fixer ce jour là et puis après il avait apprit à la connaître et au fur et à mesure il était tombé sous son charme pour finalement réaliser qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle.

Et depuis ce jour leur relation avait un peu changé, quand il avait comprit qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle sa première réaction avait été de s'éloigner, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il avait bien vu son incompréhension à ce moment mais il pensait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'elle lui manquait énormément, il s'était donc mit à sortir avec ce fameux mannequin en espérant avoir un coup de coeur qui lui ferait oublier Emily mais la encore ce fut un échec. Il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence non seulement il était amoureux d'elle mais en plus il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans elle.

Il se leva et décida de lui proposer un rendez-vous, c'était ce qu'il voulait et il espérait qu'elle le voudrait bien aussi.

* * *

Emily avait finit de tourner ses scènes pour ce matin. Elle était fatiguée et avait encore un texte à apprendre qui lui donnait du fil à retordre pour l'après midi même. Elle se dirigea donc vers la loge de Stephen afin de déjeuner avec lui comme prévu, elle mourrait de faim.

Sur le trajet elle pensait à leur relation qui semblait intéresser tout le monde autour d'eux. Que pouvait elle bien répondre à ces questions qu'on lui posait sans arrêt ? Rien...parce qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux ! Même si elle devait bien avouer qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une chose, qu'il se passe un truc, mais elle avait tellement peur que cela gâche leur amitié si cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Elle trouva Stephen perdu dans ses pensées quand elle frappa à la porte pour montrer sa présence.

\- Salut. Ça va ? Dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Il hocha la tête et lui montra son assiette. Elle s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui et le fixa un moment. Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain il se leva et fit les cents pas devant elle. Ne comprenant pas sa réaction elle se leva et se mit devant pour lui le stopper. Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe ! Parce qu'à l'évidence un truc te tracasse alors crache le morceaux !

\- Ca te dirait de diner avec moi demain soir ? Lui demanda-t-il hésitant après un moment. Elle le fixait ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Demain ?

\- Tu...tu me proposes un rendez-vous pour la Saint-Valentin ? Demanda-t-elle très étonnée et d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Oui !...Non !...Peut-être ! Dit-il très vite se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas très clair dans ce qu'il voulait. Il s'éclaircit la voix et tenta de s'expliquer. Je voudrais diner avec toi demain soir mais je n'ai pas réalisé que demain était la Saint-Valentin. C'est donc un diner mais pas de Saint-Valentin...Il la vit se détendre à cette explication.

\- Tu me proposes donc un rendez-vous demain soir mais pas un rendez-vous, rendez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit et de ne pas se faire de fausses idées.

\- Oui c'est ça. Lui dit-il soulagé qu'elle est bien comprit son intention.

\- Ok, mais pourquoi ? On se voit tout les jours on a pas besoin de ...

\- Em, j'ai envie de passer une soirée avec toi tranquille sans personne autour de nous et je...

\- Ok ! Va pour demain soir. Alors pour être clair tu ne viens pas me chercher on se retrouvera où tu veux, ok ? Et pas de fleurs ou de trucs de ce genre ? Il sourit à son ton directoire et acquiesça de la tête, lui montrant qu'il avait comprit.

\- Dans ce cas on se retrouve chez moi demain à 19 h, ça te va ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet. Elle hocha la tête et ils déjeunèrent comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu retrouvant leurs conversations si simples et fluides.

* * *

Emily frappa nerveusement à la porte, toute la journée elle s'était posé des questions sur cette soirée, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pour lui, pour elle. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce rendez-vous qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

La porte s'ouvrit et elle découvrit un Stephen plutôt stressé mais plus beau que jamais. Il portait un jean foncé sur un teeshirt bleu marine qui soulignait son torse musclé et cette vision lui provoqua une bouffée de désir. Cette soirée s'annonçait finalement plus compliqué qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle entra et fut soulagée de constater qu'aucune table n'était dressée pour eux deux, comme à leur habitude ils mangeraient sur la table basse, assis au sol. Il l'entraîna sur le canapé et lui servit un verre de vin.

\- J'ai commandé chinois, j'espère que ça te va ? Dit-il afin d'amorcer la conversation.

\- C'est parfait en plus je meurt de faim. Lui répondit-elle un peu nerveuse.

La discussion se dirigea vers des sujets neutres, la série, leurs amis. La livraison arriva peu de temps après et ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant et peu habituel pour eux. Emily décida de briser la glace.

\- Pourquoi ? Devant son incompréhension elle ajouta. Cette soirée ?

\- C'est quoi ton histoire avec la Saint-Valentin ? Lui demanda-t-il en évitant de répondre à sa question. Elle ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard qui voulait dire tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça.

\- Rien de bien original. Répondit-elle quand même. J'ai eu le cœur brisé au lycée et depuis ce jour je me suis jurée de faire attention à qui je donnerais mon coeur jusqu'à ce que je te...Elle s'arrêta à temps avant de lui dire la vérité. Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur le bon. Finit-elle avec un timide sourire. Les gars bien sont rares tu sais. Dit-elle en rigolant. Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Mes parents. Souffla-t-il en posant son verre de vin sur la table. Ils s'aimaient tellement, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un jour particulier pour se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient ou le montrer au monde entier. Ils s'aimaient tout les jours un peu plus. Ma mère n'a jamais commencé sa journée sans que mon père ne lui apporte son café au lit et ne lui dise à quel point elle allait lui manquer. Lui expliqua-t-il en la fixant. Quand mon père...est mort ma mère a été dévastée et depuis ce jour elle n'est plus la même...il a emporté un morceau d'elle avec lui.

\- Oh je...je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas...

\- Non c'est rien. La rassura-t-il en lui prenant une main. Ils ont été heureux...c'est comme ça. Ils ont eu la chance de se trouver et de vivre des années de bonheur. Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Dit-il doucement en caressant sa main de son pouce.

Emily avait le regard fixé sur leurs mains entrelacées et était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle aussi aimerait bien trouver un amour comme ça, peut-être Stephen était-il celui la ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais se dit que finalement elle devrait peut-être lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, peut-être que lui aussi ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle.

\- Em, si...si je te dit tout ça c'est parce que je...je...Il ne savait comment lui dire qu'il voulait plus que ce qu'ils avaient actuellement, alors il posa sa main libre sur la joue d'Emily. Elle sursauta à ce geste mais ferma les yeux d'aise. Doucement il se rapprocha de son visage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce premier baiser était doux et tendre, il se recula légèrement afin de scruter son regard. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle les plongea directement dans ceux de Stephen. Elle comprit alors que ce baiser n'était pas anodin pour lui...et pour elle non plus. Elle combla la courte distance qui la séparait à nouveau de ses lèvres et plongea sur ces dernières. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser en réclamant l'accès à sa langue, quand elle écarta les lèvres il plongea dans sa bouche sans ménagement.

Elle était trop loin de lui à son goût, d'un geste il la fit venir sur ses jambes et elle se retrouva assise sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Il la serrait et la collait contre son torse, ses bras l'encerclant comme si il avait peur qu'elle se sauve. Il finit par explorer son dos et passa ses mains son teeshirt. Emily gémit sous l'effet de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau nue.

Ils s'embrassaient toujours sans prendre le temps de respirer. Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils avaient bien trop peur que l'un d'eux ne change d'avis. Emily avait les bras autour de sa nuque et jouait avec la base de ses cheveux lui déclenchant de légers frissons quand ses doigts touchaient sa peau.

Stephen quitta sa bouche pour explorer son cou et y déposa une traînée de baisers. Il atterrit à la base de son cou et remonta doucement vers son oreille. Il sentait des frissons chez sa partenaire et de petits gémissements quittaient sa gorge. Il s'attaqua à son lobe d'oreille et découvrit que cela la déstabilisait encore plus. Il accentua alors ses baisers à cet endroit. Tout n'était que soupirs et gémissements de sa part. Ses mains se baladaient toujours dans son dos sous son teeshirt.

Emily avait du mal à garder les idées claires. Il y a encore dix minutes elle était assise par terre en train de discuter avec Stephen et la elle était sur lui, sa tête plongée dans son cou avec des sensations qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps, peut-être jamais d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le regarder et lui demander pourquoi, mais elle avait tellement peur de briser cet instant qu'elle se laissait aller. C'est Stephen qui s'arrêta doucement. Elle sentit son souffle dans son cou, il déposa un dernier baiser avant de se retirer doucement.

\- Em. Dit il d'une voix rauque. Je...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas aller...si loin et...Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Si tu dit que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer je te jure que je te tue. Lui dit-elle sérieusement. Moi je ne regrette rien...même si pour toi ça ne représente rien de sérieux, pour moi ça l'est et...Il la coupa d'un baiser pour lui faire comprendre que pour lui aussi ce qu'il venait de se passer était important.

\- Oh crois moi pour moi aussi c'est sérieux. Lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Emily...Il posa son front contre le sien sans rompre leur contact visuel. Ça fait des mois que je rêve de t'embrasser. Lui avoua-t-il d'une voix tendre.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Même quand tu étais avec cette superbe brune ? Il leva un sourcil devant sa réflexion et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Hum...tu es jalouse ? Lui demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement. Elle fit non de la tête. Oh si...tu es jalouse.

\- Bon ok, peut-être un petit peu. Admit-elle. Mais pourquoi sortir avec elle si...enfin, tu comprends ? Osa-t-elle lui demander.

\- Tout simplement parce que j'étais trop lâche pour venir te voir et te dire que tu me plaisais. Je ne voulais rien gâcher entre nous mais à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle c'était à toi que je pensais et...je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Lui avoua-t-il.

\- Et qu'est ce qui a changé ? Pourquoi t'es tu décidé maintenant ?

\- David m'a ouvert les yeux tout simplement. Même si je savais tout ce qu'il m'a dit, l'entendre m'a fait un bien fou...et voilà où nous en sommes. Finit-il avec un sourire en montrant leurs positions plutôt intime. Ils se regardèrent un moment se disant qu'ils avaient perdus un temps précieux à ne pas s'avouer avant ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

D'un geste habile Stephen la déposa sur le sol et se releva, Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever aussi. Ils échangèrent à nouveau un baiser passionné. Doucement les mains d'Emily passèrent sous le teeshirt sombre de Stephen, elle lui passa au dessus de sa tête, cassant leur baiser un instant. Elle balança le teeshirt dans la pièce sans savoir où il allait atterrir.

Elle reprit sa nuque entre ses mains et le ramena vers elle pour un nouveau baiser. Elle se colla à son torse nu et passa ses bras dans son cou pour se rapprocher encore un peu. Elle se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle se laissait aller à cette étreinte qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé et imaginé, délicatement elle descendit ses mains sur son torse dur et dessina les contours de chaque muscles.

Elle sentait la respiration de Stephen s'accélérer à chacun de ses dessins. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, elle le sentait, et cela la rendait encore plus aventureuse. Il aimait ce qu'elle lui faisait. Ses mains atterrir bientôt à la ceinture de son jeans et se posèrent un moment dessus sans bouger, comme si elle hésitait à aller plus loin.

Stephen le sentit et prit son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais on est pas obligé d'aller plus loin. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. Seulement j'en ai terriblement envie. Finit-elle par dire au bout d'un moment avec un léger sourire, en même temps ses mains s'attaquaient à l'ouverture de la ceinture de son pantalon. D'un geste lent elle passa sa main dedans et sentit son sexe déjà durcit. Elle le caressa encore un peu avant de passer ses mains sur ses fesses et de le ramener vers elle afin de le sentir contre sa féminité.

\- Tu es sûre ? Lui demanda Stephen une nouvelle fois. Elle hocha la tête pour lui donner sa réponse et il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres et les dévorer de baisers, grisé par les sensations qu'elle venait de lui donner et qu'elle lui donnait encore.

Il lui fit également passer son haut au dessus de sa tête et découvrit sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un joli soutien gorge noir en dentelle. Cette vision lui déclencha une bouffée de désir et un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Après avoir admirer cette poitrine si longtemps désirée il osa poser une main sur un sein et en titiller son mamelon. La réaction de sa partenaire ne si fit pas attendre, de légers soupirs sortirent de sa bouche.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière quand elle sentit qu'il se baissait pour embrasser son décolleté, leurs corps se touchaient uniquement par leurs bassin. Stephen déposait des baisers chauds et humides entre ses seins mais il fut stoppé par une barrière de dentelle. Il passa une de ses mains dans le dos d'Emily et dégrafa l'objet encombrant qui disparut lui aussi avec le reste de leurs affaires.

Une fois ses seins libérés de ce carcan de dentelle Stephen se décala légèrement pour admirer sa poitrine libérée et tressautant avec sa respiration rapide. Elle était belle et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle n'avait rien à envie à toutes ces femmes qui étaient passées dans ces bras durant ces dernières années. Elle avait un corps à faire pâlir d'envie bien nombre d'entre elles et avait une beauté intérieure qui le faisait fondre comme n'importe qui.

Elle le ramena vers elle et il reprit ses esprits. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et la poussa vers le canapé ou elle s'allongea en l'entraînant avec elle dans sa chute. Ses mains exploraient sa taille fine et rapidement il trouva l'ouverture de son pantalon qu'il fit glisser habilement le long de ses jambes. Il se releva pour enlever le sien et l'admira une nouvelle fois en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Tu es magnifique Emily. Lui dit-il tendrement. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa. Doucement ses baisers dévièrent vers sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine. Il traça une ligne avec sa langue de ses seins à son nombril.

Il aventura une main un peu plus bas et tomba sur son intimité chaude, il pouvait le sentir à travers la dentelle de son string qui ne cachait pas grand chose. Délicatement il passa un doigt sous l'élastique et l'entendit gémir. Ca l'encouragea à continuer sa descente, instinctivement elle écarta les cuisses pour que sa descente soit plus facile et il ne se fit pas prier, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Sa féminité était déjà humide et gonflée de plaisir. Le moindre mouvement provoquait chez sa partenaire des mouvements de bassins et il se doutait que s'il continuait à la toucher ainsi elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il ne voulait pas, pas de cette façon. Il arrêta ses caresses, ce qui provoqua la frustration d'Emily.

\- Soit patiente deux secondes Em...je veux être en toi la première fois que tu vas jouir. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Dépêche toi. Le supplia-t-elle. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon et caleçon et lui enleva son string, il prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table basse et Emily l'arrêta dans son geste. Surprit il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Non c'est pas la peine...je...enfin...y a pas de soucis...je veux te sentir vraiment Stephen...je ne veux rien entre nous. Lui dit-elle tel une supplication. Il acquiesça et se positionna au dessus d'elle, il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et la pénétra lentement, très lentement, il voulait apprécier chaque instant de cette première fois. Il ne voulait rien précipiter et se souvenir de chaque sensation et de chaque moment.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la bouche d'Emily qu'il couvrit avec la sienne. Quand il fut rentrer complètement en elle il commença à bouger très doucement, de léger vas et viens avec son visage enfouie dans le cou de sa partenaire qui le serrait fort contre elle, ses bras autour de son cou et sa bouche lui déposant des baisers sur ses épaules. Il sentait le plaisir prendre possession de son corps par ses petit cris qu'elle laissait échapper et par ses coups de bassins un peu plus rapide et précis.

Quand il commença à la sentir bouger un peu plus vite il accéléra ses mouvements aussi, mais un mouvement de bassin un peu plus précis lui fit perdre le contrôle et sans s'en rendre compte il accéléra la cadence. Emily sentit la différence et accéléra elle aussi son rythme, elle le sentait proche comme elle de la libération et cela accentua encore son plaisir et c'est dans un dernier cri qu'elle le sentit se déverser en elle.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. C'est Stephen qui bougea en premier se décalant légèrement d'elle pour la regarder. Il caressa doucement son visage d'une main et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as froid ? Lui demanda-t-il quand il la sentit frissonner contre lui.

\- Non pas vraiment mais...c'est toi qui me donne des frissons. Lui avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Oh. Sourit-il. Juste en te regardant ? Elle hocha la tête. Et si je fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-il en laissant traîner un doigt sur sa poitrine. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre une traînée de frissons apparue sur son torse et il vit ses mamelons se redresser.

\- Ca a toujours été le cas. Dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue afin qu'il la regarde. À chaque fois que tu me touches je réagis de cette façon...et j'espère que ce sera le cas encore longtemps. Dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Lui dit Stephen contre ses lèvres qu'il embrassa. Il accentua bien vite le baiser et se redressa en entraînant Emily avec lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé et cala son dos contre le dossier. Il prit Emily sur ses genoux et continua à l'embrasser, il glissa une main entre ses jambes et constata qu'elle était encore une fois prête à l'accueillir.

Emily réagissait à nouveau aux caresses de son amant et sans savoir comment elle se retrouva à califourchon sur lui une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et s'empala sur le sexe dressé de Stephen. Elle se figea un instant devant le flot de sensations qui arrivaient et s'est grisée par ce qu'elle ressentait qu'elle se mit à bouger sur Stephen qui l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui. Quand il la sentit bouger plus vite il se décolla légèrement et commença à embrasser cette poitrine offerte devant lui. L'un après l'autre il dispensa les mêmes caresses à chacun de ses seins.

Elle ne pensait plus correctement, elle ressentait seulement. Toutes ces...sensations...elle n'avait jamais connue ça, jamais d'une telle violence et d'une telle intensité. Son cerveau était complètement remplit de plaisir et elle s'entendait gémir et soupirer mais elle ne pouvait rien stopper. Si à cet instant on lui avait demander son prénom elle aurait été incapable de répondre. Son plaisir s'intensifia, elle se sentait venir et c'est en criant Stephen qu'elle se libéra. Elle reprit une respiration normale et reprit ses esprits.

\- Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Ne t'excuse jamais de vouloir profiter de moi de cette façon. Lui répondit Stephen en rigolant légèrement. J'adore...je t'adore. Lui dit-il en caressant une de ses joues.

\- Maintenant j'ai froid. Dit-elle sans relever ses dernières paroles. Elle voulu se lever mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Attends je vais t'emmener à la douche. Lui dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir il était déjà debout et avait prit le chemin de la salle de bains Emily dans ses bras.

* * *

Emily avait décidé de passer la nuit chez Stephen. Après ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux elle n'avait pas le coeur a rentrer seule chez elle. Après s'être douchés ensembles, ils s'étaient couchés dans le lit de Stephen enlacés, Emily la tête sur son torse dessinant de petites cercles dessus.

\- Ce mec...qui t'a brisé le coeur au lycée était un idiot. Dit d'un coup Stephen en repensant à ce qu'elle lui avait raconté il y a quelques heures maintenant.

\- Un parfait idiot, heureusement pour moi je m'en suis aperçue à temps. Répondit-elle en se relevant légèrement pour le regarder. Stephen. Dit-elle d'un ton grave. Nous deux...je voudrais que ça marche vraiment...

\- Moi aussi Emily je voudrais que ça marche entre nous...tu sais quoi ? Ça va marcher parce que je suis déjà complètement dingue de toi. Lui dit-il avec un sourire à tomber. Et pour ce que ça vaut c'est la meilleure Saint-Valentin que j'ai jamais passé.

\- Moi aussi...d'ailleurs c'est la seule que j'ai jamais passé...mais ça ne change pas mon point de vue...on a pas besoin de ça pour se dire je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

* * *

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple et ironie du sort, leur date anniversaire était le 14 Février. D'un commun accord ils avaient décidés de ne pas célébrer la Saint-Valentin mais l'anniversaire de leur premier baiser, c'était beaucoup plus symbolique pour eux.

Ils s'employaient tout les deux à se prouver leur amour et leur attachement par de petits gestes et de petites attentions comme ils se l'étaient toujours promis. Finalement la Saint-Valentin ne représentait pas grand chose pour eux mais faisait tout de même partie de leur histoire.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour cet OS, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **Merci de me donner votre avis et vos impressions. Un petit message fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Pour la suite comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai d'autres choses sur le feu, ne reste plus qu'à tout mettre en place.**

 **Je n'ai pas de date précise à vous donner pour la nouvelle fiction, pour l'instant elle est sous forme d'idées.**

 **Par contre il y aura certainement des OS entre temps.**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. Nuit d'ivresse

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec un OS.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier OS. J'espère** **que celui ci vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Son téléphone sonnait, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir l'heure, 1h30 du matin ! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure ci. De mauvaise humeur il prit son portable pour décrocher.

\- Vous êtes Stephen ? Lui demanda une voix d'homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Oui et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-il irrité d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil.

\- Je suis Joe le gérant du bar à l'angle de la 5eme et de Williams, vous connaissez une Emily Bett...quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Dit-il en se relevant brusquement au nom de sa partenaire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Écoutez elle est au bar depuis des heures et elle ne va pas très bien, vous pourriez venir la chercher, sinon je vais être obligé d'appeler la police et...

\- Non ! J'arrive...je suis la dans quinze minutes. Il raccrocha en vitesse et fila s'habiller.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard il entra dans le bar et la vit dans un coin complètement avachie sur la table. Il s'approcha du barman.

\- Elle est la depuis des heures à boire. J'ai voulu lui appeler un taxi mais elle a préféré vous appelez. Lui expliqua Joe.

\- Ok merci beaucoup. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle leva la tête à son arrivée et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Oh mais regardez qui voilà ! C'est mon partenaire, nooooon mon ami Stephen ou Steve pour les intimes. Hein je peux t'appeler Steve ? On est intimes toi et moi non ? Lui dit-elle le regardant complètement ahurie. Tu viens je vais te payer un verre.

\- Non Em je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. On va rentrer, je vais te ramener.

\- Nooon je veux pas, je veux rester ici. Il essaya de la lever mais sans son aide c'était mission impossible.

\- Tu sais quoi Em, et si on rentrait chez toi et que tu m'offrais un verre là bas ? Essaya-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et se leva en titubant. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir près de lui, ses pas n'étant pas très sûrs. Il dit au revoir au barman il lui donna un joli pourboire pour le remercier du coup de fil.

À peine était elle dans la voiture qu'elle s'endormit dans le siège passager, le trajet se fit donc en silence, Stephen lui jetant de temps en temps un regard. Il était inquiet pour elle, ce genre de choses arrivaient un peu trop souvent à son goût mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était seule dans un bar, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Arrivé chez elle il chercha ses clefs dans son sac, ne voulant pas la réveiller afin de ne pas batailler pendant des heures pour la faire rentrer et la mettre au lit, il décida de la porter. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit. Il commença à la déshabiller pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise en se disant que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça c'était dans d'autres circonstances, à cette pensée son coeur se sera. Une fois sa tâche accomplit il rabattit la couette sur elle et avança le fauteuil plus prêt du lit pour qu'il puisse s'installer et la surveiller.

Il la regardait dormir paisiblement, elle avait l'air tellement jeune et innocente. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu lui faire autant de mal en si peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, ce qu'il voulait c'était elle mais pas la colère et la culpabilité.

Quand il avait comprit qu'il était attiré par elle il s'était éloigné durant de longs mois ne partageant plus rien avec elle. Au début elle n'avait pas comprit, elle le sollicitait sans arrêt pour voir un film ou boire un verre mais il refusait à chaque fois. La seule chose qu'il acceptait c'était les répétitions car il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais des qu'ils avaient atteint ce qu'ils voulaient il disparaissait sans rien dire, comme un voleur.

Et puis un jour elle c'était présenté chez lui lui demandant des explications. Bien qu'heureux de la trouver devant sa porte il lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer. Vexée elle ne répondit rien mais il put voir à son regard qu'elle était blessée, elle le regarda longuement avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Il était resté un moment à fixer l'ascenseur qui l'avait emporté et puis d'un coup il s'était décidé. Il avait décidé de la rattraper et de lui dire pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il avait alors prit les escaliers pour aller plus vite et était sortit de l'immeuble pour la chercher. Elle ne fut pas longue à trouver, elle était juste devant sur le banc la tête baissée se demandant certainement ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Il s'était approché doucement et avait murmuré son prénom, elle avait relevé la tête et il avait croisé son regard remplit de larmes contenues prêtes à coulées. Elle s'était levée subitement pour partir mais il l'avait retenu par le coude. Elle n'avait pas bouger, mais il ne parlait pas, ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Se décida-t-elle à briser le silence. Elle tourna la tête légèrement vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux et s'y plonger. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi distant et froid avec elle et...elle ne put continuer le court de ses pensées qu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser.

Il avait semblé durer des heures et doucement elle s'était décalé pour se retrouver dans ses bras et accentuer ce baiser dont elle avait si souvent rêver. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et il entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- Viens on rentre. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. Sans rien dire elle le suivit et ils montèrent en silence.

Une fois arrivés dans l'appartement il l'avait plaqué contre la porte d'entrée et l'avait embrassé comme jamais. Il avait tellement envie de goûter à ces lèvres depuis longtemps qu'il s'était dit à cet instant qu'il n'en aurait jamais assez d'elle et de ses baisers. Doucement sa bouche avait dévié vers sa mâchoire et son cou et il pouvait sentir que sa partenaire appréciait autant que lui ce qu'il était en train de se passer entre eux.

Ce jour là ils avaient l'amour pour la première fois et ce ne fut que le début de longs moments partagés entre répétitions et tournage et quelques week-end. Ils avaient réussis à garder leur relation secrète personne ne s'étonnant de les voir collé l'un à l'autre, c'était comme ça depuis cinq ans. Mais tout avait commencé à se gâter quand il avait évoqué son divorce.

Plus les semaines avançaient et plus il sentait son attirance pour elle se transformer en sentiments et il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce besoin constant qu'il avait d'être avec elle. Il c'était décidé à quitté sa femme pour vivre sa passion pour sa partenaire, il ne pensait pas vivre ça un jour une passion dévorante et charnelle, il ne pensait qu'à elle et a son corps, il ne vivait les jours que pour la retrouver et la posséder. Ca le rendait complètement dingue mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Quand il lui avait annoncé sa décision sa réaction n'avait pas été celle souhaité et cela avait sonné la fin de leur histoire, elle l'avait écouté attentivement s'était levée et était partie. Il avait essayé de lui parler pour comprendre mais elle avait refusé et puis un jour elle était venue le voir et lui avait expliqué.

\- Je suis désolée Stephen de ma réaction mais je...j'étais sous le choc...je...toi et moi ça va pas être possible. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ton mariage comme ça pour moi. Toi et moi c'est uniquement physique, tu le sais on ne partage rien d'autre.

\- Non Emily tu sais bien que c'est faux c'est plus que ça...

\- Non je t'en prit. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. Toi et moi c'est finit, tu reprends ta vie et on oublie ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous. Elle lui avait dit tout ça en évitant son regard. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle voulut s'éloigner mais il la retint par le bras

\- Moi je ne peux pas oublier Emily et toi non plus, tu le sais. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tout est finit. La défia-t-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Tu vois tu te ment à toi même. Tu as peur de ce que tu ressens, et tu sais comment je le sais ? Parce que je ressens la même chose, un torrent d'émotions qui me prends les tripes quand je te vois, une impossibilité de penser à autre chose qu'à toi et ne pas pouvoir m'éloigner de toi d'un mètre. Moi aussi je suis terrifié je n'ai jamais ressentit autant d'émotions de ma vie. Son ton était sincère et doux, il espérait lui faire entendre raison.

\- Tu te trompes toi et moi ce n'est pas ça, c'est purement sexuel. Elle lui avait dit ça d'un air de défi et tourna les talons.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient rompus et plus rien n'était pareil entre eux, même s'il savait que c'était inévitable cela lui faisait mal et il ne reconnaissait plus Emily. Elle était toujours sur les nerfs, ne s'adressait à lui que pour lui râler dessus et était désagréable avec tout le monde, elle qui d'habitude avait toujours un mot ou une attention gentille pour tout le monde c'était transformé en une diva que personne ne reconnaissait, mais le pire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas toujours très fraîche le matin et ça c'était sa plus grosse inquiétude.

\- Emily qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Lui demanda-t-il un jour ou apparemment la veille elle était encore sortie.

\- Stephen ne commence pas à faire ton rabat-joie...j'ai mal au crâne et...

\- Oui et bien ça n'arriverait pas si tu ne sortais pas tout les soirs et que tu étais raisonnable ! Tu es en train de partir en vrille et je ne peux pas te laisser faire.

\- Pourquoi, tu as le monopole des soirées bien arrosées ? Lui dit-elle cinglante. Si je me souviens bien il n'y a pas si longtemps c'est toi qui étais à ma place, alors fout moi la paix Stephen !

Il avait bien essayé de lui parler par la suite, mais elle l'avait envoyé bouler à chaque fois il l'avait donc laissé tranquille. Seulement il voyait bien qu'un truc ne tournait pas rond, elle sortait beaucoup, buvait aussi beaucoup et cela l'inquiétait, il savait qu'elle aimait faire la fête mais la c'était plus que ça. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait oublier son chagrin et se noyer dans un flot d'émotions fictives. Il connaissait bien ça, lui aussi était passé par cette phase il n'y a pas si longtemps, boire pour essayer d'oublier sa vie. Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça, il devait l'aider qu'elle le veuille ou pas.

Il fut réveillé par des petits bruits venant de la salle de bains, en ouvrant les yeux il constata qu'elle n'était plus dans le lit, doucement il s'approcha de la pièce et la vit au dessus des toilettes.

\- C'est la partie la moins drôle de la fête. Lui dit doucement Stephen pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle voulut répondre mais un nouveau spasme l'en empêcha. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et prit ses cheveux pour les tenir. Quand elle eu finit il l'aida à se lever et l'accompagna au lavabo. En silence elle se brossa les dents en évitant son regard et son jugement, et elle sortirt de la salle de bains toujours aidé de Stephen. Il l'aida à se rallonger et elle fut prise de frissons incontrôlables, il la couvrit et posa une seconde couverture sur elle. Il voulut s'éloigner mais elle lui prit sa main pour le retenir.

\- Tu...tu peut me serrer contre toi s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de se coucher à côté d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment elle arrêta de trembler et à sa respiration calme il pouvait deviner qu'elle s'était rendormie, il ne tarda pas lui non plus à sombrer.

Quand il ouvrit un œil il était toujours dans la même position avec Emily dans ses bras, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et il poussa un long soupir. Il voulait lui parler mais il savait que s'il l'attaquait de front elle n'écouterait pas. Il la sentit bouger un peu signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux.

\- J'ai mal au crâne. Entendit-il d'une voix plaintive. Il ne dit rien, se leva et partit à la salle de bains chercher un cachet qu'il lui tendit avec un verre d'eau.

\- Tiens ça devrait calmer la douleur, je vais faire du café. Il fila dans la cuisine sans rien dire d'autre.

Emily le regardait partir, encore une fois elle avait fait n'importe quoi. Elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir voulu sortir pour oublier sa peine hier soir, plus que les autres soirs, et elle c'était retrouvé dans ce bar et avait bu plus que de raison comme souvent ces temps ci. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si Stephen n'était pas venu la chercher. Par contre elle ne souvenait pas du trajet ni de comment elle s'était retrouvé dans son lit en petite tenue.

Elle se détestait en ce moment, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Ou était passé la fille simple et plutôt sympa ? La réponse lui sauta au visage, elle avait sombré quand elle l'avait quitté. Depuis ce jour elle n'était plus la même, elle avait mal mais ne voulait pas affronter sa peur, alors elle échappait à tout ça en faisant la fête. Il avait raison elle avait la trouille, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui parce que c'était la première fois dans sa courte vie qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments.

D'habitude quand elle rencontrait un homme ou plutôt dans sa tranche d'âge, un garçon, elle évitait de s'investir, elle protégeait son coeur de peur de souffrir. Elle avait vu sa mère complètement détruite après le départ de son père et elle c'était toujours promit de ne jamais être sentimentalement dépendante d'un homme, mais avec Stephen elle avait oublié ce détail. Elle l'avait sentit à la minute où il l'avait embrassé en bas de chez lui, mais elle avait ignoré les symptômes comme les papillons dans le ventre ou encore son incapacité à aligner deux mots quand il entrait dans une pièce. Et voilà où elle se retrouvait à ne pas avoir su se contrôler, dans son lit avec une sacré gueule de bois et avec un homme hyper sexy dans sa cuisine en train de préparer du café, qui au passage lui a tenu les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait cette nuit, charmant !

Elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier d'être venu la chercher hier soir, elle ne savait pas si elle méritait autant d'attention vu son comportement des dernières semaines...elle se décida à se lever et à le rejoindre. Sans un mot il lui posa sa tasse de café devant elle et quitta la cuisine, elle le regarda partir un peu déçue, elle avait espéré pouvoir parler un peu et peut être même s'excuser mais apparemment il en avait décidé autrement. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle lui parlerait quand il serait sorti.

Il était déçu et en colère, non furieux, elle était en train de filer un mauvais coton et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il voulait lui parler mais sa colère était tellement forte qu'il préférait attendre un peu. Quand il sortit de la douche il fut surprit de la voir attendre assise sur le lit, il passa devant elle sans même la regarder et s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Merci. Dit-elle simplement la voix un peu enrouée. Elle n'osait pas le regarder mais lui avait son regard sur elle.

\- De rien. Lui répondit-il aussi simplement. Il prit sa veste et sortit de la chambre elle le suivit et l'arrêta à la porte d'entrée.

\- Attends ! Je...je voudrais m'excuser pour...Elle le vit se retourner et attendre ses excuses mais ses mots se perdirent.

\- Écoute quand tu auras retrouver tes excuses tu viendras me voir en attendant je m'en vais. Il claqua la porte la laissant seule et frustrée. Même pour s'excuser elle était nulle se dit elle.

* * *

Stephen était rentré directement chez lui et était parti courir, il pensait que cela l'aiderait à évacuer toute sa colère et sa frustration mais non pas du tout. Il savait qu'il ne se sentirait mieux que lorsqu'il lui aurait parlé mais il voulait voir si elle allait faire le premier pas. Après tout c'est elle qui avait deconné hier et il espérait que cela allait lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Il s'apprêtait à commander à manger quand on sonna à sa porte.

\- Salut. Lui dit timidement Emily ne sachant pas trop quel accueil elle allait recevoir. Je...je peux entrer ? Osa-t-elle lui demander devant son silence. Il se décala pour la laisser passer mais ne disait toujours rien, il la suivit dans le salon et attendit qu'elle parle.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et les mains dans les poches de son jean, il remarqua sa nervosité car elle n'arrêtait pas de triturer ses doigts.

\- Je suis désolée. Commença-t-elle peu sûre d'elle. Pour tout...en ce moment je suis un peu perdue et je repousse les gens qui veulent m'aider. Merci d'être venu hier soir même si on sait tout les deux que j'ai été odieuse avec toi ces derniers temps.

\- De rien. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment, elle fut surprise et lui souria timidement. C'est tout ?

\- Non...tu...tu avais raison Stephen...j'ai la trouille. Avoua-t-elle difficilement. J'ai eu peur de ce que je pourrais ressentir pour toi si je me posait vraiment la question et ça m'a fait partir en vrille complète. Parce qu'en fait je sais ce que je ressens, je l'ai toujours su et ça me fait flipper ! Et faire la fête m'aidait à oublier...mais hier j'ai passé un cap et...je...si tu n'avais pas été là...Elle le vit s'approcher lentement et lui prendre une main.

\- Toujours Em...je serai toujours là pour toi même si tu me repousses, je serai toujours là. Mais tu dois stopper ça tout de suite...Elle hocha la tête des larmes menaçant de couler. Dis moi pourquoi hier c'était différent ?

\- J'ai eu le malheur d'ouvrir un site de potins, tu sais à quel point j'adore ça. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Et...et je t'ai vu avec...elle...et tu l'embrassais...et je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait...je t'ai laissé partir, retourner vers elle...c'était trop...je te voulais et je t'ai laissé partir...et je voulais oublier à quel point j'avais été idiote.

\- C'est une vieille photo prise il y a un moment déjà...elle et moi c'est finit depuis longtemps Emily. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Plus rien n'est pareil depuis que toi et moi...et même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre nous deux ça a un sens. Je t'attendrai...j'attendrai que tu sois prête pour nous deux. Il la regarda encore un moment et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser tendre et chaste, rien avoir avec ceux qu'ils avaient pu échanger jusqu'à présent, la plupart était toujours pressé et limite sauvage pour se montrer à quel point ils se voulaient mais la il venait de lui avouer qu'il tenait à elle, voir qu'il l'aimait et il voulait qu'elle le comprenne. Il se retira doucement et colla son front contre le sien. Je...je vais te ramener et on reparle de ça plus tard.

\- Quoi ? Non...Stephen je...

\- Em...en ce moment tu es confuse et...écoute tu vas te poser un peu et réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment et quand tu le sauras tu viendras me voir. Je te l'ai dit je t'attendrai, je veux simplement être sûre que quand tu reviendras tu ne partiras plus...ok ?

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle. On y va.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis cette nuit et les choses avaient évoluées dans le bon sens. Emily était plus sereine, elle avait enfin reconnue qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son partenaire, seulement les choses entre eux en étaient restées au même stade c'était à dire nulle part. Ils se voyaient comme avant mais ils évitaient d'être trop proches ou trop tactiles et Emily n'avait pas encore prit son courage à deux mains pour lui dire qu'elle voulait vivre leur histoire à fond comme lui le souhaitait. Il avait quitté sa femme pour elle, quand elle pensa à ça Emily reçue comme une gifle en pleine tête et réalisa qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur, si lui avait laissé sa vie d'homme marié et de père de famille elle pouvait bien assumé ses sentiments et ne plus avoir peur d'être blessée.

Elle sortit de sa caravane comme une balle de fusil et se dirigea vers la sienne, elle espérait le trouver seul, elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur et elle ne voulait plus attendre. Elle grimpa les quelques marches le coeur battant et frappa sans se poser de questions. Il lui semblait une éternité avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un Stephen tout endormi. Elle s'excusa de le réveiller et il la fit entrer.

\- Je sais pas par ou commencer. Lui dit-elle en faisant les cents pas devant lui. Si j'ai flippé c'est parce que ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse tout ce que j'ai pu connaître dans ma vie. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer d'un trop plein de sentiments et je suis complètement perdue...et puis il y'a ta vie d'avant tu es marié et il y'a ta fille et pour être honnête je ne me sens pas d'être une belle mère, je...je suis trop jeune enfin je veux dire c'est difficile tu comprends et puis la série, la presse...enfin tout ça a fait que...que...j'ai disjoncté et...Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer.

\- Emily respire. Lui dit-il tendrement. Je comprends tout ce que tu viens de me dire et moi aussi je suis complètement dépassé par mes sentiments pour toi...aucune femme ne m'a autant retourné le cerveau. Dit-il en rigolant. Mais tu sais quoi on va y aller par étapes tout les deux...et pour commencer on va essayer de comprendre ce qui nous arrive et seulement ensuite ma fille rentrera dans notre histoire mais pas avant...je veux être sur de nous deux avant de l'impliquer...et surtout je ne veux rien t'imposer, tu comprends ?

\- Oui bien sur et pour tout te dire...je suis un peu rassurée pas que je ne...

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je te connais. Elle lui fit un sourire à tomber et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser fut bien moins chaste que celui qu'ils avaient échangé il y'a quelques jours, très vite il l'accentua et trouva sa langue. Un léger soupir s'échappa de leurs bouches contents d'enfin se retrouver et de pouvoir donner libre court à leur envie l'un de l'autre. Très vite elle voulut plus et elle le poussa vers le canapé ou elle le fit tomber et se posa sur ses jambes, il se laissa faire sans rien dire bien trop heureux de la retrouver. À partir de cet instant il prit les choses en main et décida de lui prouver à quel point il tenait à elle.

* * *

Après avoir vécu leur histoire dans le plus grand secret pendant des mois, ils avaient finit par le dire à leurs collègues et amis qui finalement n'étaient pas si dupes que ça, ils se doutaient bien de quelque chose. Au bout de presque un an la nouvelle avait fuité dans la presse et ils avaient été assaillis de journalistes, heureusement pour eux la folie n'avait pas duré longtemps.

Et c'est à cette même époque que Stephen avait décidé d'impliquer Mavi dans leur vie. Il aurait pu le faire avant mais il voulait être certain qu'Emily soit réellement prête pour ça. Elle doutait beaucoup de ses capacités à s'occuper de sa fille et c'était surtout pour la tranquilliser qu'il avait attendu.

Généralement quand Mavi était à Vancouver ils passaient du temps tout les trois mais à aucun moment ils ne montraient qu'ils étaient ensembles, Emily avait peur de la réaction de la fillette et de ruiner complètement sa relation avec elle par la suite c'était surtout ça qui lui faisait peur, elle aimait Stephen comme une folle et elle ne voulait rien faire qui puisse remettre en cause son couple avec lui. Finalement tout c'était bien passé et sa peur avait été balayé en peu de temps Mavi ne jurant que par elle quand elle était chez père.

Au bout de deux ans ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble, enfin Emily avait décidé d'habiter chez Stephen pour de bon. Bien qu'elle passait la plus grande partie de son temps chez lui, cette fois ci elle avait décidé de rendre son appartement c'était un grand pas pour elle. Elle avait décidé de ne plus avoir peur et de se laisser porter. Ils s'aimaient, Stephen lui avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était fou d'elle, à elle maintenant de lui prouver son amour. Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il attendait.

Pour fêter leurs trois de relation, ils avaient franchis une autre étape, il avaient acheté appartement dans le centre de Vancouver. Pour Emily c'était comme une sorte d'engagement, ils étaient liés par quelque chose de plus que leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Stephen lui voulait plus mais il connaissait suffisamment Emily pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la presser.

Cependant durant la quatrième année de leur histoire il la sentait plus ouverte à parler d'avenir et à se projeter il avait donc décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure et de la demander en mariage. Durant toute sa demande il avait eu peur de la voir partir et quand elle avait mis un certain temps à répondre son coeur avait cesser de battre mais quand elle s'était jeté dans ses bras pour lui crier un oui franc et sincère, il fut soulagé. De sa vie il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'attendait que ça, d'ailleurs elle avait pensé qu'il l'aurait fait l'année d'avant quand ils avaient emménagé dans leur nouvel appartement.

Mais ils furent au comble du bonheur quand deux ans après leur mariage ils accueillirent leur fils. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment projeté d'avoir un enfant de suite mais c'était arrivé. Au début Stephen avait eu peur que sa femme ne panique, mais encore une fois elle l'avait étonné et lui avait confié qu'elle n'avait plus peur. Il était là avec elle. Thomas faisait le bonheur de ses parents et de sa grande sœur et quand Emily regardait en arrière et faisait le bilan de sa vie, elle se disait qu'elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à son coeur et de le confier à Stephen, il en avait prit soin et elle savait que se serait toujours le cas.

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Pour la suite, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, la fiction sur laquelle je travaille avance bien mais j'ai oublié de vous préciser un détail la dernière fois, cette fiction sera Olicity. J'avais une idée qui me traquait depuis un moment du coup voilà.**

 **Concernant le Stemily il y aura encore des OS mais pour l'instant je n'ai plus rien en stock...ensuite j'ai aussi une idée de fiction qui commence à germer, donc patience.**

 **Je part en vacances demain pour dix jours donc si j'avance encore bien sur la fiction Olicity, je devrais poster le premier chapitre quand je rentre.**

 **Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS et d'avoir laissé un commentaire.**

 **A bientôt.**


	9. Une scène qui change tout

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un nouvel OS qui a germé cette semaine dans ma tête et du coup voilà le résultat.**

 **Celui ci concerne la réaction de notre couple au vu du scénario de l'épisode 320 et de LA scène.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui ont laissés des reviews sur le dernier os et à qui je peux pas répondre par le site...merci beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily avait du relire deux fois le script pour être sure d'avoir bien lu cette scène. Elle était très mal à l'aise et aussi très...excitée. Son personnage de Felicity Smoak allait enfin avouer au personnage de Stephen qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, bon ça passe encore mais le pire était la suite, ils allaient faire l'amour, enfin du moins leurs personnages.

Elle savait bien que ce moment finirait par arriver au vu de l'évolution de leur relation durant la saison mais entre le savoir et devoir le faire c'était autre chose. Elle avait déjà eu de mal en début de saison quand ils avaient du s'embrasser alors la...elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle ressentirait quand elle aurait ses mains sur elle...non Emily ne pense pas à ça...se maudit elle mentalement.

Elle savait qu'elle était attiré par Stephen et cela depuis le premier jour où ils avaient joués ensemble. Tout était simple entre eux et coulait de source, au fil des mois et des années une certaine complicité était apparue et avait grandie. Ils se quittaient rarement quand ils étaient sur le plateau et essayaient de passer le plus de temps ensemble, même s'ils avaient bien conscience que c'était mal et qu'ils ne devraient pas, c'était plus fort qu'eux. Comme si une force inconnue les poussait l'un vers l'autre, du coup ils avaient arrêté de lutter et se laissaient porter.

Mais la c'était...plus que de se laisser porter c'était aller au devant des problèmes. Parce que mis à part le fait de tourner cette scène c'était tout ce qu'il y avait avant, la table de lecture, les répétitions et toute cette émotion qu'il devrait y avoir et qu'il y aurait forcément. Les fans attendaient cette scène depuis trois ans il était donc impossible qu'elle soit bâclée et en dessous de leurs attentes. Seulement elle ne savait pas si son coeur pourrait résister à ce flot d'émotions et de sensations qui l'attendait.

* * *

Stephen rentra chez lui complètement crevé de sa journée. La fin du tournage d'un épisode était toujours éprouvant et la il avait dû rejouer des scènes et ça l'avait épuisé. Il prit une douche pour se détendre, passa par la cuisine pour se préparer un truc à manger et décida de se plonger dans la lecture du script qu'on lui avait remis plus tôt.

Cet épisode était important pour la fin de saison et il se doutait qu'il allait être assez émotionnel. Sa lecture se stoppa à pratiquement la moitié du script. Son personnage allait enfin passer à l'acte avec la femme qui faisait battre son coeur depuis un moment. Autrement dit, il allait devoir simuler de faire l'amour à sa partenaire. Et ça c'était un problème !

Pas qu'il ne trouvait pas Emily à son goût loin de la, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait pas si par la suite il pourrait se contenter de seulement la toucher pour la caméra. Il ne se mentait pas sur l'attirance qu'il avait pour sa collègue. Elle l'attirait et cela depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle était tellement naturelle et tellement belle qu'elle ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui.

Il se demandait comment ils allaient gérer les répétions et le fait de jouer cette scène avec le nombre de prises qu'il faudrait faire, et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait gérer le flots d'émotions et de sensations qu'il allait ressentir. Il prit son téléphone et décida d'avoir l'avis de sa partenaire sur la question.

 **"Tu as lu le script ? ".**

Fut son premier message. Simple et direct, il savait qu'elle comprendrait et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

 **"Oui**."

Fut sa réponse, ok court et clair. Elle était donc aussi embêtée que lui.

 **"Et t'en penses quoi ?"**

Fut son deuxième message, il espérait ainsi une réponse plus longue. Mais il ne reçu pas de réponse de suite.

 **"Que veux tu que j'en pense ?"**

Était sa réponse. Ok elle répondait par une autre question. Clairement cela lui posait un problème.

Sans se poser plus de questions Stephen prit ses affaires et fila vers sa voiture afin d'aller chez Emily. Cette discussion par textos ne menait à rien et il préférait la voir pour lui parler. Le trajet n'était pas long mais il fut prit dans les embouteillages et c'est légèrement agacé qu'il se gara devant chez sa partenaire et assez angoissé qu'il sonna à sa porte. Elle mit un certain temps avant d'ouvrir et il crut même qu'elle le laisserait à la porte.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-elle apparemment pas très heureuse de le trouver devant chez elle.

\- Je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on ai cette conversation en face plutôt que par textos. Dit-il en entrant sans qu'elle ai vraiment invité à le faire.

\- Mais je t'en prit entre ne te gêne pas ! Lui dit-elle en le suivant. Il se retourna d'un coup sec ne comprenant pas vraiment son attitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? C'est le script qui te rends aimable comme ça ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Stephen je ne veux pas faire cette scène ! Il est hors de questions que toi et moi on...on...fasse ça. Lui dit-elle en prenant le script en main. Je vais aller les voir demain et leur dire que je refuse.

\- Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Tu peux pas faire ça, tu sais que...

\- Il y a d'autres moyens pour montrer ce qui se passe entre eux que de tourner cette scène...

\- C'est légèrement vexant Emily ! Excuse moi de ne pas être à ton goût ! Dit-il agacé.

\- C'est pas ça Stephen. Répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse se rendant compte qu'elle avait été trop loin. C'est justement le contraire. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Il la fixa un moment n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu...tu peux répéter ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Tu as très...Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise elle ne répondit pas de suite au baiser, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour passer ses bras autour de son cou et de le rapprocher d'elle afin d'accentuer ce baiser. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour qu'il puisse glisser sa langue et trouver la sienne et quand ce fut le cas un gémissement s'échappèrent de leurs gorges. A bout de souffle Stephen cassa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de sa partenaire. Aucun des deux n'osait parler de peur de tout gâcher ou de peur de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. C'est Emily qui décida de briser le silence la première.

\- Ok...vu ce qui vient de se passer, je crois qu'on devrait un peu parler de ça, non ? Il hocha la tête et se décolla d'elle à regret.

\- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il. Je...je ne voulais pas me jeter comme ça sur toi mais ça été plus fort que moi et...

\- Ne t'excuse surtout pas de ça Stephen. Dit-elle doucement. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. Il la regarda sans vraiment comprendre ou elle voulait en venir. Depuis ce jour où l'on s'est embrassé je n'ai envie que de ça...toi et moi...c'est pour ça que cette scène c'est trop. Ça va nous pousser trop loin et...et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me contenter de moins par la suite...tu comprends ?

\- Je...je ressens la même chose Emily. Dit-il d'une voix tendre en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle. Et pour être honnête j'attends cette scène depuis très longtemps. Avoir enfin une excuse pour pouvoir te toucher et t'embrasser...

\- Quoi ? Dit-elle surprise. Tu...tu peux être plus clair ?

\- Je suis attiré par toi comme par un aimant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi et quand je sais que tu es dans le coin je ne peux m'empêcher de te chercher et de vouloir être avec toi et ça me rends fou parce que je ne devrais pas ! Je suis marié et c'est à ma femme que je devrais penser sans arrêt et pas à toi. Dit-il d'une voix plus tendre. Mais c'est comme si une force invisible me poussait vers toi. Je ne peux pas lutter, je n'en ai plus envie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essais de me dire ?

\- Que je suis amoureux de toi Emily Bett...tout simplement. Sa voix était sûre et claire, il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne doutait pas un instant.

Emily le regardait complètement perdue, elle ne c'était jamais imaginé que sa soirée tournerait de cette façon, voir débarquer le mec qui la faisait fantasmer depuis des années et qu'il lui avouerait être amoureux d'elle...D'elle ! Il était amoureux d'elle ! Il était marié mais c'est avec elle qu'il était en ce moment et à qui il faisait une déclaration. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure, que faire ? Que dire ? En avait-elle envie ? Pourrait-elle gérer ? Et si...? Et puis merde se dit-elle.

Elle se jeta à son tour sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Elle les dévora comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas goûter. Dans un sens c'était vrai, mais merde ce que ça lui avait manqué. Cette envie, ce besoin, cette chaleur...

Il répondit à son baiser sauvage sans se faire prier et la serra fort dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment il descendit ses mains sur sa taille et les posa sur ses fesses pour la soulever et l'emmener dans sa chambre.

\- Dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite. Dit-elle dans un souffle alors qu'il dévorait son cou de baisers. Elle gémissait devant cette déferlante de sensations et de frissons. Jamais, jamais elle n'avait connu de pareils émotions uniquement avec des baisers. Il ne l'avait même pas encore touché.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre il se dirigea vers le lit et prit place dessus Emily toujours dans ses bras, ses jambes de chaque côtés de son bassin. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'embrasser, comme si cela leur était vital pour respirer. Il ne pouvait imaginer enlever ses lèvres des siennes. Doucement ses mains trouvèrent le bas de son tee-shirt et il passa un doigt dessous provoquant chez sa partenaire un soupir qui en disait long.

Elle se consumait de ses caresses et il avait juste passé un doigt sur son ventre. Il allait la mener au supplice elle le savait. Doucement ses mains remontèrent un peu plus haut et arrivèrent à sa poitrine, il passa ses mains dans son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien gorge et quand ce fut fait ses mains retrouvèrent cette poitrine si parfaite.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Emily quand il attrapa un téton durcit entre ses doigts. Il jouait avec l'un et ensuite avec l'autre. D'un coup le haut d'Emily fut de trop et d'un geste habile il fit disparaître le tee shirt et le soutien gorge. Elle se retrouva pratiquement nue devant lui et une certaine gêne l'envahit alors. Elle coupa le baiser et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

\- Généralement ce sont les hommes qui disent ce genre de phrase. Lui répondit-il en rigolant légèrement, au vu de son air sérieux il continua. Oui Em je suis sur de moi...rien ne compte plus que toi depuis un moment. Lui dit-il en posant un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée. Il continua son chemin et remonta le long de son cou pour arriver à son lobe et lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- Et toi ma puce es-tu sûre de toi ? Parce qu'après il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière...jamais. Souffla-t-il lui déclenchant des milliers de frissons. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'éloigner de moi.

Doucement elle se décala légèrement afin de plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens pour y voir de l'hésitation ou autre chose mais elle n'y lu que de la sincérité et de l'amour. Elle en fut tellement émue qu'elle sentie sa gorge se nouer sous l'émotion et c'est d'une voix serrée qu'elle répondit.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi de toute ma vie Stephen. Elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres qui contrastait avec ceux qu'il avait échangé un peu plus tôt. Elle passa ses mains autour de sa nuque et joua avec la base de ses cheveux courts. Elle se recula et le regarda à nouveau. Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle simplement. Ils se regardèrent un instant et s'embrassèrent à nouveau un peu plus passionnément cette fois ci.

Délicatement Emily poussa Stephen vers le matelas et s'étala sur lui tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ses baisers quittèrent sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou et ses épaules. Arrivé à son torse elle traça chaque muscle de sa langue qu'elle laissa traîner jusqu'à son nombril. Elle pouvait l'entendre soupirer de plaisir et gémir de bien être, un petit sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

Stephen avait un mal fou à contrôler ses gestes et ses soupirs tellement il se laissait emporter par les sensations que lui procurait cette jolie blonde entre ses bras. Quand elle arriva à la ceinture de son pantalon, il n'avait qu'une seule envie qu'elle le libère le plus rapidement possible, comme si elle avait comprit elle baissa en un instant son jeans et le libéra de son boxer. Il en profita pour se redresser afin d'enlever son tee-shirt et en profita embrasser son ventre offert à ses lèvres. Il commença à jouer avec la ceinture de son pantalon de yoga qu'elle portait quand il était arrivé.

Bien que ce pantalon ne cachait pas grand chose des courbes harmonieuses de sa partenaire il fut vite enlevé préférant la voir en petite culotte, qui ne résista pas longtemps non plus. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, se perdant dedans voulant se dire milles choses mais ne sachant comment formuler tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant. Ce qu'ils savaient c'est que dorénavant plus rien ne serait pareil.

Il lui prit la main pour la ramener plus près de lui et passa ses bras derrière son dos afin de plaquer son torse contre le sien. Sentir leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre lui fit presque perdre le contrôle de la situation et c'est avec un petit cri de surprise qu'Emily se retrouva coincée entre Stephen et le matelas. Commença alors pour elle un tsunami de frissons, de sensations inconnues et de gémissements incontrôlables. Il déposa de tendres baisers un peu partout, passant de sa poitrine à son ventre pour atterrir à sa féminité qui n'attendait que lui.

Pour faire durer le plaisir et la frustrer un peu plus, Stephen prit un malin plaisir à descendre sa main jusque sa cheville pour la faire remonter très lentement le long de sa jambe et de sa cuisse. Arrivé à mi cuisse sa main dévia encore plus lentement vers l'intérieur de cette dernière et continua son chemin vers son intimité. C'était trop pour Emily qui se retenait de crier, Stephen le comprit et accéléra un peu la cadence de sa montée pour plonger un doigt sur son sexe humide. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge sous l'effet que cela lui faisait, ses caresses la rendait folle et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger son bassin.

Stephen se retenait de la prendre, là tout de suite, tellement l'envie de la posséder et de plonger en elle était grande. Mais il voulait faire durer le plaisir et qu'elle le supplie de lui faire l'amour. Il la regardait, elle était tellement belle à cet instant, totalement offerte à lui sans pudeur ni gêne. Il plongea vers son intimité qu'il commença à embrasser d'abord doucement pour ensuite donner de léger coups de langues sur ce petit bouton de plaisir qui la rendait folle.

\- Hm...Stephen...Dit-elle en gémissant. C'est...tellement...bon. Les mots se perdaient entre ses gémissements et son souffle. Je t'en prit...

\- Dis le Em...Fut sa seule réponse à cet appel.

\- Fais moi l'amour Stephen...s'il te plaît. Le supplia-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent un instant et il la surplomba de tout son corps, lui écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour se positionner à son entrée et lentement la pénétra tout en la regardant tendrement. Elle était parfaite, chaude, humide et faite pour lui, il n'en doutait plus maintenant. Il commença doucement à bouger et il sentit de suite qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il en avait tellement eu envie depuis toutes ces années que là, à cet instant, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir fait l'amour depuis des lustres.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a ? Lui demanda Emily d'une petite voix quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait plus.

\- Je...je...Il avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps Em si je...Elle comprit ou il voulait en venir et lui dit contre ses lèvres.

\- Moi non plus Steve...ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en rêve que...

Elle ne put finir qu'elle le sentit bouger, ses coups de bassins étaient calculés et la propulsait vers des sensations qu'elle avaient oubliées. Elle avait déjà connue des hommes qui lui avait donné du plaisir mais la c'était...magique. Leurs corps bougeaient en rythme et leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au point de non retour. Un dernier coup de rein les avaient envoyés loin, très loin...

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés l'un sur l'autre, sans bouger, sans rien dire, à profiter de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stephen se dégagea lentement mais la prit dans ses bras tout de suite. Elle se colla à lui et à son torse et soupira d'aise à son geste. Elle adorait les câlins après l'amour.

\- Tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre une ou deux idées pour notre scène avec ce qu'il vient de se passer ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Je suis certain que c'est possible seulement il va nous falloir des heures et des heures de répétitions avant d'atteindre la scène parfaite. Lui répondit-il avec une voix rauque.

\- C'était ce que je me disais aussi. Elle se redressa encore plus et se positionna sur lui. Et si on commençait à travailler notre scène. Lui dit-elle au creux de l'oreille. Il ne répondit rien mais fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Cette nuit là ils répétèrent plusieurs fois cette scène d'amour.

* * *

\- Et coupé ! C'était parfait les enfants. Leur dit le réalisateur. Cette scène était...parfaite. On pourrait jurer que vous la viviez pour de vrai. Leur dit-ils à nouveau. Les fans vont être ravis.

Ils se regardèrent avec un petit sourire et quittèrent le plateau ensembles comme souvent. Ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs caravane afin de se changer mais Emily interpella Stephen avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans la sienne.

\- Dit moi...pourquoi avoir enlever mes lunettes ? Il descendit les marches qu'il avait commencé à monter et s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est toi que je voulais embrasser à ce moment là. Lui dit-il sérieusement. Comme ça, à chaque fois que tu verras cette scène tu te souviendras que c'était Emily Bett que j'embrassais et pas Felicity Smoak. Je t'aime Em et je voulais le montrer à tout le monde. Il lui prit une main dans la sienne. Même si entre nous rien n'est officiel pour l'instant, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime et que je n'ai pas peur que les gens se posent la question.

\- Ok. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. C'est une bonne réponse...moi aussi je t'aime Stephen. Elle regarda autour d'eux et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Après la sortie de l'épisode, les rumeurs les concernant se faisant plus insistantes, Stephen décida de révéler leur histoire au grand jour. Après en avoir parlé avec Emily et s'être mis d'accord avec sa femme sur les conditions de leur divorce, ils annoncèrent à la presse ainsi qu'à la production leur relation. Bien qu'ils n'eurent pas que des félicitations, la plupart des commentaires étaient plutôt sympa et leurs souhaitaient tout le bonheur du monde.

Comme quoi un rien peut changer votre vie et dans leur cas une simple scène avait transformé la leur, et ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, bien au contraire.

* * *

 **Voici donc ma vision de leurs réactions. J'espère que vous avez apprécié.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis et impressions.**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui suivent ma fiction Olicity, le prochain chapitre sera posté demain.**

 **Pour la suite ça y est j'ai fixé mon idée sur ma prochaine fiction Stemily qui sera postée à la suite de la fiction Olicity. Autre bonne nouvelle je vais également faire une suite à ma première fiction Stemily, quelques chapitres pour montrer leur vie après la série.**

 **Je crois vous avoir tout dit. A bientôt.**


	10. Ultimatum

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté d'OS mais voila chose faite.**

 **Merci à MaOrie de m'avoir donné la motivation pour le finir, du coup il est la tout frais, je viens de le terminer.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un peu une réaction à l'épisode 520, mais pas que...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily se releva complètement bouleversée par la scène qu'elle venait de tourner. Elle sentit la main de Stephen caresser son dos jusqu'à sa chute de reins et frissonna à ce geste. Sans un mot elle resserra la couverture qui couvrait sa nudité et partit s'isoler pour se rhabiller. Elle savait que ce serait dur, mais elle ne c'était pas attendu à ce que se soit si difficile.

Elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti en se serrant contre lui, à sa main se baladant dans son dos, à sa main dans la sienne en train de jouer avec ses doigts, à sa tête posée sur son torse où elle n'avait qu'une envie, y déposer des centaines de baisers. Oui la scène avait été difficile à tourner et cela venait surtout clôturer toutes ces scènes intimes qui avaient été elles aussi difficile à tourner.

Elle sortit rapidement de la cabine et partit se réfugier dans sa caravane où elle avait ses repères et ses habitudes afin d'essayer d'y voir plus clair. Non en fait elle n'avait pas besoin d'y voir plus clair, elle savait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui...restait juste à les contrôler.

Il la regarda se relever et partir sans dire un mot. Il aurait voulu que cela dure encore un peu, la sentir contre lui avait réveillé les sentiments qu'il essayait d'étouffer depuis un moment. Depuis ce jour où il c'était enfin avoué qu'il était sous le charme de sa collègue. Sa femme l'avait pressé comme d'habitude sur le sujet sensible de sa relation avec Emily et exaspéré de son attitude, il lui avait avoué être attiré par elle. Depuis ce jour son mariage avait du mal à repartir sur de bonnes bases, en même temps comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il n'était plus certain d'être avec la bonne personne, comment sa femme pouvait-elle passer au dessus de ça ?

En attendant c'était Emily qui occupait ses pensées, il devait aller la voir et lui parler. Il la sentait mal à l'aise et préoccupée et c'était à lui de mettre les choses au claires entre eux. C'était lui qui était engagé dans une relation sérieuse, c'était à lui de faire le premier pas. Il se releva aussitôt dans l'espoir de la rattraper et de l'inviter à dîner mais quand il arriva à la cabine elle était déjà partie.

* * *

Quand elle rentra Emily fut ravie de retrouver son chez elle. Elle était passée par le traiteur chinois avant de rentrer et elle ne rêvait que d'une bonne douche, d'un bon repas et de se regarder un film dans son lit avec son chien à côté d'elle. C'était un bon programme pour lui remonter le moral.

Elle fila sous la douche à peine rentrée et se détendit instantanément sous le jet d'eau chaude. Elle repensa une nouvelle fois à Stephen et se dit que décidément la vie n'était pas sympa avec elle. Elle avait enfin rencontré un homme qui lui correspondait mais il était marié et surtout papa d'une petite fille adorable, c'était bien sa veine. Elle avait longtemps rejeté l'idée d'être attiré par lui mais quand leurs personnages avaient commencés à se rapprocher et leurs scènes à devenir de plus en plus intimes, elle avait arrêté de se mentir et s'était avoué qu'elle aimait plus que bien son partenaire. Elle s'était confié à sa mère qui avait été peiné pour elle parce qu'elle savait que cette histoire était vouée à l'échec à moins que Stephen ne réalise que lui aussi ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et elle fut ramené à la réalité, en se demandant bien qui pouvait venir la voir, la plupart de ses amies n'étant pas en ville. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Stephen tout sourire une pizza à la main.

\- J'aurai dû téléphoner, mais j'avais peur que tu me dises non. Dit-il simplement pour justifier sa présence. Elle ne répondit rien et le laissa entrer avec un sourire. Mais j'ai quand même amené le repas. Sa voix faiblit quand il vit sur la table son assiette dressée. Oh j'arrive trop tard...

\- C'est rien, j'apprécie le geste. Aller installe toi et je veux bien partager. Lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Je sais pas toi mais moi je meurt de faim. Ils s'installèrent pour dîner et engagèrent la conversation comme si de rien n'était alors que chacun pouvait sentir chez l'autre une petite nervosité.

Après avoir dîné dans la bonne humeur ils se retrouvèrent sur le canapé à déguster leur dernier verre de vin et Stephen pensait que c'était le bon moment pour se dévoiler. Mais il fut prit de court quand Emily prit la parole.

\- On aurait jamais dû remanier cette scène. Lâcha-t-elle d'un coup. C'était une erreur. Il la regarda fixement et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

\- Non je ne pense pas...On l'a joué de la façon qu'on a pensé la meilleure et il faut avouer que le résultat est top. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Il posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Tout était vrai Emily, mes paroles, mes gestes, mes sourires, mes baisers. Dit-il plus bas. Tout ce que j'ai fait ou dit venait de moi...je n'ai rien simulé.

\- Oh...je...pareil pour moi. Réussit-elle à dire en regardant ses yeux bleus qu'elle adorait. Tout était vrai aussi. Elle le vit s'approcher doucement prêt à l'embrasser pour la première fois. Ils avaient déjà été proches de ce moment mais à chaque fois ils s'étaient arrêtés avant ou avaient été interrompu.

Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes une douce chaleur prit possession de son corps et elle se colla un peu plus à lui sans aucune gêne. Il ne se fit pas prier et la prit dans ses bras afin qu'elle atterrisse sur ses jambes. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il sentit ses doigts jouer avec la base de ses cheveux courts. Ce geste l'électrisa et il ressentit des milliers de frissons parcourir son corps. Instinctivement il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et accentua le baiser. Il la sentit se détendre et s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras.

Quand ils reprirent conscience, ils étaient sur le sol du salon complètement nus, emmitouflés dans un plaid et sérrés l'un contre l'autre. Stephen était réveillé depuis un moment mais n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de la réveiller. Il voulait profiter encore un peu d'elle avant que ne vienne les doutes et les explications qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir. Leur relation venait de changer et ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet avant.

Emily aussi était réveillé mais n'osait bouger. Elle se retrouvait dans la même situation que ce matin à part que cette fois-ci tout était réel et que c'était quelque chose qu'ils avaient voulus tout les deux. Ils allaient devoir en parler inévitablement et elle voulait en profiter avant. Elle releva cependant la tête vers lui et croisa son regard.

\- Hey. Dit-elle tendrement.

\- Hey. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste tendre. Il se positionna mieux afin de pouvoir lui parler en la regardant bien dans les yeux. Ça va ? Elle hocha la tête en souriant légèrement. Emily, je...je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle...

\- Te fatigue pas Stephen. Elle fit un geste pour se lever mais il posa une main sur sa hanche afin qu'elle ne bouge. Elle regarda sa main et reporta ses yeux sur lui. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire alors épargne moi le couplet nous deux c'était sympa mais je suis marié et je ne peux pas bla bla...Elle le vit sourire doucement et cela la mit un peu en colère. Je vois que ça te fait rire, tant mieux c'est déjà ça ! Elle essaya de se dégager à nouveau mais il l'attira à lui, elle se retrouva contre torse, dos à lui. Elle sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou et toute une flopée de sensations l'envahirent à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire Emily. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille, il marqua une pause et poursuivit. Ce que j'allais te dire...c'est que je suis heureux d'être là avec toi et d'avoir enfin pu assouvir ce que j'imaginais depuis des mois. A ces mots il la sentit se détendre instantanément. Ce n'est en rien un coup de tête ou une erreur et je veux que tu saches que je suis prêt à avancer...avec toi.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder et voir si dans ses yeux elle pouvait déceler du doute ou de la peur, mais elle n'y vit que de la sincérité et de l'amour. Ce constat lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle sentit une main de son amant sur ses joues.

\- Qu...quoi ? Tu es sérieux ? Mais...quand...enfin je veux dire quand as-tu décidé ça ? Elle n'osait se réjouir de peur d'être déçue.

\- Depuis que j'ai tout avoué à Cassandra. Il vit qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il y a quelques temps elle m'a mis au pied du mur et j'ai cédé...je lui ai tout dit...que j'étais attiré par toi depuis longtemps, que je luttais mais que je n'y arrivais plus...

\- Et...? Ca veux dire quoi ? Elle voulait qu'il soit plus clair et qu'il lui dise franchement qu'il voulait être avec elle, qu'il ne doutait pas et que c'était ce qu'il voulait le plus.

\- Ca veux dire Em...que toi et moi c'est vrai et réel. Dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se retira et la vit sourire tendrement, comme ce sourire qu'elle lui avait fait lors de leur scène il y'a deux jours. Ce sourire si vrai et sincère qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Elle s'approcha à nouveau et lui réclama un nouveau baiser qui les conduisit plus loin.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant qu'ils vivaient leur relation dans le plus grand secret. Ils avaient bien distillés quelques infos ici et là mais rien qui confirmait vraiment leur couple. Après cette soirée Stephen avait eu une conversation avec sa femme et comme il s'y attendait elle souhaitait divorcer mais à sa façon. Elle voulait faire les choses en douceur pour leur fille, pour ça il était plutôt d'accord la ou les choses se gâtaient c'était qu'elle voulait encore profiter un peu de sa notoriété et annoncer leur divorce à la rentrée prochaine, soit pour lui après la reprise de la saison. Et c'était hors de question, cela voulait dire passer des vacances avec elle, loin d'Emily et devoir jouer la famille heureuse.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda Stephen agacé. Tu as engagé un gars des relations publiques pour gérer notre séparation ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense qu'il est essentiel que notre image soit préservée pour la suite. C'est son idée d'annoncer notre séparation après les vacances...il pense que l'on devrait aussi se montrer un peu tout les trois pour prouver aux gens que l'on peux se supporter et que notre divorce ne creusera pas un fossé entre nous et que pour le bien de notre fille je pourrai m'entendre avec...elle. Elle avait dit le dernier mot d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. Tu vas vraiment m'imposer ça ?

\- C'est peu de chose par rapport à ta trahison...et puis on sait jamais tu vas peut-être changer d'avis après ces vacances. Lui dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait séducteur. Il ne répondit pas et la laissa seule se demandant comment il allait annoncer ça à Emily, elle qui se réjouissait de pouvoir passer ces prochaines semaines avec lui.

Comme il s'y était attendu Emily n'avait pas été ravie de ce contre temps mais à force de paroles réconfortantes et de discussion elle avait finit par se ranger de son côté pour reconnaître que c'était peut être un bien. Le principal étant pour elle que sa relation avec sa fille soit préservée une fois qu'il serait divorcé. Elle ne voulait pas être un obstacle entre eux et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Cassandra se serve de ça pour faire du mal à Stephen.

Seulement Emily ne s'était pas attendue à devoir supporter autant de choses et à ce que cela l'atteigne autant. Elle essayait de ne rien montrer mais c'était difficile. Elle devait supporter de voir des photos sur les réseaux sociaux avec des commentaires élogieux sur sa femme et sur la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle savait que ce n'était pas lui qui rédigeait ces posts mais le simple fait que se soit publié sous son nom la dérangeait beaucoup et elle en avait touché un mot à Stephen.

\- Ça va encore durer longtemps tout ce cinéma ? Elle avait été directe car elle voulait une réponse franche.

\- Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il sincèrement. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi tout ça et...

\- Je sais Stephen. Plaida-t-elle. Mais ça n'empêche que ça me dérange. Quand on voit comment depuis toutes ces années vous vous êtes comportés l'un avec l'autre voir ça maintenant c'est plutôt risible et très peu crédible...et pour être honnête je ne suis pas certaine que cela serve ton image...c'est vrai imagine un peu ce que les gens vont penser de toi quand tu annonceras ton divorce à la rentrée après tout ce que tu as dit...

\- Justement. Dit-il d'un air grave. À ce propos...l'annonce va être reculé après les fêtes de Noël et je sais que...

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère. Dit Emily en colère. Après les fêtes de Noël ? Mais moi je deviens quoi pendant tout ce temps ? C'est déjà assez dur de se dire que je suis la dernière roue du carrosse mais la c'est pire que tout ! Comment peux-tu accepter ça ?!

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Emily c'est tout ! Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi mais essaie de te mettre à ma place deux secondes, j'abandonne ma vie pour toi et...

\- Et moi je n'abandonne rien pour toi ? Elle n'attendait pas de réponse et poursuivit. J'abandonne mes principes et mes valeurs pour toi, je te laisse jouer les couples heureux avec ta femme pour toi, je mets de côté ma fierté...c'est vrai c'est pas grand chose après tout je vais simplement passer pour une briseuse de ménage, c'est rien ça me collera juste à la peau pendant un moment et pendant ce temps là, ta femme passera pour la victime alors qu'on sait tout les deux qu'elle est en grande partie responsable de l'échec de votre mariage !

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de rester si ça t'embête autant ! Lui dit-il furieux. C'est pour ma fille que je fait tout ça...et pour nous...Dit-il plus calmement.

\- Mais si j'accepte tout ça c'est parce que je t'aime Stephen et uniquement pour ça ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Mais je me demande si finalement toi tu as envie d'être avec moi...

\- Bien sur que oui Em, pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ? Je t'aime tu le sais ? Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais s'il te plaît fait moi confiance. Tu verras tout sera vite terminé. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra dans ses bras. Elle hocha la tête pas vraiment convaincue de ça mais elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

Elle avait passé ses semaines de vacances loin de lui, à avoir des nouvelles de façon épisodique. Elle était jalouse et mal, et elle était en colère contre lui. Elle le voyait sur les réseaux sociaux afficher sa famille, bon certes il n'avait pas l'air spécialement heureux mais rien que de voir des photos d'eux la rendait folle de jalousie. Elle essayait de la contenir quand elle l'avait au bout du fil mais elle avait hâte que ces vacances se terminent et qu'elle le retrouve pour mettre les points sur les i. Elle souffrait et elle voulait qu'il le sache mais surtout elle voulait mettre un terme à cette souffrance, elle ne savait pas encore comment mais elle savait qu'il fallait que ça s'arrête.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Emily et elle lui manquait énormément. Il savait qu'elle avait dû avoir mal de voir toutes ces infos sur lui durant ses vacances, elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit quand ils s'appelaient mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle préférait le confronter en face. C'est donc heureux et angoissé qu'il frappa à sa porte. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

Sa réaction avait été instinctive, elle s'était littéralement jeté sur lui, bien trop contente de l'avoir enfin en chair et en os. Elle le serra fort et elle pouvait sentir que lui faisait la même chose. Elle se décolla légèrement pour l'embrasser et c'est en la portant qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement afin de lui montrer à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

\- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Lui dit Stephen en la serrant contre lui enlacé dans son lit. Le temps m'a semblé interminable. Il la sentit bouger et se dégager de son étreinte. Ou vas-tu ? La voyant se lever afin de se couvrir.

\- Je préfère m'habiller pour avoir cette conversation. Il fit une grimace à cette réflexion se disant que le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Je t'aime et tu m'as énormément manqué toi aussi. Commença-t-elle en prenant place sur le lit. De toute ma vie je n'ai aimé aussi fort...mais ce que je vis depuis un moment ne me satisfait pas. Je te veux entièrement Stephen, pas seulement des moments volés ou des petits bouts de vie...je veux vivre avec toi, sortir et montrer au monde entier que je t'aime...seulement je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est ce que tu veux et j'en ai marre de cette situation qui n'est ni blanche ni noire.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? Il se redressa contre la tête de lit. Tu sais que cette situation est temporaire et que dans quelques temps tout sera clair ? Lui rappela-t-il. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui je sais...mais je ne suis pas sure que finalement après les fêtes de Noël tu sois réellement séparé...c'est pour ça que...Elle n'osait pas vraiment dire ce qu'elle pensait mais il le fallait pour son bien. Je voudrai que tu arrêtes tout ce cinéma autour de toi et de ta femme. Si tu tiens réellement à moi tu arrêtes tout de suite et tu annonces ta séparation.

\- Quoi ? Em...non tu sais bien que si je fait ça je ruine toutes mes chances d'avoir une relation normale avec Cassandra par la suite. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veux...

\- Oui je sais. Souffla-t-elle lasse de cette situation. Mais moi je ne supporte plus tout ça...tu es la avec moi et en fin de semaine tu retournes vers elle et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe...tu ne me racontes rien...et je veux être sure que je compte pour toi.

\- Mais mon ange comment peux-tu penser une minute que ce n'est pas le cas ? Et pour être clair il ne se passe plus rien avec Cassandra depuis bien longtemps alors arrête de te mettre des idées en tête. Il saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne se recule devant son discours. Écoute je sais que c'est difficile comme situation mais essaie de comprendre que...

\- Mais je ne fait que ça Stephen...j'essaie de comprendre depuis des mois...des années meme...et tu sais quoi ? Je ne comprends rien ! C'est un peu je t'aime moi non plus entre vous et je ne veux plus faire partie du jeu ! C'est finit. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est finit ? Nous...nous deux ? Demanda-t-il sous le choc. Elle hocha la tête incapable de répondre de vive voix. Non...ma puce ça va s'arranger. Je te promets que bientôt...

\- Non ne promets plus rien Stephen...s'il te plaît. Elle sentait sa voix faiblir et des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je te laisse le choix soit tu restes avec moi et tu assumes enfin notre relation, soit...tu pars et tout est finit entre nous. Avait-elle dit difficilement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Dit-il en criant presque, il s'était levé d'un bond et l'avait rejointe. Ils se mit à genoux devant elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes. Emily s'il te plaît essaie de comprendre que je...je n'ai pas le choix...

Elle leva son regard et croisa le sien, elle put y avoir une détresse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes contenues et son visage marqué. Elle posa une main sur une de ses joues et il ferma leurs yeux à ce geste tendre.

\- Je t'aime Stephen...vraiment...et je...et c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me contenter de ce que l'on vit actuellement. Je te veux à moi...et rien qu'à moi. La balle est dans ton camp. Elle le fixa encore un moment et partit se réfugier dans la salle de bains. Elle s'enferma à double tour pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de venir la rejoindre. Elle attendit un moment et elle l'entendit s'approcher de la porte. Il frappa mais elle ne fit rien.

\- Je t'aime Emily. Dit-il d'une voix faible en posant une main sur la porte en bois comme si elle pouvait le voir. N'en doute jamais. Il fixa la porte un moment espérant la voir s'ouvrir mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Il quitta la maison le coeur lourd d'avoir peut-être perdu à jamais son nouvel amour.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent difficiles pour tout les deux. Ils évitaient la plupart du temps d'être seuls mais c'est comme si une force mystérieuse les poussait l'un vers l'autre parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi peu entouré que maintenant. À croire que leurs collègues connaissaient leur histoire et essayaient de les réconcilier.

Ils essayaient de faire bonne figure mais c'était difficile, ils essayaient d'avoir une conversation anodine mais c'était impossible alors au bout d'un moment ils avaient abandonné et essayaient de ne pas rester dans la même pièce, seuls. Ils réalisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et cela leur mit encore un coup au moral.

Stephen était à fleur de peau, il essayait de comprendre Emily, et il comprenait mais pour autant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il connaissait Cassandra, si elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait elle allait lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Seulement voir Emily tout les jours et la voir souffrir alors qu'il avait la solution, était la pire de toutes les tortures. Elle souffrait, il souffrait il fallait qu'il mettre fin à tout ce cinéma. Il était fatigué de faire semblant. De faire semblant d'être heureux, de faire semblant d'être un mari aimant et un père comblé, faire semblant de ne pas être complètement fou amoureux de cette merveilleuse jeune femme blonde...il en avait assez.

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient, et puis les semaines défilèrent et voila bientôt un mois qu'elle avait donné cet ultimatum à Stephen...et rien ! Rien n'avait bougé. Il était toujours là à se débattre avec ses sentiments. Elle avait cependant remarqué qu'il s'affichait moins avec sa femme depuis quelques temps et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs, alors elle n'imaginait rien et ne faisait pas de plan sur la comète. Elle l'aimait et elle souffrait de le voir souffrir parce qu'elle pouvait voir son désarroi dans ses yeux quand ils se croisaient et plus d'une fois elle avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de céder. Mais elle avait combattue cette envie et s'était ressaisit.

Ce soir là quand elle rentra, elle avait le moral au plus bas. Ils avaient du jouer une fois de plus une scène de couple et tout leur script faisait écho à leur situation, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mit son coeur à nu devant tout le monde. Elle avait pleuré, ce qui n'était pas prévu, et Stephen avait enfin fait un geste vers elle en la prenant dans ses bras. La scène avait été réussit mais son coeur lui était en miette une fois de plus.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher directement, sa journée avait été éprouvante et elle n'avait qu'une envie dormir pour oublier son coeur brisé. Elle se changea rapidement et fila dans son lit, son chien la suivant comme son ombre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Dit-elle à son chien qui avait du sentir sa peine car elle s'était collé à elle sans demander son reste. Toi au moins tu assumes m'aimer. Dit-elle ironiquement. Elle se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna un mail. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce que c'était mais sans savoir pourquoi elle le prit et main et consulta sa boîte mail.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle vit l'expéditeur. C'était Stephen cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne communiquaient plus de cette façon. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il avait à lui dire pour lui envoyer un mail plutôt que de l'appeler. Elle ouvrit le fameux mail et ne vit rien à part un lien concernant une vidéo sur Facebook...et elle détestait Facebook...elle allait cliquer dessus quand elle reçu des messages de ses amis...pleins de messages qui la félicitait, lui demandait des explications, pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Son coeur s'accéléra d'un coup et elle se mit à penser à ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus depuis des semaines, pour en avoir le cœur net elle cliqua sur le lien envoyé par Stephen.

Elle vit apparaître son visage sur l'écran, il avait l'air abattu comme elle mais avec une lueur différente dans le regard. C'était une vidéo en live qu'il venait de publier il y a une quinzaine de minutes. Il était chez lui et il commençait sa vidéo avec son célèbre salut Facebook. Elle rigola rien qu'à ces paroles.

 _Salut Facebook, enfin un live me direz-vous ? Oui je sais j'ai été un peu absent ces temps-ci, mais j'avais une bonne raison...Je travaille sur Arrow depuis six ans et j'ai découvert une vrai famille...des gens qui sont devenus au fil des années indispensables à ma vie...surtout une personne._

A ces mots le coeur d'Emily tambourinait encore plus fort dans sa poitrine, à tel point qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses battements. Elle sentit des larmes montées et sa vision se troubla légèrement. Elle essuya ses yeux pour voir son visage correctement s'illuminer à l'évocation de cette fameuse personne.

 _Cette personne...c'est toi Emily...ces dernières semaines ont été les plus longues et les plus affreuses de toute ma vie parce que tu n'étais pas à mes côtés...je sais que tout est de ma faute...que j'aurais dû faire ce qu'il fallait bien avant mais...j'avais peur. Cette après midi j'ai réalisé que si je ne faisais rien j'allais te perdre pour de bon...et ça c'est impossible, ma puce. Alors je profite de ce live pour dire au monde entier que je t'aime Emily Bett Ryckards...que c'est toi et que ça a toujours été toi...depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard._

 _Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir pour avoir mit autant de temps à me décider mais j'avais des choses à régler et maintenant tout est clair...donc je t'attends...prends le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir et revenir vers moi si tu le souhaites...mais moi je ne bouge pas._

Les larmes dévalaient les joues d'Emily. Il l'avait fait...il avait fait un live pour lui déclarer son amour...cet homme était exaspérant mais tellement touchant à la fois. Sa soirée avait prit une tournure qu'elle n'imaginait pas en rentrant. Elle essuya ses larmes en vitesse et se leva de son lit, honnêtement elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne pouvait pas rester assise alors qu'elle était en ébullition à l'intérieur.

Soudain elle troqua son pyjama pour un jean et un tee-shirt, elle devait le voir, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui. Il venait de lui ouvrir son coeur, elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux. Elle prit ses affaires et ses clés de voiture et fonça chez Stephen. Elle arriva en peu de temps et sonna avec appréhension à l'interphone, on lui ouvrit sans attendre et quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage elle sortit doucement comme si elle avait peur.

Stephen l'attendait sur le pas de la porte avec un léger sourire et un regard d'amour absolu, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour l'observer et se rendre compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être aimé par un homme comme lui. Elle s'avança doucement son regard toujours rivé au sien et un sourire se dessina aussi sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit à courir d'un coup pour se jeter dans ses bras. Il la reçue avec plaisir et la porta sans mal. Ils serrèrent fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre et apprécièrent le moment, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

\- Tu es complètement fou. Lui dit-elle dans le creux de son cou. Elle se décala pour le regarder. Je t'aime Stephen Amell...merci.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais il fallait...Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour qu'il se taise.

\- C'est rien. Le rassura-t-elle. J'ai comprit pourquoi...ce qui compte c'est maintenant. Il acquiesça et fondit sur ses lèvres comme si c'était leur premier baiser et il rentra chez lui son précieux fardeaux dans les bras.

* * *

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda Stephen en entrant dans leur chambre. On va être en retard si on ne part pas maintenant.

\- Oui...désolée mais j'essaie désespérément de fermer cette robe et j'ai besoin d'aide. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui montra son dos afin qu'il l'aide. Il fit glisser la fermeture jusqu'en haut et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Généralement je préfère la descendre. Il déposa un tendre baiser dans le creu de sa nuque, lui déclenchant mille frissons.

\- Oui je sais. Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son épaule mais tu l'as dit toi même si on ne part maintenant on va être en retard. Il souffla de frustration et posa ses deux mains sur sa taille qui glissèrent jusque son petit ventre.

\- Comment va notre petit miracle ? Emily sourit à ce surnom, c'était comme ça que Stephen l'avait baptisé depuis qu'elle avait faillit perdre leur bébé à quatre mois de grossesse.

Cela avait été une surprise pour tout les deux, ils ne s'attendaient pas à avoir un enfant tout de suite. Bien qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de fonder une famille. La vie qu'il menait les comblait plus que ce qu'ils avaient espéré et avoir seulement Mavi à s'occuper leur suffisait. Ils appréciaient de ne vivre que pour eux deux, et puis une intoxication alimentaire était passée par la et la contraception d'Emily n'avait pas fonctionné.

Au début elle avait paniqué et avait prit ça pour une mauvaise nouvelle et puis quand elle vue la réaction de Stephen elle comprit qu'il était vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle. Elle avait donc finit par accepter cette grossesse jusqu'à ce maudit jour où suite à une mauvaise chute elle avait faillit perdre leur bébé. Son monde s'était écroulé ce jour là mais à force de repos et d'amour de la part de son compagnon, son bébé avait survécu et elle avait pu reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

\- Il où elle va bien. Répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Mon ventre est un champ de bataille mais à part ça tout va bien. Aller mon coeur allons voir si nous allons accueillir un champion ou une princesse.

Ils rentraient chez eux après être passés par le magasin pour bébé pour dévaliser le rayon pour fille. Ils allaient avoir une petite fille et Emily était folle de joie mais elle n'était pas certaine que c'était le cas pour Stephen.

\- Tu n'es pas déçu ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix en se blottissant contre lui

\- Non pourquoi ? Il était surpris qu'elle puisse penser une chose pareille. Après ce qu'on a vécu, avoir un bébé en bonne santé c'est tout ce qui compte. La rassura-t-il. Je suis très heureux d'avoir une autre princesse à aimer chérie...je t'assure.

\- Très bien, et si maintenant on choisissait un prénom ? Demanda-t-elle tout excitée. A son regard il comprit qu'il avait déjà perdu cette bataille, elle avait une idée en tête.

Quelques mois plus tard Emily donna naissance à une magnifique petite fille prénommée Amelia. Stephen réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision de sa vie il y a quatre ans en révélant à la planète entière son amour pour Emily, elle avait eu raison de lui poser cet ultimatum finalement.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **J'ai encore un autre OS en cours et j'espère le sortir la semaine prochaine, en attendant pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Stemily le prochain chapitre sera posté demain.**

 **A bientôt.**


	11. Avis de tempête

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour avec un OS cette fois-ci.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda Emily en pénétrant dans la chambre. Tu veux vraiment que l'on dorme ici tout les deux ? Elle avait dit cela en regardant le lit deux places.

\- Désolé mais c'est la seule chambre de libre de toute la ville...alors on va faire avec. Répondit-il en posant sa valise sur le lit. Il commença à débarrasser ses affaires. Je sais que c'est un peu...gênant mais c'est juste pour une nuit.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle faussement enjouée. On va faire avec. Elle posa sa valise sur le lit et chercha sa trousse de toilette. En attendant je vais aller prendre une douche. Elle prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver ici dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec lui ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ? Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait pouvoir gérer ces prochaines heures. Stephen l'attirait comme un aimant depuis longtemps maintenant, et ils avaient toujours plus ou moins réussit à repousser ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, mais là ils étaient seuls au milieu de nul part, enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel sans personne pour les déranger et sans aucune barrière. Elle n'était pas sure que cette fois-ci ils s'arrêtent à temps.

Quand elle avait accepté d'aller à cette convention en plein middle west elle ne s'était pas attendu à vivre cette péripétie. Tout avait commencé quand ils avaient louper leur vol du retour, ils avaient donc louper leur correspondance pour repartir à Los Angeles, pour apprendre par la suite que tout les vols étaient annulés jusqu'à nouvel ordre suite à une grosse tempête qui devait balayer le pays dans les prochaines heures.

Elle était heureuse de passer du temps avec lui, elle ne pouvait pas mentir, mais la ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment. Depuis qu'ils avaient tourné cette scène intime, elle sentait que tout cet éloignement des derniers mois n'avait servit à rien. Ils avaient d'un commun accord décider de s'éloigner un peu pour le bien de Stephen. Il était perdu et voulait essayer de sauver ce qui restait de son mariage. Seulement à l'évidence cela n'avait servit à rien au vu de la façon dont il se comportait avec elle. Elle fila sous la douche pour essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça et de se détendre un peu. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa nervosité ou son embarras.

* * *

Stephen regardait la porte se refermer sur Emily qui occupait ses pensées depuis longtemps déjà. Cette jeune femme qui était dans la pièce voisine le rendait dingue...complètement dingue. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui dont elle ne se rendait même pas compte, c'est ce qui la rendait attirante. Quand ils étaient devenus amis il y a quelques années maintenant, il c'était dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans sa vie. Elle voyait toujours le meilleur chez les autres, savait écouter comme personne, avait toujours de bons conseils et par dessus tout lui redonnait le sourire quand il n'allait pas bien.

Il s'était bien aperçu au fil des années qu'il était plus qu'attaché à elle, il cherchait sans arrêt sa présence, la regardait d'une façon dont lui seul comprenait le sens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher, rien juste de petits trucs mais c'était comme vital pour lui. Sa femme s'était bien rendu compte de quelque chose mais à chaque fois il avait évité le sujet car il savait très bien que si elle le poussait un peu trop il lui dirait la vérité, il ne savait pas mentir et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il savait que si Cassandra lui posait la bonne question son mariage était mort. Alors depuis des années il faisait semblant, il prétendait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Si au début tout le monde le croyait, il était évident depuis un bon moment déjà que les gens se posaient des questions, et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Seulement voila il n'était pas seul dans l'histoire, une petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé allait se retrouver au milieu d'une guerre que ses parents ne manqueraient pas de se livrer. Et c'était ça qui le retenait de tout foutre en l'air et de vivre cette passion qui le consumait pour Emily.

Pendant longtemps il s'était menti à lui même en se disant qu'il la considérait uniquement comme son amie, que les regards qu'il lui lançait n'étaient en rien des regards amoureux, que les gestes tendres qu'il avait envers elle n'étaient rien d'autre que des marques d'affection amicales, mais il avait enfin reconnu il n'y a pas si longtemps qu'il était plus qu'attiré par elle, et il savait que s'il se laissait aller il tomberait amoureux d'elle en peu de temps.

\- Tu as l'air bien pensif ? Dit Emily en sortant de la salle de bains les cheveux humides.

\- Oh je...ouais. Souffla-t-il un peu gênée. Il la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle, en la regardant la seule chose qu'il avait envie était de plonger ses mains dans ses cheveux et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je...je vais aussi aller prendre une douche. Froide pensa-t-il.

Elle ne comprit pas grand chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle soupçonnait qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tout les deux. Elle rangea ses affaires et s'installa sur le lit afin de trouver un programme à la télé, elle se brancha sur Netflix et chercha sa série préférée. Une fois chose faite, elle commanda leur repas et attendit patiemment qu'il sorte de la salle de bains.

* * *

La douche lui avait fait un bien fou et il se sentait un peu plus serein que tout à l'heure, même s'il savait que la soirée allait être difficile. Il allait devoir freiner ses envies et il n'était pas sur d'y arriver. Il sortit tout de même et trouva Emily sur le lit à consulter son téléphone.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Des nouvelles des vols ? Demanda-t-il pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Non rien. Répondit-elle sans le regarder. En fait je consultais mes mails...j'ai commandé notre dîner et j'ai trouvé notre activité de ce soir. Dit-elle sur un ton enjoué, mais elle réalisa aussitôt le double sens de sa phrase. Enfin je veux dire ce qu'on va faire ce soir...enfin ils ont Netflix et regarde on va pouvoir voir la fin de saison de House of Cards !

\- Ouais c'est génial. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Bon on s'y met parce que si mes souvenirs sont bons on a beaucoup de retard.

Il s'installa sur le lit et elle se repositionna en mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Il la nota mais ne dit, cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé eux deux, comme ça en train de regarder la télé. Il y a encore peu de temps c'était le cas mais ils avaient du y renoncer quand ils avaient faillit déraper.

Elle sentait bien qu'il lui lançait des coups d'œils furtifs, en fait elle avait l'impression que son regard était sur elle constamment et elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur l'épisode en cours. Elle essaya plus d'une fois de ne pas y prêter attention mais à chaque fois ses pensées avaient dérivé vers l'homme allongé à ses côtés. Elle voulut attraper la télécommande pour stopper la lecture et mettre les choses au clair avec lui mais il eu la même idée et leurs deux mains entrèrent en contact. Instinctivement ils se regardèrent et leurs mains avaient finit par s'entrelacer.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Stephen pour l'attirer à lui et poser sa bouche sur la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avaient le goût de son baume hydratant, un goût de cerises qu'il adorait. Il laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir quand il comprit qu'elle voulut accéder à sa langue. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir et lui accorda l'accès sans tarder. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact un éclair de plaisir et de désir traversa sa colonne vertébrale et il se retrouva sur elle sans savoir comment.

Il l'embrassait à pleine bouche, il manquait d'air mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le repousse et il n'en avait pas envie. Après avoir lutté pendant des années contre cette attirance et ce désir à cet instant il ne voulait plus lutter, il voulait simplement profiter. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur son visage, dans son dos il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout.

Il délaissa ses lèvres pour doucement descendre dans son cou et le parsemer de baisers brûlants. Il la sentait frémir sous lui, elle soupirait et haletait sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Elle était exactement comme il se l'était toujours imaginé réceptive et entreprenante. Il sentait ses mains le caresser et être avide de pouvoir toucher sa peau. Elle les passa sous son teeshirt et entreprit de délicatement tracer une ligne au milieu de son dos. Il sentit un nouvel éclair de désir dans son bas ventre, elle dut le sentir car elle accentua la pression à cet endroit.

Elle ne pensait plus, elle ressentait uniquement. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau était déconnecté de son corps, ses mains bougeaient, son corps ressentait, elle s'entendait gémir et souffler de plaisir, mais elle ne pouvait rien contrôler. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait freiner les choses et le stopper mais à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait le courage, un baiser ou une caresse la faisait replonger dans cet océan de désir et de passion.

Elle avait l'impression que ses mains et sa bouche étaient partout à la fois, elle sentait des frissons lui parcourir le corps de la tête aux pieds et elle n'avait pas envie qu'il s'arrête finalement. Elle aimait être dans ses bras et être embrasser et toucher de cette façon. Elle avait l'impression qu'on ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon avec douceur et passion. Elle avait l'impression d'être fragile et délicate entre ses mains et en même temps ses caresses étaient appuyées et limite sauvages.

Quand elle passa ses mains sous son teeshirt elle le sentit frissonner à son contact et un éclair de fierté lui traversa l'esprit. Elle remonta lentement vers ses épaules en traçant une ligne au milieu de son dos et elle put constater que son désir pour elle avait grandit d'un cran. Elle abandonna alors son dos pour passer sa main entre leurs deux corps collés et arriver à son membre durci.

Quand elle le saisit elle fut surprise de son audace, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais avec Stephen elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle l'entendit grogner de frustration quand un coup à la porte les fit sortir de leur bulle. Ils se figèrent sur place comme s'ils avaient été prit en faute et plongèrent leurs yeux dans le regard de l'autre frustrés et gênés d'avoir été dérangé.

C'est Stephen qui reprit ses esprits le premier et qui quitta le lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il se trouva face à un livreur de pizza et cela le fit sourire, elle ne changera jamais. Même dans le coin le plus reculé de la planète il lui fallait une pizza. Il paya le livreur et rentra dans la chambre pour la trouver vide, il l'inspecta et trouva Emily dans la salle de bains en train de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la colla contre le lavabo dos à lui, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'encercla. Il chercha son regard dans le miroir et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Le dîner est servit. Lui dit-il dans le creux de son oreille lui déclenchant des frissons. Elle ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. On mange et on discute de...de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Oui je pense qu'il faut qu'on en parle. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Il lui prit les mains et l'entraîna près du bureau où il avait laissé la pizza.

* * *

Ils avaient dîner dans un silence apaisant chacun dans ses pensées, des œillades avaient été échangés avec de légers sourires gênés mais aucune parole. Emily se demandait où cela allait les mener, car la dernière fois qu'ils avaient abordes le sujet Stephen n'avait pas été très explicite. Elle savait que son couple battait plus ou moins de l'aile mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'il divorce cela restait un mystère.

Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment comment fonctionnait leur couple, par moment elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fous amoureux et le jour d'après on pouvait presque croire qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Elle savait que Cassandra avait un caractère très affirmé et qu'elle voulait toujours tout contrôler dans la vie de Stephen, mais elle n'était pas non plus la seule fautive dans leurs problèmes. Emily se mettait à sa place quelques fois quand elle voyait les regards appuyés que lui lançait son partenaire, elle pouvait comprendre qu'elle le prenne mal et qu'elle puisse douter de leur relation.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qui était à l'origine de sa mésentente avec Cassandra. Quand Emily avait commencé sur la série Stephen venait de se marier et Cassandra était enceinte de Mavi, elle était ravissante et elle semblait vraiment heureuse, tout comme Stephen d'ailleurs, et puis au fil du temps elle avait vu un fossé se creuser entre elles deux. Sur le coup Emily n'avait pas comprit et puis un jour Cassandra était venue la trouver pour lui demander d'arrêter de tourner autour de son mari. Elle lui avait rit au nez pensant qu'elle plaisantait mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Je ne tourne pas autour de Stephen ! Mais quelle idée...enfin Cassandra...vous êtes mariés, vous êtes heureux et vous venez d'avoir un bébé...pourquoi je ferais un truc pareil ? Avait-elle demandé en essayant de garder son calme et de ne rien montrer de ses émotions.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer alors pourquoi le seul mot qui sort de sa bouche quand on parle de la série est ton prénom ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu devrais peut-être lui poser directement la question tu ne crois pas ? A son air elle vit qu'elle ne la croyait pas. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi pour ça, alors crois ce que tu veux mais il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous deux. On est amis c'est tout. Cassandra avait finit par tourner les talons en colère de ne pas avoir eu de réponses claires à ses questions. Cependant cette altercation lui avait fait réaliser que finalement la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son partenaire n'était peut-être pas si transparente que ça.

Elle fut ramené la réalité par Stephen agitant ses mains devant ses yeux.

\- Désolé. Dit-elle confuse. J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Répondit-il en lâchant un petit rire. Et à quoi pensais-tu ? Enfin...si je peux savoir ?

\- A Cassandra. Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Et je me disais qu'elle a vu avant nous ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je sais...je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et que rien n'a jamais été clair entre nous et depuis le début...et je sais que tu as du subir les foudres de ma femme plus d'une fois et je m'en excuse mais...

\- Non je crois que tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Elle prit sa main afin d'avoir un contact et de se donner du courage pour la suite. Ce truc...qu'il y a entre nous est là depuis le premier jour, on ne peux pas le nier...et c'est vrai que les limites entre nous ont toujours été floues mais...si je suis complètement honnête je savais depuis le premier regard que toi et moi c'était une évidence. Et ta femme l'a vu aussi c'est pour ça qu'elle est si...directive, jalouse et autoritaire...elle se défends comme elle peut contre quelque chose auquel elle ne peut rien...et si tu étais honnête toi aussi tu le reconnaîtrais.

Il la fixa intensément, elle avait raison, il le savait. Depuis le premier regard cette jolie blonde avait eu son coeur entre les mains...c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un coup de foudre. Il avait su à cet instant que sa vie ne serait plus la même. Et elle ne l'avait plus été...pourtant à l'époque il était heureux, il venait de se marier, sa femme attendait leur fille, sa vie était parfaite. Mais tout avait été balayé par elle avec sa spontanéité et son sourire. Un seul sourire avait réussit à lui faire perdre la tête, d'ailleurs tout le monde autour de lui l'avait remarqué.

\- Tu...tu as raison sur tout Emily...mais tout est si compliqué...ma vie est compliquée et je ne veux faire de mal à personne. Ce qui c'est passé il y a peu dans cette chambre c'est ce que je veux depuis longtemps mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour tout quitter pour...

\- Moi...? Finit-elle à sa place. Il acquiesça difficilement. Je comprends...même si ça fait mal...mais je comprends. Je ne te demande rien...juste, d'être clair dans ce que tu veux...parce que la c'est loin d'être le cas...je ne veux pas souffrir inutilement et je ne veux pas être responsable du malheur de Cassandra. Tu penses ne pas être prêt à tout laisser tomber pour moi...ok dans ce cas laisse moi vivre ma vie...ne t'interpose pas quand un homme s'approche de moi et ne soit pas jaloux des qu'il pourrait y avait plus qu'une amitié...Elle délaissa sa main qu'elle tenait toujours et se leva pour s'éloigner de lui et de son regard perçant. Il n'avait toujours rien dit mais elle sentait qu'il n'était pas content de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui et il suivit du regard. Elle cherchait quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper et il la vit vider sa valise pour la remplir. Il rigola à ce geste et tenta une approche, il lui prit les mains pour qu'elle arrête et qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas savoir ce que je veux...non en fait je sais mais je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse...je suis complètement sous ton charme et je ne devrais même pas être heureux d'être coincé ici avec toi...mais en fait je suis fou de joie parce que ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi sans avoir à me justifier et...

\- Tu vois c'est ça le problème tu veux mais tu as peur du regard des autres. Stephen...tu as le droit de t'être trompé en épousant Cassandra ou en tombant sous mon charme. Dit-elle en reprenant son terme. C'est simplement humain...la ou tu dois prendre tes responsabilités c'est en étant clair avec toi et avec moi...tu es marié et tu ne peux pas être avec moi en même temps...c'est tout. Elle s'éloigna une fois de plus et il grimaça à cette distance.

\- Je sais...mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir...et ça me rends fou ! Quand je te vois...c'est comme si j'oubliais tout et qu'il n'y avait plus que toi qui comptait. J'oublie le reste ma femme, ma fille...j'oublie tout Emily. Il s'était rapproché d'elle au fil de sa tirade et à ce moment précis il n'était plus qu'à un pas de la prendre dans ses bras. Dit moi que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et je te laisse tranquille plus jamais on abordera le sujet.

Elle le regardait dans les yeux, son regard plongé dans ses prunelles si bleues et qui exprimaient tant de choses sans les dire. Se serait tellement simple de lui mentir et de lui dire que non elle ne ressentait rien, qu'elle ne ressentait pas toute cette électricité qu'il y avait autour d'eux, qu'elle ne ressentait rien quand il la touchait, qu'elle ne ressentait rien quand il l'embrassait pour leurs scènes ça aurait été tellement plus simple...mais en fait elle ressentait...tout...la moindre caresse, le moindre effleurement, le moindre souffle...elle ressentait tout et ça la rendait folle parce que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentit le quart de ce que Stephen lui inspirait.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te dire une chose pareille. Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne peux pas parce que je ne veux pas te mentir...quand tu m'embrasses j'oublie tout...parce que la seule chose qui compte à ce moment là c'est toi et moi.

Il déglutit péniblement à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle aussi était comme lui complètement chamboulée parce qu'il leur arrivait. Ils étaient irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre depuis des années et ils arrivaient à un stade où ils n'arrivaient plus à contrôler cette attirance et à trouver de bonnes raisons pour ne pas ceder. Pourtant lui avait la meilleure des raisons...son mariage. Mais il y a bien longtemps que sa femme n'était plus un obstacle pour ne pas ceder à cette jolie blonde, non s'il ne cedait pas c'était parce qu'il peur qu'après avoir goûté à son corps il ne puisse plus s'en passer...son véritable problème c'était ça et rien d'autre.

Et là tout se passa au ralenti, il tendit un bras pour la saisir et la mener vers lui, il emprisonna sa taille et passa sa main libre derrière sa nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. D'abord surprise elle se laissa faire mais elle passa vite ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le maintenir contre ses lèvres s'il avait la mauvaise idée de vouloir arrêter de l'embrasser.

Il la maintenait toujours fermement contre son torse et n'en finissait pas d'explorer sa bouche à laquelle elle lui avait donné accès. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, bataillaient pour avoir la domination de ce baiser. Des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient entrain de dépasser une limite parce que jamais jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient été aussi sauvage dans leurs échanges, ils savaient à cet instant qu'ils allaient faire l'amour et enfin assouvir le besoin qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Ils se déshabillèrent sans délicatesse et il la porta sur le bureau pas très loin, il repoussa ce qui le gênait et c'est dans un fracas que tout tomba sur le sol. Elle était la devant lui nue et offerte à lui. Jamais il n'avait désiré une femme aussi fort qu'il la désirait en ce moment, même sa femme n'avait jamais réussit à le mettre dans cet état de perte totale de contrôle. Il devait se freiner pour ne pas se montrer trop brutal parce que c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il se recula légèrement pour calmer ses ardeurs et encra son regard dans le sien.

\- Si tu savais seulement ce que tu me fait. Dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin satisfaite d'elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues pour qu'il la regarde vraiment.

\- Stephen j'ai envie de toi...vraiment...alors je t'en prit ne te freine pas et fait moi l'amour. Elle avait dit toute sa phrase sur un ton de supplication. Un son rauque sortit de la gorge de son amant et il plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Il fit courir ses mains sur son corps pour arriver à ses cuisses qu'il écarta pour accéder à son intimité tremblante de désir. Il passa un doigt sur son sexe humide et la sentit tressaillir et se déhancher. Il fit un sourire, amusé de son impatience. Il titilla légèrement son clitoris et la sentit réceptive à ses gémissements qui se voulaient de plus en plus fort.

Elle le rendait fou et ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il entendait ses petits cris dans son oreille et sentait son souffle dans son cou, il sentait ses mains dans son dos le griffer en essayant de s'accrocher à lui. Il sentait ses seins sur son torse tressauter et cela l'existait encore plus et d'un coup de rein il la pénétra en douceur mais avec fermeté. Il se stoppa une fois en elle et leva son regard vers elle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête renversée sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

\- Regarde moi. Lui dit-il sur un ton ferme, elle obéit et bloqua son regard sur lui. Il y vit ce qu'il voulait...le plaisir et l'abandon. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois fermement et commença à bouger et à faire de léger vas et viens. Il sentait à chaque poussée un peu plus de plaisir prendre possession de lui, il sentait le plaisir s'insinuer dans chaques parties de son corps, chaques veines, chaques pores de sa peau transpirait le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait.

Elle le sentait aller et venir à l'intérieur d'elle et à chaque fois elle essayait de s'accrocher un peu plus à lui. Elle se sentait partir et défaillir mais elle ne le voulait pas maintenant. Elle voulait encore le sentir aller et venir, elle voulait encore sentir ce plaisir augmenter, elle voulait encore sentir son corps contre le sien prêt à tout pour lui donner du plaisir. Un mouvement plus précis que les autres la mena un peu plus proche de l'orgasme et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle plaqua ses deux mains sur les fesses de son amant pour le maintenir contre elle. Il s'arrêta surprit.

\- Attends deux secondes. Lui dit-elle d'une voix saccadée et tressautante. Je...pas maintenant...encore...

\- Oh mais Emily je peux t'assurer que ce ne sera pas tout. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il y a encore tellement de choses que je voudrais te faire. Ses dernières paroles eurent raison d'elle et elle se mit à bouger contre lui, il ne se fit pas prier pour reprendre son rythme et c'est en se laissant envahir par le plaisir qu'Emily se libéra suivit de près par Stephen.

Ils reprirent conscience difficilement après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Cela avait été si intense qu'ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser. Stephen se dégagea le premier tout en gardant ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Je...je sais pas quoi dire. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Elle leva son regard vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Et bien ne dit rien et emmène moi sous la douche. Répondit-elle d'une voix pleine de sous entendu. Il la fixa surpris ne pensant pas que c'était ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. On parlera plus tard...pour l'instant profitons de ce que l'on a...Elle lui caressa une joue et il appuya son geste, ému de la tendresse dans sa voix.

Il se décida après avoir légèrement bataillé et délicatement la prit dans ses bras pour la porter. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il sentit déjà le désir prendre possession de lui à nouveau. À cet instant il pensa qu'il voulait que cette tempête dure toute la vie, il ne voulait pas renoncer à ce qu'il vivait, il ne voulait pas renoncer à elle.

* * *

Finalement ils avaient passés deux jours enfermés dans cette chambre d'hôtel à se découvrir et à se redécouvrir. Ils avaient fait l'amour des dizaines de fois tantôt tendrement, tantôt brutalement et ils n'étaient pas pressés de rentrer. Car cela voulait dire faire face à ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et pour être honnête ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Ils avaient eu une discussion sur le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble et l'instant d'après ils faisaient l'amour sur le bureau sauvagement. Tout était confus dans leurs têtes et c'est en silence qu'ils avaient préparés leur bagages. Ils s'évitaient du regard et ne savaient pas comment se comporter l'un avec l'autre.

\- Ça va être comme ça maintenant ? Demanda Emily exaspérée. Il se tourna vers elle ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Je sais pas. Souffla-t-il...je suis désolé Emily...je sais pas quoi dire et...

\- Si tu sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Seulement tu ne veux pas le dire, c'est différent. Sa voix c'était un peu radoucie. Doucement il la vit s'approcher. Stephen je ne te demande rien...ce qui c'est passé ici les deux derniers jours était...magique et hors du temps...et dieu sait que je voudrais que cela continue mais...les problèmes qui étaient là avant sont toujours là maintenant et rien n'a changé entre nous...enfin pas vraiment. Et je n'attends rien de toi.

\- Ce qu'on a vécu ne veux rien dire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il surpris et blessé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis simplement que tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour moi de ne pas promettre un avenir ou autre chose. Si j'ai laissé les choses aller si loin entre nous c'est parce que j'en avais envie depuis des mois, des années peut être...je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu me doives une explication ou autre chose. Ce qu'on a vécu est inoubliable et ça compte pour moi...et si c'est tout ce que tu pourras jamais me donner, j'aurais au moins vécu quelque chose de fort avec toi. Elle était sincère dans ses paroles, elle n'attendait rien de lui à part l'avoir en ami comme avant, même si elle se doutait bien que cela serait compliqué. Mais elle préférait avoir une relation compliqué avec lui plutôt que pas de relation du tout.

\- Ce que...ce que l'on a vécu Em était un rêve pour moi...et je dois être honnête je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller. Dit-il avec un léger sourire auquel elle répondit. Seulement...rien n'est clair et les lignes sont encore plus floues qu'avant voir carrément inexistantes maintenant...et il serait tellement facile de me laisser aller et de t'aimer...mais je ne peux pas. Lui avoua-t-il difficilement. Du moins tout de suite...il faut que...

\- Stephen. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ne dit rien de plus...je comprends je t'assure. Je suis la et je serai la quoi qu'il arrive. Alors fait ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi...tu ne me dois rien. Il hocha la tête et déposa un long baiser sur son front, elle ferma les yeux et sentit des larmes pointer.

\- Aller on y va avant que je n'ai plus le courage de te laisser partir. Elle acquiesça incapable de décrocher et un mot et ils sortirent de cette chambre qui avait vu l'expression de leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi demain sera fait mais elle savait que dorénavant plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux. Ils avaient goûtés l'un à l'autre et elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas lui mettre la pression et elle avait préféré faire profil bas et lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre et pas ce qu'elle avait besoin de lui dire. Il culpabilisait déjà assez comme ça, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter dans la balance.

* * *

 **Voila...ça aurait pu être la fin...mais non. Une deuxième partie est prête.**

 **Maintenant j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **N'oubliez pas ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous êtes sages vous aurez la suite Vendredi.**

 **A bientôt.**


	12. Avis de tempête 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Surprise ! Me revoila deja...je sais j'avais dit demain mais comme la deuxième partie est prête je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas la mettre aujourd'hui. Et je sais que certaines d'entre vous sont impatientes.**

 **Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. Ally84, Lavigne126, Anaksouu, Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska, Fen et les guests merci beaucoup...**

 **Cette deuxième partie est basée sur une idée de MaOrie. Merci à elle, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Je vous donnerais l'idée à la fin pour que vous ne soyez pas spolié.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Tu peux répéter ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas comme la sienne.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu tournes cette scène, c'est pourtant simple ! Il avait les bras croisés sur son torse et les jambes plantées dans le sol pour montrer sa détermination.

\- J'avais donc bien comprit ! Dit-elle en levant les bras au ciel. Et pourquoi ? Enfin si c'est pas trop demander...parce que j'avoue que je ne comprends pas ! Ça ne t'as jamais posé de problème avant et la tu viens me faire un scandale alors dit moi ! Elle était en colère et frustrée et surtout...très en colère.

\- Je ne veux pas que ce type pose ses mains sur toi...c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Lui répondit-il très calmement contrastant avec la colère qu'elle ressentait.

\- Mais encore ? Elle était déterminée à lui faire cracher le morceau, elle en avait marre de son attitude de mal dominant qui pensait qu'il pouvait lui imposer quoi que se soit. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il se comportait de cette façon et elle ne le supportait plus. Cela n'aurait pas un rapport avec ce qu'il c'est passé il y a quelques semaines dans cette chambre d'hôtel par hasard ? Elle le vit réagir, voila elle avait touché le point sensible.

Il la fixa un instant ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle l'avait percé à jour et le savait, du coup elle le provoquait. Elle savait que quand il s'agissait d'elle il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions et elle voulait lui prouver que malgré la décision qu'il avait prise, il ne pouvait rester insensible à elle.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, ne mélange pas tout ! Mais je refuse qu'il pose ses mains sur toi, c'est tout !

\- Alors la si tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse tu rêves ! Tu es malade de jalousie, avoue le ! Tu ne supportes pas qu'un autre que toi puisse m'approcher mais en même temps tu ne fait rien pour être avec moi ! Alors arrête un peu de m'empêcher de vivre !

\- Bien sur que je suis jaloux Emily ! Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Tu ne feras pas cette scène c'est comprit ? Lui dit-il d'un ton ferme et sans appel, les yeux noirs de colère. Elle lui rigola au nez.

\- Je te le redit encore une fois. Elle planta son regard dans le sien pour être sur qu'il comprenne bien. Tu rêves ! Elle voulut s'en aller mais il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retenir. Elle fixa sa prise et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs

\- Je suis sérieux Emily...oh mais je viens de comprendre...ca te fais plaisir en fait...parce que ça me fait du mal de te savoir avec lui...c'est ta petite vengeance. C'est vrai après tout tu espères peut-être finir dans son lit comme tu as finit dans le mien. À peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il sentit une main claquer sur sa joue. Le choc lui fit basculer la tête sur le côté et une marque rouge apparue sans tarder sur cette dernière. .

\- Lache moi ! Dit-elle furieuse. Elle dégagea vivement son bras et s'en alla en furie des larmes menacant de couler. Elle courra vers sa caravane espérant ne croiser personne.

* * *

Stephen la regardait partir en courant, il avait voulut la rattraper mais il s'était abstenu. Pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Qu'il ne voulait pas la voir dans les bras d'un autre que lui ? Cela ne mènerait à rien, il le savait.

Depuis quelques temps il ne se reconnaissait plus...depuis son retour de cette convention et les deux jours passés avec elle. Ils s'étaient quittés arrivé à Los Angeles et avaient à peine échangé deux mots dans l'avion chacun dans ses pensées. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir comme deux amis mais rien de plus. Il était ensuite rentré chez lui et avait retrouvé sa vie de famille qui lui était apparue terne et bien fade. Il avait essayé de ne rien montrer, mais sa femme avait comme un sixième sens et avait bien sentit une différence chez lui.

Elle l'avait laissé faire un temps et un soir, une fois leur fille couchée elle avait mis les pieds dans plat et lui avait demandé d'être honnête avec elle et de lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il avait pensé sur l'instant lui mentir mais il lui devait la vérité, alors il lui avait tout raconté. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire jusqu'au bout et avait prit la parole au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu veux divorcer ? Il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce je veux Cass...ma tête est en vrac et...

\- Ok dans ce cas je vais venir vivre avec toi à Vancouver. Dit-elle en le coupant. C'est ce qu'il faut faire...si tu voulais divorcer tu l'aurais déjà fait donc je vais venir habiter avec toi et on va se sortir de cette histoire. Lui avait-elle dit sure d'elle.

Il n'avait rien dit bien trop surprit de sa décision, il s'était attendu à tout sauf...à ça. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle viendrait s'installer avec lui au Canada. Et il l'avait laissé faire, il l'avait laissé organiser son départ, l'école pour leur fille, ses activités sur place. Il aurait dû être heureux d'avoir enfin la vie de famille dont il rêvait depuis des années et pas seulement des petits bouts par ci par la, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait, il était perdu, en colère et frustré. Il réalisait finalement que ce n'était pas la vie qu'il voulait, il ne voulait pas de cette vie avec sa femme et sa fille...il voulait une vie avec une certaine blonde bien plus jeune que lui et qui croquait la vie à pleine dent et qui surtout le rendait complètement fou quand il n'était pas avec elle.

Quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Emily, elle avait été surprise mais n'avait rien montré de plus.

\- C'est une super nouvelle Stephen...même si je...enfin tu vois...mais c'est super. Avait-elle dit un peu trop enjouée à son goût.

\- Ouais. Souffla-t-il en se frottant la nuque en signe de nervosité. Emily je...je suis désolé...je. Elle l'arrêta d'une main.

\- Ne dit rien. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. C'est ta décision et c'est ce qu'il fallait faire pour tout le monde. Toi et moi ça restera une parenthèse enchantée au milieu de nul part. Dit-elle avec un regard tendre. À partir de maintenant tu te consacres à ta famille et on va essayer de repartir du bon pied...en ami rien de plus.

Seulement les choses avaient été un peu plus compliquées que prévu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être aussi jaloux de tout les hommes qui pouvaient s'approcher d'elle, c'est simple il ne vivait plus. Il avait toujours l'impression que du jour au lendemain elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il savait que ce jour là sa vie à lui serait terminée. Il ne l'imaginait pas avec un autre que lui malgré qu'il n'était pas libre. Il faisait tout pour continuer à être proche d'elle alors qu'elle faisait tout pour se tenir loin de lui. Il souffrait de ne plus être aussi proche d'elle qu'avant mais il comprenait pourquoi elle prenait ses distances, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'était facile.

La réunion de début de saison marqua le début de son cauchemar, ils avaient apprit que le personnage d'Emily allait avoir un intérêt amoureux autre que son personnage à lui, un espèce de triangle amoureux qui n'avait pas lieu d'être selon lui et il l'avait fait clairement comprendre à la production. Ils avaient été surprit de son attitude mais n'avaient pas relever lui disant seulement que c'était un passage obligé pour le bien de la série. Il était sortit fou de rage de cette réunion, Emily avait bien essayé de le calmer et de comprendre mais ça avait été peine perdue.

\- Stephen je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant...enfin c'est rien et puis c'est pour...

\- Non ne me sort pas le même genre d'excuses qu'eux ! Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers le bureau d'ou il sortait. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour exister dans la série et tu le sais...je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ou contre cette idée ?

\- Ça ne me plait pas forcément mais je fait avec et tu devrais en faire autant. Répondit-elle un peu énervée qu'il la prenne pour une idiote. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil...

\- Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-il énervé lui aussi de son attitude. Elle hocha la tête. Et bien réfléchit un peu et tu comprendras peut-être ! Il fit un pas pour s'en aller.

\- Tu as vraiment l'intention de jouer à ce jeu avec moi ? Il se retourna sur elle. Non parce que si tu as vraiment l'intention de passer pour le mec hyper jaloux et possessif au possible je voudrais au moins être au courant et surtout tu devrais prévenir ta femme !

\- Ne mêle pas ma femme à cette discussion ! Cela ne regarde que nous...

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil ? On c'était promis de ne pas laisser ce qui s'est passé entre nous gâcher notre amitié et regarde ou nous en sommes ? On se dispute à la moindre occasion parce que tu ne sais pas respecter les limites qu'on s'est fixé et je...je...je sais pas où tu veux en venir et je...

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fixé des limites je te signale ! C'est toi. Dit il en pointant un doigt vers elle en hurlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire Stephen ?! Ta femme est ici maintenant et tu as décidé de rester avec elle, voila pourquoi j'ai posé des limites ! Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Non ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix!

Elle était en colère et exaspéré de son comportement. Il voulait tout, sa vie de famille et elle, mais c'était impossible. Il se comportait comme un homme des cavernes depuis des semaines avec elle et cette fois-ci c'était la goutte d'eau. Il dut le comprendre car il reprit d'une voix plus apaisée.

\- Je sais Emily...toute cette tension autour de nous c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé...mais c'est dur d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'à chaque fois que je te vois je me souviens et...Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, allait-il enfin reconnaître qu'il c'était trompé en retournant vers sa femme ? Et c'est dur...Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré entendre.

\- Ok. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Tu as fait un choix à toi de l'assumer maintenant, mais arrête d'agir de cette façon...s'il te plaît...c'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Sa voix était suppliante et il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Mais ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant était le reflet de leur relation depuis le jour où il avait prit en grippe celui qui devait jouer le petit ami de Felicity...Tyler, il ne l'aimait pas, il pouvait même dire qu'il le détestait. Il était grand, blond et bien évidemment plutôt beau gosse mais il avait surtout ce petit air suffisant qu'il exécrait par dessus tout.

Si au début leurs scènes c'étaient limitées à quelques regards langoureux et un ou deux baisers assez soft, ce qu'ils devaient tourner maintenant était loin d'être le cas, c'était carrément une scène intime très poussée et il était hors de question qu'il laisse faire un truc pareil. Ce...Tyler ne poserait pas ses sales pattes sur son Emily, il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais il n'était pas maître des décisions et ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder la question avec la production, mais surtout il savait que s'il faisait ça elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son intrusion dans sa carrière.

* * *

Elle entra en claquant la porte et se mit à pleurer. Des sanglots s'échappaient de sa gorge comme une plainte et les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer, et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de pleurer pour lui alors qu'il venait d'être odieux avec elle, la traitant limite de traînée. Leur relation était compliquée depuis la reprise du tournage. Elle s'y était attendue après tout ce qu'il c'était passé, il était évident que les choses seraient difficiles entre eux, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver un homme totalement différent.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle un Stephen rempli de colère, de frustration et de méchanceté. Ce n'était pas le Stephen qu'elle connaissait, d'habitude il était rempli de gentillesse, de gestes tendres et de gentilles attentions, mais ce qu'il venait de lui dire ce n'était pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas interféré dans sa vie comme il le faisait depuis un moment, c'était impossible ! Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait interrompu des répétitions ou des déjeuner avec Tyler.

Elle savait qu'il souffrait de la voir aussi proche de lui mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Une grande sortie de ses scènes étant avec lui, elle devait donc passer un minimum de temps à les préparer. Elle devait se détacher de Stephen et pour de bon cette fois, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faire plaisir et demander à ne pas tourner cette scène. Elle était épuisée de toute cette situation et de cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis des semaines maintenant.

Quand ils avaient reprit le tournage même si elle ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer par la suite, elle avait été heureuse de le retrouver comme à chaque fois. Mais ce qu'il lui avait annoncé ce premier jour avait été le début pour elle d'un long chemin remplit de douleur et de frustration. Savoir que quelque part dans cette ville, se trouvait Cassandra et qu'à chaque instant elle pouvait débarquer sur le plateau la mettait mal à l'aise. Leur relation était tendue depuis des années maintenant et ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'épouse de Stephen ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait espéré que les choses évoluent différemment entre eux mais il avait choisit sa famille...elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il essayait de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait. Elle faisait bonne figure mais intérieurement elle était détruite.

Mais les choses avaient été beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci, elle l'avait giflé et elle s'en voulait, bien que ce qu'il lui avait dit méritait largement une bonne gifle, mais ce n'était pas elle...celle qu'elle était devenue ne lui plaisait pas. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite, mais laquelle ? Elle ne voulait pas accéder à sa demande et refuser de tourner cette scène c'était hors de question ! Elle se dit que peut être elle pouvait essayer une fois de plus de lui parler et de lui expliquer.

Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir pour effacer les marques de pleurs et se décida à aller le trouver dans sa caravane. Elle l'avait entendu rentrer il y'a peu. Elle pesa une dernière fois le pour et le contre et sortit pour aller le trouver. C'est d'une main hésitante et fébrile qu'elle frappa à la porte. Il mit tellement de temps avant de lui ouvrir qu'elle pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais. S'il était surprit de la trouver la il n'en montra rien et d'un coup elle se très sentit mal à l'aise, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement.

\- On...on pourrait parler calmement ? Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls et elle vit la surprise dans ses yeux, apparemment ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il ne répondit rien mais il lui fit signe de rentrer. Il avança dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon et se tourna vers elle attendant qu'elle parle. Son regard était perçant et la déstabilisait un peu, c'est à ce moment qu'elle aperçue la rougeur sur sa joue.

\- Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle en mettant une main sur sa joue après s'être approché de lui. Stephen je...je suis désolée...je ne voulais pas. Elle se précipita vers le frigo et en sortit des glaçons qu'elle entoura d'une serviette et la lui tendit. Il regarda sa main sans saisir la serviette, elle se décida donc à l'appliquer elle même sur sa joue. Il sursauta au contact du froid mais ne dit toujours rien. Ca soulagera la douleur et tu ne devrais plus avoir de rougeur ensuite.

Elle osa lever ses yeux vers les siens et ce qu'elle y vit la perturba encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle s'y perdit comme toujours et elle sentit la main de Stephen se poser sur la sienne. Il osa poser sa deuxième main sur sa taille pour la rapprocher et la maintenir contre lui. Délicatement il avança son visage et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il au bout d'un moment d'une voix rocailleuse. Je ne pensais pas un mot de...Il fut arrêter par un doigt sur sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois à son contact. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressentit ce frisson parcourir son corps, il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui provoquait ce genre de sensations. Il osa se pencher un peu plus et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne réagit pas de suite mais il fut surprit qu'elle ne le repousse pas et qu'elle réponde à son baiser. Il accentua bien vite ce dernier et força la barrière de ses lèvres pour taquiner sa langue. Très vite il passa ses bras derrière son dos pour la coller encore plus contre son torse pour qu'elle n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de se reculer. Il dévorait littéralement ses lèvres et ne pouvait pas arrêter, elle l'encourageait par ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Il la fit reculer vers le plan de travail de la petite cuisine et la saisit pour la poser dessus, ce geste eut pour effet de la faire sortir de sa torpeur et elle le fit reculer doucement en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Stephen. Dit-elle tout bas. On...on ne peux pas...je...ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue ici. Elle essayait de rassembler ses idées et de ne pas laisser son regard et ses mains la troubler. Je voudrais que l'on discute de nous. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et redescendit du plan de travail s'éloignant un peu. A l'évidence on ne peux pas être amis et on ne peux pas être ensemble...et toute cette tension qu'il y a entre nous me fatigue. Elle marqua une pause cherchant ses mots. Je sais que tu es contre cette scène uniquement parce qu'elle est avec Tyler et que tu le supportes pas...mais je vais la faire quand même...mais pas par vengeance comme tu peux le penser mais parce que c'est mon métier.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement, elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

\- Ok ? Et c'est tout ? Demanda-t-elle complètement sonnée de son changement d'attitude.

\- Oui c'est tout...je ne suis pas d'accord mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de travailler. Elle le fixa un instant ne comprenant vraiment rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Ok...dans ce cas j'y vais. Dit-elle en prenant le chemin de la porte. Stephen la stoppa à mi chemin en s'approchant d'elle, il se retrouva dans son dos, son visage plongé dans ses cheveux près de son oreille.

\- La seule chose que je veux c'est que tu imagines que se sont mes mains qui te touchent et ma bouche qui t'embrasse. Dit-il dans un souffle. Elle sursauta légèrement à ces mots et tout un flot de papillons prit possession de son bas ventre. Elle déglutit péniblement et fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Elle continua son chemin jusque la porte et osa un regard vers lui, il avait un petit sourire un coin qui la déstabilisa une fois de plus et elle sortit complètement chamboulée. Cette discussion devait leur permettre de mettre les choses au claires mais la c'était encore plus flou qu'avant.

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cet "incident" et Emily était un peu plus apaisée. Stephen ne lui avait plus parlé de cette fameuse scène et il semblait un peu moins tendu que les jours précédents. Peut-être que finalement cette gifle lui avait remis les idées en place se dit-elle...quoi qu'elle en doutait parce que depuis ce matin elle avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était quelque part il débarquait comme par hasard. Si elle devait compter le nombre de fois où en se retournant elle était tombée sur lui, elle n'aurait pas assez de ses mains et de ses pieds pour tout totaliser. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui tournait autour comme un vautour.

Mais elle ne voulait rien dire et préférait supporter sa jalousie, cette journée était déjà assez difficile pour elle, alors autant ne pas rajouter de stress supplémentaire. Elle devait tourner cette scène d'amour et elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu stressée et perturbée. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aimait tourner et avec Stephen dans le coin elle savait que cela allait être pénible et gênant. Elle lui l'avait meme menacé de l'interdire de plateau.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Lui demanda-t-il sans montrer que cette remarque le blessait et le mettait en colère.

\- Parfaitement ! Je ne te veux pas autour du plateau à ce moment là...je...écoute je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi mais tu dois quand même bien comprendre que c'est gênant pour moi...

\- Emily j'ai le droit d'être présent si je veux !

\- Ne m'oblige pas à t'interdire l'accès Stephen. Il lui lança un regard furieux. Tu sais que je suis capable de le faire...tiens toi loin de ce putain de plateau demain et tout ira bien !

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec ce type et ses mains sur toi, c'est clair ? Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de tourner mais je peux etre là et surveiller. Elle n'ajouta rien de plus et il partit une nouvelle fois en colère. De toute façon elle avait l'impression depuis des semaines que c'était leur seul moyen de communication les cris et les larmes. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle avait bien remarqué le regard de Tyler sur elle, elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait mais pour elle un seul homme comptait et ce n'était pas lui.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda Tyler en s'approchant d'elle la sortant de ses pensées. Elle leva vers lui un regard lointain et hocha la tête. Elle se leva de son siège et rejoignit le plateau. En arrivant sur place elle vit qu'il était pratiquement vide et que seul le personnel essentiel était sur place, cela la rassurait déjà un peu. Elle se plaça comme il était prévu et se débarrassa de son peignoir qui cachait une partie de son corps dénudé.

Ils commencèrent leurs scènes sans attendre et Emily ne se sentit pas du tout à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Tyler la regardait et encore moins la façon dont il la touchait. Et elle se mit alors à penser à ce que Stephen lui avait glissé à l'oreille quelques jours plus tôt et elle se détendit instantanément. Elle ferma les yeux pour imaginer que c'était ses mains sur elle et se laissa aller pour en finir au plus vite.

\- Coupé ! C'était parfait dit le réalisateur. Bon on va faire un autre angle et on sera bon.

* * *

Emily fut soulagée finalement ça n'avait pas été si dur que ça. Son regard se posa tout au fond de la pièce dans un coin. Elle remarqua un regard bleu qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il était la dans la pénombre à la regarder jouer et à se torturer inutilement, à cet instant son coeur se serra pour lui, pour elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Stephen disparu sans qu'elle le voie vraiment partir, quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était plus la une force inconnue prit possession d'elle et le suivit voulant le rattraper pour lui parler.

Elle sortit précipitamment mais ne vit personne, elle se dirigea alors vers sa caravane, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver. Elle entra sans frapper et le vit dos à elle les poings serrées de rage, elle reconnaîtrait cette posture n'importe où, il était en colère et il lui faudrait énormément de patience pour ne pas le suivre sur ce terrain.

\- Stephen. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Pourquoi ? Devant son silence elle avança et reposa sa question. Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Ça été plus fort que moi. Finit-il par dire. Je...je voulais savoir si tu allais aller jusqu'au bout...

\- Quoi ?! Mais bien sur ! C'est mon boulot au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore comprit ! Et puis je ne vais pas t'apprendre que ça ne signifie rien ! Je pense que tu es mal placé pour me faire des reproches en plus quand on sait...

\- Des reproches ? Tu penses que c'est simplement ça ? Il avait élevé la voix tout comme elle. Je t'ai vu Emily dans ses bras, t'accrocher à lui et prendre du plaisir à le faire ! Lui dit-il cinglant. En fait je n'ai été qu'une parenthèse dans ta vie...ce qu'on a vécu ne compte pas pour toi, je suis jaloux alors que tu ne mérites même pas que je me sente mal pour toi !

\- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi...encore. Insista-t-elle. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça...arrête de me surveiller et de me suivre...tu te fais du mal pour rien. Et dois je te rappeler que ta femme est quelque part dans cette ville et qu'elle peux arriver à tout moment ?

\- Comment je pourrais oublier ce détail ? Dit-il les dents serrées de colère. Elle est la avec moi pour essayer de réparer une erreur que j'ai commise et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est toi...et toi tu t'en moques !

Elle le regarda vraiment cette fois-ci et pu apercevoir toute cette douleur dans ses yeux. Il souffrait atrocement de la voir avec un autre et il souffrait de rester marié à Cassandra.

\- Non tu te trompes...je ne m'en moque pas, loin de la ! Mais il faut que tu arrêtes d'être autour de moi Stephen tu m'étouffes, je n'en peux plus ! À chaque fois que je me retourne tu es la à me regarder et à m'observer...comment veux-tu avancer dans ton mariage si je reste pour toi...une obsession ! Elle se tut un moment. Reconstruit ton mariage, essaie de le sauver et oublie moi !

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Dit-elle en colère. Je te veux toi ! Depuis le premier jour mais pas toi ! Alors je te le dis encore une fois arrête de m'empêcher de vivre et laisse moi tranquille ! Et tu verras que tout ira mieux pour nous deux. Retrouve ta gentille femme et fait lui un autre enfant ou ce que tu veux mais fout moi la paix s'il te plaît !

Elle se détourna de lui et s'apprêtait à sortir sa main sur la poignée de porte. Quand elle ouvrit cette dernière elle sentit une main se plaquer contre le bois et la refermer d'un coup sec. Elle sentit son torse contre son dos et son souffle dans son cou. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le repousser. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre la porte de sa caravane.

\- Non. Dit-il fermement. Je ne veux pas te laisser tranquille à la merci de n'importe quel type qui ne te mérite pas...et je ne veux surtout pas faire un autre enfant à ma femme. Il disait cela d'un ton froid et presque sans émotion. Ce que je veux Emily c'est te faire l'amour la, maintenant et effacer tout ce que tu as pu ressentir quand il t'a touché. Je veux que tu me supplies de te faire l'amour et de te donner du plaisir comme tu m'avais supplié de le faire dans cette chambre d'hôtel il y a quelques semaines.

Elle ne bougeait pas et se laissait envahir par ses paroles qui atteignaient son coeur et son corps. Elle sentait ses sens en éveil comme lui seul savait le faire et elle sentit une douce chaleur prendre possession de son ventre et se diffuser dans ses veines. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé et elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait le faire tellement elle était pétrifiée de désir, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cet instant, qu'il pose ses mains sur elle. Mais non elles étaient posées sur la porte et encerclaient son corps, elle sentait son visage dans ses cheveux près de sa nuque et de cet endroit si sensible derrière son oreille. Il déposait de doux baisers sachant parfaitement ce qui allait lui faire perdre pied.

Elle luttait pour ne pas céder mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue. En venant le retrouver elle savait déjà ce qui allait suivre...toute cette tension accumulée depuis des semaines, toutes ces disputes, toute cette jalousie aussi bien de son côté que de celui de Stephen, tout ça les avaient mené directement à ce moment précis, où ils ne pouvaient plus lutter contre cette attraction qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il avaient essayé et avait échoué lamentablement. Elle retrouva l'usage de la parole quand elle sentit une de ses mains sur sa taille.

\- Je...c'est à toi que je pensais quand il a posé ses mains sur moi. Sa voix était rendue rauque par le désir qui coulait dans ses veines. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi tout le temps. Son souffle s'était raccourcit sous l'effet de sa main se baladant maintenant sur sa poitrine.

En partant pour le retrouver elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de se changer et était toujours en peignoir à moitié nue dessous. Il avait détaché la ceinture et ouvert les pans. Sa main glissait d'un sein à l'autre et il en titillait les mamelons durcit par son excitation. Elle sentit sa deuxième main sur sa poitrine et laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule lui faisant supporter son poids. Elle s'abandonnait, elle arrêtait de lutter, elle n'en avait plus la force, mais si elle était surtout honnête elle n'en avait pas du tout envie.

Il la sentit se détendre complètement et se laisser aller contre son torse. Ses mains quittèrent sa poitrine pour descendre sur son ventre et ses hanches, il osa descendre un peu plus bas en posant sa paume de main sur son intimité transpirante de désir. Ce geste la fit tressaillir et elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il glissa un doigt dans sa culotte et la sentit prête pour lui. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge en réalisant qu'elle n'attendait que lui et il la retourna sans délicatesse plaquant son dos contre la porte.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, il se stoppa un instant et fonça sur ses lèvres pour un baiser sauvage qu'il avait imaginé depuis le jour où ils s'étaient quittés à l'aéroport. Il n'était pas doux ou délicat et elle lui répondait de la même façon impatiente et passionnée. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment et c'est le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer. Il dévia ses baisers vers son cou et son décolleté pour descendre beaucoup plus bas. Il se mit à genoux, la débarrassa de sa culotte et plongea enfin sur ce qu'il désirait depuis un moment, sa féminité tremblante et humide.

Sans préambule il la gouta en gémissant de plaisir, à ce moment il réalisa qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Il passa sa langue sur son sexe frémissant et lui écarta les cuisses pour avoir plus d'accès. Il suçait et mordillait son clitoris avec force et douceur associé, la propulsant au nirvâna. Il sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle agrippaient pour être sur qu'il ne s'arrête pas, et il sentait qu'elle accentuait la pression pour avoir encore plus de plaisir. Il la sentait prête à jouir et il accéléra encore ses caresses et ses coups de langue, c'est dans un soupir rauque et limite bestial qu'elle se laissa aller au plaisir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il était déjà debout à l'assaut de ses lèvres, elle goûtait à sa saveur et cela la rendit encore plus folle de désir. Elle se plaqua encore plus contre lui et accentua la pression de son bassin contre son membre durcit. Il allait la rendre folle et elle se souvint de ce qu'il attendait...sa supplication. Elle le repoussa doucement pour encrer ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Fait moi l'amour Stephen. Dit-elle suppliante. S'il te plaît. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et ne se fit pas prier pour la porter et la déposer sur le lit.

Elle se débarrassa du peignoir qu'elle portait toujours et le vit se déshabiller à la hâte avant de la rejoindre. Il monta sur le matelas et la rejoignit en rampant et en la dominant de tout son corps. Il s'arrêta, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, posa ses avant bras autour de sa tête pour se maintenir et la pénétra délicatement en lui arrachant un soupir de bien être. Il la vit fermer les yeux de plaisir à son geste et il commença à se déhancher. Il plongea son visage dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et qui le rendait fou. Elle répondait à ses coups de reins en parfaite harmonie et ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

\- Tu es à moi. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Elle ne répondit pas bien trop perdue dans son plaisir. Réponds moi Emily. Chuchota-t-il a son oreille. Dit le...dit le que tu es à moi.

\- Je suis à toi Stephen. Lui répondit-elle en le fixant. À toi et seulement à toi. Elle passa une main sur son visage pour le rassurer et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas seulement à ce moment qu'elle pensait, mais à tout les autres moments qu'elle rêvait de partager avec lui et qu'elle espérait pouvoir partager un jour avec lui. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça...jamais.

Ces dernières paroles eurent raison de lui et c'est dans un dernier effort qu'il se libéra l'entraînant avec lui. Ils restèrent figé un bon moment l'un sur l'autre n'osant pas bouger de peur de ruiner ce moment de quiétude. C'est Emily qui se dégagea la première. Elle se couvrit avec son peignoir tombé au sol et se rapprocha de lui en se blottissant dans ses bras. Il la serra fort et apprécia le moment. Il se décida à lui parler et à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui, à cause de son silence il avait faillit la perdre ou alors il l'avait perdue, il ne savait pas trop, mais la à cet instant il fallait qu'il lui avoue tout.

\- Je t'ai menti...Cassandra est partie. Il la sentit se tendre au prénom de sa femme, il n'aurait peut-être pas du commencer par la. Elle est rentrée à Los Angeles avec Mavi...et elle ne reviendra pas. Emily se redressa à ces paroles. Je lui ai demandé de partir...ça ne rimait à rien qu'elle soit la alors que la seule que je veux dans ma vie c'est toi...je l'ai enfin comprit et j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous deux. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu puisses me pardonner mon attitude. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai été bête de penser que je pouvais mettre ces deux jours derrière moi et faire comme si de rien n'était...je suis complètement fou de toi et je ne peux imaginer autre chose que toi et et moi. Finit il d'une voix remplie d'émotion.

Elle le regardait les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. Jamais elle n'avait espéré qu'un jour il lui fasse une déclaration aussi touchante et criante de vérité. Elle c'était toujours imaginé qu'il lui dirait qu'il tenait à elle mais que sa vie de famille passait avant elle...mais non...il l'avait choisit elle...contre toute attente c'était elle.

\- Je...je sais pas quoi dire...c'est finit...vraiment ? Enfin tu vas divorcer ? Il hocha la tête incapable de parler. Ok...Souffla-t-elle. Je t'ai vraiment détesté pour ce que tu m'as fait endurer ces dernières semaines. Tu as été odieux et tu as vraiment de la chance que je t'aime. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et je ne veux pas attendre pour vivre quelque chose avec toi...je veux tout, tout de suite sans se poser de questions...on a assez attendu tu ne crois pas ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et l'embrassa. Il se recula légèrement.

\- À partir de maintenant on va être heureux...et j'essaierai de ne plus te faire de scènes promis. Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Très bien j'essaierai à mon tour de ne plus te gifler. Lui répondit-elle en caressant sa joue. Je t'aime Stephen.

\- Oh moi aussi je t'aime. Il la rapprocha et il lui démontra une nouvelle fois qu'il était sérieux.

* * *

Après cette journée chaotique Stephen avait mis en route la procédure de divorce et ils avaient annoncé leur liaison à la production. Par la même occasion Emily avait demandé à ne plus tourner de scène intime aussi poussée expliquant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Ils furent soulagé d'apprendre que de toute façon le personnage de Tyler allait disparaître. Si Stephen avait pu exprimer sa joie à ce moment la il aurait certainement sauté au plafond.

La suite de leur histoire fut comme une évidence, Stephen emménagea chez Emily qui avait refusé de vivre dans son appartement rempli de souvenir de son mariage, et ils officialisèrent leur relation aux yeux du monde entier à peine quelque mois plus tard une fois le divorce de Stephen prononcé.

La jalousie n'avait plus été un problème entre eux. Stephen avait enfin la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui et Emily savait qu'il lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour en la choisissant.

* * *

 **Voila pour cette deuxième partie et cet OS. J'espère que vous avez aimé voir un Stephen jaloux.**

 **L'idée était donc un Stephen jaloux qu'Emily joue des scènes intimes avec un acteur, et comme j'avais cet OS en cours j'ai trouvé sympa de conjuguer les deux...à vous de me dire...**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et impressions avec impatience.**

 **J'espere pouvoir poster la suite de ma fiction demain mais comme je me suis concentrée sur cet OS je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur la suite...mais je vais tout faire pour. Sinon le chapitre sera posté mardi ou mercredi au plus tard.**

 **A bientot.**


	13. Surprise

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous poste un nouvel OS qui sera en trois parties et qui sont prêtes.**

 **Cet OS reprends l'idée d'une mini fiction Olicity que j'ai écrite il n'y a pas longtemps, que j'ai mis cette fois-ci à la sauce Stemily**

 **Merci à MaOrie pour ses conseils avisés lors du premice du premier chapitre.**

 **J'en profite pour remercier les gens auquel je ne peux répondre par le site sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction "un concours qui change une vie".**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily était dans un coin à observer ses collègues et amis. Ils riaient et avaient l'air de passer une bonne soirée, comme d'habitude ils avaient été contents de se retrouver pour une soirée détente. Cela leur arrivaient de temps en temps, une soirée pour tout oublier le stress, la fatigue, leurs problèmes divers et variés.

C'était à une de ces soirées que sa vie avait basculé il y a environ deux ans. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. La soirée se passait chez Willa et tout le monde était présent, l'alcool coulait à flot comme souvent et elle avait aperçue Stephen dans un coin qui ne participait pas à la fête. C'était inhabituel, d'ordinaire c'était lui qui mettait l'ambiance. Elle avait alors décidé d'aller le trouver et de voir ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser.

D'emblé il lui expliqua ses malheurs et comme elle s'en doutait cela avait un rapport avec sa femme. Il était une fois de plus triste et en colère, Cassandra ayant refusée de venir jusque Vancouver lui amener sa fille. Elle lui manquait énormément et voir ses amis vivre une vie de famille que lui n'avait pas, l'avait ce soir là complètement abattu. Elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral et cela avait plutôt bien marché. Les choses avaient dérapé lorsqu'il l'avait déposé chez elle. Sans savoir pourquoi il l'avait embrassé et elle avait répondu à son baiser. Ce soir là il n'était pas rentré chez lui.

Depuis ils vivaient une relation passionnelle et étaient heureux. Enfin comme pouvait l'être un couple qui devait se cacher pour vivre son bonheur. Au début cela avait un côté existant mais depuis un moment cela lui pesait. Elle voulait pouvoir l'embrasser ou le serrer dans ses bras sans que cela ne déclenche des questions ou un scandale dans les médias. Elle lui en avait touché un mot il n'y a pas longtemps mais il n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses attentes évitant un peu le sujet. Elle avait laissé ça de côté mais ce soir elle se sentait triste et n'appréciait pas vraiment la fête.

* * *

Stephen regardait Emily à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle avait l'air songeuse et contrariée, et il se doutait du pourquoi. Il n'avait toujours pas décider de mettre un terme à son mariage. Depuis deux ans qu'il était en couple avec elle il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Elle comblait une partie de sa vie et il ne l'imaginait plus loin de lui, seulement il était lâche…..il n'assumait pas sa relation avec elle, il l'aimait ça il en était certain. Il l'aimait comme un fou même, mais pour autant il n'arrivait pas à dire adieu à sa vie d'homme marié. Il c'était souvent posé la question de savoir pourquoi cela lui posait un problème et pour être honnête il n'avait pas la réponse. Il était évident que sa fille pesait dans la balance mais en même temps il la voyait si peu quand il tournait qu'il c'était dit que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui le poussait à rester marié.

Il bougea de sa place pour aller se placer juste derrière Emily son torse collé à son dos. Il se pencha un peu en avant et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Tu veux rentrer ? Elle se retourna vers lui et hocha de nouveau la tête. Il acquiesça et en peu de temps après avoir salué tout le monde ils quittèrent la soirée.

Personne n'était étonné de les voir partir ensemble, cela faisait cinq ans que c'était comme ça entre eux, ce qui facilitait grandement leur vie. Le trajet jusque chez Emily se fit en silence et c'est toujours en silence qu'ils se préparèrent à aller se coucher. Cependant Stephen voulait savoir ce qui tracassait sa compagne au point d'être si silencieuse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et il était inquiet.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire cette tête et tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse. Dit-il en la faisant s'assoir sur son lit. Il la vit essayer de protester mais elle se ravisa.

\- Tu….tu aimes notre vie ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il fut surprit ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de questions. Il prit place à côté d'elle et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emily ? Dit-il d'une voix douce. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche depuis quelques temps et je ne sais pas quoi…..Il souffla fatigué. Je sais que tu voudrais un autre genre de vie avec moi mais je….

\- Je suis enceinte. Le coupa-t-elle avant qu'il lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas changer de vie pour l'instant. Elle le sentit se tendre d'un coup et lâcher sa main. Il se leva et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu…tu es sure de toi ? Sa voix était sèche et elle sentait une pointe de colère.

\- Je sais que c'est….inattendu et qu'entre nous rien n'est …

\- Est-ce que tu es sure de toi ! Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort la faisant sursauter.

\- Oui. Dit-elle simplement. J'ai déjà fait une échographie. Elle alla chercher la photo dans son sac et la lui tendit. Il la fixa un instant sans la prendre. À son geste elle comprit qu'il n'était vraiment pas heureux de la nouvelle. J'en conclus à ton attitude que tu n'es pas ravi…..et je comprends Steve mais on peux peut-être se poser deux minutes et discuter…moi aussi je suis un peu perdue mais je crois…

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Il la fixa et elle avait peur de comprendre. Ce que je compte faire mais enfin….que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- Emily…..Il reprit d'un ton plus doux et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je suis désolé…..je suis un peu…surprit c'est tout je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Oui je sais…..pour moi aussi le choc à été grand. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et se colla à son torse. Mais tout va bien se passer. Le rassura-t-elle. Il hocha la tête sans rien dire et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Allons nous coucher, on parlera demain de ce qu'on va décider. Il se détacha d'elle et s'allongea sur le lit, elle ne le suivit pas bien trop surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? Elle se tourna vers lui légèrement en colère.

\- Emily….s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-il. Je suis crevé, on pourrait pas voir ça demain.

\- Non Stephen on ne pourra pas voir ça demain ! Je suis enceinte et apparemment c'est un problème pour toi ! Je savais bien que tu ne sauterais pas au plafond mais j'avais au moins imaginé que tu me rassurerais et que tu me soutiendrais ! Je n'avais certainement pas pensé que tu voudrais dormir ! Lança-t-elle hors d'elle.

\- Bien sûr que c'est un problème ! Il se releva en colère. Tu es enceinte et je suis marié ! Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Je trompe ma femme depuis deux ans avec toi ! Et maintenant tu m'annonces comme un cheveux sur la soupe que tu es enceinte et je devrais bien prendre la nouvelle ! Alors excuse moi de prendre un peu de recul et de savoir ce que je veux vraiment !

Emily le regardait n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle ne reconnaissait pas cet homme devant elle. Ce n'était pas le Stephen qu'elle connaissait.

\- Ce que tu veux vraiment ?! Tu plaisantes ?! Tu m'as dit pas plus tard que la semaine dernière que tu ne pouvais pas imaginer ta vie sans moi…..j'ai rêvé où tu l'as bien dit ça ?! Il ne répondit pas. Réponds moi !

\- Non tu n'as pas rêvé ! Mais un bébé Emily. Dit-il d'un ton rempli de doute. Un bébé…..c'est trop…..pas maintenant, pas comme ça…..c'est pas possible. Finit-il un ton plus bas.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de me dire ce que je pense. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en le regardant les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Emily….on ne peux…

\- Tais toi ! Ne dit pas ça. Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ne le dit pas. Elle le vit s'approcher et fit un pas en arrière pour qu'il ne la touche pas. Rentre chez toi ! Il lui fit non de la tête et elle hurla. RENTRE CHEZ TOI !

Il ne voulait pas la laisser, pas dans cet état mais après avoir plus d'une fois essayé de la réconforter et de lui parler il finit par se rhabiller et quitter sa maison, le cœur lourd. Il ne c'était pas imaginé que cette soirée finirait de cette façon. Il l'aimait oui, mais etait-ce suffisant pour mettre de côté son mariage et se créer une nouvelle vie avec elle ? Honnêtement il n'en savait rien.

* * *

Le réveil fut difficile pour Emily, elle avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit et se levait épuisée. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir Stephen de bonne heure et de le confronter une fois de plus au sujet de sa grossesse. Hier il était sous le choc et elle se disait que la nuit lui avait certainement remis les idées en place. C'est donc plutôt enjouée et un peu plus sereine qu'elle sonna à la porte de son appartement.

\- Salut. Souffla-t-il en ouvrant la porte, il lui souriait et avait l'air content de la trouver devant chez lui. J'allais passer te voir…..il faut qu'on parle. Il se poussa et la laissa entrer dans la cuisine. Tu as mangé ? Si tu veux je te prépare un truc vite fait et…..

\- Stephen je ne suis pas ici pour manger. Il faut qu'on parle de ce bébé. Répondit-elle sérieuse en se mettant à l'aise. Je sais que ça été un choc pour toi…..crois moi quand je l'ai apprit pour moi aussi ça été dur. J'ai paniqué…et puis j'ai vu ce petit bout sur l'écran et à ce moment là j'ai su que je l'aimait déjà. Raconta-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres au souvenir de cette visite chez le médecin.

Elle le regardait pour voir sa réaction mais il était comme fermé à toute émotion et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pensait. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ses bras croisés attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- Je sais que le timing n'est pas idéal, rien n'est réglé avec ta femme et nous deux…..c'est….nous deux et je sais que…..enfin ce bébé est là et maintenant c'est à nous de le protéger et de tout faire pour…..

Emily. La coupa-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé pour hier soir….j'ai mal réagit parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu as lâché cette bombe et j'ai paniqué comme jamais. Il la vit souffler de soulagement. Seulement…..on ne peux pas avoir ce bébé….pas maintenant en tout cas…..je suis désolé. Il baissa la tête et voulut s'éloigner mais elle le retint par le bras

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ? Tu ne veux pas de ce bébé ? Tu ne veux pas de...nous ? Demanda-t-elle doucement sans croire à ce qu'elle disait.

\- Un jour c'est ce que je voudrais avec toi, mais pas maintenant c'est trop tôt. Je suis encore marié et on a jamais parlé d'avenir tout les deux…c'est vrai tu es encore jeune et tu voudras certainement encore faire des tas de choses avant de te poser et de fonder une famille. Si on a ce bébé on ne pourra plus voyager comme on le fait et tu ne pourras plus tourner non plus comme tu le fait, tout va être plus compliqué…..

\- Compliqué ?! C'est compliqué ?! Tu es amoureux de moi depuis des années et tu n'as toujours pas eu le cran de divorcer de ta femme ! Tu subis une vie que tu détestes uniquement parce que tu as peur qu'elle te fasse vivre un enfer et que tu as peur du quand dira-t-on ! Voila pourquoi tu ne veux pas de ce bébé, ni de moi ! Alors arrête de me sortir des excuses débiles et ne rejette pas la faute sur moi juste pour te sentir moins coupable pour envisager de ne pas garder ce bébé !

\- Emily soit raisonnable tu sais que j'ai raison…je t'aime et on aura des enfants plus tard tout les deux…..mais pas maintenant…..

\- Raisonnable ?! C'est à moi que tu demandes d'être raisonnable ? Alors que c'est toi qui me demande de ne pas avoir ce bébé ? Mais comment peux-tu envisager une seconde cette option ? Tu es un père fantastique avec Mavi et tu m'aimes, tu viens de le dire, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de cette vie qui s'offre à nous ? Elle avait baissé d'un ton et c'était rapprochée doucement de lui pour qu'il se confie à elle et lui explique les vraies raisons de son refus à avoir ce bébé.

\- Pour être honnête Emily je ne sais pas. Souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres d'une voix à peine audible. Je t'aime plus que tout je te le jure…mais je ne nous imagine pas avec un enfant…..du moins pas tout de suite…..c'est trop…..tu comprends ? Il savait qu'en lui disant ça encore une fois il allait la perdre, elle voulait ce bébé, elle avait été claire là-dessus depuis le début. Un côté de lui le voulait aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà imaginé plus d'une fois avec elle mais une fois qu'il serait divorcé et qu'ils seraient installés dans leur vie de couple, qu'ils auraient pu voyager et profiter l'un de l'autre…..mais pas maintenant. Il avait connu un mariage et un enfant dans la foulée et cela avait complètement ruiné son couple, même s'il adorait sa fille, avec Emily il voulait autre chose. Il voulait bien faire les choses.

\- Très bien je ne vais pas te supplier plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. J'ai compris que tu n'en voulais pas…..je vais le garder Stephen, ce sera mon bébé et tu ne seras pas son père…..tu ne veux pas de nous alors ne t'avise pas d'essayer d'interférer dans notre vie, tu nous laisses tranquille parce que sinon ce n'est pas Cassandra qui te fera vivre un enfer !

Elle avait été calme et sa voix était posée mais ferme pour bien lui montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Chaque mot lui avait coûté mais il le fallait pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle était sérieuse. Tout au long de son discours elle avait espéré qu'il change d'avis et qu'il la supplie de lui pardonner mais il n'avait rien fait, il l'avait laissé parler et l'avait regardé les yeux vides et tristes.

\- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu peux m'oublier et retourner à ta vie de père de famille et d'homme marié. Tu auras tout le temps pour essayer de reconstruire ton mariage. Lui dit-elle cinglante. Et dieu sait que tu as du boulot. Mais j'espère que ta décision te hantera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis cette discussion animée. La série était en hiatus jusqu'en juillet et ils étaient en vacances pour du repos bien mérité. Il avait passé la plupart du temps seul, il n'avait voulu voir personne. Cassandra avait bien essayé de le faire parler parce qu'elle voyait clairement qu'il y avait un problème mais il l'avait envoyé balader, comme tout ceux qui avait voulu l'aider. Il méritait d'être seul et triste, c'était sa punition pour avoir abandonné l'amour de sa vie et son bébé. Maintenant qu'il y pensait comment avait-il pu envisager une seule seconde de ne pas garder ce bébé ? Il se détestait pour ça et il comprenait qu'Emily puisse le détester aussi.

D'ailleurs il avait vu des photos d'elle et avait constaté que son ventre s'arrondissait légèrement quand on la connaissait bien. Les journaux n'avaient encore rien remarqué mais cela n'allait pas tarder. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et il ne pouvait nier que la grossesse lui allait à ravir. Il aurait donné cher pour être avec elle en ce moment, mais il avait tout fait foiré, comme toujours.

Il avait passé son temps à boire plus que de raison, il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour boire et il passait la journée sur son canapé à vider des canettes de bière, à manger des pizzas et à regarder la télé. Il avait envie d'aller la voir, de lui demander pardon, de se jeter à ses pieds et de lui dire qu'il avait été idiot de lui dire toutes ces horreurs et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner.

Il avait annulé toutes ses conventions, il ne se voyait pas faire des sourires à des étrangers alors qu'il se sentait si mal à l'intérieur. Son agent lui avait passé un savon mémorable en lui disant que cela allait lui coûter un argent fou mais il s'en fouttait, il ne voulait pas se forcer. Il ne s'était même pas occupé de sa fille, elle qui pourtant aurait dû être son rayon de soleil lui rappelait sans cesse ce qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Emily mais qu'il avait catégoriquement refusé. Le tournage reprenait dans quelques jours et il n'avait aucune idée de comment tout cela allait se passer. Il voulait être finalement avec elle mais Emily avait tourné la page de leur histoire.

Il était toujours en Californie et n'avait aucune envie de rentrer à Vancouver, avant il avait un but, la voir. Maintenant il était seul et triste. Il sentit la place à côté de lui s'affaisser sous le poids de l'assise d'un visiteur. Quand il tourna la tête il tomba sur Cassandra. Elle le regardait d'un air triste et cela le mit en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Stephen ? Elle le vit s'agacer mais continua. Raconte moi, tu as passé tout ton temps ici à ruminer et à râler...il y'a bien quelque chose qui te tracasse. Essaya-t-elle gentiment. Il la fixa sans rien dire, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas à elle. Elle attendit un bon moment et puis devant son silence persistant elle se leva.

\- Tout est de ta faute. Dit-il avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. C'est à cause de toi si elle est partie avec lui. Elle se retourna ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Je ne comprends pas Stephen...? Qui est partit ? Et avec qui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux bien te faire ? Tu t'en moques ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi c'est ta maison à Los Angeles et avoir de l'argent sur ta visa ! Moi je ne suis rien. ! Il se leva de colère. C'est vrai tu t'en moques de moi ! Depuis combien de temps on ne se dit plus rien, qu'on ne partage plus rien ? Depuis combien de temps je ne t'ai pas touché ?

\- Je sais où tu veux en venir et nous n'irons pas sur ce terrain. Dit-elle sure d'elle. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal...

\- Bien sur comme toujours tu fuis la discussion ! Et je n'ai pas assez bu pour ne pas pouvoir discuter avec toi Cass !

\- Ok tu veux parler, on va parler. Dit-elle pour calmer le jeu. Mais avant tu vas aller prendre une douche et boire un bon café, et ensuite quand tu auras reprit tes esprits et que tu seras calmé on parlera de notre couple...mais pas avant. Elle le fixa lui montrant qu'elle était sérieuse. Je vais faire du cafe. Dit-elle en quittant le salon.

Il regarda la porte et monta prendre une douche. Quand il redescendit le café était prêt et sa femme l'attendait assise au comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Alors tu te sens un peu mieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle sincèrement. Il hocha la tête et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle lui servit une grande tasse de café. Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans cet état.

Il hésita ne sachant pas vraiment comment présenter les choses, il devait lui avouer deux ans de liaison avec sa partenaire, une grossesse et le fait qu'il avait tout gâché parce qu'il n'assumait pas ses choix.

\- J'ai tout gâché. Fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Avec Emily. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh...tu...tu as une...une liaison avec elle ? Osa-t-elle demander d'un ton qu'elle n'espérait pas trop cassant.

\- Plus maintenant...Répondit-il tristement. Je...j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais...et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Finit-il en soufflant.

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique moi clairement ce que tu as bien pu faire. Elle remarque son œil surprit. Stephen...toi et moi c'est finit depuis longtemps...tu le sais, je le sais...je ne suis peut-être plus ta femme mais je reste ton amie alors raconte moi tout. Elle lui saisit la main et la serra pour lui donner du courage.

\- Ok...Emily est enceinte et je lui ai suggéré de ne pas avoir ce bébé...

\- Mais pourquoi ?! Elle vit Stephen se lever et s'adosser au plan de travail, bras croisés sur le torse.

\- J'ai eu la trouille. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et j'ai eu peur de tout faire foirer encore une fois...c'est vrai regarde nous. On s'est mariés, on a eu Mavi et puis ensuite...et regarde ou on en est...je suis la dans notre cuisine à te parler d'une autre femme ! Je ne veux pas de ça avec elle...et...

\- Tu penses que le fait d'avoir eu notre fille nous a séparé ? Il la regarda et hocha la tête. Ce qui nous a déchiré Stephen c'est nous...le fait que je vive ici et toi à Vancouver, le fait que tu sois tombé sous le charme d'Emily, le fait que je n'ai jamais voulu faire d'effort pour que l'on soit une famille, le fait que tu n'ai pas fait d'effort pour lutter contre ton attirance pour elle...mais en aucun cas notre fille n'est responsable de l'échec de notre mariage. Je pense que c'est plutôt grâce à elle si on peut discuter aussi calmement ce moment. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ton histoire avec Emily finisse de la même façon.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas moi et que...et que je pense que ce que tu ressens pour elle est bien plus fort que ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Dit-elle honnêtement.

\- Ne dit pas ça Cass, je t'ai aimé et...

\- Oui je sais, mais tu l'aimes encore plus parce qu'elle te ressemble vraiment. Elle le vit baisser la tête mal à l'aise. Stephen je ne t'en veux pas et je ne suis pas en colère...je constate c'est tout. Il est temps que tu assumes ton amour pour elle.

\- C'est trop tard elle me déteste...et ce que je lui ai fait...Souffla-t-il lasse de la situation. Je suis un monstre...je lui ai conseillé de se débarrasser de notre bébé...mais comment j'ai pu lui demander un truc pareil ?! Dit-il un plus haut.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait ! Maintenant tu peux juste essayer de rattraper les choses. Tu vas la voir et tu t'excuses, tu te mets à ses pieds, bref tu fais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle te pardonne. Tu n'as pas le choix Stephen. De toute façon tu reprends le tournage bientôt donc ça va vous faciliter les choses...enfin je pense.

\- Oui tu as raison...mais connaissant Emily c'est loin d'être gagné. Elle était tellement furieuse...

\- C'est normal ! Elle t'annonce qu'elle est enceinte et toi tu lui demandes ce qu'elle compte faire du bébé ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle allait réagir ? Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne te gifle pas...moi je t'aurais fait bien pire ! Alors maintenant tu vas te ressaisir et tu vas rentrer à Vancouver pour te faire pardonner.

* * *

Quand Emily rentra chez elle après plus d'un mois d'absence, elle était contente. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé, grossesse oblige mais elle avait passé un mois chez son meilleur ami en Californie et elle s'était vraiment reposée et calmée. Sa dernière dispute avec Stephen tournait encore dans sa tête et cela lui avait fait du bien de s'éloigner d'ici un peu. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient l'un près de l'autre durant un mois elle ne l'avait pas croisé et c'était tant mieux. Elle ne sait pas comment elle aurait réagit si elle l'avait vu avec Cassandra et leur fille. Ses appels et ses messages incessants avaient suffit à ne pas oublier qu'il était le père de son bébé.

A sa pensée elle posa une main sur son ventre, qui n'était plus vraiment plat. Elle commençait à voir une petite boule se former et elle se prenait en photo pratiquement tout les jours pour voir l'évolution. Colton c'était gentiment moqué d'elle à chaque fois qu'il l'avait surprit. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas tarder à se voir et elle angoissait un peu. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle allait sortir comme histoire à ses amis ou à la presse. Elle se doutait bien que les pires rumeurs allaient circulé, elle espérait seulement pouvoir contrôler un minimum ce qui allait se dire.

Elle se fit une note sur son téléphone afin de prendre rendez-vous avec le service des relations publiques de la série pour leur demander conseil et peut-être voir avec eux pour mettre au point une histoire crédible qui la laisserait tranquille pour un moment du moins.

Elle regarda le courrier accumulé sur sa table et vit qu'elle avait reçu le premier script de la saison, qu'elle n'était pas pressée de reprendre d'ailleurs. Emily avait annoncé sa grossesse à la production qui n'avait pas été des plus ravie au début mais qui avait du coup changé leur plan et avait décidé de l'intégrer à l'intrigue de la prochaine saison, cela nécessitait de retravailler le scénario mais rien d'insurmontable.

Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir composé avec un Stephen qui allait tout faire se faire pardonner et elle savait d'avance que des disputes seraient inévitables. Il avait été trop loin et elle voulait lui faire savoir. Même si une partie d'elle voulait lui pardonner et vivre sa grossesse avec lui, elle savait que c'était impossible. Elle ne pourrait pas passer au dessus ça aussi facilement, voir peut-être jamais.

Elle éloigna ces pensées négatives et prit le script afin de le lire dans son lit ce soir. Elle prit sa valise qu'elle mena à sa chambre et qu'elle se décida à vider de suite, une corvée en moins se dit-elle. Une fois chose faite elle fila sous la douche et commanda une pizza qui arriva dans la demie heure qui suivit. C'est donc douchée et nourrit qu'elle commença la lecture du script et comme elle s'y attendait, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Pendant pratiquement tout l'épisode son personnage était en mode love du personnage de Stephen, elle n'était pas étonnée au vu de la fin de la saison dernière mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle était contente, pour les fans oui, mais pas pour elle. Cela voulait dire beaucoup de temps ensemble et la seule chose dont elle avait envie en ce moment c'était de passer du temps avec lui.

* * *

Stephen se gara sur le parking à sa place habituelle juste à côté de celle d'Emily qui n'était pas encore arrivée. Il avait essayé de l'appeler depuis son retour à Vancouver mais à chaque fois il était tombé sur sa messagerie et après avoir laissé des messages et envoyé des SMS par dizaines il avait laissé tomber en sachant très bien que de toute façon il la verrait bientôt.

Il sortit de sa voiture avec ses affaires et s'apprêta à se diriger vers l'entrée quand il vit la voiture d'Emily entrer sur le parking et se garer juste à côté. Il hésita un instant et décida de l'attendre espérant lui parler ou au moins pouvoir espérer lui parler plus tard. Il s'approcha de sa voiture doucement ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter. Elle descendit sans l'avoir vu et eu un mouvement de recul quand elle s'aperçut de sa présence.

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Dit-elle une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Bonjour. Lui dit-il avec un timide sourire. Je...je t'ai laissé pleins de messages et tu ne...

\- Oui je sais je n'avais pas envie de te parler. Dit-elle simplement en débarrassant sa voiture. Il accusa le coup mais ne lui montra pas sa déception. Il l'observait et pouvait voir que son ventre avait encore légèrement grossit depuis la dernière photo qu'il avait vu d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait un peu parler...les choses ont changées et...

\- Je t'arrête de suite Stephen. Lui dit-elle arrêtant son activité et le fixant durement. Je ne veux pas te parler, tu as eu l'occasion maintes et maintes fois de changer les choses et tu n'as rien voulut savoir !

\- Oui je sais j'ai été odieux avec toi et….je voudrai qu'on parle calmement pour une fois. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant les vacances et…..

\- Réfléchir ?! Tu as du réfléchir pour ce bébé ? Dit-elle plus doucement afin que personne ne l'entende parler. Tu as aussi eu besoin de réfléchir quand Cassandra t'a annoncé sa grossesse ? Il se figea ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Non bien évidemment. Dit-elle ironiquement. Il n'y a qu'à moi que ce traitement de faveur est réservé ! Laisse moi passer !

\- Pas avant d'avoir pu m'expliquer parce que tu penses des choses qui ne sont pas vraies et je veux pouvoir avoir une chance de t'expliquer mon point de vue.

\- Si c'est pour me demander une nouvelle fois de renoncer à ce bébé ce n'est pas la peine et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard…..le délais légal est passé. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. J'aurai ce bébé sans toi Stephen…..et ça me fends le cœur parce que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais imaginé mais ce que tu m'as fait…..c'est impardonnable.

Ses paroles l'atteignirent en plein cœur et il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il regardait au loin n'osant pas la regarder en face comme s'il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, elle avait raison ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

\- Pendant deux ans je t'ai laissé mener notre histoire, je t'ai laissé du temps pour que tu puisses faire les choses correctement pour Mavi, je t'ai laissé tranquille pour faire ce que tu pensais être juste...savoir que tu m'aimais me suffisait...Dit-elle d'une voix frêle. Tu partais mais tu me revenais toujours et j'étais heureuse…..et moi la seule fois où je te demande de me soutenir, la seule fois où tu dois être avec moi et assumer que tu m'aimes…..tu me laisses tomber…..je t'aime Stephen mais je ne pourrais pas te pardonner ton geste….c'est au dessus de mes forces. Elle avait finit son discours au bord des larmes lui disant ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle reprit son souffle et lui demanda d'une voix plus douce. Maintenant laisse moi passer s'il te plaît.

Il se décala légèrement et la laissa passer mais avant qu'elle disparaisse il lui glissa à l'oreille un _je t'aime_. Il la sentit se raidir à le sentir si près d'elle et une fois qu'elle fut partit il se retrouva par terre à laisser ses larmes couler. Elle venait de lui dire clairement qu'il ne serait jamais le père de son bébé et que même s'il n'en doutait pas leur histoire était terminée pour de bon. Il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et rentrer dans les studios.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce premier chapitre. Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Comme je l'ai dit la suite est prête et si j'ai pleins de reviews, je la poste rapidement. Je vais pas être gourmande et si j'atteins les 120 reviews d'ici demain matin, la suite sera postée. Il en manque 6...je pense que c'est réalisable...**

 **Voila vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

 **Ensuite concernant ma fiction "un concours qui change une vie", je pense faire quelques OS sur les moments manquants du dernier chapitre. J'aurais pu faire un chapitre de plus, mais c'est de cette façon que je voulais procéder. Il n'est donc pas impossible que bientot je vous en poste un.**

 **A demain peut-être...**


	14. Surprise 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Me revoici ce matin comme promis avec le second chapitre.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir jouer le jeu des reviews et d'avoir dépassé mes espérances.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Black Arrow, Soleil 126, Olicity-love et les guests pour leurs reviews.**

 **Voici donc la suite de cet OS qui j'espère vous plaira autant que la première partie.**

 ** _J'ai oublié de préciser un grand Merci à MaOrie pour ses conseils et ses idées sur cet OS qui ne serait pas le même sans ça._**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

L'annonce de la grossesse d'Emily avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans les médias. Elle n'avait rien annoncé d'officiel mais son ventre la trahissait sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Elle était harcelée par les journalistes depuis des semaines maintenant et elle le supportait de moins en moins. Ils campaient pratiquement devant chez elle et aux studios, espérant ainsi prendre la photo d'elle et du père de son bébé.

Parce que c'était surtout ça qui intéressait tout le monde, qui était le père de son bébé ? Elle n'avait jamais répondu à la question pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire la vérité et n'avait eu aucune envie de raconter une histoire à dormir debout. De toute façon peu importe ce qu'elle raconterait les pires rumeurs circulaient déjà alors cela ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Les journaux à scandales s'en donnaient à cœur joie, en mettant en avant sa relation avec Stephen et racontant les pires choses la plupart du temps fausses bien évidemment. Ils ressortaient de vieilles photos les montrant proches et clamant haut et fort qu'il y avait de grandes chances que Stephen soit le père de son bébé. Il y avait même un article qui était sorti il y a peu disant que devant son silence il était même possible qu'elle ne sache pas qui était le père étant donné qu'elle sortait avec Colton. Malgré la situation, cela l'avait fait bien rire surtout en sachant que son ami était gay. Colton lui avait proposé de démentir et de révéler son homosexualité mais elle avait refusé, il était hors de question qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie pour la sortir de l'embarras. Alors elle subissait et serrait les dents, se disant que toute cette pression retomberait dans quelques temps.

Elle était enceinte de presque cinq mois et attendait un petit garçon. Ses collègues avaient été heureux de la nouvelle mais ne lui avaient posé aucune question même si elle savait bien qu'ils n'avaient jamais été dupes de sa relation avec Stephen. Ils étaient sans arrêt ensemble avant sa grossesse et depuis leur retour ils s'évitaient au possible. Enfin, _elle_ l'évitait le plus possible, elle devait déjà supporter de jouer un couple amoureux à l'écran alors pendant les pauses elle espérait au moins être loin de lui. Heureusement pour elle aucune scène d'amour n'était prévue à cause de sa grossesse ce qui était déjà une bonne chose.

Malgré sa colère contre lui, elle avait de la peine et ne se remettait pas de leur rupture. Le croiser tout les jours bien sur n'aidait en rien et surtout pas le regard qu'il lui jetait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Il regardait son ventre s'arrondir et elle sentait bien qu'il se retenait de poser sa main dessus pour sentir son fils bouger. Ils n'avaient plus jamais aborder le sujet délicat du bébé, de toute façon ils se parlaient à peine. Il lui avait apprit il y a peu qu'il divorçait espérant certainement que cela la fasse changer d'avis mais ce n'était pas vraiment Cassandra le problème.

* * *

Stephen était dans sa caravane en train d'étudier son texte pour sa prochaine scène et son esprit vagabondait. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Emily. C'est simple il pensait à elle constamment et à son fils. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'Emily attendait son petit garçon, cela lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un coup à sa porte.

\- Salut je te dérange pas ? Demanda David en entrant. Il s'installa sur le canapé face au bureau ou se trouvait Stephen.

\- Non pas du tout, ça me donne une excuse pour arrêter de travailler. Dit-il avec un sourire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Ça va encore durer longtemps ? Voyant que Stephen ne comprenait pas il éclaircit ses pensées. Entre toi et Emily….quand vas-tu te décider à forcer sa porte et à assumer ton rôle !

A son retour Stephen s'était confié à son ami, son secret et sa culpabilité étant trop lourd à porter. David ne l'avait pas jugé, il l'avait écouté. Il n'avait pas été surprit d'apprendre que Stephen etait le père du bébé d'Emily, il avait remarqué il y a bien longtemps qu'entre les deux c'était plus qu'une histoire d'amitié.

\- Elle me déteste David…..j'ai essayé maintes et maintes fois de m'excuser, de me faire pardonner mais elle reste fermer sur ses positions et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je meurt d'envie d'être avec elle….elle porte mon fils merde ! Dit-il en se levant et en faisant les cents pas. Et je ne peux même pas m'occuper d'elle ! Ca me rends dingue, elle me rends dingue !

\- Tu dois encore essayer Stephen, ne lâche pas l'affaire. Elle t'aime c'est certain mais elle est blessée…..tu l'as laissé tombé au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de toi !

\- Je sais et je m'en veux tout les jours depuis. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle se débarrasse du bébé. David le regarda perplexe. Sur le coup oui je n'en voulais pas, mais après j'ai comprit que je m'étais trompé et je le voulais ce bébé. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais elle n'a rien voulu entendre. Je ne peux pas faire plus.

\- Ou en es-tu avec Cassandra ? Elle sait ?

\- Oui elle sait depuis le début. C'est elle qui m'a poussé à aller parler à Emily la première fois. On divorce, notre mariage ne rime à rien depuis….Il souffla lasse et épuisé de toute cette histoire. Depuis qu'Emily et moi…..je l'aime David et j'aime ce bébé, mais elle ne veux pas de moi et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas de ce bébé ? Ça n'a pas de sens...je te connais depuis des années tu n'es pas ce genre de gars...

\- J'avais la trouille, et j'ai été lâche, je trompais Cassandra depuis des années avec ma partenaire dont je suis tombé fou amoureux, et je suis père de famille quelle image penses-tu que je donne ?! J'ai eu la trouille du quand dira-t-on…..c'est pas plus compliqué que ça. David le regardait sans rien dire. Il a fallut qu'elle m'exclue de la vie de mon enfant pour que je comprenne enfin que je le voulais vraiment...mais c'était trop tard. Elle a tourné la page de notre histoire.

\- Stephen elle porte ton fils, comment crois-tu qu'elle puisse tourner la page si facilement ? Stephen le regarda ne sachant pas quoi penser. David n'avait pas tord mais il ne se sentait pas le droit de la harceler pour faire partie de la vie de ce bébé. Arrête de penser si fort. Rigola David, il se leva mais lui dit avant de partir. Ce bébé est ton fils, tu as le droit de faire partie de sa vie mais tu dois surtout te battre pour en faire partie. Ce que tu as fait est difficilement pardonnable mais pas impossible, montre lui que tu veux ce bébé, montre lui que tu l'aimes, soit présent pour eux et je suis sur qu'elle te pardonnera. Il posa une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort et quitta sa caravane le laissant avec ses pensées.

* * *

Cassandra venait d'atterrir à Vancouver, elle se dépêcha de déposer sa fille chez Stephen et reprit son taxi, elle avait décidé d'aller parler avec Emily. Les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment, enfin _elle_ ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle voyait Stephen mal depuis des semaines et il fallait qu'elle agisse. Il s'occupait à peine de Mavi et se morfondait toute la journée quand il était à Los Angeles. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle serait accueillit mais elle s'était dit qu'elle pourrait au moins essayer de tenter sa chance.

Quand elle frappa à la porte de la maison d'Emily une bouffée d'angoisse surgit. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Emily à peine réveillée et qui ne pouvait plus cacher son petit ventre.

\- Bonjour Emily. Lui dit Cassandra avec un sourire. Je pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

\- Bonjour…..je doute que deux minutes suffisent pour ce que tu as à me dire ! Lui répondit la blonde un peu sèchement.

\- Emily je ne suis pas venue en ennemie et j'aimerais vraiment te parler. Plaida Cassandra. Emily la fixa en instant et c'est dans un soupir qu'elle se poussa pour la laisser entrer. Elle l'entraina à la cuisine où elle avait commencé à préparer son petit déjeuner.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ? Lui proposa Emily, la brune hocha la tête négativement et l'observa un moment. Emily sentait son regard sur elle mais ne disait rien, ce n'était pas elle qui voulait parler.

\- Tu as l'air en forme. Constata Cassandra. Je suis contente que tout se passe bien pour ce bébé. A cette phrase le regard sévère d'Emily se posa sur elle.

\- Merci….tout va bien…..bon bien évidemment à part le fait que son père n'en veuille pas, sinon tout va bien. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire d'une voix cassante.

\- Emily….je sais que tu as été blessée quand Stephen t'a rejeté, mais il s'en veux énormément et il ne demande qu'à se faire pardonner. Tu devrais au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et de faire partie de la vie de cet enfant.

\- Je lui ai donné plusieurs fois l'occasion de s'occuper de son fils…..mais à chaque fois il a eu la même réponse il n'en voulait pas ! Alors si tu es venu plaider sa cause tu peux repartir ! On se débrouille très bien sans lui !

\- Tu es en colère et je ne peux que te comprendre, crois moi je lui ai aussi dit ma façon de penser…..mais il a comprit l'erreur qu'il avait commise et franchement regarde moi dans les yeux et dit moi que tu ne rêves pas de l'avoir à tes côtés. Emily ne dit rien mais Cassandra pouvait voir des larmes perler à ses yeux. Emily…..il est terrifié par ce qu'il ressent pour toi….il a eu peur.

\- Mais de quoi ?! Cria un peu trop fort Emily.

\- Mais de tout…..il a eu peur du scandale à venir, de ma réaction….Emily j'ai vu mon mari tomber amoureux de toi chaque jour un peu plus. Il t'aime vraiment, à tel point que ça lui fait peur. Il ne veux pas reproduire les erreurs de notre mariage alors il se protège comme il peux. Il a fait une erreur….qui n'en fait pas ? Ne prive pas ce petit garçon d'un père uniquement parce que tu as été blessée. Vous méritez d'être une famille.

Emily restait sans voix devant ce que Cassandra venait de dire, jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre un tel discours de sa part. C'était plutôt inattendu et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait marqué des points. Elle savait que Stephen l'aimait, elle n'en doutait pas et n'en avait jamais douté seulement elle ne pensait pas que c'était suffisant pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait.

\- Je sais qu'il a eu peur….mais moi aussi j'étais terrifiée quand j'ai apprit ma grossesse, j'avais besoin de lui mais il m'a laissé tomber….pire il ne voulait pas je garde ce bébé. Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais lui pardonner.

\- Je suis sûre que si tu essaies tu arriveras à passer au dessus de ça…..seulement il faut que tu en ai envie….je t'assure que je comprends ce que tu as pu ressentir à sa réaction, mais ne continue pas sur ce chemin uniquement par vengeance ou par fierté. Ce petit garçon a le droit de connaître le père génial qu'est Stephen…..tu sais que j'ai raison. Tu n'as pas le droit de les priver tout les deux d'avoir une relation père fils.

\- Justement j'ai pensé à mon fils en prenant la décision d'éloigner Stephen de notre vie. Répondit calmement Emily. Cassandra j'apprécie ta démarche, sincèrement, mais...ça ne changera pas ma position. Je suis désolée.

\- J'aurai au moins essayé. Dit Cassandra déçue de la réponse de la blonde. Elle prit le chemin de la porte mais se retourna avant de quitter la maison. Emily...je sais que nos rapports n'ont jamais été très simples, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne vous en veux pas...Stephen a lutté comme il a pu contre ses sentiments pour toi et pour être honnête je n'ai pas fait grand chose pour que les choses s'arrangent entre nous...je veux que tu saches que je ne serai pas un obstacle. Il y'a longtemps que notre mariage est finit et sa vie est avec toi maintenant.

\- Merci Cassandra mais je ne pense pas que les choses s'arrangent entre nous tu sais.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais quand ce petit bout sera là tu penseras autrement. Elles se fixèrent un instant se disant que c'était la conversation la plus longue qu'elles avaient eu depuis des années. Au revoir Emily, prends soin de toi. Emily acquiesça et Cassandra disparue derrière la porte.

Depuis le début de la journée et la visite de Cassandra, Emily méditait sur ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Allait-elle trop loin dans son envie de ne pas inclure Stephen dans la vie de ce bébé ? Faisait-elle ça pour elle ou pour protéger son bébé du jour où son père ne voudrait plus de lui ? Et pourquoi pensait-elle qu'un jour il ne veuille plus de lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Elle savait que Cassandra avait raison sur un point, Stephen etait un père génial et investit, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre sa réaction, elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il ne voudrait pas de ce bébé.

Avait-elle réellement le droit de le priver de son fils ? Oui et non. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il soit la, et qu'il vive tout ces moments à deux mais l'autre partie d'elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait connue un père qui n'avait jamais voulut d'elle et qui ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui dire et elle ne voulait pas infliger ça à son enfant. C'était surtout pour ça qu'elle mettait des barrières. Elle ne supporterait pas de voir son petit garçon malheureux parce qu'un jour son père le rejetterait à nouveau.

Mais surtout que Stephen ne s'était jamais battu pour revenir dans sa vie, depuis leur fameuse discussion sur le parking il n'avait jamais plus tenter de lui parler pour la faire changer d'avis….peut-être que si il le faisait elle serait prête à reconsidérer son point de vue.

* * *

Une semaine était passée et Emily méditait toujours la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Cassandra et elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Stephen ne c'était pas manifesté non plus, enfin pas plus que d'ordinaire. La seule chose qui ne changeait pas c'était la pression médiatique qu'elle avait autour d'elle. Les journalistes la suivaient comme son ombre et elle n'avait plus aucun moment d'intimité quand elle était en dehors de chez elle. Les mêmes questions revenaient sans arrêt qui était le père de son bébé ? Comment allait-elle l'appeler ? Etait-ce une fille ou un garçon ?

La pression médiatique était encore pire depuis que Stephen avait annoncé publiquement son divorce il y a quelques jours. Les journalistes ne la lâchaient plus, ils se faisaient encore plus présents et oppressants. Elle n'en pouvait plus à tel point qu'elle avait envisagé de prendre un garde du corps, déjà qu'elle détestait la foule mais la sortir et être entourée de cette meute à chaque fois l'épuisait totalement et elle craignait aussi pour son bébé, plus d'une fois elle avait faillit tomber en voulant leur échapper.

Ce jour là n'échappa pas à la règle, quand elle sortit de l'enceinte du studio pour aller à sa voiture, elle vit un troupeau foncer vers elle et sans savoir pourquoi cette fois-ci elle paniqua. Elle était dans ses pensées en sortant et elle avait été surprise de les trouver si proche d'elle. Elle avait commencé à avoir la tête qui tournait et à se sentir mal. Le bruit et les flashs autour d'elle eurent raison de ses dernières forces et elle trébucha pour tomber en un bruit sourd sur le sol. Les crépitements ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et c'est une voix qu'elle connaissait bien qui vint à son secours.

\- Dégagez ! Dégagez ! Cria Stephen en poussant les photographes sans ménagement. Poussez-vous laissez moi passer. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'agenouilla près d'elle et caressa son visage en l'appelant doucement. Em….Emily réveille toi, chérie. Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement et les plongea dans ceux de Stephen.

\- Stephen. Dit-elle en s'accrochant à sa veste. Le bébé…..je…j'ai….Elle posa une main sur son ventre et lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait mal.

\- Ok tu t'accroches, je vais te porter et je t'emmène a l'hôpital. Elle hocha la tête et se serra contre lui. Les flashs autour d'eux n'avaient pas cessé, n'en perdant pas une miette. Il imaginait déjà les gros titres dans les prochaines heures et cela le contrariait un peu. Déjà qu'Emily lui en voulait mais avec cette histoire ça allait être loin de s'arranger. Il passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos et la souleva délicatement. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture et la déposa en douceur sur le siège arrière. En vitesse il prit place derrière le volant et démarra en trombe.

Ils attendaient depuis ce qui leur semblait des heures. Ils étaient dans une petite salle à l'abris des regards dans un silence pesant. Stephen était assis à ses côtés sur un fauteuil et elle essayait de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Les douleurs avaient cessés mais elle était terrifiée que son bébé ne soit pas en forme. Son regard était sur cet homme à ses côtés se disant qu'elle lui devait une fière chandelle.

\- Et si…..et si il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dit-elle brisant le silence. Surprit Stephen leva sa tête d'un coup sec vers elle.

\- Non. Dit-il en lui prenant la main et se penchant vers elle. Tout va bien j'en suis sur….ce petit bonhomme est solide. Lui dit-il pour la rassurer. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire espérant chacun de son côté qu'effectivement tout irait bien. Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin de garde. Il se présenta et sans préambule démarra l'échographie afin de voir si tout allait bien.

\- Bon voyons si ce bébé va bien. Dit le médecin en étalant le gel froid sur le ventre d'Emily. Il fit bouger la sonde un peu partout et regarda avec attention l'écran. Alors bonhomme voyons si cette chute à provoqué un soucis. Il observa encore un moment et finit par avoir un sourire. Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien….ce bébé est en pleine forme. Votre chute n'a rien causé à part une grosse frayeur. Je vous conseille quand même de rester prudente les prochains jours et de vous ménager mais sinon rien d'autre. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et laissez votre mari prendre soin de vous. Dit-il avec un grand sourire au couple avant de quitter la chambre.

Le silence prit à nouveau possession de la pièce chacun dans ses pensées après les paroles du médecin. Emily n'osait pas lever son regard vers Stephen de peur d'y voir une douleur en pensant à ce que le médecin venait de dire. Elle se leva et se prépara à partir en rassemblant ses affaires.

\- Je te ramène et je te surveille cette nuit. Dit-il en la voyant s'agiter. Elle arrêta ses mouvements et se tourna lentement vers lui.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci. Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de repos. Elle essayait d'adopter un ton calme pour ne pas le vexer et commencer à se disputer.

\- Ce n'était pas une suggestion Emily je reste avec toi cette nuit….que tu le veuilles ou pas. Il la vit prête à discuter. Il ne s'agit pas de faire partie de la vie de cet enfant à cet instant, il s'agit d'être sur que tout va bien. Demain je….je….enfin juste cette nuit. Elle le fixa un instant et capitula d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Stephen tournait dans le canapé sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Comment le pourrait-il ? Il venait de voir son fils pour la première fois il y a quelques heures. Son cœur avait bondit de joie dans sa poitrine quand l'écran c'était allumé. Il avait vu son fils en pleine forme et bouger dans le ventre de sa mère. Son soulagement avait été immense lorsque le médecin leur avait confirmé que ce petit bout allait bien. Il avait regardé chaque image avec attention afin de graver chaque détails dans sa mémoire car il savait que c'était la seule fois où il aurait l'occasion de voir son fils avant sa naissance.

En entrant chez Emily il s'était sentit mal à l'aise, ils avaient tellement de souvenirs ici. La plupart du temps c'était dans cette maison qu'il s'enfermaient quand ils voulaient être tranquilles pour passer du temps tout les deux. Elle avait essayé de le mettre le plus à l'aise en lui proposant la chambre d'amis mais il avait refusé préférant être le plus loin possible de sa chambre en lui répondant que le canapé serait suffisant. Il avait ensuite cuisiné et ils avaient dîné dans un silence relatif évoquant à peine ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt.

Cela le fit penser à toute cette meute de journalistes qui étaient responsable de la chute d'Emily et il prit son téléphone pour voir ce qu'il se disait sur eux. Comme il s'en doutait des photos d'Emily à terre et de lui fonçant sur elle circulaient, sans compter sur les dizaines de photos où il la transportait dans sa voiture. À les voir son cœur se serra au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait comprit ce qui lui arrivait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était précipité vers elle espérant qu'elle aille bien.

On pouvait voir à son visage son inquiétude se refléter dans ses yeux et dans son attitude. Mais les photos qui attira le plus son attention était celles où il lui caressait la joue pour la faire revenir à elle. On pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle dans ce geste et il grimaça à cette pensée. Les gens se posaient déjà suffisamment de questions comme ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes avec autant d'attention ? Lui demanda Emily à la porte du salon.

\- Je cherchais les photos de nous….enfin celles de tout à l'heure. Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il inquiet de la voir debout.

\- Non, je….j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil c'est tout. Répondit-elle s'avançant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé. Fait voir. Fit-elle en lui prenant le portable des mains, elle fit défiler les photos et lui rendit son téléphone sans un mot. Merci Stephen….d'avoir été la pour moi…..j'ai eu tellement peur. Sa voix tremblait un peu au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécue.

\- De rien. Répondit-il d'une voix douce en lui serrant la main qu'il avait prit dans la sienne. Je serai toujours là pour toi….ou pour lui. Tenta-t-il. Emily….je….je pense qu'on devrait un peu parler de tout ce cirque autour de toi. Elle posa son regard sur lui attendant la suite. Il faut faire une déclaration pour clarifier les choses et….

\- Comment ça clarifier les choses ? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Tout le monde sait que je suis enceinte, y a rien de plus à dire !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que les gens attendent…..et avec ces photos. Dit-il en montrant son portable. La tension est loin d'être retombé, ça va être pire et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore une chose du même genre.

\- Il est hors de questions que je fasse ou que tu fasses une déclaration pour annoncer que tu es le père de mon fils ! Ce bébé est le mien ! Une fois de plus ces paroles blessèrent Stephen, elle s'en rendit compte mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant.

\- Emily soit raisonnable tu sais bien qu'une fois qu'ils auront ce qu'ils veulent ils te laisseront tranquille et tu pourras reprendre ta vie comme avant.

\- Non ! Parce que ça veux dire que tu vas faire partie de sa vie et que….

\- Tu ne le veux pas. Finit-il à sa place d'une voix triste. Elle le regarda les yeux tristes en hochant la tête. Je vais devoir m'excuser combien de fois avant que tu comprennes que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ? Combien de temps vas-tu encore me punir pour un truc que je pensais pas ? J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais terrifié et perdu…..j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de t'expliquer mais tu n'as jamais rien voulut entendre ! Qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire pour qu'enfin tu m'acceptes dans la vie de mon fils ?!

\- Et moi je n'étais pas perdue ou terrifiée ?! Si je t'avais écouté je ne serais plus enceinte à l'heure qu'il est et je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie ! Elle se leva de colère et se posta devant lui en le regardant les yeux noirs de rage. Tu as été lâche Stephen ! Voila la vérité.

\- Je sais ! Répondit-il en se levant, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais tu sais aussi que j'ai vite repris mes esprits et qu'à partir de ce moment je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire ! Dit-il exaspéré de se disputer encore une fois avec elle.

\- Vite repris tes esprits ? Mais je rêve il t'as fallut des semaines pour réaliser que je garderais ce bébé Stephen et…..Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu fatiguée d'avoir une fois de plus cette discussion qui tournait en rond. Elle le regarda et sa conversation avec Cassandra lui revint en mémoire. Ta femme est venue me voir la semaine dernière. À son air elle comprit qu'il n'en savait rein. Elle voulait que je te donne une chance de faire partie de la vie de mon fils, et que j'écoute tes excuses mais pour être honnête tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur de ce bébé. Alors prouve moi que tu le veux vraiment, prouve moi que tu n'es pas ce type complètement insensible qui m'a demandé d'avorter. Lui dit-elle d'un ton sur d'elle.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Elle hocha la tête. Ok je vais te prouver que je veux vraiment ce bébé Emily. Lui dit-il heureux d'avoir enfin la chance de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils et d'elle. Je vais tout faire pour te montrer que j'ai agit comme un con et que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. Ce bébé je le veux…..avec toi et personne d'autre.

Elle le regardait son visage était transformé par la joie et l'espoir qu'elle venait de lui donner. À cet instant elle comprit que Cassandra avait raison, il avait envie de s'investir dans sa grossesse. Il avait commit une erreur, mais si elle le faisait c'était pour son fils et non dans l'espoir de former un jour une famille avec lui. Elle avait abandonné cette idée à l'instant où il l'avait rejeté. Ce sentiment l'avait ramené à tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle était plus jeune, quand son père sous le coup de la colère lui avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulut d'elle.

\- Par contre je veux que les choses soient claires entre nous….si je fait ça c'est uniquement pour ce petit garçon. Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son ventre. Ce qu'il y avait entre nous deux n'existe plus depuis le moment où tu n'as pas voulut de nous…..Elle essayait de ne pas trembler en disant ça, car malgré ses paroles elle l'aimait toujours. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle portait son fils qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'ils avaient été heureux à une période et qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ça continue, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant.

\- Ok je….je comprends. Dit-il en essayant de cacher sa déception, il avait tellement espéré qu'elle lui accorde une seconde chance aussi. Mais il comprenait, il l'avait blessé et quand on connaissait son passé il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pour l'instant ce qui compte c'est ce petit champion qui est la. Dit-il en portant du doigt son ventre.

Elle saisit sa main au passage et la posa délicatement sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse sentir son fils bouger. Il leva son regard vers elle émerveillé de sentir pour la première fois les coups de pieds de leur bébé. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il avait gagné une bataille et pas la moindre mais il en avait une autre à mener, retrouver sa confiance pour qu'elle lui pardonne son erreur et espérer un jour l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie mais pas comme simple mère de son fils, comme sa femme et l'amour de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de ce second chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu.**

 **J'attends comme d'habitude vos avis et commentaires que j'espère nombreux.**

 **Cette fois ci pas de conditions pour avoir la suite mais...plus j'ai de reviews et plus je poste vite...donc si vous voulez la suite avant lundi, un petit mot.**

 **A bientot.**


	15. Surprise 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Olicity-love et les guests pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Voici donc la dernière partie de cet OS qui est assez longue mais je ne pouvais pas la couper. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Merci à MaOrie de m'avoir éclairé pour cette histoire qui ne serait peut-être pas sortie sans ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily et Stephen étaient depuis une heure dans le canapé avec carnet, stylo et livre sur les prénoms d'enfants. Ils l'avaient chacun étudiés et avaient noté quelques prénoms qui leur plaisaient. Etait maintenant venu le temps de confronter leurs listes et ce n'était pas chose facile.

Stephen la regardait du coin de l'œil penchée sur sa feuille, concentrée. Il la trouvait magnifique, la grossesse lui allait à ravir et il ne remercierait jamais assez le ciel pour lui avoir permis d'enfin s'occuper d'elle. Elle avait une main posée sur son ventre et il se doutait que leur fils devait prendre son ventre pour parc d'attraction aux grimaces qu'elle faisait. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'elle lui avait permis d'être présent et il avait adoré chaque jour et chaque moment passé avec elle. Leur relation en était toujours au même stade et il avait décidé d'attendre la naissance de son fils pour voir comment les choses évolueraient.

\- Nathan ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Non ma cousine à un fils qui s'appelle Nathan, pas deux dans la famille. Répondit-elle à contre cœur car elle adorait ce prénom. Kyle ? Essaya-t-elle à son tour. A sa grimace elle comprit qu'il détestait.

\- Matthew ?

\- Oh non quelle horreur ! Un Matthew me persécutait quand j'étais à l'école. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Derreck ? Proposa-t-elle encore une fois. Elle vit son regard s'allumer.

\- Derreck Stephen Amell. Répéta-t-il. Oui ça sonne bien, j'aime bien Derreck. Il vit qu'elle était restée figé sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Désolé Emily je ne….je ne voulais pas…..on a encore jamais parlé de son nom complet et…..

\- Non c'est rien. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en baissant la tête. Il est peut être temps qu'on en parle, tu ne crois pas ? Derreck sera la dans quelques semaines et il y a encore pleins de sujets qu'on a pas abordés.

Stephen avait son regard plongé dans celui de cette jolie blonde qui lui avait volé son cœur à l'instant où il avait croisé son regard. Depuis cinq ans maintenant il était fou amoureux de cette femme qui le rendait un peu plus heureux chaque jour. Depuis qu'elle lui avait accordé le droit de s'occuper d'elle et de son ventre comme elle disait, il avait trouvé un nouveau sens à sa vie. Lui qui était perdu à l'annonce de cette grossesse avait comprit que cet enfant était un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie.

Il s'occupait d'elle tout les jours en l'emmenant au studio, en faisant ses courses, l'accompagnant n'importe où pour être sur que tout se passe bien. C'est simple depuis le jour où il l'avait conduit à l'hôpital il ne la quittait que le soir une fois rentrée chez elle et en sécurité. Les rumeurs les concernant allaient toujours bon train mais Emily refusait toujours de confirmer qu'il était bien le père de son bébé et le nombre de photos prises d'eux avec son ventre s'arrondissant ne calmaient en rien les esprits. Il avait plus d'une fois voulut informer la presse mais elle l'avait menacé de le mettre dehors s'il faisait un truc pareil alors il laissait faire.

Plusieurs fois il l'avait accompagné à ses rendez vous médicaux et à chaque fois c'était la même angoisse que tout se passe bien et la même excitation de voir son fils. Son fils quand il pensait à ça, il était fou de joie, il allait avoir un petit garçon à qui il pourrait apprendre à jouer au football ou au baseball, à qui il pourrait faire la morale pour ne pas briser le cœur des filles, parce qu'il était sûr bien évidemment que son fils serait un bourreau des cœurs ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Emily d'ailleurs. Il était heureux tout simplement et se demandait souvent comment il avait pu un jour douter du bien fondé de cette grossesse.

\- Stephen….tout va bien ? Demanda Emily le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Oui tout va bien, je…je pensais c'est tout. Alors on en était ou ?

\- On parlait du nom de Derreck….écoute je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi mais étant donné que personne ne sait que tu es son père il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il porte ton nom et je….enfin je pensais lui donner le mien. Apres tout c'était ce qui devait se passer si je…..

\- Oui je sais mais je suis là maintenant et je veux qu'il porte mon nom….je suis son père ! Il se leva de frustration, il sentait que cette discussion allait mal se finir. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi moi non plus mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça c'est tout. Il la fixa un peu en colère mais ajouta tout de même. Mais je ne m'y opposerais pas. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme.

\- Merci beaucoup….je sais que c'est pas évident pour toi….alors merci beaucoup. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui un peu plus apaisé, ce genre de geste de sa part était rare et il en appréciait chaque instant quand c'était le cas.

\- De rien. Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. Elle se détacha de lui et il vit qu'elle avait autre chose en tête. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Maintenant que le prénom est réglé, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Elle ne savait pas comment lui demander et se décida à être directe. Mon accouchement est proche et je ne te cache pas que rester seule ici la nuit m'angoisse un peu et je…..je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas emménager ici le temps que bébé pointe le bout de son nez, je me sentirais plus rassuré si j'avais…..

\- Pas de soucis. Répondit-il sans la laisser finir. Quand veux-tu que je m'installe ?

\- Maintenant si tu veux. Dit-elle soulagée et souriante. Il hocha la tête et fila en vitesse chez lui chercher ses affaires.

* * *

Depuis deux semaines que Stephen vivait chez elle Emily se sentait mieux, plus apaisée. Leur cohabitation se passait plutôt bien et il fallait bien dire qu'il était aux petits soins pour elle. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre les choses plus faciles et la vie beaucoup plus agréable. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de bains qu'il lui avait fait couler ainsi que le nombres de massages de pieds qu'il lui avait fait pour soulager ses douleurs.

Elle voyait qu'il faisait des efforts pour se faire pardonner, et elle devait avouer qu'elle était loin d'être insensible, seulement ce n'etait pas pour autant qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Il y avait toujours dans le coin de sa tête toutes ses paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites et tout ce manque de confiance en elle qu'il avait manifesté quand elle lui avait apprit sa grossesse. Cependant elle était heureuse qu'il fasse partit de la vie de leur fils et qu'il ai pu suivre sa grossesse comme il l'avait fait. Il avait mis tout de côté depuis qu'elle lui avait accordé sa chance et il ne voyait qu'elle et leur bébé.

Mavi était venue plusieurs fois lui rendre visite quand elle était présente à Vancouver et Stephen lui avait expliqué qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère. Au début la fillette fut un peu déboussolée ne comprenant pas pourquoi son petit frère n'avait pas la même maman qu'elle mais une fois que Stephen lui avait expliqué que lui et Cassandra ne s'aimaient plus comme avant elle avait accepté sans problème la venue de ce petit frère dont elle attendait l'arrivée avec impatience.

Quand elle était la elle parlait à son frère à travers le ventre d'Emily et elle trouvait ça adorable, elle lui posait plein de questions sur sa naissance et se demandait si son papa allait vivre avec son frère ou si comme pour elle, il vivrait dans sa maison juste avec sa maman. Sur l'instant Emily ne sut quoi lui répondre mais décida d'être honnête avec elle. Elle lui expliqua que comme pour elle son papa aurait sa maison et qu'elle et son frère continuerait à habiter tout les deux ici. Cette réponse avait satisfait la fillette et elle était passée à un autre sujet.

Elle fut ramené à la réalité par une douleur fulgurante dans le ventre. Sur le coup elle paniqua et puis quand une autre survint quelques minutes plus tard elle sut que le moment était venu. Elle allait mettre au monde son fils. Calmement elle saisit son téléphone pour appeler Stephen qui était sur le plateau et lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait. Il était beaucoup plus paniqué qu'elle à l'idée qu'elle soit seule. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle avait chronométré les contractions et qu'elle était loin d'accoucher dans la minute. Il se calma un peu et se mit en route sans attendre.

* * *

Stephen admirait son fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Il venait de le recoucher après lui avoir donner son premier biberon de la nuit. Il était parfait et il lui faisait penser à Mavi quand elle était bébé. Il caressa sa joue et un petit sourire apparue sur ses lèvres. Il avait tellement eu peur de ne jamais pouvoir s'en occuper comme il le faisait en ce moment, il ne remercierait jamais assez Emily pour lui avoir accorder une chance de prouver qu'il voulait vraiment de cet enfant dans sa vie.

\- Il ne va pas s'envoler tu sais. Lui dit Emily se moquant légèrement de lui en le voyant pencher au dessus du lit. Elle était appuyée à l'encadrement de la porte avec un grand sourire.

\- Je sais. Dit-il rigolant légèrement en se tournant vers elle. Mais je profite, le temps passe tellement vite qu'un jour il rentrera à l'école et on aura rien vu filer.

\- Ah non ne dit pas ça. Dit-elle ne se plaignant un peu. Mon bébé…..Stephen éclata doucement de rire. Il sortit de la chambre en vérifiant que le baby phone était bien branché. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non mais j'ai du mal à dormir depuis que Derreck est là...j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il pleure ou alors j'ai peur de dormir et ne pas l'entendre pleurer. Ça passera….enfin je pense. Elle scruta son visage et comprit. Hum ça passera jamais hein ?

\- Non jamais. Tu t'inquiéteras toujours pour lui mais tu retrouveras le sommeil….un jour. Dit-il avec un sourire la taquinant. Ecoute. Sa voix se fit soudain plus grave. On a…..jamais parlé de l'après…..une fois qu'il serait là….et je me demandais comment tu voyais les choses ?

\- Oh je….je. Elle rigola nerveusement. En fait je sais pas vraiment…..je….je me disais que tant qu'il ne faisait pas ses nuits il vaudrait mieux qu'il…..reste ici avec moi…mais après je….je sais pas vraiment.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée pour l'instant…je…..tu verrais un inconvénient à ce que je reste encore le temps qu'il fasse ses nuits… ?...pour ne pas que tu….sois seule à te lever et…..

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non….tu peux rester le temps que…enfin le temps qu'il faudra. C'est mieux pour moi. Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Enfin je veux dire tu me proposes ton aide alors je vais l'accepter sans aucun remord. Dit-elle avec un sourire. On verra par la suite ce qu'on décide.

Il se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux après cette mise au point. Lui était heureux de pouvoir encore profiter un moment de ce semblant de vie de famille qu'il avait si souvent imaginé ces derniers mois. Elle par contre n'était pas certaine que se soit réellement une solution. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs ou jouer avec ses sentiments car elle se doutait bien que dans un coin de sa tête il espérait toujours qu'elle lui pardonne son erreur. Mais c'était impossible, elle avait fait un effort qu'il soit présent pour leur fils mais pas dans sa vie. Il l'avait vraiment blessé et elle ne savait si un jour elle pourrait le regarder autrement que comme cet homme qui à un moment donné l'avait laissé tombé.

* * *

\- Bon alors, tu as ici le lait ainsi que les biberons. Elle lui montra l'étagère de cuisine. Ici tu as du stock pour le lait si tu tombes en panne et ah oui j'allais oublier. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le tiroir de droite. Ici il y a son carnet de santé et tout les numéros de téléphone des médecins et…..

\- Emily…..calme toi j'habite ici je te signale. Lui répondit Stephen en rigolant. Il ne va rien se passer, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de lui tu sais….je suis son père.

\- Oui bien sûr excuse moi. Souffla-t-elle gênée. Je crois que je suis un peu nerveuse…..bon ok….trop nerveuse. Rectifia-t-elle après avoir vu son sourire moqueur. Mais c'est la première fois que je le laisse tout seul et…..

\- Il n'est pas tout seul, je suis la et toi tu vas sortir avec tes amies pour te détendre…..tu en as besoin. Depuis que Derreck est la tu n'es pas sortit une seule fois. Profite de ta soirée et amuse-toi. Nous on va rester entre homme. Dit-il à son fils. Tu vois il est d'accord alors file et profite.

\- Ok je ne rentre pas tard de toute façon….on va juste boire un verre et…ok je file. Finit-elle en voyant Stephen la pousser vers la porte. Elle embrassa une dernière fois son fils sur la joue et quitta sa maison.

Elle avait besoin de cette soirée, cela allait lui changer les idées. Depuis la naissance de son fils, Emily n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de sortir et il était temps maintenant qu'elle reprenne un peu le cours de sa vie. Derreck allait avoir six mois la semaine prochaine et sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de lui depuis. Même si elle adorait son fils elle avait besoin de voir autre chose que des couches et des biberons le soir en rentrant et avoir comme conversation autre chose que des gazouillis.

Elle était injuste se dit-elle parce que le soir elle n'était pas seule, Stephen était avec elle et ils passaient la plupart de leur soirée tout les trois. Stephen vivait toujours chez elle, ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de leur organisation malgré le fait que Derreck fasse ses nuits depuis des mois maintenant. Stephen dormait toujours dans la chambre d'amis depuis bien avant son accouchement et n'avait pas bougé depuis.

Cela ne la dérangeait pas vraiment qu'ils cohabitent tout les deux mais elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une situation saine…..non bien évidemment que non. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle vivait avec le père de son fils avec qui elle avait eu une relation passionnelle et fusionnelle pendant deux ans et maintenant ils vivaient comme deux colocataires alors qu'elle savait très bien que lui espérait plus. Elle décida de mettre ça de côté le temps de la soirée et de profiter de sa première sortie avec ses amies.

* * *

Stephen avait couché Derreck depuis environ une heure et c'était posé devant la télé avec un film mais il ne le suivait pas vraiment, son esprit était avec Emily. Il se demandait si sa soirée entre filles se passait bien. Même s'il savait qu'elle en avait besoin cela le dérangeait un peu qu'elle ne passe pas la soirée avec lui. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, ou plutôt cohabitaient ensemble, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec un plateau télé. Ils étaient tombés dans une routine qui lui plaisait et cela lui avait manqué ce soir.

Habituellement ils essayaient de rentrer tout les deux pour l'heure du bain de Derreck, ensuite venait l'heure de son repas et ils le couchaient tout les deux et seulement ensuite ils dînaient ensembles, pour finir par regarder la télé avant de se séparer et de partir chacun se coucher de son côté…et c'était le même rituel depuis six mois. Alors la savoir ce soir dehors sans lui, ne lui plaisait pas forcément mais il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de partir après que leur fils ai fait ses nuits. La première semaine il c'était dit qu'elle voulait être polie et ne pas le mettre à la porte mais au bout d'un mois il c'était dit que peut-être elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Alors il n'avait rien dit à son tour parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partir et de ne plus voir son fils tout les jours, ainsi qu'Emily. Il ne s'imaginait pas retourner vivre dans son appartement alors que la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était vivre avec eux. Il ne savait pas si cela allait encore durer longtemps mais tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas de partir il ne bougerait pas.

Secrètement il espérait toujours qu'elle lui pardonne son abandon de son début de grossesse et il avait toujours espoir qu'il forme une vraie famille un jour. Il voyait bien qu'elle aussi adorait quand ils passaient du temps tout les trois le soir ou le week end et même quand Mavi venait leur rendre visite, Emily faisait toujours en sorte de passer du temps tout les quatre…..comme une famille. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas une situation normale mais il n'avait pas envie que cela s'arrête pour autant.

* * *

Emily avait passé une excellente soirée avec ses amies et elle devait avouer que voir autre chose que des couches et des biberons l'avait soulagé. Elle avait un peu bu et beaucoup rit. Elle rentrait un plus légère qu'en partant sauf concernant sa relation avec Stephen. Elle se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Willa.

\- Alors toi et Stephen vous en êtes où ? Demanda son amie d'un air innocent

\- Il n'y a pas de Stephen et moi. Lui avait-elle répondu en vitesse afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idées.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire Emily ! Lui avait dit Willa en rigolant franchement. Vous vivez sous le même toit avec votre fils….

\- Oui c'est ça...on cohabite. Emily insista sur le dernier mot.

\- Je croyais que c'était juste pour le début mais ça fait un moment maintenant que Derreck fait ses nuits non ? Alors pourquoi vous cohabitez toujours ? Elle avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas ! On a jamais reparler de ça….c'est comme ça et puis c'est plus pratique pour tout le monde, pour l'organisation avec nos plannings et la nourrice ça évite des aller retours incessants….et puis c'est mieux pour Derreck de ne pas changer sans arret de maison et d'endroits et quoi ?! Demanda Emily agacé à son amie quand elle vit son grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Rien simplement vous vivez comme si vous étiez en couple sauf que vous ne couchez pas ensemble c'est tout !

\- On ne vit pas ensemble Willa ! Lui affirma Emily.

\- Ok dans ce cas tu appelles ça comment déjà ? Ah oui de la cohabitation. Emily…..vous vivez ensemble et peu importe pour quelles raisons, mais Stephen veux autre chose et pour l'instant il ne te demande rien mais un jour ou l'autre il voudra plus et tu ne pourras peut-être pas lui donner alors si tu as l'intention de ne jamais lui redonner une chance mets fin à cette situation bizarre avant qu'il ne soit blessé ou….

\- Stephen sait très bien ou nous en sommes….nul part et je…..

\- Oh arrête Emily si vraiment il n'y avait plus rien entre vous vous ne pourriez pas vivre sous le même toit, même si c'était pour votre fils ! Alors ouvre les yeux et arrête de te mentir ! Réalisant son ton Willa s'excusa. Désolé….je suis désolée Emily mais tu te voiles la face…..tu es encore amoureuse de lui et il est dingue de toi alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser encore une chance ? Ça n'a pas de sens. Lui dit-elle plus doucement.

\- Je ne peux pas Willa. Lui avait répondu Emily la voix frêle au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait ressentit au début de sa grossesse. Je l'aime c'est vrai mais je ne peux plus être avec lui….je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait…..

\- Tu ne crois pas que depuis le temps il s'est bien rattrapé ? Il a reconnu qu'il avait fait une erreur, il a été prêt à ne pas connaître son fils, il a été présent pour toi quand tu en as eu besoin, il s'occupe de Derreck à merveille et de toi aussi...il a même accepté de ne pas donner son nom à son fils, uniquement pour te faire plaisir ! Et malgré tout ça tu ne peux toujours pas lui pardonner ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te comprendre sur ce coup.

Emily n'avait pas répondu, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle savait que Willa n'avait pas tord, elle savait bien que si Stephen acceptait cette situation c'est qu'il l'aimait encore, tout comme elle. Elle n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer d'ailleurs mais quelque chose la retenait de se laisser aller et de se perdre une nouvelle fois dans cet amour. Elle avait peur, peur de souffrir à nouveau si un jour pour une raison ou une autre leur histoire s'arrêtait. Elle avait eue son fils cette fois-ci pour la sauver, mais qui pourrait la sauver si ça se reproduisait ?

Elle entra sans faire de bruit dans la maison s'attendant à la trouver dans le silence mais elle vit de la lumière au salon et aperçu Stephen regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir.

\- Ça c'est bien passé ? Lui demanda-t-elle le sortant de ses pensées. Il la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Oui très bien il est tombé endormi en deux secondes. C'était bien ta soirée ? Elle hocha la tête et vint s'assoir à côté de lui sur le canapé non sans avoir enlever ses talons qui lui massacraient les pieds.

\- C'était….bien. Répondit-elle évasive. Derreck m'a manqué mais je savais qu'il était avec toi alors j'ai profité. Ça m'a fait du bien. Et la tienne ?

\- Tant mieux…..et bien moi après avoir couché notre fils j'ai réchauffé un plat du congélateur et j'ai regardé un film et je ne pourrais absolument pas te raconter l'histoire. Dit il en rigolant légèrement.

\- Oui ça à dû être génial ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Emily se sentit soudain mal à l'aise sous son regard intense. Ce genre de moments arrivaient rarement et quand c'était le cas elle prenait la fuite la plupart du temps et ils n'en parlaient pas. Mais ce soir elle ne voulait pas fuir, sa conversation avec Willa tournait dans sa tête et elle voulait savoir si son amie avait raison ou pas. Dis moi….Fit-elle en brisant leur contact visuel…..je….je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, alors je vais être directe…..je ne veux pas que tu sentes obligé de vivre ici avec Derreck et moi….si tu veux rentrer vivre dans ton appartement et venir ici de temps il n'y a aucun problème pour moi.

\- Oh….je….tu veux que je partes ? Demanda-t-il surprit ne s'attendant pas à ça. Si c'est ce que tu veux je déménage demain et je verrais Derreck à la crèche et je….enfin on aura une autre organisation. Il imaginait déjà ses soirées seul chez lui comme celle qu'il venait de passer, et il en était déjà malade d'avance.

\- Non Stephen je ne te mets pas à la porte…..loin de la….mais je veux être sure que je ne t'impose rien. Derreck est content que tu sois la et je t'avoue que moi aussi….enfin pour l'organisation je veux dire c'est plus simple. Donc si ça te va on continue comme avant, mais je voulais être certaine que c'était ce que tu voulais. Il la regarda avec un sourire rassuré et confiant. Elle voulait qu'il reste et cela lui gonflait le cœur de joie.

\- Tu ne m'imposes rien, je t'assure. J'adore vivre ici avec vous. Dit-il en en fixant son regard sur ses yeux bleus.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle simplement un peu mal à l'aise. Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisée. Elle se leva et à la porte du salon se retourna. Bonne nuit Stephen.

\- Bonne nuit. Fit-il à son tour tendrement.

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis cette conversation et ils étaient retombés dans leur routine qu'ils aimaient tant. Cependant cette après midi ils avaient organisé une petite fête pour fêter les six mois de leur fils avec famille et amis. Emily déambulait de petits de petits groupes pour être certaine que personne ne manquait de rien et Stephen ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et de l'observer.

\- Tu devrais aller lui parler plutôt que de l'observer de loin. Lui dit une voix à côté de lui. Il se tourna et tomba sur Willa qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il posa son verre sur la table à côté et fit mine de s'en aller. Willa le retint par le bras

\- Stephen tu es mon ami et Emily aussi…..et vous voir vous comportez comme vous le faites me brise le cœur. Tu es complètement fou d'elle et tu ne fais rien pour que les choses changent. Tu acceptes une situation inacceptable dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle te revienne…mais si tu ne lui montres pas que tu tiens toujours à elle, un jour elle partira et il sera trop tard.

Stephen l'écoutait les yeux au loin, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il avait peur de sa réaction s'il tentait de se rapprocher d'elle. Ils avaient pour l'instant une relation qui n'en était pas une mais il préférait ça à rien du tout. Il avait faillit ne jamais avoir la chance d'être dans la vie de son fils et il ne voulait pas risquer de froisser Emily de devoir renoncer à ce semblant de famille qu'ils avaient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle a été très clair quand elle m'a laissé revenir dans sa vie….c'était uniquement pour Derreck nous deux c'est finit depuis le jour où je l'ai rejeté. En disant cela son cœur se serra, il avait vraiment été stupide d'agir de cette façon tout ça parce qu'il avait eu peur de la réaction de sa femme et de la presse. Mais à pas vouloir s'impliquer complètement il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Et finalement la presse ne les laissait pas tranquille et c'était encore pire depuis que leur fils était là, lui qui pensait que les choses allaient se tasser avait eu tord.

\- Elle t'a dit ça il y a des mois…qui te dit que c'est toujours ce qu'elle pense…..c'est vrai vous habitez toujours ensemble, c'est une situation qui dure finalement, alors que c'était censé être temporaire.

\- C'est une question de pratique. Commença-t-il par dire. On en a parlé la semaine dernière et on est arrivé à la conclusion que c'était mieux pour Derreck. Donc les choses resteront comme ça encore un moment jusqu'à…..

\- Ce qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un si tu ne fait rien pour la récupérer. Le coupa Willa. Fait quelque chose Stephen, n'importe quoi mais agit sinon tu t'en mordras les doigts. Sur ses paroles elle le laissa réfléchir. Son regard se reporta encore une fois sur Emily qui riait aux éclats à une blague d'un type qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il avait vaguement souvenir que c'était un ami de Katie mais c'était tout. Sa jalousie prit le dessus et il décida d'aller les trouver.

* * *

Stephen avait passé sa journée de repos avec son fils. Il adorait ce genre de journée et c'était la première fois depuis un moment qu'il avait passé une journée seul avec lui, d'habitude Emily était avec eux ou encore Mavi. Il avait eu le temps de penser à ce que Willa lui avait dit il y a quelques jours à la fête et cela avait fait son bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Il avait décidé de parler ouvertement à Emily et de lui avouer qu'il voulait une vraie vie de famille et qu'il voulait être réellement avec elle aux yeux de tous.

Pour cela il avait décidé de préparer un repas un peu plus élaboré que ce qu'ils pouvaient partager le soir et avait cuisiné depuis qu'il était rentré. Il avait donné le bain de son fils et attendait patiemment qu'Emily arrive pour le coucher et ainsi pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des mois. Il était un peu nerveux et il se demandait depuis combien de temps cela ne lui était pas arrivé.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée le sortit de ses pensées et il alla la rencontre d'Emily dans le couloir. Elle avait l'air épuisée de sa journée mais ravie de rentrer. Leur fils s'écria de joie en apercevant sa mère et lui tendit les bras afin qu'elle le prenne.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Lui dit-elle le serrant contre sa poitrine en lui déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds. Comment était ta journée avec Papa ? Demanda-t-elle plus à Stephen qu'à Derreck.

\- C'était une super journée entre homme. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Il est baigné et j'ai préparé le dîner, je…..je voudrais qu'on parle tranquillement et…..

\- Oh désolé j'aurais dû te prévenir mais je …..je sort ce soir et….c'est une invitation de manière minute….je ne….tu veux qu'on parle avant que je parte ?

\- Non c'est rien. Dit-il en tenant de masquer sa déception. Ça peut attendre…..et tu sort avec qui ? En sortant cette phrase il s'en voulut tout de suite et espérait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal. Elle le regarda un instant se demandant si elle devait répondre.

\- Avec Mike. Souffla-t-elle gênée malgré tout de répondre à cette question. L'a….l'ami qui accompagnait Katie la semaine….

\- Oui je sais qui c'est. La coupa-t-il. Dans ce cas bonne soirée. Il reprit son fils dans ses bras pour le monter coucher. Aller champion on laisse maman tranquille, elle doit se préparer pour sortir. Emily lui fit un dernier baiser et les regarda monter l'escalier le cœur lourd. Elle redoutait sa réaction, et elle avait eu raison.

Elle était attablé avec Mike et un seul homme occupait ses pensées et ce n'était pas celui devant elle. Il était charmant, plutôt beau, intelligent et arrivait à la faire rire. C'est ce qui lui avait plu chez lui, mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison un peu plus tôt elle avait la drôle de sensation de ne pas être à sa place, comme si elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici avec lui.

Elle pensait à Stephen et à son regard blessé quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortait et surtout avec qui. Elle avait bien vu la semaine dernière qu'il n'était pas content que Mike lui tourne autour, mais elle l'aimait bien et c'était dit que ça ne l'engageait à rien de sortir dîner avec lui ce soir. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur la conversation et du plusieurs fois s'excuser d'avoir son esprit ailleurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la avec moi si tu ne penses qu'à lui ? Lui demanda Mike pour la ramener sur terre.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle confuse. Je….je pensais être prête mais en fait non…..ma vie est…..compliquée et je…je suis désolée. Essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

\- Je savais en t'invitant que tu accepterais uniquement pour l'embêter. Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Emily, il est évident qu'entre toi et le père de ton fils rien n'est finit….il suffit de le voir te regarder, s'il avait put me fusiller sur place la dernière fois il l'aurait fait. Dit-il en rigolant au souvenir du regard mauvais que lui avait lancé Stephen.

Elle le regarda d'un regard mêlé de gêne et de remerciements, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison et qu'elle n'avait fait ça que dans un but, voir si Stephen réagirait…..et il avait réagit.

\- Je crois que je vais rentré. Dit-elle en se levant. Je vais prendre un taxi. Ils se saluèrent et Emily prit congé en se dépêchant de rentrer. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour qu'ils aient la discussion que Stephen avait prévue. Le trajet sembla lui durer des heures et quand elle pénétra dans la maison, tout était silencieux.

Elle fut déçue qu'il ne l'ai pas attendue et monta se coucher directement. Mais avant elle passa par la chambre de son fils, il dormait à poings fermés. Elle sortie sans bruit et gagna sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à l'intérieur qu'un détail la perturba et qu'elle redescendit. Elle avait bien vu, un sac était prêt à côté de la porte et elle reconnu de suite le sac de Stephen. Elle remonta en vitesse et entra dans sa chambre sans frapper, il n'était pas la. Ou était-il ? Soudain elle se pencha à la fenêtre et le vit assit dans le noir sur un fauteuil de jardin avec une bière dans une main et dans l'autre le baby phone. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage avant d'aller le voir. La discussion s'annonçait difficile, elle le savait d'avance.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la tout seul ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment en prenant le fauteuil libre à côté de lui.

\- Je réfléchissait. Répondit-il sans la regarder. Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et ne dit rien de plus.

\- C'est quoi ce sac dans l'entrée ? Il porta son attention sur elle.

\- Je vais rentrer quelques jours chez moi…..j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu tout seul. Dit-il simplement et il détourna le regard une nouvelle fois.

\- Ok….et combien de temps ? Elle essayait d'être le plus calme possible, elle espérait que sa voix ne trahissait pas son angoisse.

\- Je ne sais pas encore….je verrais. Il se leva et finit sa bière prêt à rentrer se coucher.

\- Et c'est tout ? Je n'ai le droit qu'a ça ? Comment on va faire pour Derreck ? Il est habitué à te voir tout les jours et il adore prendre son petit déjeuner sur tes genoux…..il ne va rien comprendre ! Tu aurais pu…..

\- Je sais mais la situation que l'on vit n'est pas normale Emily et je pense qu'on risque plus de le perturber en vivant de cette façon que séparer. C'est vrai on est pas ensemble et on vit comme un couple marié ! Ce n'est pas normal et je….je ne veux plus de ça !

\- Tu nous laisses tomber à nouveau ? Sa colère était sortit sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles.

\- Pardon ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle d'un mouvement sec. Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Tu es injuste Emily ! J'ai fait une erreur et je fais tout ce que je peux depuis pour me faire pardonner mais ce n'est jamais assez ! Je sais que j'ai mal agit quand j'ai appris ta grossesse, je sais que j'aurais dû faire les choses autrement entre nous quand on a commencer à se voir, je sais que j'ai fait des tas d'erreurs mais depuis que tu m'as laissé revenir dans ta vie j'ai tout fait pour te soutenir et te prouver que tu pouvais me faire confiance à nouveau ! Alors dire que je te laisse tomber encore une fois c'est un peu fort ! C'est toi qui m'a dit que je pouvais partir si je le voulais et la tu me le reproches ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Mon problème ?! Tu veux vraiment connaître mon problème ? Il hocha la tête attendant la suite. C'est toi Stephen mon problème ! Cria-t-elle. Tu es la avec moi, tu me soutiens, tu m'as aider pendant ma grossesse alors que j'ai été une vraie garce avec toi, tu t'occupes à merveille de notre fils et tu fais de notre vie un pur bonheur !

\- Et en quoi c'est un problème ça Emily ? Dit-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Mais parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ça avec moi ! Tu devrais me détester pour t'avoir empêché d'être près de moi la moitié de ma grossesse, tu devrais me détester autant que moi je t'ai détesté quand tu m'as laissé toute seule !

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas parce que je t'aime comme un fou ! Dit-il en lui hurlant presque dessus. Et c'est encore pire depuis que Derreck est arrivé…..et je ne veux plus de cette presque famille que nous avons créé….je veux une vraie famille avec toi et notre fils et pas…

Il ne put finir qu'elle se jeta sur ses lèvres sans délicatesse. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et approfondit le baiser sans qu'il se fasse prier. Elle mettait toute cette frustration dans ce baiser et tout son amour pour lui. Il était pressé, désespéré et absolument délicieux. Elle se décolla légèrement de lui et ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Elle ne sut comment interpréter son regard à cet instant.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle devant son air. Je….je ne voulais pas….

\- Emily. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues. Ce soir je voulais te parler pour mettre au clair certaines choses et…..quand j'ai comprit que tu sortais avec ce type…..Il baissa la tête. Je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici…..je ne peux pas rester et te voir avec un autre que moi…..j'ai espéré pendant des mois une chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Tu es passé à autre chose et je ne peux pas t'en vouloir….je suis responsable de cette situation. On trouvera une nouvelle organisation pour Derreck.

Il disait tout ça d'un ton morne et triste, la regardant, ses yeux balayant son visage qu'il avait envie d'embrasser. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Se jeter à ses pieds pour une fois de plus s'excuser et qu'elle lui donne une autre chance.

\- Je partirais demain et je reviendrais chercher mes affaires dans la semaine. Je vais faire aménager une chambre chez moi pour Derreck et quand se sera fait je pourrais le prendre. Il la regarda comme si c'était la dernière fois et prit le chemin de la maison.

Emily resta planté un moment à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il allait partir et les laisser seuls. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ! Elle voulait qu'il reste avec eux, qu'il continue à les faire rire, qu'il continue à s'occuper de leur fils comme il le faisait depuis six mois, qu'elle le voie encore le matin lui sourire en lui amenant sa tasse de café à table, qu'elle râle encore parce qu'il avait complètement ruiné sa cuisine en faisant des pâtes à la bolognaise, oui elle voulait encore pleins de moments comme cela. Il fallait qu'elle lui demande de rester et qu'enfin elle soit honnête avec lui. Elle réalisa qu'il avait quitté le jardin et se précipita dans la maison. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

\- J'ai passé tout le repas dans les nuages à penser à toi et à me dire que ma place n'était pas à cette table mais avec vous deux ici. Dit-elle d'une voix étranglé, elle le vit se stopper dans sa montée. Je ne veux pas que tu partes de cette maison, ni maintenant ni jamais. Cette presque vie de famille que l'on vit je la veux tout le temps….pas juste un moment….je veux qu'on vive tout les trois comme une vraie famille. Il se retourna pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Il redescendit quelques marches ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Je veux être avec toi...mais vraiment avec toi...je veux qu'on annonce officiellement que tu es le père de ce merveilleux petit garçon qui ne jure que par toi, je veux qu'on annonce au monde entier qu'on forme une famille et que je t'aime. Finit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime Stephen…..je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, même quand je t'ai détesté je t'ai aimé encore plus fort après.

Il finit de descendre les marches pour s'arrêter juste devant son visage. Il scrutait son regard embué et fut tenter de caresser ses joues. Il osa poser une main dessus quand même, et la vit fermer les yeux à ce geste. Il essuya une larme qui s'en échappait.

\- Ne pleure pas chérie. Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît…..je crois que tu as assez pleuré comme ça. Si tu savais comme je t'aime à cet instant…..mais je veux que tu sois sure de toi, je ne veux pas que tu me dises tout ça pour finalement demain me dire que tu fais une bêtise et ne plus vouloir de moi….parce que je crois que…..

Ses mots se perdirent sur les lèvres d'Emily qui prit possession de sa bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha à lui comme jamais. Elle se serra contre lui et le sentit passer enfin ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller encore plus. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la tête et ils manquèrent vite d'air. Emily cassa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Stephen essoufflée. Elle garda ses yeux fermés un moment réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait enfin d'admettre qu'elle le voulait dans sa vie, à sa place, avec elle et leur fils.

\- Je….je suis sure de moi Steve. Dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion. Je le sais depuis des mois mais pour une raison inconnue je ne faisait rien parce que j'avais peur que tu me repousses et surtout j'avais peur de te faire confiance à nouveau.

\- J'ai été tellement lâche Emily…..je me suis tellement détesté pour t'avoir repoussé….mais c'est finit maintenant…..on va être heureux…je te le promets. Je vais tout faire pour vous rendre heureux tout les deux et me faire pardonner.

\- Mais tu nous rends heureux Stephen, tout les jours depuis que tu es là, avec nous. Il lui sourit à sa réponse et plongea sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

Stephen vérifiait une dernière fois que tout était en place. Aujourd'hui Derreck fêtait ses deux ans et ils avaient organisés une fête pour fêter l'événement. Son fils grandissait et ressemblait de plus en plus à Emily. Son coeur se gonfla d'amour en pensant à elle. Depuis cette fameuse soirée, il y a un an et demi, ils avaient arrêter de vivre en colocation et avaient vécus comme une vraie famille.

Ils avaient pensé faire une déclaration à la presse concernant la paternité de Stephen mais ils avaient préféré posté une photo sur les réseaux sociaux et confirmer ainsi à la terre entière ce que tout le monde pensait depuis des mois. Depuis cette photo la presse les avait laissé en paix et ils avaient retrouvés leur petite vie tranquille qu'ils avaient avant toute cette histoire, à la différence que maintenant tout ce qu'ils vivaient, ils le faisaient aux yeux de tous.

\- Tout est prêt ? Demanda Emily en pénétrant dans le jardin.

Stephen la regarda s'avancer avec son fils à sa droite et sa fille à gauche. Les trois amours de sa vie pensa-t-il, à cet instant il était le plus heureux des hommes et il savait que c'était uniquement du à la jolie blonde qui marchait vers lui.

\- Oui...je crois oui. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Emily se mit à ses côtés et le regarda avec attention.

\- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu as l'air...

\- Heureux. La coupa-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Je suis heureux chérie...merci. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. C'est grâce à toi...merci de m'avoir donner une seconde chance. Emily le regarda à son tour avec un tendre sourire où il pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

\- Je suis contente que tu l'ai accepté. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

Elle avait eue du mal à lui pardonner, elle avait eue du mal à lui faire confiance à nouveau, mais elle ne regrettait rien et surtout elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir donné cette seconde chance, parce que leur vie n'en était que meilleure maintenant. Ils avaient faillit ne jamais connaître cette vie de famille qui les comblait et chaque jour ils réalisaient la chance qu'ils avaient.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui dit-il en répondant à son baiser. C'est leur fils qui le ramena à la réalité en tirant sur les jambes de son père afin qu'il le porte. Il le prit dans ses bras et encercla les épaules d'Emily qui regardait au loin Mavi partit jouer dans le château gonflable installé pour l'occasion. A les voir personne ne pourrait se douter de toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour en arriver à cet instant.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aimez cet OS.**

 **J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

 **Merci à ceux qui passent aussi lire sans laisser un petit mot mais je vous assure que c'est motivant pour la suite. Alors un petit avis de temps en temps fait toujours plaisir .**

 **A bientôt pour d'autres OS et j'ai aussi sur le feu une fiction Olicity**


	16. Il n'est jamais trop tard

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici déjà de retour pour un nouvel OS qui lui n'était pas prévu. L'idée m'ai venue hier et du coup je l'ai écrite pour me concentrer sur autre chose.**

 **Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur la dernière partie de "surprise", cela me va droit au coeur et ca me donne plein de motivation pour continuer.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily était légèrement nerveuse, elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Elle avait opté pour un jean noir et un teeshirt assortit avec une pointe de gris. Rien de bien joyeux, mais c'était des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait à l'aise et dieu sait que durant ces deux jours elle aurait besoin de se sentir bien et d'avoir confiance en elle.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait accepté de faire cette convention, ce n'était pas son truc et ça ne l'avait jamais été. A l'époque de la série déjà elle en faisait rarement et le peu qu'elle avait faites avait toujours été sous certaines conditions et la plupart du temps Stephen la suppliait de l'accompagner.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée et elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage afin de sortir de cette cabine qui la protégeait encore pour quelques instants de ce qui l'attendait. A peine avait-elle posé un pied à l'extérieur qu'elle sentit une certaine effervescence dans le hall de l'hôtel. Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite et constata qu'effectivement ses anciens camarades étaient déjà présents et prêts à rentrer dans cette immense salle qui leur était dédiée.

Tout en avançant vers eux, elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs quatre plus tôt, à la fin de la série. Tout c'était arrêté d'un coup et ça avait été un choc pour tout le monde, surtout pour elle. A cette époque sa vie était compliquée et elle ne s'était pas attendue à devoir gérer en plus des problèmes dans sa carrière. Depuis elle était retombée sur ses pieds niveau boulot en jouant dans une nouvelle série qui cartonnait, mais côté vie privée c'était encore un peu le bazar.

Elle distingua David et Willa en grande conversation et certainement heureux de se retrouver, sur leur gauche il y avait John avec Katie qui discutait avec une personne de dos, mais à la carrure elle savait qui c'était. Elle aurait reconnu ce dos n'importe où. Il était là, elle savait qu'il serait là, bien évidemment, mais entre le savoir et être face à lui c'était autre chose. Elle vit le regard de John se poser sur elle et elle comprit qu'il ne tarderait pas à se retourner.

Elle avança encore de quelques pas et c'est presque arrivée à leur hauteur qu'elle le vit, la regardant marcher vers le groupe et ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle non plus ne lâchait pas son regard, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ses yeux bleus si expressifs et si torturés, du moins ils l'étaient avant.

C'est David qui se jeta sur elle le premier la laissant à peine dire un mot. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle lui avait manqué, elle lui répondit par un léger sourire. Elle passa ensuite dans les bras de Willa qui lui glissa un bon courage dans le creux de son oreille à son tour. C'était la seule qu'elle voyait régulièrement et dont elle prenait des nouvelles. Elle hocha la tête et se retourna pour dire bonjour à John et à Katie un peu plus légèrement.

Elle finit le tour des embrassades par lui. Celui qui avait hanté ses pensées depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vu et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait l'accueillir. Ils se regardèrent un long moment aucun des deux n'osant bouger ou faire un geste et c'est finalement elle qui fit le premier pas. Elle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Stephen. Lui dit-elle d'une voix basse et à peine audible. Elle le sentit resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle en soufflant de soulagement.

\- Bonjour Emily. Souffla-t-il dans son cou. C'est bon de te revoir. Ajouta-t-il un peu plus bas. Tu m'as manqué. Elle se détacha de ses bras et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Ça fait un bail. Ils avaient encore en contact leurs mains et quand elle s'en aperçue elle s'éloigna rapidement. Comment….comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien…et toi ? J'ai vu que tu jouais dans cette nouvelle série ? C'est cool….je suis content pour toi. Fit-il sincèrement.

\- Ça va plutôt pas mal…je….ouais c'est cool, le cast est sympa…rien à voir avec le notre mais ça se passe bien alors…..Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends en se rendant compte qu'il étaient maintenant seuls. On devrait peut-être y aller, sinon on va être en retard. Elle sentit son regard un peu ennuyé et il hocha la tête lui faisant signe de passer la première. À peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'il la retint par le bras

\- Attends deux minutes. Lui dit-il en se plantant devant elle. Je croyais que je pourrais….mais non…..Commença-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. Je….il faudrait qu'on parle tu crois pas ? Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- De quoi ? Stephen on va être en retard et…..

\- Non attends. La stoppa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Tu ne vois pas de quoi on devrait parler ? Elle secoua la tête. De cette nuit qu'on a partagé il y'a environ quatre ans….

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Cette nuit était une erreur….ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire….tu étais marié et ce qu'on a fait n'était pas bien. Fin de l'histoire ! Elle planta ses yeux dans son regard lui montrant qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. On a discuté c'est bon on peux y aller ?! Elle posa la question plus pour la forme puisqu'elle se décala pour passer et entrer dans cette salle qui n'attendait plus qu'eux, laissant un Stephen confus, déçu, frustré et légèrement agacé.

* * *

Il avait la tête ailleurs depuis ce matin. Quand il avait prit sa voiture pour retrouver ses anciens collègues ce matin, il était limite euphorique de cette journée à venir. Quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés au même moment au même endroit. Mais celle qu'il avait vraiment envie de revoir c'était Emily, elle lui avait énormément manqué.

Depuis que la série c'était arrêtée ils ne c'étaient jamais revus et n'avaient gardé aucun contact. Il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait par le biais des journaux et des réseaux sociaux mais c'était tout. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver en face d'elle mais il était aussi particulièrement heureux et excité. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction et à cette froideur qu'elle lui avait réservé ce matin.

Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'il évoque leur nuit, à cet instant il avait comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur mais c'était trop tard, ses paroles étaient sortit toutes seules. Cependant il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Quand il repensait à cette nuit la, c'était toujours avec bonheur et nostalgie. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres.

Il c'était retrouvé sur le pas de sa porte après la dernière soirée avec tout le cast. Ils avaient eu du mal à se quitter car la série prenait fin après six années et personne ne s'y était attendu. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée mais bizarrement Emily l'avait évité tout le long. Il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi et n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander parce qu'elle était partit en coup de vent après avoir salué tout le monde.

Il avait frappé et avait attendu un certain moment avant qu'elle ne se décide à ouvrir. Ils s'étaient regardé d'une façon dont eux seuls comprenait le sens et il s'était retrouvé avec ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'embrasser comme jamais. Ils n'avaient pas parlés et n'avaient pas tenté de le faire. Ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient fait l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit la.

Quand il s'était réveillé le matin avec Emily dans ses bras, il s'était sentit à sa place et s'était demandé comment il allait pouvoir vivre sans la voir tout les jours ou sans l'espoir de la voir tout les jours. La fin de la série avait précipité ce qu'il se tramait entre eux depuis des années maintenant, et il pensait qu'il était temps qu'ils aient une explication franche et honnête sur leurs sentiments. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis.

Il avait décidé d'aller chercher leur petit déjeuner et s'était habillé en vitesse et en silence pour ne pas la réveiller. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de rentrer mais quand il avait voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée elle était verrouillée. Il avait culpabilisé à l'idée de la réveiller mais il s'était dit que si la porte était maintenant fermée à clef c'est qu'Emily devait être debout. Il avait sonné plusieurs fois mais devant le manque de réponse il avait commencé à paniquer se demandant bien pourquoi elle ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il tenta de l'appeler et au bout de plusieurs tentatives il s'était fait une raison, elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre.

Il tenta de lui parler à travers la porte sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas loin mais au bout d'une heure il se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas cette fichue porte. Il avait alors prit son portable et avait composé un sms pour ensuite lui laisser un message sur son répondeur. Il espérait ainsi qu'avec tout ça elle serait plus disposé à lui parler. Il avait attendu toute la journée, toute la semaine mais n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Il avait apprit un peu plus tard qu'elle était partit faire le tour de l'Europe avec un certain Josh.

Il avait alors quitté Vancouver le cœur en miettes, se disant qu'il avait laissé filé la femme de sa vie. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle et à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il avait reprit le cours de sa vie, essayant d'oublier cette nuit ou pour une fois dans sa vie il c'était sentit à sa place.

Son retour à Los Angeles avait été très compliqué. Son couple battait de l'aile depuis des années et malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait ce n'était jamais assez pour sa femme. Il avait espéré qu'avec le départ d'Emily et la fin de la série les choses se tasseraient et qu'ils pourraient retrouver une vie de famille mais au bout de quelques mois il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était voilé la face une fois de plus.

Il n'aimait plus sa femme de la même façon et ce ne serait plus jamais le cas. Une seule personne hantait ses pensées et ce n'était pas Cassandra. D'un commun accord ils avaient divorcés au bout d'un an et depuis les choses se passaient bien. Il voyait sa fille quand il le voulait et elle semblait ne pas souffrir de la séparation de ses parents et à ses yeux c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il avait espéré à l'époque qu'Emily reprenne contact avec lui en apprenant son divorce mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Quand il voyait des photos d'elle, elle était toujours avec ce Josh et il s'était fait une raison se disant qu'elle avait tourné la page et que finalement ce qu'ils avaient vécus n'était rien d'autre qu'une envie à assouvir.

* * *

Emily essayait d'échapper à Stephen comme elle le pouvait mais elle savait très bien qu'à à un moment donné elle n'aurait plus d'échappatoire et qu'elle devrait lui parler, mais elle voulait reculer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Elle avait mal agit il y à quatre ans, elle avait réagit comme une gamine de quinze ans et non comme une adulte responsable. Elle avait passé la nuit avec un homme marié et ça avait été le plus beau moment qu'elle avait passé depuis des années.

Quand elle l'avait trouvé devant sa porte, elle avait été heureuse et effrayée à la fois mais quand il l'avait embrassé elle s'était laissé faire et c'est elle qui avait initié le premier geste pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Seulement au réveil elle c'était trouvé seule et avait paniqué à l'idée qu'il soit partit sans rien lui dire et qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Même encore maintenant elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas ouvert quand il était revenu avec café et beignets, et elle savait encore moins pourquoi elle n'avait jamais répondu à ses appels et à ses messages. La lâcheté peut-être ?! La trouille certainement !

La seule chose qu'elle avait su faire, avait été d'aller trouver Josh et d'accepter de partir en Europe avec lui. Mais quelle idée ! Pourquoi avait-elle le besoin constant de compliquer sa vie alors qu'elle était déjà hyper compliquée ! Partir avec lui avait été la pire connerie qu'elle n'ai jamais faite. Son voyage avait été un pur bonheur et elle avait passé de bons moments mais elle savait qu'elle se servait de lui pour oublier Stephen et il ne méritait pas ça. C'était un garçon gentil, qui était toujours présent pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, et elle savait surtout qu'il attendait autre chose d'elle.

\- Alors comment se passe ta nouvelle vie ? Lui demanda David la sortant de ses souvenirs, en la retrouvant devant le buffet.

\- Plutôt bien. Lui répondit-elle avec le sourire. C'est différent de ce que l'on vivait mais c'est sympa quand même…..

\- C'est vrai que nous on était une vraie famille. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Emily ne reste plus si longtemps sans donner de tes nouvelles…..c'est dur pour tout le monde tu sais. Dit-il en appuyant sur sa dernière phrase. Il…il a eu beaucoup de mal à gérer l'après. Sans qu'il lui cite de nom elle savait de qui il parlait et elle baissa la tête un peu honteuse.

\- Je sais mais je…Hésitante à lui raconter ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux.

\- Je sais….ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et je suis même étonné que ce ne soit pas arrivé avant…..mais….

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme je l'ai fait. Finit-elle à sa place. Je sais David…et crois moi je le regrette chaque jour depuis, mais je…j'étais…..

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire tout ça Emily, c'est à ce type là bas qui n'attends qu'une chose…..que tu lui fasses signe. Dit-il en pointant Stephen au bout de la salle. Tu lui dois une explication pour qu'il puisse avancer dans sa vie.

\- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-elle. J'ai été lâche et j'ai prit la fuite. Je vais aller lui parler. Dit-elle déterminée à mettre les choses au clair avec Stephen. Merci David, j'avais besoin qu'on me bouscule un peu. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle quitta le buffet où elle n'avait pas eue l'occasion de se servir pour avancer vers le fond de la salle où se trouvait Stephen. Elle vit qu'il avait comprit qu'elle venait vers lui et le vit s'approcher à son tour, seulement elle fut arrêter dans sa progression par Willa qui voulait lui parler d'un truc hyper important selon elle. Elle voulut mettre fin plusieurs fois à cette conversation mais quand son amie commençait à parler on avait du mal à la stopper, c'est quand elle évoqua Maddie qu'Emily reprit conscience.

\- Quoi ? N'aimant pas trop la tournure de cette conversation.

\- Comment va Maddie ? Lui redemanda Willa. Tu m'avais dit qu'elle viendrait avec toi et si je ne me trompe pas je ne vois aucun signe d'elle.

\- Non elle est restée avec ma mère c'était…..plus simple de cette façon et….

\- Oh mince j'aurais voulu la voir…..j'ai des tas de cadeaux pour elle…..Dit-elle d'une voix plaintive.

\- Willa….Maddie n'a pas besoin de cadeaux tu la gâtes assez comme ça et puis…..

\- Qui est Maddie ? Demanda une voix derrière elles. Emily se retourna sachant parfaitement qui elle allait trouver dans son dos et elle savait que le moment était venu de lui dire la vérité. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- C'est….Maddie…..Maddie est ma fille Stephen. Sa voix avait été hésitante mais claire.

* * *

Elle attendait en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle avait eue sa fille au téléphone il y avait à peine dix minutes et elle passait un bon moment chez sa grand-mère. Sa mère l'avait rassuré en lui disant que tout se passait bien et Emily avait pu lui raconter sa journée pour le moins chargée en émotions. Sa mère lui avait dit de tout raconter à Stephen que c'était un homme intelligent et qu'il comprendrait. Elle n'était pas certaine de ça mais de toute façon la boîte de Pandore était ouverte alors autant tout lui raconter dans les détails.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un coup à sa porte. Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler maintenant, elle devait lui dire la vérité. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement et tomba sur Stephen le visage fermé. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il était prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Elle le fit entrer dans le salon attenant à sa chambre et lui proposa à boire. Il refusa tout net et attendit qu'elle s'explique, seulement elle ne savait pas par ou commencer. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien il prit la parole.

\- J'essaie vraiment depuis tout à l'heure de ne pas me mettre en colère contre toi….mais c'est difficile Emily ! J'ai des tas de questions qui tournent dans ma tête et aucune réponse ! Je…..Il se calma et demanda d'une voix posée et calme. Est-ce que Maddie est ma fille ? Il avait les mains posé sur ses hanches et attendait une réponse claire.

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle était au pied du mur et allait devoir lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis cette fameuse nuit d'il y a quatre ans. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se lança.

\- Non Stephen…..Maddie n'est pas ta fille. Elle vit son visage se décomposer à sa réponse.

\- Tu en es sure ? Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il désespérément ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait comme réponse.

\- Maddie à trois ans mais ce n'est pas ta fille….j'en suis sure. Lui dit-elle à nouveau. C'est….c'est la fille de Josh.

\- Quoi ?! Tu sortais avec lui quand…..toi et moi…..

\- Non ! Je ne sortais avec personne Stephen…..j'étais seule pour qui me prends tu ?! Dit-elle sur la défensive.

\- Tu as donc sauté dans son lit à la minute ou tu m'as fermé ta porte ? Dit-il ironiquement avec un petit sourire nerveux.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Stephen j'étais folle amoureuse de toi comment peux-tu penser une seule minute qu'après ce qu'on venait de vivre j'avais envie de quelqu'un d'autre ? Dit-elle un peu trop fort.

\- Oui en tout cas ça t'as pas gênée de coucher avec lui quelques jours plus tard ! Lui répondit-il sur le même ton furieux.

\- J'étais triste et vulnérable ! Je venais de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie en partant sans nous laisser une chance de parler ! Et puis c'est arrivé ! Ça été une erreur qui ne s'est jamais reproduite depuis. Quelques semaines après j'ai comprit que j'étais enceinte mais je ne savais de qui. Avoua-t-elle à demi mot. Je me suis détestée pour ne pas savoir ! Pour avoir été assez bête pour mettre mise dans une situation pareille !

\- Comment peux-tu être sure alors que je ne suis pas son père ? Demanda Stephen d'une voix légèrement en colère, mais malgré tout plein d'espoir que peut-être elle s'était trompée.

\- J'ai fait faire un test de paternité à la naissance. Dit-elle du bout des lèvres. Josh est bien son père. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas sentit venir. Je suis désolée Stephen de ne pas être celle que tu imaginais…..je suis désolée pour être partie comme je l'ai fait sans explication…..

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Il voulait connaître toute la vérité. Il y avait une chance sur deux que je sois son père…..

\- Je ne pouvais pas débarquer chez toi et te dire qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que tu sois son père ! Je ne pouvais pas ruiner ton mariage sans savoir…..j'avais déjà fait une bêtise je ne voulais pas en plus…..

\- Tu me l'aurais dit ? Demanda-t-il en la coupant.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'aurais su. Se demandant comment il pouvait penser qu'elle puisse lui cacher un truc pareil. Stephen tu aurais été le père de ce bébé bien sûr que je te l'aurais dit…..c'est évident…..seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

Il fut soulagé de sa réponse mais cela ne réglait pas le principal problème entre eux. Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, dans ce cas pourquoi avoir fuit comme elle l'avait fait ?

\- Emily je….je ne comprends pas….pourquoi tu m'as laissé dehors ce jour là ? Après ce qu'on venait de vivre je pensais qu'on avait enfin une chance. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien et se décida d'être enfin honnête avec lui et avec elle-même.

\- J'ai paniqué. Dit-elle simplement. Quand je me suis réveillée et que tu n'étais plus la je me suis dit que tu regrettais peut-être….alors quand tu es revenu je me suis dit que tu venais seulement me dire qu'entre nous deux ça avait été sympa mais que ça n'irait pas plus loin…..

\- Mais Em…..je t'ai laissé des tas de messages te disant le contraire, te suppliant de me laisser une chance de t'expliquer et toi tu te barres avec un autre ! Pourquoi ?! Il avait élevé la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais parce que ! Cria-t-elle à son tour se sentant au pied du mur. J'étais pétrifiée de me dire que toi et moi c'était réel et ce voyage m'a permit de me remettre les idées en place seulement je n'avais pas prévu de tomber enceinte…..après ça je ne pouvais pas revenir vers toi, c'était impossible ! Pas sans savoir si tu étais vraiment le père de ce bébé. Dit-elle plus bas. Et quand j'ai apprit que ce n'était pas le cas j'ai essayé d'avancer pour ma fille, elle avait un père….pas celui que j'espérais, mais elle en avait un.

A ces mots Stephen releva son visage vers elle ayant peur de comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une part de lui était furieux de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais un autre côté était heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle en la fixant toujours.

\- Tu….tu espérais que se soit moi son père ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Il se stoppa à deux pas d'elle, ses yeux toujours dans les siens, espérant une réponse.

\- Oui. Dit-elle dans un souffle. J'ai prié pour que ce soit le cas mais…À cet aveu il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et encercla sa taille pour la rapprocher encore de lui et sentir sa poitrine contre son torse. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa transporter par ce baiser. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent en souriant bêtement.

\- Tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire Emily. Stephen se décolla un peu d'elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Quand je suis revenu ce matin là je n'avais qu'une envie te dire et te prouver à quel point je tenais à toi. Ça faisait des années que je refoulais ce que je ressentais pour toi et le fait de savoir qu'après cette nuit je ne pourrais plus te voir me terrifiais. J'avais décidé de divorcer de toute manière….mais ce qu'on venait de vivre m'avait conforté dans mon idée que c'était toi que je voulais et personne d'autre….j'ai attendu des jours que tu viennes me voir mais quand j'ai apprit que tu étais partit j'ai abandonné et je suis rentré à LA…..j'ai essayé de sauver mon mariage mais il était mort depuis longtemps…..et j'ai toujours espéré qu'un jour toi et moi on se retrouverait et qu'on pourrait se donner une chance.

Emily était bouleversée après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'époque il puisse ressentir autant de choses pour elle au point de mettre fin à son mariage, même si elle l'avait espéré.

\- Je…je sais pas Stephen…..tellement de choses se sont passées depuis. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je me demande s'il n'est pas trop tard pour nous.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Emily pour être heureux. Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Je te laisse réfléchir et on verra plus tard….je pense qu'on a besoin tout les deux de recul. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda partir sans se retourner se demandant si elle n'était pas encore en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

* * *

Emily était à l'aéroport attendant son vol pour rentrer à Vancouver. Le deuxième jour de convention c'était bien passé et elle avait hâte de rentrer pour retrouver sa fille. Cela la ramena à sa conversation avec Stephen, elle était loin d'être insensible à ce qu'il lui avait dit mais elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Pouvait-elle vraiment lui imposer une petite fille qui lui rappelerait sans cesse l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en le fuyant ? Pourrait-il être vraiment heureux avec elle en sachant que Maddie aurait pu être sa fille ? Et puis Josh comment allait-il prendre le fait que Stephen revienne dans sa vie, alors que lui avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elle ouvre le yeux sur eux ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop. Lui dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle leva la tête et tomba sur Stephen debout face à elle un billet en main. Elle se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Il y a quatre ans j'ai fait la bêtise de te laisser partir…..je ne veux pas recommencer. Commença-t-il d'une voix tendre. Je t'aime Emily et je sais que toi aussi…..et pour une raison que j'ignore tu refuses de…..

Elle ne le laissa pas finir et se jeta sur sa bouche pour goûter à ses lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être et demanda l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle lui accorda sans aucun problème. À ce moment plus rien ne comptait, ni l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, ni les gens autour d'eux. Rien ne comptait à par eux.

Emily se détacha à contre coeur et à bout de souffle. Elle posa son front contre le sien et soupira d'aise.

\- Rentre avec moi à Vancouver. Lui demanda-t-elle suppliante. Je ne veux plus passer un jour de plus sans toi. Elle leva son regard vers lui et put voir sur ses lèvres un sourire s'étirant jusque ses oreilles.

\- Même si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé je montais dans cet avion. Répondit-il en lui montrant son billet. Moi non plus je ne veux plus passer un jour de plus loin de toi. Elle lui souria encore plus et c'est ensembles qu'ils prirent la direction de l'embarquement.

* * *

Les débuts de Stephen à Vancouver avaient été difficile. Josh avait très mal prit la nouvelle de son installation avec Emily. Il lui avait mit les batons dans les roues pendant pas mal de temps afin qu'il ne se rapproche pas trop de Maddie. Emily avait bien essayé de lui expliquer que Stephen n'était pas là pour le remplacer dans son rôle de père mais il avait mit plus d'un an à accepter ce fait.

Avec Maddie les choses avaient été plus faciles. Malgré le fait que Josh lui ai bourré le crâne de bêtises, elle avait accepté facilement ce nouvel homme dans la vie de sa mère et dans la sienne. Stephen avait été heureux de constater que la fillette l'acceptait sans soucis et pour ne rien gâcher Mavie adorait Maddie malgré leur différence d'âge. Elle jouait le rôle de la grande sœur et cela lui plaisait énormément.

Avec Emily les choses avaient coulées de source, et c'est comme si ces quatre années de séparation n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et se le prouvaient tout les jours. Ils partageaient leur temps entre Vancouver pour le travail d'Emily et Los Angeles ou Stephen avait gardé sa maison pour pouvoir sa fille quand il le souhaitait. Leur vie était comme il l'avait imaginé après cette nuit qui avait tout changé, heureuse et remplie d'amour.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air bien sérieux. Dit Emily en entrant dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de lui et se posa sur ses genoux en encerclant son cou.

\- Que j'ai eu raison de te suivre à l'aéroport. Répondit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son front. Quand je vois notre vie maintenant...c'est parfait.

\- Tu avais raison, il n'était pas trop tard. Dit-elle se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Je t'aime. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement avec un sourire, Stephen posant sa main sur le ventre légèrement arrondit de sa femme.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Fit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils avaient eu du mal à se trouver et avaient faillit ne jamais connaître le bonheur d'être ensemble. Ce qu'ils retenaient de leur histoire c'était qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour vivre et pour aimer.

* * *

 **Voila la fin de cet OS qui j'espère vous aura plu. Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **J'en ai un autre sous le coude qui n'est pas terminé mais si j'ai pleins de reviews ca me motivera encore plus pour le finir.**

 **A bientot.**


	17. Recherche Maman désespèrement

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review sur mon dernier os, ça m'a réchauffé le coeur. Du coup j'en ai finalisé un autre. Celui-ci est en deux parties et il est basé sur une idée que m'a donné _MaOrie._**

 **J'espere que tu vas aimé ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Pour ne pas vous spoliiez je vous donnerais l'idée à la fin de cette première partie.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen était dans un taxi le conduisant chez lui. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il n'était pas rentré à Los Angeles et il avait décidé de faire une surprise à sa femme et à sa fille. Il avait réussit à s'arranger pour rentrer quelques jours et il espérait bien les passer avec sa famille à profiter et à résouder un peu les liens qu'il sentait s'étioler entre lui et Cassandra.

Elle refusait depuis un moment maintenant de faire le voyage jusque Vancouver, inventant n'importe quelle excuse. Il ne disait rien ne voulant pas envenimer une situation qui était déjà explosive, mais il était peiné qu'elle ne fasse aucun effort pour au moins essayer de sauver leur couple.

Il arriva en peu de temps et se précipita l'intérieur de la maison qui était étrangement silencieuse. Il avança dans le salon pour déposer sa valise et aperçu sa fille au bord de la piscine avec sa baby-sitter. Il s'approcha doucement voulant faire une surprise à Mavi. Quand il prononça son prénom elle ne mit pas longtemps à se redresser et à foncer droit dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué, c'est à ce moment qu'il comprit pourquoi il acceptait tant de choses dans son mariage. C'était pour un moment comme celui la, il la serra un peu plus fort. La fillette lui fit un câlin et un rapide baiser sur ses joues.

Il se releva et constata que Cassandra n'était pas présente autour de la piscine. Il en était étonné, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de déserter un après-midi piscine avec sa fille.

\- Ou est ma femme ? Demanda-t-il à Cindy. Il vit son air un peu embêté et un signal d'alerte se déclencha dans son esprit. Cindy….ou est Cassandra ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois un peu plus durement.

\- Elle….elle est en haut….mais je….je ne sais pas si vous devriez…..Elle n'eut même le temps de finir que Stephen avait déjà monté les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Il sentait que ce qu'il allait découvrir n'allait pas lui plaire. Il essaya de se faire des scénarios dans sa tête mais un seul revenait en boucle. Il pénétra dans leur chambre et comme il s'y attendait le lit était défait et plutôt en bataille. Il se figea un instant et entendit des gloussements provenant de la salle de bains attenante. Il se dirigea vers les deux voix qu'il entendait et s'arrêta deux secondes à la porte pour se donner du courage.

Quand il posa un pied dans cette pièce ce qu'il imaginait et craignait depuis qu'il était monté était devant ses yeux. Sa femme dans la douche accompagné…..mais pas de n'importe qui, de son meilleur ami. Il ne fit pas de bruit, les regardant s'embrasser et se caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus contenir sa colère.

\- Cass, si tu as cinq minutes je suis rentré. Dit-il d'une voix cassante en croisant les bras sur son torse. A ces mots sa femme se figea et n'osa plus bouger. Il vit son meilleur ami bouger légèrement et sortir de la douche. Cassandra le suivit peu de temps après. Je vous laisse…..faire ce que vous avez à faire et je vous attends en bas.

Il sortit aussi vite que possible de cette pièce et de leur chambre en dévalant les escaliers. Il se rua vers la baby-sitter pour lui demander d'éloigner Mavi du salon et de filer monter lui préparer des affaires pour quelques jours. Il les attendait debout devant la fenêtre, son regard perdu au loin. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur brisé...il était surtout déçu.

\- Stephen….ce n'est pas…..commença Cassandra.

\- N'ose pas me dire que ce n'est pas ce que je crois Cassandra ! Il s'était retourné en rage. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! C'est parfaitement ce que je crois ! Il était furieux après elle et devait se retenir de lui hurler dessus. Sa fille n'était pas loin et il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne peur. Il jeta un regard vers ce qui était il y a encore dix minutes son meilleur ami. Et toi….comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Et ta femme ? Tu y as pensé ? Vous me dégoûtez !

Drew ne disait rien, il se contentait de baisser la tête et d'écouter cette colère qui sortait de Stephen. Cassandra non plus ne disait rien, bien plus embêtée d'avoir été prise sur le fait que de savoir que son mariage était finit.

\- J'emmène Mavi à Vancouver. Dit-il d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion. Elle restera avec moi le temps que l'on règle le problème de sa garde. Parce que au cas où tu en douterais encore cette fois-ci je divorce. Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Cassandra hurla.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ca ! C'est ma fille….tu ne peux pas l'emmener ! Elle était à la limite de l'hystérie. Il se tourna calmement vers elle.

\- J'ai tout les droits Cassandra, quand on sait comment tu passes ton temps elle sera beaucoup mieux avec moi. Il lança un regard à son ancien meilleur ami. Je te laisse avec ton nouveau jouet, vous aurez tout le temps maintenant de vous amusez. Il reporta son regard sur elle et le planta dans le sien. Ne t'avise pas de débarquer à Vancouver pour la récupérer.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Non….plutôt un conseil. Nos avocats régleront le problème. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un vol à prendre. Avant de partir il s'adressa à Drew. Je te considérais comme mon frère….je te souhaite bon courage et j'espère que ça en valait la peine. Il fit une pause et reprit. Quoique….j'en doute. Il les fixa encore un instant et disparu dans les escaliers.

Le vol du retour c'était bien passé et c'est épuisé qu'il arriva chez lui avec Mavi complètement excitée à l'idée de passer du temps seule avec lui. A cinq ans c'était une petite fille pleine de vie et qui adorait son père, c'était certainement dû au fait qu'ils se voyaient peu. Elle était la plupart de l'année à Los Angeles et lui ici, et malgré les circonstances de sa présence il était heureux de l'avoir à lui tout seul.

Seulement il ne savait pas comment il allait s'organiser pour s'occuper d'elle et la faire garder. Il avait refusé que la baby-sitter les accompagne, il n'avait plus confiance en elle, et il ne pouvait pas demander à sa mère de tout quitter en deux minutes pour s'occuper de Mavi. Oui il était coincé, pour les prochains jours ce n'était pas un soucis il serait présent mais à partir de la semaine prochaine, cela allait être un problème. Il décida de réfléchir à ça le lendemain, il se faisait tard et avec la journée qu'il venait de passer il avait besoin de penser à autre chose. Il décida de sortir dîner avec sa fille à l'extérieur pour se détendre.

* * *

Emily venait de rentrer de sa journée complètement épuisée. Elle avait commencé par une séance de sports assez difficile et avait enchaîné avec plusieurs scènes, elles aussi difficiles. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose prendre un bain pour se détendre et se vautrer dans son lit avec un bon film à l'eau de rose. Elle se dépêcha de filer en salle de bains pour faire couler son eau quand son portable sonna un message. Un peu agacé d'être dérangé, elle savait d'avance la réponse qu'elle donnerait à celui qui l'embêtait. Cependant en voyant l'expéditeur elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien pourquoi il lui envoyait un message alors qu'il n'était pas en ville. Elle l'ouvrit sans tarder et elle le trouva pour le moins énigmatique.

 **Est-ce que je peux passer. J'ai besoin de parler. J'amène à manger. S…..**

D'instinct elle sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'était pas vraiment le genre à se confier, et si il voulait parler c'est que la situation était grave. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire non et lui répondit dans la minute.

 **Sans soucis, je viens de rentrer. Je suis partante pour des pâtes. Je meurt de faim. Em.**

Il répondit qu'il passait chez l'italien prendre ce qu'elle voulait et elle se dépêcha de filer sous la douche, son bain serait pour une prochaine fois se dit-elle un peu déçue. Elle se doucha en vitesse, s'habilla simplement d'un pantalon de yoga et d'un top ample, à peine avait-elle fermé la porte de la salle de bains qu'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit en sachant qui elle trouverait derrière, mais elle fut surprise de trouver une petite blonde qui lui sauta pratiquement dessus la porte à peine ouverte.

\- Mavi….bonjour ma puce. Lui dit Emily en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais c'est une surprise….Dit-elle à la fillette en regardant son père ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Oui Papa est venu me chercher et je vais rester avec lui un petit peu. Répondit Mavi enthousiasme rien qu'a l'idée d'être seule avec son père.

\- Mais c'est génial ça ma puce, c'est une super idée. Emily la reposa par terre et les laissa entrer. Stephen avança jusque la cuisine et déposa les sacs du traiteur sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

\- Mavi tu veux bien aller choisir un film pour toi au salon le temps que j'aide Emily à préparer le repas ? Demanda Stephen à sa fille en s'étant mit à sa hauteur.

La petite accepta sans rien dire et se dirigea vers la télé en prenant la télécommande et en cherchant ce qu'elle voulait. Stephen la regarda partir, pour son âge c'était vraiment une enfant douce et débrouillarde, et son cœur se sera à l'idée que bientôt la vie qu'elle connaissait n'existerait plus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Emily l'air sérieux et le visage grave. Il ne savait par ou commencer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Stephen ? Je te croyais à Los Angeles, et pourquoi tu es seul ici avec Mavi ? Pas que ce me dérange mais je…..

\- J'ai trouvé Cassandra dans notre douche avec Drew….Lui confia-t-il la voix triste. Pas besoin de te dire que se laver n'était pas leur principale occupation. Ajouta-t-il ironiquement. Emily retint un cri de surprise ne voulant pas affoler Mavi.

\- Quoi ?! Je….je sais pas quoi te dire. Dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse. Mais….Mavi était la ? Il hocha la tête. Mais quel genre de mère fait ça ? Dit-elle horrifiée de la situation. Je suis désolée…..sincèrement. Il leva son regard vers elle et la remercia. À cet instant elle vit une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et elle en eut le cœur brise. Comment Cassandra avait-elle put faire une chose pareille à sa famille. Bon si on mangeait et qu'ensuite tu me racontais un peu ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- C'est une bonne idée. Souffla-t-il soulagé de changer de sujet. Ils préparèrent ce qu'il fallait et s'installèrent à table en appelant Mavi qui fut heureuse de raconter à Emily son périple pour arriver jusque chez elle.

Ils avaient passé un bon repas et avaient beaucoup rit. Stephen était reconnaissant à Emily de s'occuper de sa fille. Il avait un peu l'esprit ailleurs et ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas relancer le sujet Cassandra et il en était soulagé. Il savait qu'il devrait lui expliquer les grandes lignes mais pour l'instant il était encore un peu sous le choc. Il aida Emily à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle sans un mot. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, un seul regard suffisait et à cet instant il appréciait encore plus le lien qui l'unissait à la jolie blonde à ses côtés.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Lui demanda Emily une fois qu'ils furent installés dans le canapé avec un verre à la main. Mavi venait de s'endormir devant la télé. Elle pensait que c'était le bon moment pour aborder le sujet.

\- Je vais divorcer. Dit-il simplement d'une voix calme son regard sur sa fille. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre…..elle m'a trahit de la pire des façons et avec la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance. Si je doutais encore que mon mariage était finit, la j'en suis sur. Il était….il ne savait pas vraiment comment il se sentait, il était choqué et déçu, c'était certain mais en même temps il était comme soulagé d'un poids énorme de sa poitrine.

\- Je comprends….et pour elle ? Elle posa son regard sur Mavi.

\- Pour l'instant je la garde avec moi…..j'ai rendez vous avec un avocat demain, je compte demander la garde exclusive.

\- Cassandra ne va pas aimer du tout, tu en as conscience ? Il hocha la tête. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit je t'aiderai sans problème. Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- Merci Emily, j'apprécie. Vu que tu as abordé le sujet….je me demandais si tu pourrais de temps en temps t'occuper de Mavi quand je tourne ou si je ne…..

\- Quand tu veux. Le coupa-t-elle. Je t'aiderai comme je le peux et aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Lui dit-elle rassurante.

\- Merci….merci beaucoup. Je….pour l'instant j'aimerai que ça reste entre nous….je veux voir ce que va dire mon avocat et ensuite…..je sais pas j'aviserai. Souffla-t-il en passant ses mains sur son visage fatigué de cette journée qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vivre de cette façon.

\- De rien. Elle lui prit une main dans la sienne et la serra pour le réconforter et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve. Il regarda leurs mains entrelacées et ce fut pour lui le seul moment heureux de la journée.

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son aller retour de LA. Il avait trouvé une organisation avec Emily pour s'occuper de sa fille et malgré quelques ajustement au début, ils avaient trouvés leur vitesse de croisière. Il avait mit à profit les quelques jours de congés qu'il avait pour trouver une école pour sa fille ainsi qu'une baby-sitter pour les moments où ni lui, ni Emily ne pouvait s'occuper de Mavi.

Cette dernière n'était en rien perturbée par sa nouvelle vie, Stephen avait même l'impression qu'elle adorait sa nouvelle école ainsi que sa nouvelle baby-sitter, mais elle préférait de loin passer son temps avec Emily. Elle lui avait confié pas plus tard que ce matin qu'elle la trouvait géniale ! C'était le mot qu'elle avait employé en lui décrivant ce qu'elles avaient fait hier après midi en attendant qu'il termine sa scène.

Il était rassuré au moins sa fille ne semblait pas mal vivre le fait d'être loin de sa mère. D'ailleurs elle en parlait rarement et ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois quand elle comptait les rejoindre. Stephen avait essayé d'en savoir un peu plus que sa vie avec elle quand il n'était pas présent mais Mavi n'avait pas vraiment répondu à ses questions. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Cindy, sa baby-sitter, et que Cassandra était toujours dehors avec des copines, ça avait été ses termes exactes.

C'est ce qui renforçait sa conviction comme quoi il devait absolument obtenir la garde de sa fille, avec lui elle aurait une vie beaucoup plus stable et serait entourée, ce qui n'était pas le cas quand elle était avec sa mère. Il était étonné de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa femme…..bientôt ex-femme. Il s'était attendu à devoir batailler au téléphone pendant des heures avec elle, ou à la voir débarquer complètement folle de rage pour avoir prit Mavi avec lui. Mais non, rien aucune nouvelle, elle appelait leur fille régulièrement mais ça se limitait à ça.

Il avait vu un avocat qui lui avait confirmé qu'il avait de bonnes chances d'obtenir la garde de sa fille au vu des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait découvert l'infidélité de son épouse. Cependant il lui avait affirmé également que rien n'était joué et que sa femme avait autant de chance que lui de l'obtenir. Il n'était pas sortit serein et confiant mais son avocat l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'en mettant en route la procédure de divorce il demanderait en même temps que la fillette habite chez lui jusqu'à la fin de la procédure, ainsi il avait tout le temps de trouver une organisation et de prouver au juge que même seul il pouvait s'occuper de sa fille. Mais il n'était pas seul, il avait à ses côtés la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance à présent pour confier sa fille, sa partenaire et son amie la plus proche. Elle s'occupait sans rien dire de Mavi et peu importe l'heure où le jour elle était présente pour lui et sa fille.

Ils passaient énormément de temps ensembles et une certaine routine c'était installée. La plupart du temps ils dînaient tout les trois et passaient leurs soirées à regarder la télé, pour ensuite que Mavi aille se coucher. Et le reste de la soirée Stephen et Emily la passaient ensemble devant la télé ou ils parlaient durant des heures, de tout et de rien. Ils avaient des fous rires aussi et Stephen devait avouer que cette vie lui faisait du bien, pas de prise de tête, pas de disputes, pas de chantage, rien de tout ça, que des bons moments.

Il savait que ce qu'ils vivaient tout les trois n'était pas une chose normale mais cela lui faisait tellement de bien et il voyait fille tellement heureuse qu'il en oubliait presque qu'il n'était pas une famille, Mavi était sa fille mais Emily n'était pas sa mère. Il fallait qu'il garde ça en tête, malgré le fait qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il était attiré par elle. Il le savait déjà avant toute cette histoire, mais avec ce qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques temps son attirance pour elle était encore pire. Il fallait bien dire qu'elle était adorable avec sa fille et quand il les regardait toutes les deux son cœur fondait d'amour pour cette jeune femme qui c'était immiscé dans son cœur sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Il se souvenait d'un moment en particulier, c'était arrivé il y a deux jours. Emily avait récupéré Mavi à l'école et étaient rentrées chez lui directement. Il avait été entendu qu'elles se mettraient aux fourneaux toutes les deux pour préparer leur repas du soir. Seulement quand il était rentré il avait trouvé à peu près tout et n'importe quoi dans sa cuisine sauf un repas prêt à manger. Tout était sens dessus dessous, un mont de vaisselle attendait dans l'évier, Mavi avait de la farine à peu près partout sur elle et Emily n'était pas mieux. Quand elles l'avaient vu rentrer et l'état de la cuisine Emily avait légèrement paniquée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Stephen je…..je vais tout ranger et en deux temps trois mouvements on ne verra plus rien. Il s'était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine et avait éclaté de rire en voyant dans quel état elles étaient toutes les deux. Bien que surprise Emily l'avait suivit et Mavi les avaient regardé comme s'ils étaient fous.

\- T'es pas en colère papa ? Lui avait-elle demandé ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

\- Non mon cœur pas du tout. Rigola-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Est-ce que tu t'es amusé au moins ? La fillette hocha la tête toute heureuse de pouvoir raconter ce qu'elle avait fait avec Emily. Ok bon et si on allait prendre un bon bain pour enlever toute cette farine dans les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il à sa fille. Il se tourna vers Emily pour voir si ça ne la dérangeait pas.

\- Aller Mavi va avec ton père te laver...pendant ce temps je vais ranger tout ce bazar. Répondit la jeune femme en commençant sa tâche. Stephen quitta la cuisine non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Emily qui trop occupée ne vit pas le regard plein de reconnaissance qu'il lui jetait. Emily avait pratiquement finit de ranger et de nettoyer quand Stephen réapparu à la cuisine.

\- Tu veux de l'aide. Demanda-t-il en se postant juste à côté d'elle.

\- Non merci j'ai ruiné ta cuisine et j'ai vidé tes placards, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est de ranger seule. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en le regardant. Je suis désolée….je ne pensais pas mettre autant de désordre mais Mavi était tellement contente de préparer le repas que je me suis…

\- Merci Emily. La coupa-t-il. Merci d'être là pour elle et de faire de cette période un moment de fête…..elle t'adore et les choses sont plus faciles pour elle ainsi. Il lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- Oh….Merci. Dit-elle avec une grimace dont elle seule avait le secret. Si j'avais su j'aurai ruiné ta cuisine bien avant pour avoir droit à ce sourire. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Enfin je veux dire….c'est le premier qui me semble sincère depuis que…..que Mavi est la. Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

\- Il est sincère…..et il n'y a pas qu'à Mavi que ta présence fait du bien. Je…je suis content que tu sois la. Dit-il la fixant, il remarqua la farine qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et ne put empêcher sa main de prendre une mèche et d'en chasser la poudre blanche. Une fois fait il la repoussa derrière son oreille et sa main traîna un peu trop longtemps le long de sa joue qu'il caressa tendrement de son pouce.

Leurs regard étaient rivés l'un à l'autre comme hypnotisés, c'est Mavi qui les ramena à la réalité en entrant dans la cuisine clamant qu'elle mourrait de faim. Gênés de se trouver dans une situation si intimes ils se reculèrent en même temps comme s'ils avaient été prit en faute alors que la fillette n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'on était censé manger ? Demanda Stephen essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

\- Des pâtes à la carbonata. Répondit Emily encore troublée de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Stephen leva un sourcil de surprise.

\- Dans ce cas peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sortit le toaster pour faire des pâtes ? Il lui fit un sourire moqueur et elle éclata de rire. Et si on commandait des pizzas ? Proposa-t-il. Devant l'enthousiasme des deux il prit son téléphone et passa commande.

À ce souvenir il se promit de faire attention et de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son amie. Elle l'aidait pour sa fille et le soutenait moralement il était hors de question qu'il risque cette amitié pour peut-être rien au bout. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment idéal, il était en pleine procédure de divorce et il savait d'avance que Cassandra lui ferait la misère, il ne voulait pas entraîner Emily dans une histoire pareille.

* * *

Ce soir Emily était seule chez elle, chose plutôt rare depuis deux semaines, depuis que Stephen était venue la trouver après son retour de Los Angeles. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi perdu et désemparé. Elle avait été peiné de le voir dans cet état lui qui habituellement était sur de lui. Il ne lui avait raconté que les grandes lignes, mais elle pouvait aisément imaginer le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait dû ressentir.

Elle admirait son courage et son engagement pour s'occuper de sa fille alors qu'il avait le cœur brisé. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'aidait, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et ce pour n'importe quoi. Seulement elle allait devoir être prudente et protéger son cœur. Il y a longtemps qu'elle avait admis être attiré par lui mais avec le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis un moment il lui faudrait vraiment résister pour ne pas succomber, le voir s'occuper si bien de sa fille lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était un père exceptionnel et qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout. Bien qu'elle n'en ai jamais douté, elle en avait la preuve depuis un moment.

Elle se rappelait de ce moment il n'y a pas longtemps ou elle avait bien cru qu'il allait se passer quelque chose si Mavi n'était pas venue les sortir de leur bulle. Quand elle avait sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et s'attarder sur sa joue, elle avait été envahie de milliers de frissons parcourant son corps, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment déstabilisé avait été son regard et ses yeux braqués sur elle. À croire que rien d'autre ne comptait et il lui avait fallut une volonté de fer pour ne pas foncer sur sa bouche et l'embrasser.

Cela venait compléter cette attraction qu'il y avait entre eux depuis longtemps. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué, Cassandra la première d'ailleurs, elles avaient toujours eu du mal à s'entendre toutes les deux. Elle se doutait bien que la relation d'amitié qu'elle entretenait avec Stephen depuis des années maintenant pouvait porter à confusion mais il ne c'était jamais rien passé, ce n'était pas son genre de sauter sur des hommes mariés, aussi séduisants soient-ils.

Son téléphone sonna et d'instinct elle savait que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se précipita pour répondre mais ne reconnue pas le numéro.

\- Emily ? C'est Abby…..la baby-sitter de Mavi, je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à joindre Stephen et…..

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Abby ? C'est Mavi ?

\- Oui elle a beaucoup de fièvre et elle se plaint de…..

\- J'arrive ! Dit-elle sans rien savoir d'autre. À côté du téléphone il y'a le numéro d'urgence du médecin. Tu l'appelles et j'arrive….. je suis là dans quinze minutes. Elle raccrocha en vitesse, prit ses affaires et fonça chez Stephen.

Emily attendait nerveusement le verdict du médecin. Quand elle était arrivée elle avait trouvé Mavi brûlante de fièvre et se tordant de douleurs au ventre. Elle avait essayé de joindre Stephen, elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais il était injoignable et elle sentait déjà la colère monter sans qu'elle puisse la contrôler.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est rien de grave. Une gastro-entérite…..c'est impressionnant mais d'ici quelques jours elle sera sur pieds. Je vous fait une ordonnance et veillez bien à ce qu'elle boive beaucoup pour éviter la déshydratation. Le médecin rédigea son ordonnance, dispensa encore quelques conseils et quitta l'appartement en la rassurant une dernière fois.

Elle envoya la baby-sitter à la pharmacie la plus proche et essaya une nouvelle fois de joindre Stephen. Toujours rien, elle lui laissa un message où elle laissa éclater sa colère. Pour se calmer elle se posa dans la chambre de Mavi et la regarda dormir. Cela la calma instantanément et elle fut rassurer de la voir un peu plus apaisée qu'à son arrivée. Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais son espoir fut déçu quand elle vit Abby à la porte de la chambre un sac à la main.

* * *

Stephen rentrait enfin après avoir erré une bonne partie de la soirée dans Vancouver. Il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air et de se retrouver seul sans sa fille, ni Emily. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion depuis deux semaines de se retrouver seul et de penser à son mariage, il avait été focalisé sur Mavi et sur le fait de s'occuper d'elle, sur son attirance pour Emily et tout à coup il lui avait semblé manquer d'air et se noyer dans une situation qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

En peu de temps sa vie avait basculée et il c'était retrouvé père célibataire, en instance de divorce sans rien comprendre. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision en divorçant après avoir vu sa femme avec un autre homme, jamais il ne pourrait oublier et essayer de recommencer une nouvelle vie avec elle. Non de ce côté la il savait que la décision était la bonne.

Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu plus c'était sa fille, pour l'instant elle était heureuse et ne souffrait pas de l'absence de sa mère mais pour combien de temps encore ? A un moment donné Mavi voudrait voir sa mère ce qui était normal et que lui dirait-il alors ? Non….c'était difficilement envisageable, et puis une partie de lui culpabilisait à l'idée de priver Cassandra de son droit de garde, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment culpabilisé à l'idée de le tromper.

Il pénétra dans l'appartement s'attendant à voir la télé allumée et la baby-sitter endormie devant mais le salon était vide. Il avança dans le couloir pour aller voir dans la chambre de sa fille et c'est une Emily endormie qu'il trouva. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait la mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer un peu avant de la réveiller et d'avoir des explications sur sa présence. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et se mit à sa hauteur. Il la secoua légèrement et elle sursauta se demandant où elle était. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle ne réveille pas sa fille et l'entraina au salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je croyais …

\- Mais où étais-tu bordel ?! J'ai essayé de t'appeler je ne sais combien de fois ! Elle était en colère il le savait à son ton dur et cassant. Abby m'a téléphoné complètement paniqué, Mavi était brûlante de fièvre et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle n'arrivait à te joindre. Je lui ai dit d'appeler le médecin et je suis arrivée aussi vite que j'ai pu.

\- Quoi ?! Comment va-t-elle maintenant ? Demanda-t-il s'apprêtant à retourner voir sa fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas...ça va c'est rien de grave juste une gastro. Il faut la surveiller mais d'ici deux, trois jours elle devrait aller mieux. Ou étais-tu ? J'étais inquiète. Demanda-t-elle un peu radoucie.

\- Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. J'ai marché toute la soirée pour m'éclaircir les idées…..je n'avais plus de batterie…..et je n'ai pas pensé à Mavi….je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé et….

\- Stephen ce n'est rien….c'est pas ça le problème. Mais je me demandais où tu étais et avec Mavi malade je…..j'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi. Et si je faisait un café et que tu me racontais un peu ce qui ne va pas ? Elle lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- Ok. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je vais voir Mavi et je reviens. Elle hocha la tête et partit en cuisine. Stephen la regarda partir se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Finalement il était passé prendre une douche après avoir vérifié l'état de santé de sa fille. La fièvre avait un peu baissée et elle dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été injoignable et d'avoir mit Emily dans cette position, encore une fois elle avait été présente pour lui et Mavi.

\- Merci. Dit-il tout bas en entrant dans la cuisine. Elle était attablé au bar avec une tasse de café devant elle et elle feuilletait un magazine. Elle leva son regard sur lui et lui fit un sourire sincère.

\- De rien…..mais je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas Stephen. Ça fait des jours que tu ne parles pas, et toutes ces choses dans ta tête vont te rendre fou. Elle s'était levé et lui avait versé une tasse de café qu'elle lui tendit. Il prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Je…..j'avais besoin de temps tout seul. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Je suis rentré et je me suis retrouvé seul avec Mavi et...je sais pas pourquoi mais…ça m'a dépassé et j'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer. J'ai appeler la baby-sitter et je suis parti marcher. J'avais besoin d'air. Il sentit la main d'Emily se glisser dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher d'y jeter un regard. Et j'ai marché et marché….durant des heures et plus je marchais et plus je me sentais perdu et je…..je culpabilisais d'avoir Mavi avec moi et je pensais à Cassandra et je me disais qu'elle était certainement perdue sans elle et je culpabilisait encore plus et je…

\- Hey. Le stoppa Emily. Stephen tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour Cassandra, elle s'est mise toute seule dans cette situation. Tu n'es responsable de rien…tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste et bien pour ta fille...parce que pour l'instant c'est elle qui compte et personne d'autre. Lui dit-elle rassurante et sure d'elle.

\- Tu crois que j'ai raison de vouloir sa garde exclusive, de la priver de sa mère ? Emily le regarda et souffla ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

\- Je suis mal placé pour parler…..je ne suis pas maman et honnêtement dans ta situation je ne sais pas ce que je ferai, mais je pense que je me placerai du côté de Mavi. Elle n'est pas responsable de votre mésentente et de l'échec de votre mariage, elle aime sa mère, et malgré son comportement Cassandra aime sa fille…..c'est ça que tu dois garder en tête Stephen…..uniquement ça. Je sais que tu as le cœur brisé et je n'imagine pas ce que tu as pu ressentir en les voyant mais ne laisse pas ta colère et ta haine pour eux dicter tes actions…..tu n'es pas comme ça…..ils ne méritent pas qu'à un moment donné ta fille te déteste pour l'avoir privé de sa mère.

Stephen la regarda un long moment se demandant comment une fille si jeune pouvait avoir autant de sagesse. Elle avait raison, il ne devait pas laisser sa colère et son aigreur privé Mavi de sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé…..je suis simplement déçu de moi…..je savais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait depuis des mois mais j'ai préféré fermer les yeux et me dire que tout allait bien. Je me sens tellement stupide. Dit-il avec un petit rire nerveux.

\- Tu es loin d'être stupide Stephen. Dit-elle en serrant un peu plus fort sa main qu'elle avait toujours dans la sienne. Tu lui faisais confiance c'est tout….c'est la base du mariage. Il hocha la tête essayant de se convaincre de ça et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard un bon moment et Emily se sentit gênée sous ce regard intense qu'elle avait du mal à interpréter. Elle le vit s'approcher doucement de son visage et se pencher légèrement. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses joues et instinctivement elle ferma les yeux attendant ce qu'elle espérait, un baiser. Mais au moment où il allait déposer des lèvres sur les siennes elle baissa la tête et lui offrit son front.

\- Je…..je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit-elle doucement. Je….tu es un peu perdu en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Elle remonta son regard vers le sien. Je vais rentrer, Mavi va mieux et tu es la maintenant.

Il la regarda se lever et rassembler ses affaires sans bouger ou sans lui dire qu'elle faisait fausse route. Il en avait envie mais pas parce qu'il était perdu ou parce qu'elle s'occupait à merveille de sa fille non, il en avait envie parce qu'il le voulait depuis longtemps. Il devait lui dire, il ne voulait qu'elle pense que c'était une banale erreur parce qu'il était en plein drame. Il l'arrêta à la porte d'entrée.

\- Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment. Elle se stoppa net. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai fait ça parce que ne je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Je sais où j'en suis…..je suis marié mais je n'aime plus ma femme depuis longtemps….je divorce parce qu'elle m'a trompé mais aussi parce que ce n'est pas à elle que je pense sans arrêt. Je suis content que tu sois dans ma vie Emily et j'espère compter pour toi autant que tu comptes pour moi.

\- Ok. Dit-elle ne se retournant lentement vers lui. Mais je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée quand même. Tu as trop de choses à gérer en ce moment pour y rajouter une relation qui ne mènera peut être nulle part. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et pour l'instant tu as besoin d'une amie….rien d'autre. Elle le fixa avant de lui dire bonne nuit et de disparaître derrière la porte.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour cette première partie qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **L'idée était donc Stephen découvrant sa femme avec un autre homme et un rapprochement Stemily du à la présence de Mavi.**

 **La suite est prête et n'attends plus que vous...alors si vous la voulez vous savez ça qu'il vous reste à faire...un petit mot...**

 **A bientôt.**


	18. Recherche Maman désespèrement 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Me revoici déjà avec la seconde partie de cet OS. Je suis clouée au lit avec un gros rhume, en juillet rien de plus normal, mais je voulais vous donner la suite aujourd'hui. J'espère du coup qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs dans ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Ally84, Olicity-love et Lulzimevelioska pour leurs reviews. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer cette suite et encore merci à MaOrie pour son idée que j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis cette conversation et ils avaient reprit leur routine comme si de rien n'était, à part peut-être cette gêne qu'ils ressentaient de temps en temps quand ils étaient seuls un peu trop longtemps. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette soirée et c'était tant mieux parce qu'Emily n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le repousser à nouveau s'il lui ouvrait son cœur. Elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas le laisser l'embrasser et encore plus quand il lui avait fait sa déclaration. En sortant de l'appartement, elle s'était maudite pour ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus et de lui dire qu'elle aussi n'avait envie que d'une chose, être avec lui. Mais elle savait également qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, s'il devait se passer quelque chose un jour entre eux elle voulait qu'il soit sur de lui et pas parce qu'il avait eu une soirée difficile et qu'il voulait se sentir mieux.

Elle continuait à s'occuper de Mavi et à passer du temps avec elle, et de jour en jour son amour pour cette petite fille grandissait à vu d'œil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Stephen dans ses expressions et ses paroles et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Elle se demandait si un jour elle aussi aurait le bonheur de connaître ça. Avoir un enfant qui vous rappelle sans cesse l'amour de votre vie.

Stephen ne lui avait plus reparlé de son hésitation à demander la garde exclusive de sa fille et elle n'avait pas non plus abordé le sujet. Elle le laissait réfléchir, lui seul savait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa fille. Elle en voulait à Cassandra pour ce qu'elle faisait subir à Stephen et Mavi même si cela ne la regardait pas du tout. Mais voir cet homme si dévoué à sa famille se faire traiter de la sorte la rendait folle de rage, et quand à Mavi elle ne comprenait pas forcément mais commençait depuis quelques jours à réclamer sa mère. Elle se promit alors d'en toucher deux mots à Stephen rapidement.

Elle le trouva dans sa caravane à se préparer pour la scène qu'ils devaient tourner dans l'après midi. Elle entra nerveusement et ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse depuis ce presque baiser.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda-t-il pour enclencher la discussion. Elle hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Il la laissa faire mais au bout d'un moment n'en pouvant plus d'attendre il mit les pieds dans le plat. Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce que tu fais la ou alors vas-tu attendre indéfiniment que je devine ? Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Excuse moi. Dit-elle en soufflant légèrement. Je suis un peu nerveuse après…..enfin tu vois. Dit-elle en parlant de ce qu'il c'était passé la dernière fois. Il hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Mavi réclame sa mère…..elle lui manque…..je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais tu devrais peut être envisager de permettre à Cassandra d'avoir Mavi un week end ça lui…..

\- C'est prévu le week-end prochain. Dit-il simplement en la coupant. J'ai…..j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit et tu avais raison….je ne dois pas laisser ma colère pour Cassandra priver ma fille de sa mère. Elle lui sourit contente de sa décision.

\- Je suis contente c'est ce qu'il fallait faire….je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais ta fille n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe entre vous. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois intensément et toute cette tension était trop pour elle. Ils n'arrivaient plus à avoir une discussion sérieuse et toute conversation anodine se transformait en parcours du combattant pour ne pas craquer. Je vais y aller c'est….c'est mieux.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte quand elle se sentit tirer à l'arrière doucement, son poignet emprisonné dans la main de Stephen. Elle jeta un regard vers sa main et remarqua avec un sourire que cette dernière semblait si petite à côté de celle de Stephen. Elle sentait son pouce caresser tendrement sa peau si fine à cet endroit qu'elle du réprimer son envie de lui sauter dessus. Elle essaya d'ignorer les milliers de frissons qui parcouraient son corps et cette douce chaleur qui se manifestait au creux de son ventre.

\- Attends. Finit-il par lui dire pratiquement au creux de son oreille, elle n'avait pas conscience qu'il était si proche d'elle. Merci…..sans toi je serais encore remplit de colère et d'amertume pour mon ex-femme. Mavi et moi on a de la chance de t'avoir dans nos vies Emily. Souffla-t-il dans son cou. J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu de nous et je me suis dit que ce week-end serait parfait, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Il attendait sa réponse avec peur et appréhension, et s'il c'était trompé et avait mal interprété tout ces signes ? Et si finalement elle jugeait qu'il était plus simple pour eux qu'ils restent amis ? Et si…..

\- Ok. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle. Elle le sentit déposer un léger baiser à la base de son cou. Un coup à la porte les ramena brutalement à la réalité et ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse comme s'ils avaient été prit en faute. Stephen répondit agacé et se trouva devant un assistant qui lui rappela qu'il était attendu sur le plateau.

* * *

La fin de semaine arriva assez vite et c'est très énervée et excitée que Mavi attendait sa mère qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Quand Stephen lui avait expliqué ce qui allait se passer durant le week-end la fillette lui avait sauté dans les bras en lui disant qu'elle était contente de passer de temps avec sa mère.

Il avait eu son avocat au téléphone la semaine dernière et lui avait confié qu'il voulait trouver une solution pour la garde de sa fille qui satisferait tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Cassandra parce que la seule qui en souffrirait serait Mavi, eux étaient adultes et savaient gérer mais elle, n'avait que cinq ans et n'avait pas à être au milieu d'une guerre entre ses parents.

Son avocat avait été surprit de sa décision car il l'avait trouvé plutôt déterminé lors de leur dernier rendez-vous. Stephen lui alors avait confié qu'une amie avait réussit à lui montrer un autre chemin que celui de la colère. Il avait donc été décidé que Cassandra pourrait avoir Mavi tout les week-ends jusqu'à ce que sa garde soit décidé après leur divorce. Lui l'avait toute la semaine il trouvait donc normal de donner le reste de la semaine à son ex-femme. Seulement il avait posé ses conditions et étonnamment Cassandra n'avait rien dit, les week-ends se passeraient à Vancouver. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille passe sa vie dans les avions. Elle était encore trop jeune et avait besoin de stabilité et au moins il savait que de cette façon il aurait un œil sur elle. Pour ça il avait décidé de laisser son appartement à Mavi et Cassandra, sa fille avait ses habitudes et il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit plus traumatisé qu'elle ne pouvait l'être.

C'est ainsi qu'il se préparait à déserter son appartement pour le week-end attendant Cassandra qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis son voyage express à Los Angeles. Il était un peu nerveux de se retrouver face à elle et ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il ne put continuer ses réflexions que la sonnette retentit annonçant son arrivée. Il fut devancé par sa fille qui ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Il resta un peu éloigné pour leur laisser de l'intimité et se dit qu'il avait fait la chose à faire.

Cassandra se releva et le salua un peu froidement mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Déjà au téléphone quand elle appelait leur fille, elle était à peine aimable avec lui. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement et jeta un œil s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Tu es seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec. Il ne répondit pas et elle poursuivit. Je m'attendais à trouver Emily, vous êtes inséparables si j'ai bien comprit. Dit-elle ironiquement. Il la regarda avec un œil sévère ne répondant rien à cette attaque, il savait où elle voulait en venir et il était hors de question qu'il marche dans son jeu. Il se dirigea vers sa fille, se mit à sa hauteur et l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir.

\- On se voit Lundi ma puce ? Tu vas passer un super moment avec maman et n'oublie pas, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher à l'école. Mavi se serra contre son père en hochant la tête. Elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant un je t'aime. Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Il déposa un dernier baiser et se releva. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu m'appelles….et….Dit-il en s'adressant à Cassandra.

\- Tout ira bien Stephen, je sais encore m'occuper de ma fille ! Elle le dirigea vers la porte et la referma sans ménagement.

* * *

Emily tournait en rond chez elle depuis environ une heure. Elle attendait Stephen qui devait venir la chercher pour aller passer le week-end ailleurs. Elle avait été étonné de sa proposition mais quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il laissait son appartement et qu'il ne se sentait pas de passer le week-end à l'hôtel et encore moins chez elle. Elle avait trouvé l'idée pas si bête finalement et s'était dit que se retrouver un peu loin de tout pour quelques jours leur feraient du bien et qu'ils pourraient envisager de discuter sérieusement de leur situation.

Elle grimaça à ce mot...situation, ce n'était pas vraiment le bon mot. Elle ne savait pas décrire leur relation, ils étaient amis depuis le début comme si leur amitié avait été une évidence, mais tout c'est vite transformé en une attirance et un attraction difficile à refouler parfois, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Elle espérait que ce week-end lui ouvrirait les yeux sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui.

Seulement elle restait bloqué sur le fait que le timing n'était pas bon pour commencer une histoire avec lui. Il était à peine séparé de Cassandra, en pleine procédure de divorce et voulait obtenir la garde de sa fille. Elle se demandait si une histoire avec elle était une bonne idée pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Elle ne voulait pas que Cassandra se serve de ça pour le faire passer pour un mari volage parce que ce n'était pas lui qui avait trompé sa femme.

Elle se sermonna mentalement se disant de ne pas se prendre la tête avec ça tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas ce que ce week-end lui réservait et peut-être que finalement Stephen ne voulait rien commencer avec elle. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer et s'aperçut en allant à la fenêtre qu'il l'attendait dehors. Elle prit ses affaires en vitesse et le rejoignit sans tarder. Malgré ses doutes elle avait quand même hâte de passer du temps seule avec lui.

\- Alors ou m'emmènes tu ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. Ils étaient en route depuis une petite demi heure et n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté. Emily le sentait aussi nerveux qu'elle. Il quitta la route des yeux deux minutes et lui répondit avec un sourire.

\- Je t'emmène dans les montagnes faire de l'escalade et….

\- Tu plaisantes ?! Ouh…j'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. Merci j'en rêve depuis des lustres !

\- Je sais….c'est pour ça qu'on y va tout les deux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la posa sur sa cuisse, leurs doigts entrelacés. Je veux que tu passes un super week-end. Lui dit-il tendrement en la regardant avec un léger sourire.

\- Même sans ça je suis certaine qu'il aurait été parfait. Lui répondit-elle ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée de son audace et ils firent le reste du trajet en silence leurs mains jointes.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination Emily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait réservé dans cet hôtel ! Celui la même dont elle lui avait parlé une fois il y a des mois de cela.

\- Ça va ? Il lui posa la question la voyant figée devant la façade.

\- Oui je…..je ne pensais pas venir ici c'est tout. Répondit-elle simplement. Il y a tellement d'hôtel dans le coin que je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'on atterrirait ici. Il la regarda en souriant.

\- Je me doute mais c'est ici que tu voulais venir….alors nous y sommes….et on va passer un super moment. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

Quand elle découvrit la chambre ou plutôt devrait-elle dire la suite, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise et de satisfaction. C'était absolument merveilleux, un salon séparait les deux chambres. Elle fut touchée de constater qu'il avait pensé à tout. La décoration avait été choisit avec soin et la seule envie que l'on avait c'était de rester ici sans bouger et de profiter aussi bien de la chambre que de la vue magnifique sur les montagnes. Elle se retourna ver Stephen avec un regard émerveillé.

\- Merci…..c'est magnifique. Dit-elle un peu émue. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire…..Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle frissonna à ce geste.

\- Non…..ça me fait plaisir de t'emmener ici. Dit-il d'une voix basse et les yeux rivés aux siens. Je….je veux que tu te souviennes de ce week-end. Ajouta-t-il en hésitant se demandant si ce n'était pas un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de choses. Elle lui répondit par un sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Si on allait visiter les environs ? Proposa-t-elle. Elle savait que s'ils ne bougeaient pas maintenant ils n'auraient peut être pas la force de sortir de cette chambre. Elle sentait une électricité autour d'eux et avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses gestes et ses envies, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent quelque chose uniquement dicté par l'envie.

Après avoir visité les alentours et marché pendant des heures, ils rentrèrent éreintés de leur journée mais heureux. Cela faisait longtemps que Stephen ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et aussi serein. Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien, avaient fait des tas de photos et avaient réservés leur guide pour leur journée de demain. Emily était impatiente d'escalader cette montagne et rien que pour voir ça il était heureux de l'avoir emmener ici.

Mais il avait une autre idée en tête. Ce soir il avait prévu de tout lui dire. De lui dire ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait, quand il la touchait et de ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait s'occuper si bien de sa fille alors qu'elle était loin d'être obligé. Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour elle mais depuis quelques temps il savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et il savait également qu'il allait devoir la rassurer. Elle pensait qu'il ne savait pas où il en était, comme elle lui avait dit la dernière fois, mais le fait était qu'il savait pertinemment où il en était. Il était complètement fou amoureux d'elle. A lui de trouver les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et qu'elle n'était en rien une passade.

Il avait réservé dans un restaurant réputé des environs et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à table il avait du mal à se détendre. Emily le voyait bien, elle aussi était un peu tendue. Il faut dire que toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler de ce pourquoi ils étaient là, et rien que ça la faisait stresser. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre. A cette pensée elle fit une grimace que Stephen releva avec un sourire.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Oh….je….en fait. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et enfin dire ce qu'elle pensait. Je suis contente d'être la avec toi mais j'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais me dire et…..

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais peur ? Ce que je pourrais te dire où ce que je pourrais ne pas te dire ? Demanda-t-il prêt à avoir cette discussion.

\- Pour être honnête j'ai peur d'entendre ce que j'ai envie d'entendre et c'est…..absolument idiot. Dit-elle avec un sourire confus. Je suis compliquée Stephen cherche pas et je ne sais même pas….Il posa une main sur la sienne qui traînait sur la table.

\- Emily….je comprends…..et pour être honnête moi aussi j'ai un peu peur de ce que tu pourrais répondre à ce que je vais te dire. Emily éclata de rire.

\- Tu te rends comptes que notre conversation n'a ni queue ni tête ? Il éclata de rire à sa question et hocha la tête. Il se décida à lui parler franchement. Il prit un air grave et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Emily….je veux être avec toi….tout le temps….quand tu n'es pas la tu me manques. Avoua-t-il la gorge serrée. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-elle simplement avec un petit sourire. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils lisaient dans le regard de l'autre pour comprendre ce qu'ils pensaient, et c'est ensemble qu'ils se levèrent pour quitter le restaurant sans avoir dîné.

Le trajet se fit en silence chacun dans ses pensées, ils savaient que leurs vies allaient changées une fois arrivés à l'hôtel mais aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître à cet instant ils se sentaient prêts. Ils n'avaient pas parlés, ne s'étaient pas confiés mais finalement ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Stephen gara la voiture et sortit sans un mot, suivit d'Emily. Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils montèrent à leur chambre toujours sans un mot, ils se regardaient et se souriaient mais ne disaient rien. Ils n'osaient pas se toucher ou s'embrasser parce qu'ils savaient que s'ils commençaient, ils ne pourraient plus s'arrêter. L'ascenseur les arrêta à leur étage et Emily déverrouilla la porte. Elle pénétra dans la chambre suivit de Stephen et sans comprendre comment elle se retrouva collé à son torse.

Il prit ses lèvres en otages et ne les lâcha pas durant un moment. Il taquina sa lèvre supérieure pour avoir accès à sa langue et c'est en soupirant de bien-être qu'elle lui en accorda l'accès. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se mêlèrent sans se faire prier. Ce baiser sembla leur durée une éternité et c'est à bout de souffle qu'Emily le cassa pour reprendre ses esprits. Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage et Stephen prit son menton entre ses doigts pour relever sa tête vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Nous….je….je voulais qu'on discute un peu pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe et on est la comme deux ados à s'embrasser. Répondit-elle en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux on peux parler et…

\- Non ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit-elle rapidement. Je le pensais….mais non…..plus tard. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et lui rendit son baiser en la serrant fort contre lui. Il la souleva légèrement du sol pour la déposer un peu plus loin dans la chambre.

Très vite le baiser devint rapide et pressé et Stephen la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour descendre le long de ses cuisses et remonter un peu sa jupe, sa bouche quitta ses lèvres pour dispenser des baisers humides le long de son cou. Il n'entendait que son souffle court et sa respiration rapide. Il sentait ses mains se balader sur son corps et s'attarder sur son torse. Elle essaya de déboutonner sa chemise et devant son manque de dextérité et son impatience elle le fit reculer un peu en soufflant.

\- Quelle idée de mettre une chemise. Dit-elle dans son cou. Je te préfère largement en teeshirt….Il rigola contre son décolleté et releva son visage vers le sien.

\- Je te promets de ne plus mettre de chemise. Il se décolla encore plus et lui indiqua qu'il attendait qu'elle déboutonne enfin ce vêtement devenu trop encombrant. Elle éclata de rire mais ne se fit pas prier pour le faire. Quand elle arriva au dernier bouton elle écarta les pans de la chemise et la lui enleva sans ménagement.

Elle regardait son torse avec envie mais n'osait pas pour autant le toucher. Il s'en aperçu et prit une de ses mains qu'il déposa sur sa poitrine. Il laissa sa main sur la sienne et posa son autre main sur le mur à hauteur de son visage. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. À cet instant il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude.

\- Je sais que tu as peur et que tu penses que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais je veux que tu saches que…..je ne suis pas ici avec toi parce que j'ai retrouvé ma femme avec mon meilleur ami ensemble...si je suis avec toi ici c'est parce que j'en ai envie depuis longtemps et que ce n'est en rien une passade ou un moment d'égarement…..je veux vraiment être avec toi ici et ailleurs.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Je l'ai comprit à l'instant où on est arrivé dans cet hôtel. Ce week-end tu as voulu me prouver que tu tenais à moi Stephen…..mais moi je ne tiens pas à toi…..je t'aime. Lui avoua-t-elle les yeux un peu humides. Il ferma les siens à cet aveu et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime Emily Bett….si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer. Il la regarda encore une fois avant de foncer sur ses lèvres et d'emprisonner sa bouche pour un long baiser qui dévia bien vite.

Rapidement elle se retrouva la jupe relevée, ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Stephen. Il dévorait son cou et son décolleté de baisers rapides et pressés et elle sentait sa barbe de quelques jours sur sa peau fine. Elle savait qu'elle serait marqué mais à cet instant elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce qu'il lui faisait et ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la regarda encore une fois et lui demanda en silence si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et ce geste eu pour effet de le transcender et il la pénétra sans autre préambule.

Elle retint un cri de plaisir à le sentir en elle. Elle en avait tellement rêvé que de le vivre lui semblait irréel. Elle était accroché à lui par les jambes et les bras et était collée contre le mur qu'elle sentait froid dans son dos. Elle le sentit bouger doucement et cala sa cadence à la sienne. Elle le sentait aller et venir et avait du mal à retenir les gémissements qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il du le comprendre car il lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Laisse toi aller Em…..s'il te plaît. Il en profita pour lécher son lobe d'oreille et cela l'électrisa encore plus. Elle bougea un peu plus vite et se laissa aller à s'exprimer. Elle gémissait et s'accrochait encore plus à son cou. Il la sentait encore plus serrée autour de lui et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Il calma ses assauts et retint un rire quand il la sentit grogner de mécontentement.

\- Stephen. Gémit-elle à son oreille. S'il te plaît…..Cette supplication eue raison de lui et il reprit son rythme plus rapide et c'est en gémissant son prénom dans son cou qu'elle se libéra suivit de près par Stephen. Ils restèrent un moment l'un accroché à l'autre et délicatement il la reposa au sol, la gardant serrée contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule, il la sentit se tendre et éclaircit de suite sa pensée. J'aurais voulut que notre première fois soit plus…..

\- Romantique ? Termina-t-elle à sa place. Il hocha la tête. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi….il y a tellement longtemps que j'en avais envie que je n'imaginais pas autre chose. Mais….maintenant que cette envie à été assouvit il est tout à fait envisageable de recommencer de façon comment dire...plus traditionnelle. Dit-elle sur un ton rauque et remplit de sous entendus. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser bien décidé à accéder à sa demande et à la découvrir encore et encore.

Le week-end passa trop vite à leur goût et ils rentrèrent le dimanche soir chez Emily. Stephen n'avait pas pas prévu de rester mais après ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux depuis trois jours il n'avait aucune envie de la laisser.

\- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour tu serais dans ma baignoire avec moi. Dit Emily en posant sa tête contre le torse de Stephen. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras sans se faire prier et embrassa la base de son cou.

\- Moi non plus. Souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et réaliser que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Emily se retourna vers lui au ton de sa voix, elle se trouva face à un Stephen qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, il semblait tellement fragile qu'elle en fut touchée. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas un rêve Steve….je te le jure….demain je serai encore là et le jour d'après aussi, et celui d'après…..je….je ne te ferais jamais ce que Cassandra t'a fait je….Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

\- Je sais Em….je sais. Ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai peur. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Tu es jeune et moi je t'impose une vie de famille que tu ne veux peut-être pas et je ne peux pas choisir entre toi et Mavi parce que j'ai besoin de vous deux pour avancer.

\- Mais il n'est pas question que tu choisisses….je suis là et j'adore ta fille. Tu ne m'imposes rien mon cœur je t'assure. Cette vie avec toi je ne l'imagine pas autrement. Lui expliqua-t-elle pour le rassurer. Je t'aiderai et te soutiendrai quoique tu décides pour la garde de Mavi. Elle embrassa tendrement ses lèvres pour lui prouver qu'elle était sérieuse et il approfondit le baiser sans tarder. Cette fois la ils firent l'amour de la plus douce des manières possible voulant prouver à l'autre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Stephen attendait à la sortie de l'école sa fille. Elle lui avait beaucoup manqué et il avait hâte de la serrer dans ses bras. Il était dans ses pensées, encore sur son petit nuage de son week-end merveilleux avec Emily quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur le sourire hypocrite de Cassandra.

\- Alors c'était bien ton week-end ? Tu as bien joué au Papa et à la maman avec cette gamine ? Elle ne parlait pas trop fort pour que lui seul entende mais son ton était remplit de dédain. Il ne releva pas ses questions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je te croyais déjà dans l'avion. Dit-il sans la regarder.

\- Je voulais dire au revoir à ma fille….je ne pourrais pas venir le week-end prochain….j'ai….je suis occupée et….

\- Très bien je te laisserai lui annoncer toi-même. Il se tourna enfin vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. J'ai enfin comprit que tu n'aimais personne à part toi Cassandra, il m'en a fallut du temps mais j'ai enfin comprit ! J'étais prêt à te laisser la garde pour ne pas trop perturber notre fille mais au bout du deuxième week-end tu déclares déjà forfait…..je vais demander la garde exclusive.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ! Répondit-elle cinglante.

\- Tu paries ? Je t'ai laisser une chance de réparer ton erreur tu l'as laisser filer, tant pis pour toi ! J'ai un dossier solide selon mon avocat, j'ai le témoignage de la baby-sitter comme quoi tu recevais ton amant chez nous pendant que notre fille était là, j'ai déjà une organisation pour m'occuper d'elle et par-dessus tout elle adore vivre ici avec moi alors je pense que tu as du soucis à te faire ! Maintenant il me semble que tu as un avion à prendre. Dit-il en voulant mettre fin à la discussion.

\- Tu crois vraiment avoir une chance ? A peine séparé tu t'affiches avec une autre ! Quelle image ça donne à ton avis ?! Elle était en rage qu'il puisse obtenir la garde de sa fille si facilement. Il s'approcha d'elle dangereusement les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Tu es pire que ce que je pensais ! Tu oses me faire la morale après ce que toi tu as fait ?! Tu as couché avec mon meilleur ami, qui au passage était aussi le mari de ta meilleure amie ! Tu crois réellement que s'il y a une enquête de moralité tu as des chances de gagner ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire ironique. Ils se fixaient en colère et c'est à l'approche de Mavi que Stephen reprit conscience.

Mavi sauta dans les bras de son père heureuse de le revoir et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait fait avec sa mère durant ces trois jours. Il était heureux de la voir comme ça. La fillette s'aperçut de la présence de Cassandra qui lui fit un énorme baiser en lui disant qu'elle allait lui manquer mais qu'elle avait hâte de la revoir. Quand Mavi comprit que ce ne serait pas prochainement elle ne montra rien mais elle etait déçue. Stephen eu le cœur brisé en constatant que sa fille avait comprit qu'elle ne reverrait pas sa mère de si tôt. Stephen l'envoya jouer un peu plus loin pour finir sa discussion avec Cassandra. Il se tourna vers elle tout en jetant un œil à sa fille.

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu lui brises le coeur ! Son ton était clair, ferme et sans appel. Je sais que tu l'aimes, je n'en ai jamais douté, le problème c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas assez pour renoncer à ta vie de femme. Elle sera mieux avec moi...tu pourras la voir quand tu veux, je ne m'y opposerais pas elle a besoin de toi...mais elle a surtout besoin de stabilité et tu ne peux pas lui en donner. Il avait été calme tout le long ne voulant pas déclencher un scandale.

\- Je ne me contenterai pas de la voir que les week-ends ! Je vais me battre pour qu'elle reste avec moi, il est hors de questions qu'elle soit élevée par une gamine à peine majeur ! Dit-elle avec un petit rire narquois. Stephen souffla pour se calmer devant cette attaque sur Emily.

\- Tu ne comprends rien...cette gamine comme tu dis est une bien meilleure mère que toi ! Elle n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour s'occuper de Mavi, et rien que pour ça elle ne mérite pas que tu la traites de cette façon. Mais je vais arrêter de discuter avec toi, ça ne mène nulle part. Tu me diras la prochaine fois que tu veux voir ta fille...enfin si ton agenda le permet ! Il n'attendit pas de réponse et partit rejoindre sa fille qui lui confia qu'elle avait hâte de retrouver Emily.

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées, ainsi que les mois et voilà déjà six mois que Mavi habitait à Vancouver avec son père. Ils étaient parfaitement organisés et Emily habitaient avec eux depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas prévu et puis un soir Mavi lui avait demandé pourquoi elle rentrait dormir chez elle alors qu'elle savait que son Papa voulait qu'elle reste.

Ils lui avaient expliqué il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et la fillette avait bien plutôt bien prit la nouvelle. Mais ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite et la brusquer, sa vie avait radicalement changée en peu de temps et ils ne voulaient rien rajouter. Alors quand Mavi avait posé la question ils avaient été étonnés et lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangerait pas. Surprise qu'on lui demande son avis la petite fille avait sauté de joie en suppliant presque Emily de rester et d'aller chercher ses affaires.

Quelques jours plus tard Stephen reçu la décision du tribunal concernant son divorce et la garde de sa fille. Au vu de son dossier et des circonstances de la découverte de l'infidélité de son ex-femme, il avait gagné son divorce et avait obtenu le droit de garde de Mavi. Il eut du mal à réaliser sur le coup et se doutait bien que Cassandra n'en resterait pas la mais en attendant il était heureux.

Il avait enfin la vie de famille dont il avait rêvé depuis la naissance de sa fille, il vivait avec la femme faite pour lui et qui en plus de l'aimer comme elle le faisait, aimait sa fille comme si c'était la sienne. Il lui tardait de connaître une nouvelle fois les joies de la paternité avec Emily. Son rayon de soleil et celle qu'il l'avait sauvé de bien des manières.

Finalement avec le recul il pouvait remercier Cassandra car sans son infidélité il n'aurait peut-être jamais prit la décision de divorcer et n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur qu'il vivait depuis six mois. Comme quoi la vie peu parfois être dure et difficile mais après chaque coup dur une jolie chose attends pas loin. Et pour lui c'était Emily.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette seconde partie. J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires comme d'habitude.**

 **A bientot pour un nouvel OS.**


	19. Une simple envie

**Bonjour,**

 **Me voici de nouveau...cet OS n'était pas prévu mais je l'ai commencé hier et je viens de le finir. Alors surprise...le voila.**

 **Un énorme merci aux personnes qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre. Lavigne 126 et Olicity-love merci beaucoup.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle suivait du regard ses mouvements et n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle le voyait faire des efforts et se dépasser comme il le faisait toujours. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses exercices. Elle le voyait à travers le miroir et elle devait reconnaître que de voir ses muscles rouler comme ils le faisaient la rendait toute chose.

Elle imaginait ses mains parcourir son corps, ses doigts la découvrir et ses bras musclés la soulever. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées pour le moins….distrayantes et essaya de se focaliser à nouveau sur sa machine. Mais son esprit retourna instantanément à ce reflet dans le miroir. A la vue maintenant s'ajoutait le son, elle l'entendait souffler d'effort et elle ne put empêcher son esprit d'imaginer son souffle court dans son cou, son corps collé à elle. S'en était trop, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le sac de sable afin de se défouler vraiment. Elle donna des coups sans s'arrêter espérant ainsi se libérer de cette tension qui l'entourait.

Elle osa un regard vers lui et constata qu'il venait d'enlever son teeshirt, dévoilant son torse musclé ou chaque contour était une invitation à la tentation. Elle remarqua une goutte de sueur qui courrait de son front et qu'elle suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à la ceinture de son short. Elle secoua la tête une nouvelle fois pour reprendre ses esprit et croisa son regard. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Il l'avait vu et avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs.

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué et continua à donner des coups dans ce sac. Elle sentit mouvement sur le côté et constata qu'il avait finit son entraînement pour prendre le chemin des douches. Son esprit tourna à cent à l'heure et elle imaginait déjà son corps ruisselant d'eau sous le jet de la douche et…..elle arrêta une nouvelle fois ses pensées et prit le même chemin emprunté par sa tentation quelques minutes plus tôt.

Arrivée du côté des vestiaires elle fit attention que personne ne la voit et pénétra dans la pièce déserte. Elle entendait une douche couler et savait que c'était lui. Elle s'aventura un peu plus loin et constata qu'il avait laissé la porte de sa cabine ouverte. Il savait….il savait qu'elle allait venir le retrouver. Ce constat l'agaçait autant qu'il l'excitait. Elle ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps et se débarrassa de ses vêtements en vitesse. Elle avança encore un peu et ouvrit la porte de la douche.

Il était dos à elle, à se détendre sous le jet d'eau chaude la tête relevée comme s'il appréciait cet instant. Elle posa un pied sur le carrelage mouillé et s'approcha lentement de lui. Elle savait qu'il avait sentit sa présence et quand elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse il ne sursauta pas. Elle se colla à lui et soupira de bien-être. Il posa ses deux mains sur les siennes et se retourna pour lui faire face. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu en as mit du temps. Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Sentir son souffle dans son cou lui déclencha des frissons incontrôlables et son envie grimpa d'un cran. Elle planta son regard dans le sien mais ne répondit rien. Elle libéra une de ses mains et commença à suivre les contours de ses muscles. Elle passa sur sa poitrine pour descendre lentement sur son ventre et ses abdominaux sur lesquels elle s'attarda un peu. Elle le sentait réceptif et pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de la toucher. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que s'il la touchait maintenant elle ne pourrait pas aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait lui faire.

Elle descendit encore plus bas pour arriver à son bas ventre et sentir sa virilité prête à s'exprimer. Son membre était dressé et n'attendait qu'elle pour la satisfaire. Elle le prit en main et commença doucement à le caresser avec de légers mouvements de vas et viens. Il osa poser ses mains sur sa taille pour la sentir et la rapprocher un peu de lui mais n'osa rien faire d'autre. Elle continuait à le caresser tout en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou et sur son torse. Elle s'attarda un peu sur ses tétons qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à titiller et à suçoter légèrement. Cela eu pour effet de déclencher des gémissements de plaisir chez son partenaire.

Elle continua la descente de ses baisers jusque son bas ventre, elle sentait sa respiration rapide et saccadé dictée par le plaisir et l'envie qu'il ressentait. Elle se mit doucement à genoux et après un dernier coup d'œil vers lui, prit son membre dans sa bouche délicatement. Elle le sentit se reculer pour s'adosser au mur. Elle commença sa douce torture en le léchant doucement d'abord et un peu plus rapidement ensuite. Quand elle le sentit réceptif elle accentua ses coups de langues et ses vas et viens. Il bougeait un peu trop à son goût et posa ses deux mains sur ses fesses fermes pour l'empêcher de se tortiller dans tout les sens. Elle l'entendit râler et intérieurement cela la fit rire. Elle sentit ses deux mains dans ses cheveux pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements mais surtout pour la freiner. Ce qu'elle lui faisait était tellement bon qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin de venir pour elle. Mais comme lui, elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne de cette façon. Elle voulait le sentir se libérer en elle.

Elle ralentit le rythme de ses caresses et se releva délicatement pour se remettre sur ses jambes. Elle croisa son regard et fut fière de le voir remplit d'envie et de luxure. Elle avait réussit à le mettre au supplice et était plutôt contente d'elle. Il s'approcha d'elle la faisant reculer contre le carrelage froid de la douche, son regard posé sur elle comme s'il allait la dévorer. Il allait se venger, elle en était certaine.

Il attrapa ses deux poignets et les passa au dessus de sa tête les maintenants d'une main. Sa tête était enfouie dans son cou et il traçait une ligne humide et chaude avec sa langue. Il dévia vers la base de son cou, pour se pencher un peu et atterrir à la naissance de sa poitrine. De sa main libre il titilla un téton durcit par l'excitation, sa bouche arriva bien vite pour replacer ses doigt et il mordilla ce petit bout de chair lui déclenchant de doux gémissements. Devant l'effet que cela lui faisait il s'attaqua au second.

Sa main continuait de parcourir son corps et elle se sentait au bord de craquer, toute cette envie et cette tension accumulée allait la libérer bien avant qu'il la pénètre se dit-elle. Il aventura sa main vers son bas ventre et trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher….sa féminité tremblante de désir. Il passa sa paume de main sur son sexe et fut accueillit par un son rauque et un mouvement de hanche.

\- Non, non….tu ne bouges pas. Dit-il contre sa poitrine.

Il aventura un doigt sur son intimité et la sentit prête à exploser. Il s'amusa à la titiller encore un peu mais comprit vite qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps non plus, comme lui juste avant. Il caressa juste un peu son clitoris pour l'entendre gémir mais n'alla pas plus loin. D'un coup il se redressa et se recula en libérant ses mains qu'il tenait toujours en haut de sa tête. Il scrutait sa réaction qui ne fit pas attendre. Elle se rua vers lui et le poussa contre le mur opposé en prenant possession de sa bouche.

Elle força la barrière de ses lèvres et accéda à sa langue qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à goûter et à explorer. Elle ne voulait pas que ce baiser se finisse, elle le sentait lui aussi complètement perdu dans cet échange. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans ce genre de situation mais cette fois-ci avait une saveur particulière sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. Elle s'accrochait à lui en passant ses bras autour de cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'il était trop loin. Elle sentait ses mains dans son dos la coller à lui de peur qu'elle lui échappe.

Et puis sans prévenir il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et il la plaqua contre le mur pour la maintenir contre lui. Il quitta sa bouche pour la regarder et croisa son regard flouter par le plaisir. Il se stoppa deux secondes histoire de reprendre ses esprits, et la pénétra lentement, très lentement. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière absorbée par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Chut….mon ange…..Dit-il dans son cou.

Un nouveau coup de rein la fit gémir mais il posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour que personne ne sache ce qu'il se passait dans cette douche. Il continua ses vas et viens tantôt rapides, tantôt lents et il savait que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il l'entendait gémir de frustration quand il ralentissait le rythme. Elle se mit alors à se déhancher sur lui et il ne put réprimer un son rauque sortir de sa gorge. Cette femme allait le rendre dingue, mais dieu qu'il aimait qu'elle le rende fou. Elle continuait à se déhancher et se sentait prête à venir, il le sentit lui aussi. Il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui et cela lui donna encore plus de motivation pour lui donner du plaisir. C'était ça qu'elle était venue chercher en entrant dans cette douche.

Il se donna encore un peu, s'enfonçant à chaque fois un peu plus loin lui arrachant de jolis sons qui sonnaient si bien à ses oreilles. Elle avait le souffle court, la tête en arrière, son cou offert à ses baisers, sa poitrine se frottant à son torse, elle se laissait aller comme jamais. Elle se surprit même à se laisser s'exprimer comme rarement, elle se fichait qu'on les surprenne ou qu'on les regarde avec un petit sourire lorsqu'ils sortiraient de là. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

Une dernière poussée eue raison d'elle et elle se libéra en susurrant son prénom dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui contrastait avec ses gémissements d'il y a peu. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre heureux de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle voulait. Ils se cajolèrent encore un moment avant qu'il ne la repose au sol tendrement.

\- Je t'aime Em. Dit-il tendrement en caressant ses cheveux humides. Elle lui offrit un sourire à tomber.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. Dit-elle avant de vouloir partir. Il la stoppa.

\- Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux…..Elle sentit son sourire contre son cou. Je pourrai peut être...

\- Non, je ne crois pas que se soit raisonnable….je te rappelle que nous sommes attendus dans une heure aux studios. Lui répondit-elle avec un air embêté. Et pourtant j'adorerais que tu t'occupes de moi. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Elle le vit déglutir quand elle se recula, et ne put empêcher un sentiment de fierté de pointer. Après tant d'années à s'aimer ils se faisaient toujours le même effet.

\- Dans ce cas, ce soir….à la maison….vingt heures. Proposa-t-il d'un ton provocateur. Je te promets de te rendre la pareille mon ange. Il la vit troublée elle aussi par ses paroles. Elle posa son front contre son épaule et soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il'y a ?

\- J'adore quand tu me donnes rendez vous. Dit-elle en relevant ses yeux vers son visage avec un sourire. J'en oublierais presque que nous sommes mariés. Finit-elle en gloussant légèrement.

\- C'est le but Madame Amell. Dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Aller file sinon on ne va jamais sortir de cette douche. Elle acquiesça et sortit à regret. Elle fila dans son vestiaire et eu bien du mal à se concentrer sur sa préparation, son esprit encore embrumé par ce qu'elle venait de vivre il y a quelques minutes.

En sortant elle vit Stephen qui l'attendait tranquillement devant leur voiture, en s'approchant elle se dit qu'elle avait hâte que cette journée finisse et qu'elle puisse profiter de son mari encore et encore.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.**

 **Il est un peu différent de ce que je fais habituellement, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même.**

 **J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **A bientôt.**


	20. Un pur bonheur

**Bonsoir,**

 **Et oui me voilà à nouveau avec un OS. Celui-ci est la suite de " Une envie soudaine ". Je l'ai écrit cet après midi, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Olicity-love et les guests pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier OS. C'est important d'avoir un retour, ça motive et ça donne le sourire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily gara sa voiture devant leur maison. Elle resta un moment au volant en pensant à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Une très bonne journée pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. Une bonne matinée avec une petite séance de sport qui avait finit de façon…..inattendue avec Stephen dans la douche. Elle rougit en repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait et elle était certaine que quelqu'un les avaient entendu. Tant pis se dit-elle en levant les épaules.

Elle décida de descendre de sa voiture et de retrouver son mari qui devait s'impatienter, elle était en retard pour leur rendez-vous. Elle ferma sa voiture et se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison où elle fut accueillit par une bonne odeur de cuisine et son chien qui lui sautait dessus. Elle se baissa pour le caresser quand elle vit Stephen s'approcher.

\- Tu es en retard. Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ou étais-tu je commençais à m'inquiéter ? Elle le regarda un instant se disant qu'il était absolument parfait.

\- Oh nul part….des trucs de filles. Repondit-elle évasive. Bon que m'as-tu préparer de bon ? Je meurt de faim. Dit-elle en l'entrainant à la cuisine. Il la retint par sa main.

\- Le repas attendra. En la prenant dans ses bras. Il embrassait son cou tendrement tout en remontant vers son lobe d'oreille. Je t'ai fait couler un bain….il est certainement froid maintenant mais si tu me laisses deux minutes je peux réparer ça. Glissa-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Le bain me semble une très bonne idée. Répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine déjà emportée par les sensations de ses baisers.

\- Ok. Il la tira par la main pour l'entrainer à l'étage. Arrivé dans la salle de bains il testa l'eau et effectivement elle était tiède. Il rajouta un peu chaude et se tourna vers Emily qui commençait à se déshabiller. Il l'arrêta en prenant ses mains. Non, non mon ange….tu te souviens...c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi ce soir ? Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et elle hocha la tête. Elle le regarda avec envie en étant déjà fébrile de ce qu'il l'attendait.

Il s'attaqua à son haut en premier, en prenant la base de son teeshirt et en le remontant vers sa poitrine. Il en profita pour effleurer son ventre et sa peau si douce. Il lui passa par-dessus la tête et pu admirer son soutien gorge. Il se rendit compte avec un sourire qu'elle portait celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire.

\- J'adore celui-là. Lui dit-il contre son visage.

\- Je sais. Contente de son effet.

Contrer toute attente il ne s'attarda sur ce dernier. Il descendit ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon et doucement desserra la ceinture en cuir. Il s'attaqua au bouton tout en la fixant avec un petit sourire. Il voyait à travers ses yeux et son souffle s'accélérant le désir prendre possession d'elle. Lui aussi commençait à sentir la tension monter d'un cran. Quand le bouton fut ouvert il glissa lentement la fermeture éclaire et passa un doigt le long de son intimité. Elle lui répondit par un petit cri étouffé. Il sourit légèrement et passa sa main entre sa taille et le pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes. Il accompagna son geste en se mettant à genoux pour le faire glisser à ses pieds.

Emily posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son mari afin de ne pas tomber et souleva un pied après l'autre pour se libérer de son bas. Elle regarda Stephen qui remontait son visage le long de ses jambes. Elle savait qu'il les adorait, elle sentit une de ses mains glisser très doucement le long d'une de ses jambes et cela lui déclencha toute une série de frissons qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle bascula la tête en arrière appréciant encore plus l'instant. Elle sentit Stephen se remettre sur ses pieds et lui faire face. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés et le vit sourire.

Il posa son front contre le sien et passa ses mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge qui cachait sa poitrine. D'un geste habile et d'une seule main il vint à bout de ce morceau de dentelle qu'il envoya balader loin de lui. Elle nota le geste mais ne dit rien bien trop prise par l'air frais qui se déposait sur ses seins libérés et qui lui fit dresser ses tétons. Elle sentit les pouces de Stephen jouer avec, bien vite remplacé par sa bouche et sa langue. Elle prit sa tête entre ses bras pour être sur qu'il ne bouge pas et qu'il continue sa douce torture.

Embrassant toujours sa poitrine ses mains dévièrent vers son string. Il glissât un doigt le long de l'élastique courant à sa taille pour le baisser lentement. Il prit un malin plaisir à faire durer la plaisir quand il la sentit se tortiller pour qu'il accélère le mouvement. Une fois fait il l'accompagna tout en bas pour remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes et y déposer de tendres baisers en même temps. Ses mains suivirent l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour arriver à ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début. Son intimité qu'il titilla d'un doigt. Elle gémit sous l'effet de la surprise. Il fut ravi de constater qu'elle était déjà prête pour lui….comme toujours. Ce constat le rendait fou de désir et sans prévenir il posa sa bouche sur sa féminité, il sentit les mains d'Emily dans ses cheveux courts qui le maintenait contre elle ne voulant pas qu'il arrête ses baisers.

\- Hum…..L'entendit-il gémir. Oh oui….Souffla-t-elle. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit à cet instant. Ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps et avaient fait l'amour un nombre incalculables de fois, mais ils avaient toujours l'impression que c'était la première fois. Il ne pensait pas connaître un jour une passion aussi forte et aussi charnelle avec une femme. Mais Emily n'était pas n'importe quelle femme, elle était celle qui l'avait sortit de la vie morne et triste qu'il pensait aimer, mais qu'il ne supportait plus.

Il continua à l'embrasser et à lui donner du plaisir comme il savait qu'elle adorait. Il enchaînait les petits coups de langues, les caresses plus ou moins prononcées et il s'aventura à entrer un doigt en elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas et du se retenir à ses épaules une fois de plus sous l'effet que cela lui procura. Il bougea son doigt et continua à jouer avec son bouton de plaisir. Il entendit sa respiration s'accélérer et son souffle se faire plus irrégulier. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à jouir et bien qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne de cette façon il ne put s'arrêter et c'est quand il l'entendit crier son prénom qu'il réalisa qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il s'arrête.

Il ralentit le rythme de ses baisers pour se relever doucement et plonger son regard dans celui d'Emily. Elle lui était reconnaissante de ce merveilleux moment. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle accentua bien vite le baiser et elle se retrouva accroché à son cou. Il la prit à son tour dans ses bras pour la coller contre lui encore un peu. Il sentit une de ses mains partir à la découverte de son membre qui avait bien du mal à rester de marbre. Elle le saisit sans prévenir et réalisa qu'il était encore habillé.

\- Tu es bien trop couvert mon cœur. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et se déshabilla en un temps record. Elle rigola face à son empressement mais perdit vite son sourire quand elle réalisa qu'il venait de la prendre dans ses bras pour la déposer sur le lit de leur chambre.

Il la déposa tendrement et s'allongea sur elle en faisant bien attention de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il encra son regard dans le sien et lui déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres. Il lui mima un _je t'aime_ et la pénétra le plus tendrement possible. Il la sentit soulever ses hanches pour le sentir encore mieux en elle et il ne put empêcher un son rauque sortir de sa gorge. Elle savait comment le rendre fou. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé et ne savait pas s'il tiendrait longtemps dans ces conditions.

Il la sentait réceptive au moindre mouvement et à la moindre caresse. Il s'aventura à bouger tout de même quand il comprit qu'elle non plus ne tiendrait pas longtemps à la façon dont elle lui répondait. Il la sentait extrêmement serrée autour de lui et la moindre poussée le rapprochait de la délivrance. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et continua doucement ses coups de reins. Il sentait ses mains dans son dos et sur ses fesses accentuer la pression pour qu'elle sente encore plus ses mouvements.

Emily n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses gestes et ses mouvements. Elle savait qu'ils étaient proches l'un et l'autre de l'orgasme, mais pour autant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. Pourtant elle voulait que ce moment dure, elle avait encore envie de le sentir bouger en elle, elle avait encore envie de sentir son souffle dans son cou, de voir son visage ravagé par le plaisir, de l'entendre gémir comme il le faisait quand il arrivait au point de non-retour. Elle eut un mouvement de hanche plus vif que les autres qui la propulsa pour la seconde fois à un orgasme puissant. Elle ne retint aucun cri ni aucun gémissements.

Quand Stephen la sentit se libérer et se resserrer autour de son membre il arrêta de lutter et se laissa aller au plaisir. Il se libéra d'un dernier va et viens en gémissant son prénom dans son oreille comme il aimait le faire. Il arrêta de bouger mais ne se décolla pas pour autant des bras de sa femme. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés. Lui sur elle, à s'embrasser avec amour et plaisir.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit Emily en reprenant son souffle après un dernier baiser. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur à ces mots.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Lui répondit-il ému de cette confession. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais aujourd'hui ces mots avaient une saveur particulière, tout comme les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Comme si aujourd'hui tout ça comptait plus que les autres jours.

Il se poussa pour se retrouver à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se nicha contre son torse et posa une main sur son cœur, comme à son habitude. Elle souffla de bonheur se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Elle devait lui dire mais elle ne savait pas comment, ni à quel moment. Elle traçait de petits cercles sur sa poitrine et le sentit déposer un baiser sur son crâne.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il sa bouche toujours dans ses cheveux. Elle se redressa et hocha la tête.

\- Oui ça va, mais il me semble que tu m'avais promit un bain. Dit-elle d'un air malicieux. Il rigola franchement à sa réflexion et reporta son attention sur elle.

\- C'est vrai. Aller on y va. Il se leva et elle le suivit dans son geste. Ils arrivèrent vite à la salle de bains. Stephen vérifia une nouvelle fois la température de l'eau et grimaça en constatant qu'elle était une fois de plus froide. Il vida un peu d'eau et fit couler à nouveau de l'eau chaude en rajoutant du bain moussant.

Elle plongea avec plaisir dans cette immense baignoire qu'elle avait trouver démesurée quand ils avaient acheté la maison au début de leur mariage. Stephen lui avait alors rit au nez et lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'une grande baignoire était essentielle pour de jeunes mariés. Elle gloussa à cette pensée et rencontra le regard surprit de son mari.

\- C'est rien….je pensais juste à un truc. Dit-elle en glissant dans la baignoire.

\- Et c'est quoi ce….truc ? Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en l'accompagnant dans la baignoire. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua à l'oreille l'origine de son gloussement. Madame Amell vous êtes impossible. Dit-il contre son cou ou il en profita pour déposer un baiser.

Ils se posèrent chacun à une extrémité de la baignoire et se racontèrent leur journée. Ils s'étaient quittés après avoir fait leur seule scène commune de la journée et Stephen était partit pour tourner en extérieur. Il lui raconta les problèmes rencontrés et elle lui expliqua à son tour le fou rire qu'elle avait eue avec Willa durant leur scène, à tel point qu'ils avaient prit un sacré retard.

\- Stephen…..je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Commença-t-elle d'une voix peu sure d'elle. Elle avait toute son attention et le sentit un peu inquiet quand même. J'avais une bonne raison d'être en retard ce soir…..je suis passée chez le médecin.

\- Oh….tu es malade ?

\- Pas vraiment….disons que mon état ne sera pas permanent. Dit-elle énigmatique. Je….on va avoir un bébé. Elle le fixa pour voir sa réaction. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle et distingua des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Un….un bébé ? On va avoir un bébé ? Répéta-t-il pour être sur d'avoir bien entendu. Elle acquiesça avec un tendre sourire. On va avoir un bébé ! Oh mon ange c'est….c'est formidable. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Il pensait l'aimer déjà extrêmement fort mais à cet instant il l'aimait encore plus.

Elle le serra fort contre lui et se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes aussi. Ils en avaient rêvé de cet enfant mais ils avaient dû se faire une raison quand au court d'un examen de routine Emily avait apprit son incapacité à tomber enceinte. Elle avait été anéantie en apprenant la nouvelle et Stephen l'avait soutenu comme il le pouvait, lui montrant que cela ne changeait rien entre eux et qu'il l'aimait tout aussi fort.

Ils avaient alors étudié les différentes propositions s'offrant à eux en commençant par l'adoption mais Emily préférait garder cette solution pour plus tard. Ils avaient envisagés un don d'ovocyte mais là encore Emily voulait attendre. Le médecin leur avait dit qu'il était tout à fait possible qu'elle puisse enfanter avec l'aide la médecine, il fallait seulement qu'ils soient patients.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'ils avaient déclenché la procédure et ils étaient passés par toutes les émotions la joie, l'espoir, la peur, la déception. Ils y avaient crus à de nombreuses reprises et avaient finit par abandonner l'idée d'avoir un enfant il y a peu. Stephen voyait sa femme souffrir et c'est lui qui avait prit la décision d'arrêter. Mais le médecin leur avait dit qu'ils leur restaient une dernière tentative, il avait su trouver les mots justes pour les convaincre et à en croire ce que sa femme venait de lui annoncer ils avaient eu raison de persévérer.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu été la bas seule ? Je…j'au…..

\- Je sais mais j'avais tellement peur de me tromper encore une fois que j'ai préféré le faire seule. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non…bien sûr que non….mais si tu n'avais pas été enceinte tu aurais supporter seule la mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Lui répondit-elle contre ses lèvres. On va avoir un bébé. Dit-elle à nouveau en éclatant de rire, enfin heureuse de pouvoir prononcer ces mots. Il la regarda heureux de la voir si heureuse et fonça sur ses si jolies lèvres. Elle répondit sans se faire prier et accentua bien vite le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et se séparèrent à bout de souffle leurs fronts collés et se perdirent dans leurs regards. Ils s'aimaient énormément, avaient dû batailler pour se trouver et avaient encore une fois dû lutter pour connaître le bonheur d'avoir un enfant.

\- On était déjà heureux mais on va l'être encore plus à partir de maintenant. Lui dit Stephen tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur et se serra contre lui. Oui ils allaient très heureux.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS qui est sortit cet après-midi. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A bientot.**


	21. SDCC 2017

**Re bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Voici cette fois ci un OS sur le week-end dernier à San Diego. Pour ceux qui suivent l'actualité du Stemily ce fut un week-end parfait et très instructif sur leur relation.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review sur le chapitre précédent. Je sais que je le répète souvent mais c'est important de savoir si ça vous plait...ou pas, et c'est surtout une source de motivation.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il prit une profonde respiration en sortant sur le trottoir. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer à l'intérieur. Trop de monde, trop de pression, trop de sentiments…il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre de cette façon. Se cacher pour la voir, pour être avec elle, pour la toucher ou pour tout simplement la regarder comme la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu.

Elle remplissait sa vie de joie depuis qu'il la connaissait et pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il pense à elle, même quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle le suivait partout en pensée, et elle était limite devenue une obsession avec le temps, et cela n'avait échappé à personne, surtout pas à sa femme.

Il marcha un peu sur le trottoir vide de monde et prenait le temps de réfléchir à sa vie. Avait-il prit la bonne décision ? Oui sans hésitation. Mais avait-il agit de la bonne façon ? Il en était moins sur sinon il ne serait pas sur ce trottoir à faire les cents pas tout seul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? A cette voix un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour ne pas être tenté de la toucher.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Dit-il d'une petite voix en s'approchant doucement d'elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

\- C'est pas évident ?

Emily faisait référence à leur situation. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils s'aimaient en secret. Ça leur était tombé dessus comme ça, sans prévenir. Stephen avait voulu divorcer peu de temps après mais Cassandra avait catégoriquement refusée. Elle lui avait imposé de continuer à jouer le mariage heureux le menaçant de le priver de sa fille s'il voulait réellement la quitter.

Au bout d'un certain temps il avait comprit qu'elle espérait surtout qu'il réalise qu'Emily n'était qu'une erreur et qu'il revienne vers elle. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que cela n'arriverait jamais, que si Emily n'était pas entrée dans sa vie, au vu des efforts que Cassandra fournissait pour que leur mariage fonctionne correctement, il aurait de toute façon finit par la quitter.

Elle avait été furieuse de cette vérité mais avait quand même accepté d'envisager le divorce et elle était venue le trouver il y a six mois avec une date butoir, la rentrée scolaire de leur fille en Septembre. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit pourquoi et elle ne lui avait pas fournit d'explications mais il avait une fois de plus plié à ses volontés.

Seulement à l'approche de la délivrance, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de cacher son attirance et son amour pour sa collègue. Cassandra lui avait imposé des vacances en Europe et des photos de couple dans le seul but de blesser Emily. Sa seule bouffée d'air avait été la convention de Londres, ou il avait pu un peu revivre.

Il se disait qu'il fallait tenir bon, que le plus dur était derrière eux mais ce soir tout lui pesait et il avait besoin d'Emily pour l'aider à passer ce cap.

\- Non pas vraiment. Souffla-t-il lasse. Je pensais que…tout irait bien mais c'est difficile. Avoua-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Emily se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ça va aller c'est juste histoire de deux jours….tu peux faire ça non ? Il ne répondit rien ne sachant pas vraiment s'il pourrait encore faire semblant longtemps. A son manque de réponse Emily comprit qu'il avait vraiment besoin de s'aérer la tête. Elle lui prit une de ses mains qui quitta sa poche et l'entraina vers deux vélos qui traînaient pas très loin d'eux.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Dit-il en rigolant. Tu veux qu'on se sauve en vélos ? Elle acquiesça. Emily Bett tu es givrée….mais j'adore ça. Il lui fit un large sourire et regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il se retira assez vite pour ne pas faire les gros titres des journaux à scandales le lendemain matin.

\- On y va ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et monta sur le vélo suivit de Stephen. C'est dans un fou rire qu'ils quittèrent le centre ville de San Diego et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la plage.

Ils roulèrent un petit moment côte à côte en parlant de tout et de rien. Celui lui fit un bien fou de rouler les cheveux au vent sans penser à rien…. A rien sauf à cette jolie blonde prés de lui qui savait comment lui rendre le sourire et alléger son anxiété. Au bout d'un moment Emily bifurqua sur la droite et s'arrêta pour poser son vélo contre un muret. Il la suivit et en fit de même.

Ils se regardèrent d'un air tendre et Emily lui prit la main pour l'entrainer sur le sable. Il la regarda enlever ses chaussures et la suivit dans son geste. Il reprit sa main et ils avancèrent sur le sable vers la mer. On ne voyait pas grand-chose la lune n'étant pas encore bien haute mais ils s'en fichaient le principal pour eux était d'être ensemble.

Au bout d'un moment Stephen s'arrêta et prit place sur le sable. Emily se positionna entre ses jambes, dans ses bras qui l'encerclèrent sans attendre. Elle souffla de contentement de se retrouver seule avec lui. Depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied à San Diego ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'être seuls même deux secondes le temps d'échanger un rapide baiser.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Stephen en l'entendant soupirer.

\- Hum…tout va très bien. J'apprécie l'instant. Dit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Tu me manques c'est tout. Il la serra un peu plus fort.

\- Tu exagères….je suis là. Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Elle se releva pour lui faire face avec un petit sourire.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ca ? Dit-elle avec rigolant. Qui a voulu quitter la soirée ? Elle vit son regard triste et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Désolé….c'est pas drôle…..mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire.

\- Oui mon ange je comprends. Souffla-t-il à son tour. Je…je sais que c'est dur mais c'est bientôt finit…encore un peu de patience. La saison a démarré et bientôt on ne sera plus obligé de se cacher. Il se rapprocha d'elle en la serrant plus fort dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et Emily se leva soudainement. Stephen la vit se déshabiller en vitesse et courir vers la mer.

\- Viens ! Dit-elle en criant et en se retournant. On peux pas être ici et ne pas aller se baigner. Elle éclata de rire et reprit sa course. Sans réfléchir il se leva et la rejoignit en perdant ses vêtements au passage. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'attrapa au vol. Elle éclata de rire à nouveau et à cet instant il se dit que c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, son rire.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas Em. En resserrant sa prise sur sa taille. Elle se retourna pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'enfuir. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa aussi fougueusement que lui il y a quelques minutes. Il cassa le baiser à bout de souffle et posa son front contre le sien. Je t'aime. Dit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se décala pour la regarder. Merci d'être toi et de m'aimer comme tu le fais….juste pour moi. Elle perdit son sourire se rendant compte qu'il souffrait vraiment de cette situation, elle passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux courts.

\- De rien….tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es exceptionnel Stephen…..tu as….transformé ma vie comme j'ai transformé la tienne. C'est toi qui m'a apprit à aimer de cette façon….Il la fit taire d'un baiser qu'il approfondit bien vite. Elle se laissa faire et se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

C'était leur moment rien qu'à eux, parce qu'une fois qu'ils quitteraient cette plage, ils retourneraient à ce monde de faux semblant et de paraître. Elle dévia bien vite le baiser dans son cou et ses épaules. Il penchait la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès et il sentait ses mains descendre le long de son dos pour atterrir sur ses fesses. Il ne bougeait pas et se laissait faire, bien trop content qu'elle prenne les devants. Il sentait sa bouche descendre le long de son torse et sa langue tracer une ligne humide et chaude contrastant avec la température de la mer.

Elle avait envie de lui maintenant, comme un besoin urgent, comme si après ce moment les choses pouvaient changer. Elle se laissa porter par les vagues et enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Stephen. Il ne dit rien mais son regard voulait tout dire.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle innocemment. Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour dans la mer en pleine nuit. Dit-elle dans le creux de son oreille lui déclenchant une envie soudaine.

\- Non. Répondit-il en cherchant son regard. Toi oui ? A cette pensée une bouffée de jalousie l'envahit et il se posa la question de savoir quand et avec qui.

\- Non…jamais. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre le connaissant assez pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Se serait une première. Elle lui fit un sourire auquel il ne put résister et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer sans attendre. Il l'embrassa à en perdre la tête et sans préambule le pénétra doucement en lâchant un soupir de bien être.

Ils restèrent un moment dans l'eau à s'aimer autant que possible et c'est pas vraiment enthousiasmes qu'ils remontèrent vers la plage. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et reprirent leur route vers la soirée. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu avant pour se dire au revoir jusqu'au lendemain. Le cœur lourd Stephen regarda Emily rentrer en premier dans la salle ou se trouvait ses collègues et amis et il la suivit peu de temps après. Il se dirigea vers le bar, il avait besoin d'un verre pour oublier son angoisse.

\- Ou étais-tu passé ? Lui demanda Cassandra dans son dos. Je t'ai cherché pendant un moment. Il se retourna et du se contrôler pour ne pas faire lui faire un scandale.

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, alors je suis allé faire un tour. Repondit-il en colère. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié on est plus vraiment ensemble alors ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Il la fixa durement dans les yeux. Si tu es là c'est uniquement pour la parade alors arrête de jouer les femmes jalouses ! Ca ne te va pas du tout ! C'était avant qu'il fallait agir de cette façon….si tu veux bien m'excuser. Dit-il en la contournant.

Emily avait vu toute la scène et se doutait que cela n'allait pas arranger son état de stress. Elle vit Stephen se diriger vers David et Colton et décida de le laisser décompresser avec ses amis cela lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il passa non loin d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

\- Comme c'est mignon ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui lui parlait. Elle décida d'ignorer la remarque et de partir elle aussi retrouver son groupe d'amis. Attends Emily. La rappela Cassandra. Je voudrais te parler.

\- C'est nouveau ? Demanda Emily en se retournant. Elle croisa les bras signe qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de se trouver face à elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu étais avec lui ? Tu as disparu en même temps. Se crû-t-elle bon d'ajouter.

\- Et en quoi cela te regarde ?

\- Nous avons un accord il me semble. Vous ne devez pas vous montrer ensemble en dehors de ce genre d'événements. Tu sais bien que si quelqu'un vous surprends…..Emily leva un main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Ecoute dans deux mois toute cette mascarade sera terminée, alors je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'on soit proches ou que l'on nous surprenne change quelque chose. Emily essayait d'être calme mais Cassandra avait toujours le mot pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais elle se promit à cet instant que ça n'arriverait pas.

\- Peut-être mais j'ai encore deux mois pour profiter de mon statut de Mme Amell alors je compte bien encore en profiter un peu sans scandale autour de moi.

\- Parce que tu crois vraiment que les gens croient encore à votre mariage ? Dit Emily sur un ton ironique. J'ai un scoop pour toi Cassandra, tout le monde sait que votre mariage est mort….et à qui la faute ? Si tu avais été plus présente et plus à l'écoute de ton mari il ne se serait jamais tourné vers moi. Emily se rapprocha un peu pour bien la fixer. Il t'aimait de tout son cœur, il croyait réellement à votre histoire, quand votre fille est née il était le plus heureux….mais tu as tout gâché. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si maintenant tu te retrouves dans cette situation ! Maintenant tu lui fout la paix, laisse le passer sa soirée tranquille.

\- Je comprends pourquoi il est tombé sous ton charme. Dit Cassandra avec son air supérieur. Tu l'idolâtres et il adore ça ! Tu es plus jeune que lui…il fait ce qu'il veux de toi ! Emily éclata de rire à cette réflexion.

\- Tu fais fausse route Cassandra….j'ai de l'admiration pour lui ce n'est pas la même chose, ne confonds pas tout. Il était prêt à renoncer à vivre heureux pour le bonheur de sa fille….si tu n'avais pas bêtement tout gâché tu serais certainement heureuse avec lui à l'heure qu'il est ! Alors arrête de vouloir trouver des raisons à l'échec de ton mariage ! La seule raison c'est toi…maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai des amis qui m'attendent. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'Emily tourna les talons.

* * *

Ils entamaient leur second jour à San Diego et Emily avait mal dormit. Elle avait passé la nuit seule espérant que Stephen vienne la rejoindre. C'est donc fatiguée et frustrée qu'elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres qui devaient l'attendre dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Elle était déjà lasse d'avance de toutes ces interviews à venir mais ce qui l'angoissait vraiment c'était la séance de signatures. Se retrouver au milieu d'une foule n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle retrouva tout le monde sauf Stephen et Cassandra nota-t-elle. Elle se demandait bien ce qui pouvait les retenir, mais quand elle les vit arriver au loin elle comprit de suite que le réveil de Stephen avait du être aussi difficile que le sien. Il lui fit un signe de tête qui la détendit aussitôt, elle lui répondit par un sourire qui eu le même effet sur lui.

Le groupe prit le chemin de la salle immense dédiée aux différentes chaînes de télé et ils se placèrent comme à leur habitude pour commencer la séance de dédicace. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion d'échanger encore un mot qu'elle sentit son angoisse augmenter d'un cran. Elle sentit le regard de Stephen sur elle essayant de la rassurer, il voulut s'approcher mais il fut attiré sur le côté pour des photos et du la laisser seule.

Cela faisait une quinzaine de minutes qu'ils étaient tous là entourés de gens et de caméras et à la suite d'une photo Emily enlaça un peu plus Stephen pour se retrouver carrément dans ses bras. Il la serra un peu fort d'une main et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Je t'aime 220 sur 10…..tu t'en sort bien. Elle sourit à cette formule et cela la ramena quelques mois en arrière. Ils avaient passés le week-end avec Mavi et elle avait absolument voulut que son père lui quantifie son amour. A son âge et avec la séparation de ses parents c'était un sujet qui revenait régulièrement. Apres lui avoir énoncé plein de chiffres Mavi se décida pour 220. Ils avaient rigolé pendant longtemps de cette formulation, mais elle était devenue pour eux trois un symbole de la nouvelle famille qu'ils essayaient de former.

\- Oui…mais pas autant que moi. Répondit Emily tout contre son cou. Il resserra sa prise et quitta à regret ses bras pour continuer leur travail de représentation.

La journée avait été affreusement longue pour Stephen. Il avait enchaîné photos et interviews pendant des heures et c'est épuisé qu'il retrouva sa chambre d'hôtel. Il entra dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit et essayer de se reposer un peu avant la soirée à laquelle il se sentait obligé d'assister.

Ses pensées dévièrent alors vers Emily. Il avait été fier d'elle ce matin, il avait bien vu son angoisse à la séance de dédicace et il savait qu'elle avait eu besoin d'être rassurée. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il lui avait dit "je t'aime" et qu'il c'était serré contre elle. Il sentait encore son parfum sur son teeshirt et sa peau sous ses doigts.

Il repensa alors à sa tenue pour le moins estivale. Toute la journée il n'avait eu qu'une envie, enlever ces quatre boutons qui cachaient sa poitrine et passer sa main sous cette jupe qui cachait sa féminité. Il repensa à ce moment où elle lui avait présenté son dos en rigolant de ses traces de bronzage qu'il n'avait pas manqué de lui signaler quand elle était rentrée de vacances.

Il voulait la voir, maintenant. Ce soir ils allaient encore devoir faire comme si de rien n'était et il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion comme hier de se sauver un moment avec elle. Sans plus de réflexion il prit ses affaires pour se changer et prit la direction de sa chambre. Il espérait qu'elle était là et surtout qu'elle était seule. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir trouver une excuse ridicule pour justifier sa présence. C'est nerveux qu'il se présenta à sa porte et qu'il frappa d'une main fébrile. Il entendit ses pas se diriger vers la porte, et c'est une Emily surprise qui s'adressa à lui.

\- Stephen qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-elle en scrutant le couloir pour voir si quelqu'un les voyait.

\- Tu es seule ?

\- Oui mais….Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur ses lèvres qui étaient une vraie invitation. Il la poussa dans la chambre en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche délicatement et continua à dévorer sa bouche. Elle se laissa faire et encercla son cou de ses bras le rapprochant encore d'elle.

Elle se colla sans aucune gêne contre lui et ce qu'elle sentait pointer à son entrejambe. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge ce qui fit doucement sourire son partenaire. Il dévia sa bouche sur sa mâchoire et son cou. Il arriva à ses épaules qu'il embrassa également. Il traça un sillon humide avec sa langue pour descendre jusqu'à son décolleté où il fut arrêter par son haut. Doucement il releva son visage vers elle et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Ses mains continuaient de caresser sa taille et de la plaquer contre le mur pour éviter qu'elle bouge.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Dit-il contre ses lèvres gonflées de ses baisers. Sentir son souffle contre son visage déclencha chez Emily une envie indescriptible de le sentir en elle. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour réfréner ses envies.

\- Tu exagères….j'étais la. Répondit-elle taquine en référence à ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille sur la plage.

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Elle acquiesça et lui fit un sourire triste.

\- Oui….je sais. C'est bientôt finit. Dit-elle prenant son visage entre ses mains. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Stephen plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Elle sentit une de ses mains quitter sa taille pour déboutonner son haut.

\- J'en ai eu envie toute la journée. Dit-il en déboutonnant le premier bouton. Cette tenue est une invitation à te faire l'amour mon ange. Dit-il en continuant à défaire son haut. Elle sentit sa seconde main remonter le long de sa jambe et filer sous sa jupe. Elle posa sa tête contre le mur en le sentant titiller son intimité à travers son dessous.

\- Je….Elle déglutit péniblement face à ce torrents de sensations que lui seul savait provoquer chez elle. Je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Réussit-elle à dire tout de même. Nous sommes déjà en retard et….

\- Et si on allait prendre notre douche tout les deux ? C'est un gain de temps non ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent. Devant cet argument si convaincant Emily ne trouva rien à dire et se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bains.

\- Tu es prête ? Stephen s'avança dans la chambre en regardant sa montre. Ils avaient prit plus de temps que prevu pour se doucher finalement et maintenant ils étaient très en retard. Il ne doutait pas que quelque part Cassandra fulminait de ne pas le voir arriver.

\- Oui je termine juste un truc. Elle se dépêcha de finir de poser son gloss et prit son sac au passage afin de rejoindre Stephen déjà prêt à partir.

\- Tu es magnifique. Dit-il en déposant un tendre baiser dans son cou. Il prit son temps avant de se retirer pour profiter encore un peu de son odeur et c'est à regret qu'il ouvrit la porte. C'était parti pour une nouvelle soirée de faux semblants. Seulement ils se heurtèrent à Cassandra qui visiblement n'était pas ravie. Sans leur demander quoi que se soit elle entra dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas comprit dans la phrase "ne pas être proches" ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix en colère et très dure.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Demanda Stephen sur le même ton. Elle lui tendit son téléphone, il regarda alors une vidéo. Il leva les yeux vers elle un peu embêté. Et alors ? C'est vrai…c'est annoncé un peu plus tôt c'est tout !

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu Stephen ! J'avais encore le droit à deux mois…jusque mon retour à LA ! Elle vit Stephen passer le téléphone à Emily. Tu penses réellement que ça va passer inaperçu ? Avec ces gens qui analyse tout ?

\- Peut être que….Commença Emily.

\- Que quoi ? La coupa Cassandra la regardant pour la première fois. Il t'a dit je t'aime ! Je t'aime ! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour que ça ?! Emily ne répondit rien, pour une fois Cassandra n'avait pas tord.

\- Ecoute….Stephen prit la parole. On va laisser les choses se tasser et on verra bien….et si ça prends des proportions énormes on fera l'annonce avant la rentrée de Mavi c'est tout ! Y en a pas tant que ça ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça te dérange tant que ça….de toute façon le résultat sera le même.

\- Ce qui me dérange Stephen c'est que mis à part ta trahison en me trompant avec elle. Elle pointa Emily du doigt. Tu me manques de respect devant la terre entière ! Ce week-end devait nous permettre de montrer aux gens que l'on pouvait s'entendre pour la suite et vous n'avez pas arrêter de vous comporter comme si vous étiez seuls au monde.

Stephen baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord non plus. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à ce que cela pourrait lui faire de le voir agir de la sorte avec Emily. Il ne s'était pas privé pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et avait multiplié les gestes tendres, les regards langoureux et avec cette déclaration d'amour il savait qu'il avait déclenché les passions sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Moi j'ai respecté ma part du marché. Dit-elle la voix un peu cassée. J'ai été présente, j'ai posté une photo de vous pour prouver que je ne vous détestais pas, j'ai essayé d'être comme il le fallait pour ne pas que l'on s'en prenne trop à vous à l'annonce de notre séparation et toi tu lui dis je t'aime !

Le silence tomba dans la chambre, personne ne sachant quoi vraiment dire. C'était une première pour eux, d'habitude les cris fusaient et cela finissait toujours pas un ultimatum de la part de Cassandra. Mais la elle était fatiguée et épuisée de toute tension permanente. C'est elle qui avait voulu cet arrangement mais elle en avait assez. Pour quel genre de femme allait-elle passer si elle ne réagissait pas à cette vidéo ?

\- Je veux divorcer….maintenant. Sa voix était clair et calme. Elle était déterminée à en finir. On passe cette soirée et on fait l'annonce demain.

\- Ok. Fit Stephen surprit. Je vais passer le message au service presse de la production et demain je contacte mon avocat pour mettre la procédure en route. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Cassandra hocha la tête sans rien dire et se décida à les laisser seuls.

\- Je suis désolée. Emily l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte. Je sais que c'est…..

\- Ne sois pas désolée Emily….tu avais raison. Tout est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été l'épouse idéale bien plus occupée par tout ce qui tournait autour de mon mari que de m'occuper de ma famille. Je t'en ai longtemps voulu mais ce n'est plus le cas. J'espère qu'avec le temps on pourra s'entendre….pour Mavi.

\- Oui je….je l'espère aussi. Répondit Emily ne comprenant rien au changement d'attitude de la femme en face d'elle. Elles se fixèrent un instant et Cassandra poursuivit son chemin mais se retourna arrivée à la porte.

\- Ca signifie quoi 220 sur 10 ?

\- C'est une façon pour Mavi de dire à son père à quel point elle l'aime. Expliqua Emily d'une voix hésitante. C'est un truc entre nous trois. Elle vit le visage de Cassandra changer et son regard se flouter, elle hocha la tête et sortit enfin de la chambre.

Elle regarda la porte se refermer sur cette femme qu'elle avait apprit à détester depuis ces dernières années et qui venait juste de lui avouer qu'en fait elle était la seule responsable de son malheur. Pendant deux ans Cassandra lui avait fait vivre un enfer la traitant de tout les noms, lui mettant des bâtons dans les roues avec Mavi, faisant douter Stephen de sa relation avec elle, lançant des rumeurs sur son compte sur internet. Plus d'une fois elle avait eu envie de l'étriper mais finalement à cet instant elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne la détestait pas autant qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait surtout de la peine pour elle.

Elle retrouva Stephen qui avait le regard perdu à la fenêtre. Elle se posta à côté de lui et lui prit une main.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Il dévia ses yeux sur elle avec un léger sourire, il passa un bras sur ses épaules et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Oui ça va….c'est juste que je réalise maintenant que tout est enfin finit…..on va pouvoir agir comme un couple normal et s'aimer au grand jour. Je vais enfin pouvoir crier à la terre entière que je t'aime Emily Bett….Elle gloussa légèrement à cette réflexion.

\- Moi aussi je vais enfin pouvoir dire au monde entier que je suis follement amoureuse d'un homme extraordinaire. Je t'aime Stephen Adam Amell. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Tu crois qu'on est vraiment obligé d'aller à cette soirée ?

\- Je sais ce que tu as en tête mais on est vraiment obligé d'y aller. Il la vit faire une grimace et lui glissa tendrement à l'oreille. On fait juste une apparition et ensuite on rentre ça te va ? Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

* * *

\- Tu m'as encore fait le coup alors que tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais me faire un truc pareil. Dit Emily en se redressant dans le lit. Elle parlait de son embarras quand la salle entière avait chanté "joyeux anniversaire".

\- J'adore te voir rougir. Répondit Stephen en rigolant franchement. Tu étais trop mignonne…..bon jusqu'à ce que ce mec t'amène le gâteau ! Finit-il d'un ton plus dur.

\- Oh tu est jaloux ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant pour lui faire face.

\- Pas du tout. Tenta-t-il sans être convainquant.

\- T'es trop mignon quand t'es jaloux….tu le sais ça. Dit-elle d'un air taquin. Il rigola franchement à sa réflexion.

\- Bon ok…j'ai pas vraiment apprécié que tu te jetes sur lui comme tu l'as fait…..c'était juste un gâteau ! Son ton se voulait dur mais à son regard elle comprit qu'il plaisantait.

\- Oui mais il était terriblement bon ! Ils se regardèrent amoureusement se disant qu'ils avaient envie que ce genre de scènes leur arrivent encore pendant longtemps. Soudain elle le vit quitter le lit et aller fouiller dans son pantalon qu'il avait abandonné dans un coin de la chambre.

\- En parlant d'anniversaire. Il prit place sur le lit à côté d'elle et elle put noter sa nervosité. Tiens….je voulais attendre Lundi mais avec ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir je trouve que c'est le bon moment. Il lui tendit une jolie boîte noire qu'elle prit fébrilement.

Emily regarda la boite et Stephen avant de l'ouvrir. Elle était carrée et se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Sa première pensée fut d'y trouver une bague et une partie d'elle était un peu effrayé si c'était le cas. Elle aimait Stephen mais elle pensait que c'était un peu tôt. Offrir une bague était un symbole fort, en tout cas pour elle. Elle se décida enfin à l'ouvrir et découvrit une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles en or blanc représentant deux anneaux s'entrelaçant. Elle ne put contenir ses larmes.

\- C'est magnifique Stephen….merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- De rien…..je…j'ai pensé qu'il était un peu tôt pour une bague. Il la vit hocher la tête. Et j'ai trouvé ces boucles tellement jolies que je me suis dit que le symbole était là quand même. Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula et posa son front contre le sien avec un sourire de plaisir.

\- Merci Stephen. Répondit-elle émue. C'est un joli symbole en effet. Dit-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois la boite. L'année prochaine peut-être ? Il fut surprit mais lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Oui peut-être. Dit il simplement heureux qu'elle puisse envisager de l'épouser.

* * *

 **Voici pour cet OS qui n'est pratiquement basé que sur des faits réels ou en tout cas supposés, comme le coup des vélos, le je t'aime, les marques de bronzage, les boucles. J'ai évidemment amélioré les faits pour l'histoire mais cela reste fidèle à ce qu'il c'est passé.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez.**

 **A bientôt pour un autre OS.**


	22. Un Petit Miracle

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui avec un nouvel OS qui fait suite à "une simple envie " et "un pur bonheur". Je voulais le poster avant celui du SDCC mais je n'arrivais pas à le mettre en place. Voila chose faite.**

 **Merci aux guests qui ont laissé un petit message sur le dernier OS, ca fait toujours plaisir.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. Stephen tourna la tête vers sa femme qui venait de déposer leur fils entre eux dans leur lit. Il lui fit un sourire franc et prit sa main qui traînait sur le buste de leur bébé. Il entrelaça leurs doigts.

\- C'est bizarre comme sensation, hein ? Elle leva son regard vers lui et hocha la tête. Il vit ses yeux se voiler. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ? Il lâcha sa main pour la déposer sur sa joue.

\- Rien. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. C'est juste que….que je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie. J'ai enfin tout ce que je voulais. Sa voix se perdit dans son souffle. Stephen la regarda avec amour et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser en faisant attention de ne pas écraser leur petit miracle. Il baissa le regard vers son fils endormit et chuchota à l'oreille de son épouse.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'en voudrait si je le déposais dans son lit et que je profite un peu de sa maman ? Il finit sa phrase en déposant un baiser qui en disait long sur ses intentions dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau.

\- Il dort bien et je pense qu'il serait d'accord que je me détende un peu. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque, elle passa une main dans sa nuque pour accentuer un peu plus ses baisers dans son cou qu'il n'avait toujours pas quitté.

À sa réflexion Stephen pouffa et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre son fils délicatement dans ses bras et aller le coucher dans son lit. Il l'admira encore un court moment se disant qu'il était vraiment parfait et qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que maintenant. Il rejoignit sa femme qu'il trouva bien pensive.

\- Tu es sure que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

\- Oui c'est….c'est juste que notre vie à tellement changée depuis deux mois que….que j'ai du mal à croire que ça nous arrive vraiment. Finit-elle hésitante. Tu…tu sais j'avais finit par me faire à l'idée qu'on aurait jamais d'enfant et la…..tout ce bonheur me fait peur.

Stephen comprit ce qu'elle ressentait car lui aussi ressentait la même chose. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait apprit sa grossesse, il avait vécu sur un nuage et tout les sacrifices qu'ils avaient du faire, toute la peine et les incertitudes qu'ils avaient eu avaient été balayés pour ne faire place qu'à ce sentiment de plénitude. Mais comme elle, il avait peur que cela s'arrête du jour au lendemain, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel de penser de cette façon. Leur petit garçon était là, il était en bonne santé, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

\- Moi aussi j'ai peur. Lui confia-t-il pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule à penser ça. Elle tourna son visage vers lui surprise. Mais tu sais quoi ? On va tout faire pour que ça dure très longtemps. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Stephen accentua bien vite ce baiser et plongea une main dans ses cheveux pour la maintenir fermement contre sa bouche. Elle grogna légèrement de frustration de ne pas pouvoir bouger mais le laissa faire. Elle posa une main sur son torse qui dévia vite dans sa nuque. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme lui la maintenait vers lui. Il se positionna mieux sur le lit et se cala contre la tête de lit.

D'un geste sur il la prit dans ses bras et la fit assoir sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle fut surprise et un petit rire nerveux quitta sa bouche. Elle en profita pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans les siens et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé de toute sa vie.

\- Quoi ? Fit-il quand il vit son regard sur lui. Elle fit glisser sa main de ses cheveux à sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle dans un souffle. Je crois que je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort de toute ma vie….enfin je veux dire….depuis que Matthew est la j'ai l'impression de t'aimer encore plus fort...il a tissé un lien encore plus fort entre nous. Stephen la regarda à son tour avec adoration.

\- Ce qu'il y a entre nous va au-delà de l'amour qu'on partage ou de notre petit miracle Emily. Dit-il en regardant intensément ses prunelles bleues qu'il adorait. Sans toi je ne suis rien….je me rends compte qu'avant toi ma vie ne ressemblait à rien. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu m'a donné vie Emily et pourtant dieu sait que j'ai essayé de résister et de combattre ce que je ressentais pour toi…..je t'aime….si tu savais comme je t'aime. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et se pencha vers sa bouche pour embrasser ses lèvres si tentantes.

C'est Emily qui approfondit le baiser en quémandant l'accès à sa langue. Il refusa dans un premier temps, voulant la frustrer un peu mais quand elle tira légèrement ses cheveux en arrière il ne put résister et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'il caressa sa langue de la sienne. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé de cette façon, si passionnément et sans retenue.

Il fallait dire que depuis qu'ils étaient parents leurs nuits étaient plus courtes et leurs journées bien remplies. Il ne s'en plaignait pas mais à cet instant il réalisa que ne plus avoir sa femme pour lui seul lui avait manqué. Il enfonça ses mains, qui avaient quittés la taille d'Emily, pour ses cheveux qu'elle portait un peu plus court maintenant. Il prit une mèche de cheveux et l'enroula autour de sa main pour la tirer légèrement en arrière et ainsi plonger dans son regard.

Il put y voir autant de passion que d'envie. Ce constat lui déclencha un éclair dans son corps qui parcourait son échine. Elle dut le voir car un petit sourire naquit sur sa bouche et son regard dévia sur ses bras remplis de frissons. Elle les caressa doucement et entrelaça leurs mains qu'elle passa dans son dos. Il la serra fort contre son torse et perdit son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur à plein poumon et poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Ses mains découvrirent son dos comme si c'était la première fois et c'est hésitant qu'il les passa dessous son teeshirt. Sentir sa peau douce et chaude sous ses doigts lui provoqua une émotion indescriptible. Il fit traîner un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Il la sentit soupirer dans son cou et il fit traîner son doigt jusque sa poitrine. Il titilla son sein droit tandis que son autre main accentuait la pression dans son dos pour la presser contre son bassin.

Emily était collée contre le torse de Stephen, elle sentait son doigt dessiner une ligne invisible le long de son échine et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger et de se frotter contre son bassin. Elle sentait à chaque friction son envie augmenter d'un cran et cela la menait encore plus proche de son envie et de son désir. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour et elle sentait qu'un rien serait suffisant pour la faire jouir.

Quand elle sentit ses caresses sur sa poitrine s'en fut trop, elle lâcha ses cheveux et enleva son teeshirt dans un mouvement sur et rapide. Stephen fit surprit mais se jeta sur cette poitrine offerte sans attendre. Il enfonça sa tête entre ses deux seins et la serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Il déposa de tendres baisers et s'occupa de ses seins l'un après l'autre. Il en mordillait un tout en jouant avec l'autre de ses doigts. Il sentait la pression des mains d'Emily contre son crâne afin qu'il ne bouge pas.

Il l'entendait soupirer et gémir à chacune de ses caresses, cela le rendait encore plus impatient. Il quitta un sein pour passer sa main entre leurs deux corps collés. Il se frayât un chemin et trouva la ceinture de son short de nuit. Il glissa un doigt le long de l'élastique et poursuivit son chemin jusque son sexe. Il passa juste un doigt dessus et elle lui répondit en se cambrant dans ses bras, un cri rauque sortant de sa bouche.

Comme toujours elle était déjà humide et prête à l'accueillir sans retenue. Il continua la découverte de sa féminité en allant et venant, la menant au supplice. Elle gémissait un peu plus fort et ses coups de bassin étaient un peu plus précis aussi. Il insista sur son clitoris gonflé de plaisir et elle poussa un cri de surprise qu'il couvrit de ses lèvres.

\- Stephen. Murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. S'il te plaît…..Il se recula légèrement pour l'admirer, ce qu'il vit le rendit fou de désir. Elle avait la tête en arrière, les jambes écartées sur lui, sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents. Le tableau était magnifique.

Elle le sentit s'éloigner et se sentit aussitôt frustrée. Il la menait au supplice et ensuite la laissait seule avec sa frustration. Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard et le vit la regarder avec amour. Elle lui sourit à son tour mais elle voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir, le toucher. Elle voulait que lui aussi sente ce besoin et cette envie de la posséder. Elle se recula légèrement sur ses jambes et sans quitter son regard fit glisser une des ses mains vers le bas de son pantalon pour chercher son membre qu'elle avait sentit dressé contre elle il y a peu.

Elle passa la ceinture de son pantalon de sweat et fut ravie de constater qu'il ne portait pas de boxer. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle enroula sa main autour de son sexe, toujours le regard rivé à ses yeux, et commença de légers vas et viens. Elle le vit fermer les yeux et se laisser aller à cette caresse. Elle accentua alors ses mouvements en serrant un peu plus sa main autour de son membre dur. Un râle s'échappa de la gorge de son mari et elle couvrit son gémissement de sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse réveiller leur fils. Elle chercha sa langue et Stephen la rapprocha de lui en passant ses bras derrière son dos. Délicatement elle lâcha sa prise et se positionna au dessus de lui. Elle encra son regard dans le sien et doucement descendit sur son membre dressé.

Elle retint un cri de plaisir et vit Stephen en faire autant, tellement la sensation était forte. Elle le sentit la remplir et se figea une seconde avant de bouger. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Stephen pour le sentir contre sa poitrine et commença doucement à bouger. Le moindre de ses mouvements lui donnait déjà du plaisir, elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle allait ressentir dans quelques minutes.

Elle lâcha son cou pour poser ses mains sur la tête de lit et serrer fort le bois. Elle était enivrée de plaisir, elle colla sa poitrine un peu plus contre son mari, et naturellement il trouva ses mamelons dressés qui ne demandaient qu'à être cajolés et mordillés. Il ne se fit pas prier et en prit un en bouche arrachant à Emily un soupir plus fort que les autres. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière une nouvelle fois et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir quand il s'attaqua à son jumeau.

Elle allait et venait sur lui tantôt doucement, tantôt un peu plus vite, elle voulait contrôler son plaisir et faire durer ce moment qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver depuis que Matthew était né. Stephen le comprit et éloigna ses mains de son corps. Il ne voulait rien précipiter et se laissait volontiers guider à la délivrance au rythme de son épouse. Il la regardait, ses yeux balayaient son corps qui n'avait pas changé malgré sa grossesse. Elle était toujours aussi belle avec une poitrine à tomber, un ventre plat, des hanches ou il adorait poser ses mains pour la maintenir contre lui, des jambes à en faire pâlir plus d'une…..elle était parfaite…..elle était sa femme, son amour, la mère de son fils.

\- Tu….tu es parfaite. Dit-il le souffle court. Cela eu pour effet de stopper Emily dans ses mouvements. Elle baissa son regard vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Merci. Dit-elle d'une voix douce contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment sans se toucher et puis un éclair de désir traversa leurs corps et Stephen la fit basculer sur le matelas pour la surplomber de son corps. Elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses fermes et accentua la pression sur sa féminité. Ce geste donna à Stephen le premier mouvement pour les emmener vers le plaisir.

Il allait et venait à son tour en elle lentement, très lentement. Elle agrippa ses fesses encore plus fort pour lui montrer le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à ses vas et viens. Elle remonta ses jambes pour augmenter la sensation et il les positionna sur ses épaules. Cette position les transporta encore plus loin et après encore quelques coups de reins il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, il savait que leur délivrance était proche. Il se donna encore un peu et c'est dans un dernier effort, un dernier râle de plaisir qu'il se libéra et qu'il entraîna Emily avec lui.

Il s'écroula sur elle et se décala aussitôt pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Il l'entraîna avec lui pour qu'elle se cale dans ses bras. Elle posa une main sur son torse et soupira d'aise. Il la suivit dans son soupir en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, c'est Emily qui brisa le silence.

\- Merci. Dit-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son cœur. Stephen se redressa sur ses coudes ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le remerciait. D'avoir accepté une dernière tentative pour avoir notre fils…..je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord. Il la regarda avec un tendre sourire, mais la voix frêle.

\- J'avais peur que se soit la tentative de trop…..c'était tellement difficile de te voir sombrer après chaque nouvel échec que j'avais peur de te perdre définitivement…..Merci à toi d'avoir insisté. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Sans ta persévérance on n'aurait pas notre petit miracle. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et Emily se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui prouver une nouvelle fois qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Emily s'était levée pour voir si son fils dormait bien. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était rentrée de la maternité. Elle ne pouvait faire une nuit complète sans le voir. Elle avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. C'était irrationnel mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle le regardait dormir paisiblement se rappelant sa grossesse. À partir du moment où elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte elle avait tout fait pour se préserver et mener à bien cette grossesse.

Stephen avait été un ange avec elle. Il avait prit soin d'elle comme il le fallait même un peu trop parfois, ce qu'il l'avait rendue folle plus d'une fois. Elle rigola à ce souvenir, même si elle avait râlé certaines fois de sa sur protection elle savait que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur pour elle et pour leur bébé. Ils avaient du traverser tellement d'épreuves pour en arriver là qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un grain de sable vienne tout gâcher.

Elle avait prit des tonnes de photos de son ventre, la plupart du temps une fois la semaine pour voir son évolution, elle avait gardé tout les examens, elle avait suivit les recommandations à la lettre de son médecin pour passer une bonne grossesse. Elle avait tout fait pour que ce se passe bien. Et elle avait eu un merveilleux cadeau au bout.

Un magnifique petit garçon en pleine forme arrivé à terme. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voyant Stephen apprendre qu'ils allaient avait un garçon. Elle pensait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec un sourire aussi grand et sincère sur son visage. Il avait déjà une fille et elle savait que secrètement il rêvait d'un garçon. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué mais quand il faisait les boutiques pour enfant il était toujours attiré par les affaires de garçons. Ce jour là il l'avait emmené au parc Saint James, au même endroit où sept ans plus tôt il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

\- Tu te souviens de cet endroit ? Lui avait-il demandé.

\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? Lui avait-elle répondu avec un sourire qui ne quittait plus son visage depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle attendait un garçon.

\- Si je t'ai amené ici ma puce, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui tu viens de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou. Il prit son visage en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Depuis le jour où je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois j'ai voulut plus…on a eu du mal à se trouver et à se donner une chance….mais quand on l'a fait…rien ne m'a semblé plus naturel et normal que d'être avec toi. À ce moment là ces yeux avaient commencés à se remplir de larmes. Quand on s'est mariés on pensait comme tout le monde à une vie de famille remplie d'enfants et de cris…..seulement nos rêves de famille nombreuses sont partis en fumée peu de temps après.

Elle pleurait franchement maintenant et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec ses pouces.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on connaîtrait le bonheur d'être parents tout les deux….et le vivre avec toi c'est…..c'est incroyable. Non seulement on a réussit à faire un bébé mon ange mais en plus de tout tu me donnes un fils….même si c'était ce que j'espérais jamais je n'ai imaginé que l'on puisse être si chanceux. Je t'aime Emily Bett Ryckards Amell. Elle pouffa à l'écoute de son nom complet auquel elle tenait beaucoup. Il posa son front contre le sien et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen Adam Amell…..plus que tout. Sans toi cette aventure ne serait pas la même. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras et l'avait serré fort.

Elle sentit une larme coulée sur son visage au souvenir de cette journée. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé au torrent d'amour qu'elle avait ressentit en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois. Son accouchement c'était bien passé, elle avait beaucoup appréhendé ce moment mais en suivant les cours d'accouchement et les conseils des médecins et des sages femmes, elle avait accouché presque sans peur et en peu de temps.

Son mari avait été à ses côtés tout le long et l'avait soutenue et encouragée, même si par moment elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Mais tout avait été oublié à la seconde où elle avait vu son fils. Son bébé en pleine santé qui pleurait à peine sortit de son ventre. Quand on lui avait déposé sur le ventre, une bouffée d'amour énorme avait serré son cœur et de sa vie elle n'avait aimé quelqu'un si fort et elle savait à cet instant que sa vie avait changé. Elle en avait vraiment prit conscience à ce moment là.

Elle sentit deux bras encerclés sa taille et une tête se poser dans son cou en déposant un baiser sur son épaule nue. Elle revint à la réalité.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Stephen inquiet de la trouver au chevet de Matthew. Elle hocha la tête et la tourna pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Tout va bien….je le regardais dormir et je repensais à ces derniers mois…..et à la chance qu'on a d'être tout les trois...c'est parfait. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui...tout est parfait. Répèta-t-il contre son cou en regardant son petit miracle dormir. Même s'il savait que la vie ne serait pas toujours facile, il savait qu'à cet instant tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en valait la peine pour arriver à cet instant...parfait.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour cet OS. J'attends votre avis avec impatience.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Olicity le prochain chapitre sera posté certainement Lundi. Sachez aussi que j'ai déjà deux idées de fictions Stemily qui sont en train de se préciser et dont la première qui sera postée à mon retour de vacances mi Septembre.**

 **D'autres OS devraient suivre aussi. En attendant j'espère vous retrouver sur ma fiction.**

 **A bientôt.**


	23. Par Hasard

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Après un chapitre de ma fiction hier me voici aujourd'hui avec un OS.**

 **Merci à Haruka Endo pour m'avoir gentiment autorisé à utiliser son idée. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Merci également aux guests qui ont laissé une review sur le dernier OS et à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Pour ne pas vous spoliiez je vous donne l'idée à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen déambulait dans les rues de Vancouver un peu désabusé, il venait de perdre son groupe d'amis. Enfin perdu était un bien grand mot, disons qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à les suivre. Depuis il marchait en essayant de repérer une petite blonde avec une casquette rose vissée sur la tête. Il gardait son téléphone accroché à ses mains ayant bien trop peur de louper un message ou un appel.

Et puis soudain au détour d'une rue, son regard tomba sur celle qu'il cherchait depuis un moment. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et un sourire naquit sur leurs visages respectifs. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer sans bouger, sans faire un geste. C'est Emily qui lui fit un signe de tête pour lui demander de se rapprocher.

Sans hésitation il fit un pas, puis un autre et se trouva à sa hauteur en peu de temps. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas quittés du regard, bien trop concentrés à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Emily tendit une main vers lui et l'entraina à sa suite dans la ruelle pas très loin. Il la suivit sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne en essayant d'ignorer les picotements le long de son bras.

Arrivés assez loin de la foule et à l'abris des regards elle s'arrêta en se retournant d'un coup pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à ce baiser passionné en encerclant sa taille et en la décollant du sol pour la plaquer tendrement contre le mur le plus proche. Il ne quittait pas sa bouche bien trop occupé à l'explorer. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassé alors que si sa mémoire était bonne cela remontait à à peine quarante-huit heures.

Emily se laissait emporté par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle avait espéré le croiser mais son espoir avait été déçu quand elle avait aperçue au loin le groupe de Cassandra sans Stephen. Elle s'était alors dit qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir, même s'il savait qu'elle serait présente. Un petit pincement au cœur l'avait alors étreint en réalisant que finalement ce qu'ils vivaient tout les deux n'étaient rien d'autre pour lui qu'une parenthèse dans son mariage qui battait de l'aile depuis un moment déjà.

Elle sentit sa bouche déviée de ses lèvres pour embrasser sa mâchoire et explorer son cou. Elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle agrippa, emportée par les baisers chauds et humides qu'il déposait à cet instant à la base de son cou. Elle gémit malgré elle et elle sentit un sourire naître sur la bouche de son amant. Elle le sentit remonter vers son visage et abandonné son cou, d'un coup une fraîcheur l'envahit en le sentant s'éloigner d'elle pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te trouver. Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent à cette phrase.

\- Tu me cherchais ? Il opina de la tête et se colla un peu plus à elle en posant ses deux mains sur le mur à hauteur de son visage leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux de bien être.

\- Tu me manques. Avoua-t-il d'une voix faible.

Emily sentit son ventre se contracter à cet aveu. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui disait rarement voir jamais, comme si le fait de lui avouer qu'il tenait à elle allait changer quelque chose dans leur relation. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres contrastant avec les baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau pour la fixer tendrement avec un sourire.

\- On…on devrait bouger. Dit-elle troublée par son regard. Elle voulut se dégager mais il posa une main sur ses hanches pour qu'elle reste contre lui.

\- Attends. Souffla-t-il contre son oreille. Attends encore un peu….s'il te plaît. Son ton était limite une supplication et elle arrêta de bouger.

Elle sentit de nouveau ses baisers dans son cou et elle oublia bien vite où elle se trouvait. Elle crocheta sa nuque de ses bras et se frotta contre lui et son désir évident. Elle gémit contre sa joue à le sentir prêt pour elle, un éclair de désir traversant son ventre. Elle descendit ses mains à la ceinture de son pantalon prêt à l'ouvrir quand le bruit de la foule arriva à ses oreilles et lui fit reprendre conscience qu'elle était dans une ruelle pour le moins glauque accrochée au cou d'un homme marié.

Elle arrêta de suite l'exploration de son corps et se figea. Il n'avait pas encore prit conscience qu'elle ne le touchait plus et doucement elle le repoussa de ses deux mains sur son torse.

\- Stephen arrête…..on peux pas….pas comme ça, pas ici. Dit-elle d'un souffle court.

\- Et pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que l'on ferait l'amour dans un lieu insolite. Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin, lui rappelant au passage toutes ses nombreuses fois où ils n'avaient pas pu résister l'un à l'autre.

\- Peut-être mais la c'est différent…..nous sommes en plein jour, dans un endroit où n'importe qui peu passer et pour couronner le tout ta femme doit être en train de te chercher. En parlant elle avait réussit à se dégager de ses bras et à s'éloigner un peu. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable et pourtant je t'assure que j'en ai très envie. Finit-elle un peu plus bas.

Il la fixait se disant qu'il adorait cette femme. Elle lui retournait la tête comme personne et à cet instant il savait qu'il aurait dû mal à se passer d'elle un jour. Elle lui était devenue essentielle pour vivre. Il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision ce matin. Maintenant restait juste à lui annoncer.

\- Ok…ok tu as raison….ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit. Il tenta une approche mais elle recula d'un pas la main en avant pour qu'il n'approche pas plus. Mais il faut que je te parle…..j'ai quelque chose à te dire et c'est important.

\- Oh….Elle fut interpellée par son ton grave et elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important. C'est rien de grave au moins ?

\- Non….non bien sûr que non. Répondit-il avec un petit rire nerveux. C'est juste….important. Ils furent tiré de leur bulle par le téléphone d'Emily qui sonna un message. Elle le prit et un sourire triste apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Je…je dois y aller….ils m'attendent et se demandent où je suis passée. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le quitter. Il la retint par le coude en lui glissant à l'oreille.

\- On se voit plus tard ? Elle riva ses yeux dans les siens et acquiesça. Quand et où ?

\- On s'est trouvés une fois…..on se trouvera une seconde fois Stephen. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser. Il la lâcha et la regarda partir avec un sourire franc, elle était vraiment unique pensa-t-il.

Emily retrouva ses amis un peu plus loin et continua le défilé dans les rues de Vancouver. Seulement son esprit était ailleurs, elle ne cessait de penser à ce que Stephen voulait lui dire et sur l'instant elle regretta de l'avoir laissé seul dans cette ruelle. Elle aurait dû rester et peut-être lui aurait-il dit ce qui le tracassait.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en se disant qu'ils auraient certainement tout fait sauf parler de ce qui le tracassait. Elle essaya de chasser ses pensées pour le moins….distrayantes et se laissa entraîner par ses amis dans un café pas très loin. La parade était finit et ils décidèrent de se poser un moment avant de tous se séparer.

Stephen avait traîné encore un moment dans la parade et n'avait pas répondu aux nombreux coups de fils et message de Cassandra. Il savait qu'elle allait le rendre fou et il n'avait plus aucun compte à lui rendre. La seule personne qu'il voulait voir n'était pour l'instant pas dans le coin. Lasse de la chercher et de ne surtout pas la trouver il entra dans le premier pub et se mit au bar en commandant une bière.

Il resta un moment à penser, à pianoter sur son téléphone et se résigna à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de tomber une nouvelle fois sur Emily. Il paya ses consommations et se dirigea vers les toilettes avant de rentrer et d'affronter la colère de Cassandra. Il était certain qu'elle allait lui faire le reproche d'avoir disparu et certainement bien d'autres choses dont il n'avait pas idée. Il souffla déjà fatigué de sa soirée.

Il se lavait les mains au lavabo quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer à clef. Il leva ses yeux vers le miroir accroché au mur et son regard se posa sur celle qu'il cherchait depuis des heures. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres et il termina tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Au bout d'un moment il se retourna et s'appuya sur le plan de travail, face à elle.

\- Tu sais que se sont les seules toilettes de ce pub. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Quelle chance qu'il y ait un verrou alors. Répondit-elle d'une voix basse. Elle était appuyée sur la porte le regardant avec envie. Elle quitta doucement sa place et s'approcha de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, répondre à sa question par une autre question.

\- J'étais en terrasse et je t'ai vu rentrer….je t'ai laissé boire ta bière….faire deux, trois bricoles sur ton téléphone. Elle s'approchait de lui pas à pas, doucement. Et quand je t'ai vu partir de ce côté. Elle était maintenant à un pas de lui. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te suivre…..je t'avais dit qu'on se retrouverait. Dit-elle en tendant une main vers lui qu'il attrapa sans peine.

Il tira sa main et l'attira encore un peu à lui. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, elle le sentit encercler sa taille et nouer ses mains dans son dos. Il la regardait avec un sourire non dissimulé et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait quand il la regardait de cette façon, comme si rien d'autre n'existait autour d'eux. C'est à cet instant précis que tout prenait un sens pour elle.

Se voir en cachette comme ils le faisaient depuis un certain temps, profiter du peu de temps qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Si au début elle avait énormément culpabilisé avec le temps elle avait apprit à relativiser les choses et à se dire qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire et qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à détourner Stephen de sa famille. C'est lui qui l'avait courtisé plus ou moins subtilement et qui avait fait le premier pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure de si important ? Elle plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens et caressa doucement sa nuque attendant qu'il s'explique. Elle le vit retenir un soupir et resserrer sa prise dans son dos.

\- J'ai….j'ai signé les papiers. Dit-il hésitant, attendant sa réaction.

Elle était sans voix. Il avait signé les papiers….les papiers….ces fameux papiers qu'il traînait avec lui depuis des mois. Elle voulait parler et dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sous le choc, aucun son n'en sortant. Elle avait espéré un jour ce moment et s'était souvent demandé ce qu'elle ressentirait à cet instant. Mais c'était loin de ce qu'elle c'était imaginé.

\- Et maintenant j'aimerai bien que tu dises quelque chose. Fit-il d'une voix ou Emily pouvait sentir la peur pointer.

\- Oh…..Fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

\- C'est un bon début. Dit-il en rigolant. Je sais que ça fait des mois que j'aurais dû les signer mais ce matin j'ai su que c'était le moment….j'ai déjà trop attendu. Et je comprendrai si tu ne voulais pas…..

Elle se jeta sur ses lèvres afin qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien s'imaginer à son manque de réaction. Elle était simplement sous le choc….mais heureuse. Bien que surprit par ce baiser il répondit sans se faire prier à ces lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes. Il taquina sa lèvre supérieure et elle ouvrit sa bouche afin qu'il glisse sa langue à l'intérieur. Il en explora chaque coin avec passion et cassa ce baiser à bout de souffle.

Il colla son front à celui d'Emily et délicatement remonta ses mains vers son visage en caressant au passage ses seins déjà tendus d'envie après ce baiser passionné. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'observa un moment, la détaillant avec amour. Il fit glisser un doigt le long de son cou et put voir des frissons prendre possession d'elle. Il sourit malicieusement et reçu une légère tape sur l'épaule de la part de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Dit-il dans un souffle en retrouvant son regard. Il attendit un instant pour voir une hésitation mais c'est elle qui prit l'initiative de le déshabiller en premier. Elle passa ses mains de son cou à sa ceinture pour la défaire avec envie et empressement. Elle tira dessus et chercha son membre qu'elle espérait déjà prêt. Elle retint un gémissement en le sentant dur contre sa main.

Il ferma les yeux de bonheur à la sentir le caresser comme elle seule savait le faire. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et les descendit un peu plus sur ses hanches pour remonter sa jupe un peu trop courte à son goût. Il passa une main sur ses fesses nues et la pressa contre son bassin. À ce geste il la sentit gémir dans son cou et dut se retenir de ne pas la plaquer contre le mur d'en face et de la prendre sans préambule. Au lui de ça il inversa leur place et la fit assoir sur le plan de travail du lavabo, il se plaça entre ses jambes et glissa une main dans son string. Il fut ravi d'y découvrir ce qu'il espérait. Il faufila un doigt dans son intimité et joua avec son clitoris frémissant.

Elle s'accrochait à lui et se retenait de venir tout de suite. Un simple geste suffirait à la faire jouir. Toute cette tension accumulée depuis leur rencontre de tout à l'heure allait avoir raison d'elle. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui et à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire s'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il continua un court instant à la caresser et puis il écarta son string pour la pénétrer tendrement malgré l'envie qui lui vrillait les reins.

Il s'immobilisa le temps de reprendre conscience et de la regarder dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas quitter son regard aujourd'hui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et commença ses vas et viens très doux. Contrairement à l'empressement dont il avait fait preuve il y a peu, à cet instant il voulait prendre son temps et apprécier chaque mouvement de sa partenaire, chaque gémissement, chaque soupir.

Aujourd'hui marquait le début pour eux d'un nouveau départ, d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait. Finit le temps de se voir entre deux prises, finit le temps de se dire je t'aime par mot codé, finit le temps de ne faire l'amour qu'en vitesse ou entre deux portes comme maintenant. Il rêvait de la découvrir autrement, de sortir avec elle, de voyager avec elle, de faire la cuisine avec elle….de dormir….passer une nuit à ses côtés sans avoir peur que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste et ne les surprenne. Il voulait l'aimer tout simplement, elle méritait toutes ces choses et il voulait les lui donner.

\- Je t'aime. Lui dit-il tout à coup. Elle se figea.

\- Qu…quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix frêle et erratique.

\- Je t'aime Emily. Répéta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux se disant qu'il ne l'avait jamais trouvé si belle que maintenant dans ses bras, en plein lâché prise. Il vit son visage se fendre d'un sourire radieux et elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen. Lui dit-elle après avoir repris son souffle. Si tu savais combien je peux t'aimer. Ajouta-t-elle contre son cou. Elle s'était rapprochée encore un peu et reprenait son rythme d'avant cette déclaration. Elle bougeait sur lui et se laissait emporter par les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle le sentait plonger en elle à chaque fois un peu plus loin et à chaque fois cela la rapprochait un peu plus de son orgasme.

Elle se retenait de crier tellement ce qu'elle ressentait était puissant. Elle posa un de ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir et à cet instant elle aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs que dans ces toilettes. Elle continua à se déhancher et sans savoir comment elle se retrouva plaqué contre le mur juste à côté. Stephen venait de changer leur position et le sentir encore plus prêt d'elle ses mains empoignant ses fesses eurent raison d'elle.

Elle se laissa aller dans un mélange de petits cris retenu, de soupirs étouffés et de baisers déposés au gré du visage de Stephen près du sien. Stephen ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en la voyant se laisser aller, il s'enfonça encore plus loin en elle et se libéra dans un râle de plaisir, non sans lui avoir glissé un nouveau _je t'aime_ dans le creux de son oreille.

Ils leur fallut un peu de temps pour revenir sur terre et reprendre une respiration normale, c'est un coup à la porte qui leur fit prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. Stephen la déposa délicatement au sol en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se rhabiller. Elle en fit de même et se rafraîchit un peu en passant de l'eau sur son visage et en remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la plaqua contre le lavabo en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle se baladèrent un moment sur son ventre et descendirent un peu plus bas.

\- On a plus le temps Stephen. Dit-elle en soupirant et en croisant son regard dans le miroir. Je crois que des gens s'impatientent. Dit-elle en rigolant. Il hocha la tête avec un triste sourire et se détacha à regret d'elle. Il inspecta sa tenue pour voir si tout était en ordre.

\- Cette jupe est un peu trop courte à mon goût. Dit-il en faisant remonter son regard le long de ses jambes qu'il adorait. Elle le regarda avec un sourire taquin.

\- Tu es jaloux ? Si c'est le cas c'est dommage je ne la porte que pour toi. Il la regarda surpris. Et au vu de nos récentes activités je pense que j'ai eu raison. Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant et en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Emily Bett tu es impossible. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte afin qu'ils puissent sortir tout les deux. Elle lui lança un petit regard par-dessus son épaule qui voulait dire _peut-être mais tu es content_. Bon je te l'accorde c'était une bonne idée. Elle éclata de rire à sa réflexion.

Il tourna le verrou de la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée mais elle l'arrêta dans son geste. Il se tourna vers elle ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu…tu as réellement signé les papiers ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante. Elle voulait être certaine d'avoir bien comprit. Il lui fit un tendre sourire.

\- Oui…j'ai réellement signé les papiers. Tout est finit….et tout commence pour nous deux maintenant.

Elle lui sourit franchement et ils sortirent en même temps sous le regard surprit et légèrement en colère de deux personnes qui attendaient patiemment. Ils s'éloignèrent et éclatèrent de rire en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Emily chercha ses amis et constata qu'ils l'avaient lâchement abandonnée.

\- Bon je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrée seule. Dit-elle un peu déçue, elle leva ses yeux vers lui et osa lui demander. Tu veux me raccompagner ?

\- Il serait effectivement plus prudent que je te raccompagne. Répondit-il en prenant sa main et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle baissa son regard sur leurs mains surprise de son geste. Demain tout sera officiel, alors je peux te tenir la main et même t'embrasser si j'en ai envie. Expliqua-t-il avec un énorme sourire allant jusque ses oreilles. Il se pencha en avant et lui murmura à l'oreille. Et je pourrai même envisager de passer la nuit avec toi...juste pour être sur que tu es en sécurité. Finit-il en rigolant légèrement.

\- Si c'est pour ma sécurité...je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Elle le regarda et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. On y va ? Il hocha la tête et elle l'entraîna vers leur nouvelle vie qui commençait ce soir.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. L'idée était donc notre couple se rencontrant pas hasard à la parade de Vancouver qui a eu lieu il y une dizaines de jours.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **D'ailleurs j'en profite pour lancer un appel si certains ou certaines d'entre vous veulent voir des moments particuliers n'hésitez pas à donner vos idees, aussi bien en version Stemily qu'Olicity.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction, un chapitre à été posté hier et le prochain sera posté la semaine prochaine, mardi certainement.**

 **A bientôt.**


	24. Voyage surprise

**Bonjour,**

 **Comme promis Lundi voici un OS sur une idée de Lavigne 126. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'en ai fait. En tout cas j'ai prit un immense plaisir à l'écrire.**

 **Merci aux guests qui ont laissés un commentaire sur le dernier OS ca fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Pour ne pas vous spoliiez je vous donne l'idée à la fin. Je vous préviens d'avance c'est dégoulinant d'amour et fluffy au possible...je sais que certains apprécieront.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily était épuisée de sa journée de tournage. Elle était debout depuis cinq heures ce matin et l'après midi était bien entamée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose rentrer, se doucher et plonger dans son lit pour dormir pendant au moins deux jours de suite. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait la fin de semaine libre ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait plusieurs jours devant elle. Elle avait été étonnée mais avait accepté avec plaisir ces petites vacances.

Elle poussa la porte de sa caravane en soufflant et fut surprise de trouver Stephen l'attendant le sourire aux lèvres avec une valise à la main. Elle ne dit rien mais s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser et trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras.

\- La journée à été longue ? Lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Affreusement longue. Soupira-t-elle contre son torse, ses yeux se fermant presque de fatigue. Je suis épuisée, on rentre ? En posant sa question elle se souvint de la valise et se recula pour le regarder. Pourquoi es-tu ici une valise à la main ? Il lui fit un tendre sourire.

\- Cette valise est pour toi. Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas. On part quelques jours rien que tout les deux. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Il vit son visage se fendre d'un énorme sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que j'ai pratiquement une semaine de vacances ? Il hocha la tête.

\- Je plaide coupable. Dit-il en rigolant. Je me suis arrangé avec la prod pour nous dégager quelques jours. Elle lui sauta dans les bras pour le remercier et il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

\- Et ou m'emmènes tu ? Sa voix était haute perchée signe de son excitation.

\- Alors ça c'est une surprise, tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est qu'on va être seuls au monde, il va faire chaud et que tout ce dont tu as besoin se trouve dans cette valise. Il regarda sa montre et fit une grimace. Et si on ne se dépêche pas on va rater notre avion.

\- Notre avion ?

\- Oui, mais pour que la surprise soit complète tu vas porter ce masque pour ne pas connaître la destination avant d'être arrivée. Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire " _tu es sérieux"_ , il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire et elle se laissa convaincre de le porter.

* * *

Le voyage c'était bien passé et Stephen avait autorisé Emily à enlever son masque une fois que l'avion avait décollé. Il n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié en réservant un vol privé, elle se demanda du coup pourquoi autant de mystère pour une échappée. Cela lui arrivait souvent de la surprendre et de l'emmener en week-end comme il y a un mois, il l'avait emmené dans les montagnes pas loin de Vancouver pour faire de l'escalade et du camping. Elle avait adoré, seulement la elle se disait que c'était plus qu'un petit moment pour eux.

Elle réfléchissait ce n'était pas son anniversaire, ni le sien. Il n'avait pas gagné de prix ou quelque chose de ce genre, elle non plus. Ce n'était pas leur anniversaire de rencontre non plus…..

\- Dit moi. Elle attira son attention, il tourna la tête vers elle quittant son téléphone des yeux. Pourquoi ? Ce voyage. Précisa-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il ne comprenait pas sa question.

\- Il fait vraiment une raison pour te faire plaisir et que je puisse profiter de toi seul ? Lui dit-il en s'approchant et en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle fit la moue à sa réponse qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

\- Non mais….je me demande c'est tout. Il lui sourit, prit sa main près de la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts d'un geste tendre.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison particulière Em….je voulais simplement te faire plaisir, te surprendre et être seul avec toi quelques jours. Dit-il d'une voix douce en la regardant avec amour. Elle fondit devant cet aveu et posa front contre le sien en soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu es absolument parfait….tu le sais ça ? Souffla-t-elle contre son visage. Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et l'embrassa à nouveau un peu plus passionnément cette fois-ci.

Apres trois heures de vol ils atterrirent enfin et Emily découvrit leur destination. Une petite île du pacifique absolument splendide. Elle comprit pourquoi il avait affrété un jet, l'aéroport était loin d'être immense et elle doutait que des vols commerciaux passaient par ici.

\- Stephen c'est…..magnifique. Dit-elle enjouée. Merci….

\- Attends tu ne sais même pas où tu as atterri. Repondit-il sur le même ton.

\- C'est déjà parfait….rien que cette surprise l'est...le reste c'est du superflu...une fois que tu es avec moi rien d'autre ne compte. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et se colla à lui. Je t'aime Steve.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur. Glissa-t-il à son oreille. Il était content, sa surprise lui plaisait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était serein. Il avait prévu ces quelques jours dans un but bien précis et il était nerveux de connaître sa réaction quand il lui poserait LA question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis le jour où il l'avait embrassé.

Cela allait faire bientôt quatre ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Tout avait changé un jour de Décembre lors de la fête de fin d'année, cela faisait deux ans qu'ils travaillaient ensembles et depuis le premier jour ils avaient une relation privilégiée, comme fusionnelle. Un regard et ils pouvaient se comprendre ou éclater de rire, c'était ça qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle, sa simplicité et sa bonne humeur.

Puis il avait apprit à la connaître et en plus d'être belle et sexy, elle était intelligente, drôle, compatissante….bref elle était elle tout simplement. À ce moment là il n'en avait pas prit conscience mais il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'avait comprit quelques temps plus tard quand il avait commencé à avoir des réactions plus que disproportionnée quand il ne tournait pas avec elle, ou qu'il ne la voyait pas durant un certain temps pendant les vacances. Mais le moment où il avait vraiment réalisé qu'il l'aimait était à cette fête de Noël.

Il était présent bien évidemment avec sa femme, qui pour une fois avait fait l'effort de venir à Vancouver en plein hiver avec leur petite fille qui venait de fêter ses un an. Il avait tout pour être heureux une femme charmante même si elle avait un caractère bien trempé, une petite fille adorable qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais sa vie avait basculé quand Emily était arrivé avec un compagnon ce soir là.

Au début il avait pensé que c'était un simple ami, mais quand il avait vu ses mains traîner un peu partout sur son corps et la façon dont il la regardait il n'avait plus eu aucun doute sur leur relation. Il avait sentit son cœur se briser à cet instant et l'avait évité une bonne partie de la soirée, tout comme sa femme d'ailleurs. Il s'était isolé dans le décor de la cave d'arrow et avait essayé de remettre les idées en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la tout seul ? Demanda une voix dans son dos. Il soupira agacé de la reconnaître, de tout le monde présent il ne voulait pas la voir elle.

\- Rien je….je souffle un peu. Dit-il sur un ton dur en se retournant. Emily s'approcha de lui inquiète de son ton.

\- Tout va bien Stephen ? Je…je sais pas je te sens lointain et complètement à côté de la plaque. Dit-elle espérant qu'il se confie à elle.

\- Oh oui tout va bien. Commença-t-il sur un ton ironique. Je suis ici avec ma femme et je te vois arriver avec un mec qui n'arrête pas de te tripoter ! Et ça devrait rien me faire parce que je suis marié et que tu es mon amie alors j'essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était…..mais tu sais quoi ?

Elle le regardait les yeux grands ouverts et surprise de ce qu'il lui avouait. Elle savait bien que leur relation dépassait un peu plus que le stade de l'amitié mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que de la voir avec un autre le dérangerait à ce point. Elle secoua la tête quand il lui posa la question, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

\- Je n'y arrive pas ! Parce que j'imagine que se sont mes mains qui se baladent sur ton corps et ça me rends dingue ! Tonna-t-il. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai besoin de prendre l'air ?!

\- Oh…je…sais pas quoi dire. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans parler et Emily avait prit la décision de quitter le plateau. Il lui avait avoué son attirance et sa jalousie mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était marié. Je…je vais y aller Tom doit me chercher et….

\- Oui c'est ça va le retrouver ! Balança-t-il d'un ton dur et cassant. Elle se retourna à sa réflexion et se rapprocha de lui en colère.

\- Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton Stephen ! Je ne suis pas ta propriété et j'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux ! Si ça te pose un problème tant pis pour toi ! Elle le regardait furieuse de s'emporter contre lui mais il avait dépassé les bornes.

Ils se toisaient leurs regards rivés et noirs de colère. Au bout d'un moment elle fit un geste pour s'en aller et il l'attrapa par le coude pour la ramener contre lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et de l'autre il encercla sa taille pour être certain qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Il l'observa un instant et plongea sur ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionné. A bout de souffle il se recula et scruta sa réaction.

\- T'aurais jamais du faire ça. Dit-elle à bout de souffle de ce baiser qui venait de changer leur relation. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas et elle se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier et répondit à son baiser.

A partir de ce soir là leur relation avait changé et Stephen avait prit la décision de se séparer de sa femme. Elle n'avait pas été surprise seulement déçue de perdre son mari si vite. Leur histoire avait créé un scandale et ils avaient dû affronter durant des mois des articles remplis de haine et de méchanceté gratuite, mais ils avaient fait front ensembles et au bout d'une année tout c'était calmé et ils avaient pu enfin vivre comme n'importe quel couple.

Et s'il avait décidé de l'emmener dans ce petit paradis c'était avec un but bien précis. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait et il avait enfin trouvé le courage de lui demander de l'épouser parce qu'il sentait qu'elle était enfin prête à lui dire oui. Ils avaient été accueillit à l'aéroport par un employé du palace où il avait réservé. Leurs bagages furent transférés de l'avion à leur voiture et ils se laissèrent conduire.

Emily regardait partout avec émerveillement et rien que ce sourire sur son visage valait le coup d'être venu jusqu'ici. Ils arrivèrent assez vite à leur villa et l'employé leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir sur le fonctionnement de la chambre et de l'hotel. Ils n'avaient qu'un coup de fil à passer et ils avaient absolument tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer.

\- C'est splendide. Dit Emily en ouvrant les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une terrasse face à la mer d'où ils avaient une vue magnifique sur le coucher de soleil. Elle aperçue un peu plus loin une piscine qui leur était dédiée. Il la rejoignit et colla son torse à son dos en passant ses bras sur son ventre. Merci beaucoup de cette surprise….mais c'est trop…je….Il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour ramener son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire.

\- Rien n'est jamais trop pour toi mon cœur. Il déposa un nouveau baiser et lui glissa à l'oreille. Et si on allait goûter la température de l'eau ? Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et se précipita à l'intérieur pour enfiler son maillot de bain. Elle ouvrit sa valise et constata qu'il n'avait rien oublier mais nota quand même le peu de vêtements. Dit moi….c'est intentionnel ou tu as oublié de me prendre des vêtements ?

Il s'attendait à cette question et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il sortit de la salle de bains pour s'approcher d'elle nonchalamment. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la fit pivoter pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Je me suis dit que comme nous allions être seuls pendant quatre jours sur une plage privée, donc déserte, les vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment essentiels. Surtout avec le programme que j'ai prevu je ne suis pas certain que tu sois obligée d'être habillée. Il avait finit sa phrase dans son oreille lui déclenchant une myriade de frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

Elle ne répondit rien bien trop troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres signifiant qu'elle était plus que d'accord avec ce programme qui s'annoncait alléchant.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient comme seuls au monde, les seules fois où ils se rappelaient que ce n'était pas le cas c'est quand on leur apportait leurs repas. Ils avaient passés leur temps à nager, à se retrouver, à profiter l'un de l'autre et à faire l'amour. Ils avaient dû faire l'amour à peu près partout dans la villa et sur leur plage.

Stephen regardait sa compagne sortir de l'eau. Elle était absolument magnifique les cheveux humides, l'eau dégoulinant de son corps sculpté, son maillot de bain qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait mais qui lui laissait apprécier le reste. Il sentit son corps réagir aussitôt à ses pensées et il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas le découvrir elle aussi.

Il se retourna sur le ventre et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de la sentir se coucher de tout son long sur son dos. Elle embrassa son dos de centaines de baisers tout en déposant des gouttelettes d'eau le long de son échine. Le contraste entre son dos brûlant du au soleil et la fraîcheur de la peau d'Emily le fit gémir. Elle se pencha un peu plus et demanda dans son oreille d'une voix rendue rauque par l'excitation.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné ? Elle accompagna sa question d'un petit coup de langue sur son lobe d'oreille. Elle savait comment le rendre dingue pensa-t-il.

\- Je voulais prendre le soleil sur le dos. Mentit-il assez maladroitement. Elle n'en crût pas un mot et accentua la découverte de son dos et de son cou.

\- Moi je crois…que tu m'as vu sortir de l'eau…..et que…..tu as eu envie de moi. Elle était diabolique voila tout ce à quoi pensait Stephen à ce moment. Il se laissait emporter par les sensations qu'elle lui procurait et cela lui faisait un bien fou. C'est dommage…..j'aurais bien voulut en profiter moi aussi. Dit-elle comme un souffle dans son oreille qu'elle mordilla cette fois-ci.

Elle entreprit d'enlever son haut de maillot de bain et colla sa poitrine à son dos. Il sursauta à sentir sa peau si délicate à cet endroit. Il sentit ses tétons se durcirent sous le coup de la fraîcheur et de son envie grandissante qu'elle avait maintenant du mal à cacher. Il la sentait se déhancher et se frotter sur lui.

\- Emily….Souffla-t-il ayant du mal à contenir son désir lui aussi.

\- Quoi….mon cœur ? Souffla-t-elle en déposant à nouveau des baisers et traçant une ligne invisible avec un doigt. Elle traçait le contour de ses muscles et voyait avec fierté l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

Il la sentit bouger et lever son poids de son dos. Il en profita pour se retourner et la trouver complètement nue à côté de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui aussi de séparer de son short de bain et se retrouver nu. Elle le regardait avec envie et luxure et se décida à reprendre sa place initiale.

Il la regarda faire et se délecta quand il la sentit se glisser contre lui le laissant la remplir. Un son rauque s'échappèrent de leurs bouches en même temps. Elle se figea sous l'effet de le sentir si dur en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse et doucement commença ses déhanchements.

Elle allait et venait sur lui, se laissant aller et emporter par son envie et par les besoins de son corps. Elle se recula légèrement pour changer l'angle de pénétration et cela les propulsa encore plus proche de la délivrance. Il la regardait sur lui, le chevaucher, elle avait la tête en arrière, sa lèvre inférieure pincée entre ses dents et ses mains posées sur ses cuisses pour se retenir de ne pas tomber en arrière.

La voir ainsi, aussi belle et perdue dans son plaisir l'excita encore plus. Il faufila un de ses doigts le long de sa féminité. Il retint un cri de plaisir de la sentir si chaude et humide pour lui. Il commença sa douce torture et joua avec son clitoris gonflé de plaisir qu'elle s'acharnait à retenir, il le sentait bien.

\- Laisse toi aller mon ange. Elle soupira mais ne répondit rien. Tout à coup il voulut la sentir contre lui, il se redressa et passa ses bras derrière son dos pour la coller à son torse. Il sentit sa poitrine tressauter sous ses accous et se recula un peu pour pouvoir embrasser ses seins. Il saisit un téton dressé entre ses lèvres et s'employa à le lécher et à le mordiller tendrement.

Emily ressentit un éclair fulgurant à la sensation de la bouche de Stephen sur ses seins. Elle encercla sa tête de ses mains pour la coller contre sa poitrine et ne put retenir plus longtemps un cri aigu sortir de sa bouche. Elle continuait toujours des coups de bassin et Stephen l'aidait dans ses mouvements en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle sentait les mains de Stephen l'empoigner pour la faire monter et descendre sur son membre, elle sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de se lâcher et elle devait avouer qu'elle non plus.

Se retrouver ici tout les deux avait réveillé leur envie mutuelle l'un de l'autre, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis un petit moment. Ils n'étaient pas tombés dans une routine mais la vie faisait qu'ils avaient du mal à trouver le temps pour s'aimer de cette façon.

Elle se déhancha encore plus et un coup de rein de son compagnon eut raison d'elle et elle se laissa emporter par un océan de soupirs et de gémissements aigus. Stephen couvrit ses bruits de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné et elle le sentit se répendre en elle dans un son rauque, lui aussi étouffé par sa bouche. Stephen se rallongea et entraîna Emily avec lui qui se coucha de tout son long sur lui. Elle caressa sa poitrine d'un geste tendre et déposa un baiser sur son cœur.

\- Je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, elle sentit ses lèvres dans ses cheveux déposer un baiser.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Elle releva la tête vers lui et il vit un sourire pointer.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? Elle savait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête seulement elle n'avait pas encore réussit à lui faire cracher le morceau, pourtant c'était pas faute d'avoir essayé et d'avoir utilisé toutes les armes dont elle disposait.

\- Tu sauras tout ce soir ma puce. Lui répondit-il franchement pour la première fois.

\- Tu reconnais donc que tu avais un but autre que celui que l'on soit seuls ? Elle se leva d'un coup victorieuse. Je le savais ! Rigola-t-elle l'entrainant avec lui. J'en était sure ! Il se leva à son tour avec un léger sourire. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire et essaya de l'arrêter en éclatant de rire les mains en avant. Non Chéri…non. Il la prit par dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la mer en rigolant comme un adolescent.

\- Tu as abusé de moi il n'y a pas longtemps. Dit-il en plongeant dans l'eau avec Emily toujours dans ses bras. A mon tour maintenant. Dit-il contre ses lèvres. Emily perdit son sourire remplacé par un regard remplit de désir, elle se laissa faire et se laissa emporté par Stephen.

* * *

Emily se regardait une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle portait une robe magnifique qu'elle avait repéré à la boutique de l'hôtel, la seule fois où ils avaient quitté leur villa. Elle l'avait essayé mais l'avait trouvé trop habillée pour qu'elle puisse en profiter et malgré l'insistance de Stephen elle ne l'avait pas acheté.

A l'instant où elle avait vu cette robe posée sur leur lit l'attendant, elle avait su que la soirée ne serait pas comme toutes les autres. Stephen lui avait demandé de rentrer se préparer et qu'une surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur. Il semblait préoccupé et nerveux mais elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Et la voila maintenant qui avançait sur la terrasse de leur villa pour le rejoindre.

Elle parcourait l'allée qu'il avait balisé de dizaines de bougies allumées dont les flammes tanguaient au gré du vent. Le chemin lui parut long jusqu'à l'endroit où l'attendait Stephen. Il était beau et elle en eu le souffle coupé, il était pourtant habillé simplement avec un short foncé et une chemise blanche en lin qui flottait légèrement mais qui faisait ressortir son bronzage. Elle nota qu'il avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts afin qu'elle puisse admirer le haut de son torse.

Il avait l'air tendu, les mains dans les poches et les lèvres pincées légèrement cachées par une barbe qu'il laissait pousser. Si au début elle avait eu du mal avec ce nouveau visage, à présent elle n'imaginait plus le voir sans. Cette barbe le rendait encore plus viril, même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour l'être, et elle devait avouer que cela avait un côté un peu existant de sentir sa barbe frotter contre sa peau nue quand il lui faisait l'amour. Elle vit un sourire apparaître sur son visage quand il la vit approcher.

Stephen attendait patiemment qu'elle apparaisse au détour de l'allée qu'il avait lui-même tracée. Il n'avait pas hésité à lui sortir le grand jeu pour mettre toutes les chances de son côté afin qu'elle lui dise oui. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis le jour où il avait posé les mains sur elle. Il pensait être heureux avant elle et avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

Il entendit un petit gloussement et releva la tête pour la voir apparaître. Elle était…..magnifique, splendide, superbe….il ne trouvait pas le bon mot pour la qualifier à cet instant, elle était peut-être tout ça à la fois. Il la vit avancer avec un petit sourire, ce sourire qu'il aimait tant et qui pouvait en un éclair effacer tout ses problèmes.

Il détailla la robe qu'elle portait et qu'il avait prit plaisir à lui offrir, elle était faite pour elle et soulignait ses formes parfaites découvrant juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps et laissant place à l'imagination pour ce qu'elle cachait. La couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus et rehaussait son teint hâlé du au soleil de ces derniers jours.

\- Tu as fait des merveilles. Dit-elle la voix remplie d'émotions en détaillant la table dressée pour un dîner aux chandelles face au coucher de soleil.

\- Merci….je…j'en ai peut-être un trop fait….

\- Non…non c'est parfait Stephen. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Il prit ses mains et la guida jusque la table afin qu'elle s'installe. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne et proposa un toast.

\- A nous ? Il la fixait de ses yeux si expressifs et la vit sourire en tintant son verre contre le sien.

\- A nous. Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu une gorgée de champagne. Alors…vas-tu enfin me dire pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à cette robe magnifique, un dîner aux chandelles sur la plage et à un petit ami beau à couper le souffle ?

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu chérie. Dit-il avec un sourire à croquer. Pour l'instant profitons de cette soirée et de ce cadre….Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _tu n'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant._

Ils passèrent le dîner à parler de leur séjour, de leurs prochaines vacances avec Mavi, de leur appartement dans lequel Emily voulait faire quelques travaux. Stephen était surprit ne comprenant pas pourquoi subitement cela était une priorité.

\- Tout simplement parce que je voudrais refaire la déco et….créer une nouvelle chambre. Dit-elle en baissant la tête gênée de son aveu. Il haussa un sourcil se demandant bien pourquoi elle voulait une troisième chambre et d'un coup il comprit.

\- Ne dit rien de plus. Sa voix était faible et il se leva pour se poster à côté d'elle. Il posa un genoux à terre et prit une de ses mains dans la sienne. Je…..Emily….si je t'ai emmené ici c'est parce que j'avais une idée bien précise. Commença-t-il hésitant. Je t'aime depuis très longtemps et je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à autre chose.

Elle le fixa les larmes aux yeux ne croyant pas à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle allait lui dire et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pense qu'il le faisait à cause de son annonce. Elle tremblait un peu et sa respiration était un peu plus rapide, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

\- Te souviens-tu des vœux d'Oliver ? Elle hocha la tête une larme s'échappant qu'elle essuya bien vite. Je pourrais te dire la même chose…tu as...transformé ma vie Emily ce jour d'Aout 2012….j'ai ressentit ce que je n'avais jamais ressentit de toute ma vie….une plénitude et un amour infini. Je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite ce qui m'arrivait….ce n'est que ce jour où tu es arrivée avec ce mec. Dit-il en faisant une grimace à ce souvenir. Que j'ai comprit que je t'aimais….et je ne regrette rien….sauf toute cette effervescence autour de nous et le mal que cela t'as fait, mais je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir choisit.

Ses larmes coulaient franchement maintenant et elle se souvenait parfaitement de tout ce qu'elle avait enduré une fois que leur relation était devenue officielle. Elle n'avait plus compté le nombres de messages haineux sur les réseaux sociaux ou les articles dans les journaux à scandale la faisant passer pour la pire des traînée.

\- Moi non plus je ne regrette rien Stephen….t'avoir rencontré et t'aimer est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée….tout ce qui vaut la peine ne vient pas facilement. Dit-elle avec un sourire se souvenant de ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour qui était plus difficile que les autres. Il lui sourit et passa un pouce sur sa joue pour effacer une nouvelle larme qui coulait.

\- Et si ce soir j'ai préparé tout ça. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main. C'est pour te demander de m'épouser…..je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un mari parfait avant mais avec toi c'est différent….tu es différente et…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres d'Emily s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il prit son visage en coupe et approfondit le baiser en explorant sa bouche. Il se recula à bout de souffle.

\- Est-ce que c'est un oui ? Elle hocha la tête énergiquement et lui sauta dans les bras. Dit le s'il te plaît….

\- Oui ! Oui, oui, oui. Dit-elle plusieurs fois en parsemant son visage d'une multitudes de baisers. Elle fixa son regard au sien et pu voir des larmes perlées à ses yeux. Je veux t'épouser ! Elle le vit chercher dans sa poche un écrin de velours parme qu'il ouvrit en le tournant vers elle.

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri de surprise à la vue de la superbe bague qui s'y trouvait. Un solitaire en diamant posé sur un anneau d'or blanc, toute la beauté de cette bague était dans sa simplicité, c'était ça qu'il avait pensé en la choisissant...comme elle. Il saisit la bague et la passa délicatement et tendrement à son doigt en déposant un baiser dessus une fois chose faite.

Emily regarda son doigt avec admiration et reporta son attention sur Stephen. À elle maintenant de lui dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'éclaircit la voix afin qu'elle ne tremble pas trop et souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer.

\- Je...je...enfin je...Elle se mit à rigoler nerveusement devant son manque de mot. J'ai arrêté la pilule. Voila c'était dit, elle le regarda pour voir sa réaction. Et je sais que j'aurai du te le dire plus tôt mais c'était le mois dernier et ensuite il y a eu la promotion pour la nouvelle saison et puis j'ai oublié...et la ce soir je me suis dit que c'était...Il la fit taire en l'embrassant ravie de cette nouvelle.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il pour être bien sûr d'avoir comprit. Elle acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres. Donc il est tout à fait possible que la maintenant tu sois enceinte ? Elle acquiesça à nouveau. C'est...c'est génial ! Il rigolant tout en la serrant dans ses bras. C'est formidable...si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

Il se décala pour la regarder dans les yeux et se rendre compte de son bonheur. Ils s'aimaient, allaient se marier et ils espéraient devenir parents le plus rapidement possible. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de la porter pour rejoindre leur chambre et fêter ces deux nouvelles exceptionnelles.

Ils étaient enlacés dans l'immense lit de leur villa, à se caresser et à se cajoler depuis des heures. Ils avaient dû mal à éloigner leurs mains l'un de l'autre. Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de _je t'aime_ échangé _,_ le nombre de soupirs soufflés, le nombres de cris étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre de toutes les façons possibles et ce soir ils avaient vraiment l'impression de ne faire qu'une seule et même personne.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit notre date anniversaire de premier baiser ou de rencontre pour me faire ta demande ? Demanda Emily en se relevant pour croiser le regard de Stephen. Il avait une main plongée dans ses cheveux et la laissa glisser dans son dos.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses te douter de quelque chose...et puis je trouvais ça trop banal de te faire ma demande à une date comme celle-ci...et tu es loin d'être banale Emily. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et pencha sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tu es vraiment parfait.

* * *

De retour à Vancouver ils restèrent encore quelques jours sur leur petit nuage de bonheur. Leurs familles et amis avaient été ravis de la nouvelle de leur futur mariage et leur avaient souhaités tout le bonheur du monde, mais ils avaient gardé pour eux leur envie de bébé, cela ne regardait qu'eux pour l'instant.

Emily tenait fébrilement le test de grossesse qu'elle venait de faire, elle était surprise du résultat et n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de ce petit bout de plastique.

\- Cherie, dis moi ou as-tu...Stephen s'arrêta de parler quand il vit sa compagne un test de grossesse à la main. Il resta muet un moment regardant Emily qui ne parlait pas non plus le regard rivé sur ses mains. Dis moi que c'est bien ce que je pense et dis moi qu'il est positif. Dit-il d'une voix tendre et tremblante.

La voix de Stephen la ramena à la réalité, elle regarda le test et Stephen. Un large sourire fendit son visage et elle lui montra le test.

\- O...oui il est positif...je suis enceinte ! Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis enceinte ! Cette fois-ci un peu plus fort en se jetant dans les bras de Stephen. Il referma les siens autour de sa taille et la fit tourner de joie. Ils rigolaient ensembles heureux de cette nouvelle. Il la reposa doucement au sol et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau pour Noël chérie. Dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te faire ce cadeau...tu n'as pas idée. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Je...je voudrais qu'on se marie très vite, je ne veux pas attendre la naissance de notre fille.

\- Une fille ? Dit Stephen étonné. Comment peux-tu être sure que se sera une fille ? Dit-il en rigolant.

\- Je le sais c'est tout...bon ok je veux une fille...Expliqua-t-elle ensuite en posant son front contre le torse de son futur époux. Il rigola franchement à cet aveu et resserra sa prise dans son dos.

Ils se marièrent quelques semaines plus tard après les fêtes de fin d'année entourés de leurs familles et de leurs amis. La cérémonie s'était faite dans une petite église sur les hauteurs de Vancouver à l'abris des curieux. Le ventre d'Emily ne pointait pas encore vraiment, sauf pour son mari. Ils annoncèrent la grossesse de la jeune femme au cours de la journée et la nouvelle fut accueillit avec joie et applaudissements par leur entourage.

Emily donna naissance au milieu de l'été suivant à une magnifique petite fille qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler Heaven comme l'endroit paradisiaque où ils s'étaient tant aimés et conçu cette merveille. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire à tant de bonheur, mais il était la devant leurs yeux, à portée de main.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS.**

 **L'idée était donc un petit voyage surprise et une demande en mariage de Stephen. Muriel merci encore de ton idée, c'était vraiment sympa et j'espère surtout que tu as apprécié.**

 **Je lance à nouveau un appel si vous avez des idées n'hésitez surtout pas. La personne qui m'a donné l'idée pour un OS Olicity, je le commence juste après. Donne moi ton nom afin que je puisse créditer ton idée à la publication.**

 **Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ce chapitre et aussi mes longs messages, mais j'aimerais bien aussi lire les votres. Ça prends deux minutes et je trouve dommage que vous ne preniez pas le temps de le faire. C'est ce qui motive tout les auteurs à écrire et à continuer à vous donner de la lecture. Je sais que je le répète souvent mais c'est important.**

 **Pour ceux qui suivent ma fiction Olicity un nouveau chapitre sera posté demain.**

 **A bientôt.**


	25. Alcool et Conséquences

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici un nouvel OS dont l'idée m'a été soufflé par _MaOrie_. Merci à toi et j'espère que tu vas apprécier.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et sa motivation.**

 **Merci aux guests qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier OS, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le taxi le déposa devant la maison d'Emily et c'est assez difficilement qu'il en sortit. Il avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool dans l'avion et c'est peu sûr de ses pas qu'il arriva enfin à sa porte. Il sonna sans se soucier de l'heure tardive, pas assez rapide à son goût pour qu'elle vienne ouvrir, il resta appuyer sur la sonnette. Au bout de deux minutes il vit la porte s'ouvrir assez violemment sur une Emily à peine réveillée et certainement de mauvaise humeur.

S'il avait été complètement sobre il aurait su que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à cette heure ci, mais avec ce qu'il avait bu ses idées étaient un peu floues et il s'était dit que c'était peut-être aussi bien. Peut-être que cet état lui permettrait de faire enfin ce qu'il avait envie depuis des mois….non des années en fait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la à cette heure ci ? Demanda Emily sans préambule. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il est tard et je commence tôt demain ! Elle croisa les bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était en colère et qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de discuter durant des heures.

\- Oh, oh toi t'es en colère. Dit-il d'une voix traînante en rigolant légèrement. Soit pas en colère après moi s'il te plaît. Emily l'écoutait essayer d'aligner deux mots et constata avec horreur qu'il avait bu.

\- Mais tu as bu !?

\- Juste un tout petit peu….Il fit un geste avec ses doigts pour lui montrer. Elle soupira bruyamment et essaya de se calmer. Elle connaissait Stephen et son caractère si elle le provoquait alors qu'il avait bu...même un peu. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Elle se cala contre l'encadrement de la porte et croisa ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ? Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait utilisé son surnom, ce qui fit naître sur le visage de Stephen un immense sourire. Il se rapprocha d'elle et leva une main pour la poser sur sa joue et la caresser tendrement.

\- J'ai pensé à toi tout le week-end….tu m'as manqué. Dit-il d'une voix douce et lointaine fixant ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser depuis longtemps.

\- Stephen…..Fit-elle d'une voix traînante. Tu sais bien que…..

\- Oui je sais…..mais j'en profite d'avoir un peu bu pour avoir le courage de faire ça. Elle le vit se redresser légèrement et foncer sur sa bouche sans se poser de questions. Elle se laissa faire et se laissa porter par ce qu'elle ressentait. Il se recula un peu pour la regarder et trouva dans son regard ce qu'il espérait y trouver, une envie aussi grande que la sienne.

Elle décroisa ses bras et les posa sur la taille de son visiteur pour avoir un contact avec lui. Elle baissa la tête gênée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stephen passa deux doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage et plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui fit un tendre sourire auquel elle répondit timidement. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser beaucoup plus profond que le précédent. Leurs langues se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent sans difficulté, Stephen la plaqua tendrement contre la porte.

Ce baiser sembla leur durer des heures et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, collant leurs fronts. Ils respiraient rapidement et un sourire naquit sur leurs visages respectifs. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'ils repoussaient ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ils s'étaient laisser aller, ils se sentaient comme libéré d'un poids dont ils n'avaient même pas conscience.

\- Et si tu rentrais ? Osa demander Emily, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et emprisonna les mains de Stephen dans les siennes pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

* * *

Cette journée était une horreur tout simplement. Non seulement elle était debout depuis cinq heures ce matin mais en plus elle passait sa journée exclusivement avec Stephen. Ce qui il y a encore quelques temps aurait été une bonne nouvelle c'était transformé en véritable cauchemar depuis cette fameuse soirée.

Stephen avait passé la nuit chez Emily….mais pas avec elle. Quand ils étaient rentrés ils avaient continué à s'embrasser comme des adolescents pendant un bon moment et puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aller plus loin….du moins pour ce soir, lui avait-elle dit avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait rien dit et avait bien comprit qu'elle ne voulait rien précipiter. Seulement les choses s'étaient gâtés le lendemain quand ils avaient fait les gros titres des journaux à scandales. Des photos d'eux s'embrassant sur le pas de sa porte et le faisant rentrer chez elle avait été publiées et bien évidemment les commentaires sous les photos n'avaient rien de gentils.

Les journaux la traitait de briseuse de ménage, de traînée, il y en avait même un qui l'avait traité de vénale ! Comme si elle avait besoin d'un homme pour subvenir à ses besoins et qu'elle était uniquement intéressée par l'argent. Ils se trompaient clairement de coupable car la femme vénale dans l'histoire ce n'était pas elle.

Stephen bien évidemment avait été très gêné de la situation et avait subit les foudres de sa femme. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui qu'il devait se justifier sur son comportement avec sa collègue mais la on le voyait clairement l'embrasser et rentrer chez elle, pour ce que tout le monde s'imaginait une nuit torride. Et depuis ce jour leur relation c'était dégradé.

Emily avait cherché un soutient chez Stephen qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé, elle avait été blessé de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle imaginait. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui assumait ses choix et qui était sur de lui, mais avec cette histoire de photos il l'avait laissé se débrouiller seule et se faire traîner dans la boue par des journalistes peu scrupuleux. Ils prenaient tous partie bien sûr pour Cassandra qui apprenait par l'intermédiaire des journaux que son mari la trompait avec sa collègue de dix ans sa cadette. C'est sur que vu comme ça, elle semblait la seule fautive.

Depuis des années ils luttaient comme ils pouvaient contre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Parce que bien sûr qu'il y avait un truc entre eux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. La façon dont il la regardait, dont il la suivait du regard, dont il la touchait ou la frôlait, tout le monde avait bien vu qu'un truc se tramait entre les deux. Il suffisait juste de fouiller un peu sur internet pour trouver des dizaines de photos et de vidéos ou cela se voyait clairement….seulement il n'avait pas assumé le fait que ce soir là il avait franchit le pas, ce soir là il s'était laissé aller à ce qu'il ressentait et à ce qu'il avait envie de vivre depuis un moment.

Stephen relisait son texte et son attention n'était pas focalisée sur ce qu'il lisait, il pensait à Emily et à cette journée qu'il allait devoir passer avec elle….exclusivement avec elle. Il était impatient, content, excité et surtout terrifié. Depuis cette fameuse soirée leur relation s'était considérablement dégradée et ils s'adressaient à peine la parole. Leurs échanges les plus longs étaient durant leurs scènes mais une fois les caméras éteintes chacun retournait à sa vie.

Il savait qu'il était le seul responsable de cette situation. C'est lui qui l'avait laissé tomber après l'affaire des photos, c'est lui qui n'avait pas assumé. Quand il c'était réveillé ce matin la, sur le coup il s'était demandé où il était et très vite tout lui était revenu en mémoire. L'avion, le taxi, le baiser….il n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir et un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Il avait fallut qu'il boive un peu trop pour oser enfin faire ce qui le hantait depuis des années.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés pour le petit déjeuné cela leur avait semblé si naturel qu'ils avaient à peine parlé de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, préférant se rattraper sur le temps perdu. Ils auraient le temps d'analyser plus tard ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Mais c'est un appel de la production qui avait tout stoppé leur demandant de se rendre le plus vite possible au studios….le début du cauchemar.

Quand il s'était retrouvé face à ces photos le montrant si tendre avec Emily et fondant sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il venait d'avouer à la terre entière qu'il était attiré par sa collègue, alors qu'il avait toujours évité ces questions, mais surtout il avait craché sur son mariage. Comment allait-il pouvoir faire face à sa femme et lui dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre Emily et lui ? Elle ne le croirait plus c'était évident !

Emily avait essayé de lui parler, de lui dire qu'ils allaient faire front ensemble et que peu importe ce qu'il se passe réellement entre eux par la suite ils devaient se serrer les coudes. Mais il avait été lâche et l'avait laissé tomber affrontant seule les journalistes, les rumeurs et les pires commentaires. Lui qui montait au créneau dès qu'on s'attaquait à elle par le passé ne disait plus rien et laissait les mauvaises langues parler et déverser leur haine et leur colère sur elle, la traitant des pires noms. Il s'en voulait mais en même temps n'arrivait pas à faire autrement que de rester en arrière et de ne rien faire. Ils n'avaient pas eu de discussion sur ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir là et encore moins sur la suite, ils avaient simplement arrêter de communiquer à un moment donné…..il y a quelques semaines.

Il se retrouva sur le plateau en train d'écouter les conseils du réalisateur quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et tomba sur Emily concentrée sur son texte, c'était une scène un peu compliquée ou leurs personnages devaient s'affronter concernant un désaccord, il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient convaincants.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda le réalisateur une fois que tout le monde fut briefé sur ce qu'il attendait. Silence….action !

Emily commença la scène doucement comme indiqué jusqu'à ce que Stephen dise son texte.

\- Felicity….fais moi confiance. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa tendrement sa joue pour la convaincre. S'il te plaît. À cet instant Stephen vit dans son regard un éclat différent. Elle prit sa main pour la rejeter violemment, l'équipe fut étonnée mais ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'ils adaptent leurs scènes, le réalisateur laissa donc faire se disant qu'encore une fois ces deux là étaient vraiment fait pour jouer ensemble.

\- Te faire confiance ?! Tu plaisantes ! Je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance ! Tu m'as laissé tombé ! Emily était furieuse, Stephen comprit de suite qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout de la série mais de ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux.

\- Felicity tu sais bien que c'est faux. Essaya-t-il de rattraper, il ne voulait certainement pas avoir cette conversation ici devant une salle comble.

\- Oh arrête avec tes Felicity ! Stephen je t'en prit pour une fois dans ta vie assume un peu tes actes ! Elle le fixait sans détourner les yeux et il devait avouer qu'elle était très impressionnante mais aussi terriblement sexy. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être quand même en colère contre elle pour régler ce genre de choses ici, sur le plateau.

\- Emily. Dit-il calmement. On en parle après si tu veux mais maintenant on doit faire cette scène….alors s'il te plaît arrête et…

\- Tu me demandes d'arrêter ? Dit-elle d'un petit air ironique. C'est à moi que tu demandes d'arrêter ? Alors que si je te t'avais pas arrêter cette nuit là tu aurais finit dans mon lit !

\- Arrête ! La voix de Stephen était devenue un peu plus dure et il commençait à sentir la colère l'envahir.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête quoi Steve ? Tu ne veux pas que je dise au monde entier qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé ce soir là ! On s'est simplement embrassé comme on avait envie de le faire depuis longtemps. Tu avais peut-être bu mais pas assez pour ne plus savoir ce que tu faisais et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé en premier pas moi !

\- Et alors ça change quoi ?! Tu as répondu à mon baiser et c'est toi qui m'as demandé de rentrer ! Tu es aussi coupable que moi ! Tu savais que j'étais marié et pourtant tu m'as fait entrer ! Ce qui est arrivé était une erreur et je paye tout les jours depuis ! Alors…..

\- Tu payes tout les jours depuis ?! Tu payes tout les jours depuis ! Tu te fou de ma gueule ou quoi ?! Qui se fait traînée dans la boue ? Qui est traitée de tout les noms ? De briseuses de famille, de femme vénale et j'en passe ! C'est moi Stephen ! Pas toi ! J'ai encaissé sans rien dire durant des semaines espérant qu'un jour tu dises quelque chose….que tu me défendes mais rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé parce que tu es un lâche ! Voila ce que tu es…..un vrai lâche qui n'assume rien et surtout pas d'être attiré par une femme de dix ans plus jeune que toi !

Stephen était fou de rage, elle disait tout haut ce qu'il pensait de lui et il avait honte. Honte de l'avoir laissé affronter seule la tempête, honte d'avoir céder à ses pulsions, honte d'avoir plus ou moins tromper sa femme et sa famille. Oui il était honteux et ne l'assumait pas non plus.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi ! Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul. Tu m'as simplement séduit honteusement en sachant très bien que je n'étais pas libre. Depuis toutes ces années tu me courre après alors arrête un peu ton cinéma ! Il s'approcha d'elle le regard noir de colère et la toisant de sa hauteur. J'ai enfin compris que tu me courrais après afin de conserver ton rôle….tu pensais qu'en mettant une certaine ambiguïté dans notre relation aux yeux du public cela te permettrait de rester ! Tu es incapable d'avoir un rôle et d'exister par toi-même Emily ! Si tu en es là aujourd'hui c'est grâce à moi !

Il était essoufflé d'avoir hurlé sur elle et d'avoir déverser sa colère. Il la fixa toujours et pouvait voir son visage se transformer et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il avait été trop loin, il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère et ses paroles avaient largement dépassé ses pensées.

\- Tu es absolument ignoble Stephen ! Elle parlait en serrant les dents de rage. Comment oses-tu me parler de cette façon alors que c'est toi-même qui a insisté pour que je reste ! S'il y en a bien un qui ne peux exister sans moi c'est toi ! Alors…..

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Cria Mark qui avait assisté comme tout le monde à ce déballage de linge sale. Vous allez vous concentrez sur cette scène et ce putain de texte et nous sortir ce qu'on attends ! Vous allez faire ce pour quoi on vous paye ! C'est clair ?! Demanda-t-il aux deux acteurs. Ils ne répondirent pas mais hochèrent la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre complètement épuisés par leur échange verbal, en comprenant que cette fois-ci ils avaient atteint un degré de discorde qu'ils n'étaient pas près de surmonter.

* * *

Cela faisait exactement trois mois qu'ils avaient eu cet échange musclé sur le plateau et qu'ils s'étaient balancé des horreurs au visage. Et cela faisait exactement trois mois qu'ils s'évitaient, qu'ils ne s'adressaient plus un mot en dehors de leurs scènes et pour le plus grand malheur de la série qu'ils refusaient de tourner des scènes intimes. Les producteurs avaient bien essayé d'arrondir les angles et avaient modifié les quelques épisodes ou cela était possible, mais Emily et Stephen avaient catégoriquement refusé de faire plus que des gestes d'attachement entre leurs personnages sous peine de quitter la série si cela était une obligation.

Les journaux avaient eu vent de leur dispute sur le plateau et avait même retranscrit une partie de leur échange. Autant dire que cela n'avait fait que de mettre de l'huile sur le feu et qu'Emily était encore plus la cible des journalistes avec ce que Stephen lui avait dit. Tout le monde était du côté du couple Amell se disant qu'ils avaient été victime d'une jeune actrice sans talent prête à tout pour réussir.

Emily essayait de rester debout comme elle le pouvait et de rester forte une fois sortit de chez elle, mais dès qu'elle rentrait elle relâchait la pression et pleurait pendant des heures. Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus et à se dire que tout ce qu'il se disait sur elle n'était que pur mensonge et que celui qui devait se sentir mal c'était Stephen et pas elle. C'est lui qui avait favorisé cette situation, pas elle. C'était elle la victime et pas Cassandra ou même Stephen.

Stephen lui de son côté vivait aussi très mal cette situation de conflit permanent avec Emily. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus et ne restaient même plus dans la même pièce. Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes mais elle ne l'avait pas non plus épargné en répondant à ses attaques. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas à sa peine sa femme lui menait la vie dure depuis la parution des photos du baiser qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Elle ne lui épargnait aucune réflexion et se faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler sans arrêt son écart.

Il avait essayé de se faire pardonner mais jusqu'à présent il s'était heurté à un mur alors il passait sur le moindre de ses caprices et lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas une solution mais au moins elle était un peu moins virulente avec lui. Finalement à ne pas vouloir assumer son attirance pour sa co-star il s'était attiré les foudres d'Emily, celles de sa femme et celles des fans de la jolie blonde qui ne se gênait pas pour lui dire leur façon de penser. Il était soumis à une pression extrême et il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Ils étaient à Atlanta depuis deux jours pour une convention. Si Emily avait d'accepter de s'y rendre c'est uniquement pour ne pas décevoir ses fans. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce genre d'événement mais Stephen avait tellement insisté pour qu'elle vienne qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non à l'époque...mais ça c'était avant leur dispute.

Ils venaient de terminer leurs séance photos communes et devaient retrouver le reste du casting dans une autre salle. Ils se laissèrent diriger par l'équipe organisatrice qui leur indiqua le chemin le plus court pour s'y rendre. Ils suivirent les instructions et se retrouvèrent devant un ascenseur attendant patiemment que celui-ci arrive et les libère tout les deux de ce silence pesant.

Stephen appuya sur le bouton de leur étage et se mit à l'écart, très loin d'Emily. Comme un fait exprès ils étaient seuls dans cet ascenseur et il espérait simplement que personne ne les avait vu monter ensemble. Ils étaient déjà la cible des journalistes et il ne voulait rien rajouter de plus. Il jetait de temps en coups d'œil vers la jeune femme et la voyait plongé dans son téléphone, certainement pour se donner une contenance se dit-il.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser en la regardant qu'il n'aimait pas la situation dans laquelle ils étaient mais qu'il y avait eu trop de colère entre eux et de rage pour espérer un jour retrouver une relation normale. Il l'observait toujours quand il la vit faire un léger sourire en coin, apparemment ce qu'elle voyait sur son téléphone avait l'air de l'amuser beaucoup.

\- Non…non…non. Dit Emily soudainement en tapant sur tout les boutons de l'ascenseur. Pitié….pas ça ! Stephen ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait mais en ne sentant plus l'ascenseur bouger il réalisa qu'ils étaient coincés….tout les deux.

\- Arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien de taper comme ça ! On est coincés ! Dit-il en saisissant la main d'Emily pour qu'elle arrête de martyriser le panneau de commande. Elle le fixa durement et dégagea sa main vivement.

\- Ne me touche pas ! Elle s'éloigna le plus qu'elle pouvait et essaya de contenir sa panique, elle détestait ce genre d'endroit confiné et elle espérait ne pas rester trop longtemps coincé dans cet ascenseur avec Stephen. Elle le voyait essayer de contacter les secours mais comble de malchance il semblait que rien ne fonctionne.

\- Bon je crois qu'on est coincés ici un bon bout de temps. Dit-il agacé de sa malchance. Comment cela pouvait il lui arriver ? La vie avait une drôle de façon de le punir pensa-t-il.

\- C'est bien ma veine ! S'exclama-t-elle ironiquement. Être coincé avec toi est le pire des cauchemars !

\- Parce que tu crois que pour moi c'est une partie de plaisir ?! Répondit-il à son attaque tout aussi ironiquement. Pour moi aussi c'est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver ! Alors on va attendre patiemment et faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas ! Ca devrait être facile pour toi, c'est ce que tu fais depuis des semaines ! Il savait qu'il aurait dû se taire parce que cela ne faisait qu'attiser le feu qui couvait mais une force le poussait à la provoquer et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle releva son visage d'un geste brusque vers lui se demandant comment il pouvait avoir l'audace de lui dire un truc pareil, alors que c'était lui qui l'avait ignoré depuis le début et qui l'avait laissé tomber.

\- Tu peux répéter ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Tu as très bien comprit ! Dit-il en se tournant vers elle les mains sur les hanches. Alors je ne répéterais pas. Fit-il avec un petit sourire pour la provoquer encore plus.

\- Tu oses me dire à moi que je fais comme si tu n'existais pas ?! Il hocha la tête toujours son petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Comment oses-tu me dire ça alors que c'est toi qui m'a laissé tomber et qui m'a tourné le dos ! Elle martelait son torse de son doigt et essayait de contenir sa voix pleine de rage. Je ne peux plus sortir sans être suivit par ces vautours, je suis sans arrêt la cible de journalistes peu scrupuleux qui n'attendent qu'une chose que je craque ! Et toi tu vis ta vie comme si tout allait bien et tu joues à la famille parfaite alors excuse moi de faire comme si tu n'existais pas ! Mais voir ce cinéma autour de toi ça me fait bien rire !

\- Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?! Tu crois vraiment qu'après ces photos j'avais le choix ?! Non ! Je n'avais pas le choix que de te laisser tomber ! Il avait détaché chaque mot pour qu'elle les intègre bien dans son esprit. Je me suis retrouvé au pied du mur et je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- On a toujours le choix Stephen quand on le veux vraiment. Dit-elle d'un ton calme qui la surprit.

Il déglutit péniblement se souvenant de ce moment où sa femme avait découvert les photos. Elle l'avait menacé de divorcer et de demander la garde exclusive de leur fille, il savait très bien qu'elle avait toutes les chances de l'obtenir alors il s'était résigné à faire ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Laisser Emily seule face à la colère de la planète entière.

\- Cassandra a menacé de me priver de Mavi si je te soutenais…..je n'ai pas eu le choix Emily….je suis désolé.

\- Et c'est de cette femme dont tu parles comme de la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée ? Dit-elle incrédule de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il accusa le coup de ses paroles sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas tord, il baissa la tête fatigué de toute cette tension permanente. Comment….comment peux-tu accepter un tel chantage ?

\- Mais pour ma fille ! S'exclama-t-il en colère qu'elle n'ai pas l'air de le comprendre. Uniquement pour Mavi….elle a le droit d'avoir ses parents réunis.

\- Ah oui et tu crois que c'est une solution de lui montrer que tu es lâche et que tu n'assumes pas tes actes ?! Ce soir là tu es venu pour une raison bien précise….tu étais donc disposé à affronter la tempête qui allait suivre. Sinon tu n'avais rien à faire chez moi et tout ce cirque n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

Ils sentirent l'ascenseur se remettre en route et les déposer à l'étage qu'ils devaient atteindre. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de sortir une fois encore avec l'esprit embrouillé et le cœur brisé de constater que plus rien ne serait comme avant entre eux.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur et rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux, à part peut-être le fait qu'ils pouvaient supporter la présence de l'autre dans la même pièce et qu'ils avaient eu tendance à se laisser aller pendant leurs scènes communes à faire un peu plus de gestes tendres que ce qui étaient prévu.

Les producteurs voyaient ça d'un bon œil et espéraient vraiment qu'ils réussissent à passer au dessus de leur discorde pour le bien de tout le monde parce que la série commençait à en pâtir sérieusement. Avec leurs refus de scènes intimes les fans de leur couple commençaient à s'agacer de la condition de leurs personnages et les audiences étaient en berne depuis un moment.

Stephen dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en attendant Emily devant sa caravane. Il voulait lui parler et lui dire ce qu'il avait eu envie de lui dire dans l'ascenseur. Mais encore une fois il s'était laissé gagner par la colère et la peur et avait encore aggravé une situation qui était déjà très mal engagée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Emily le sortant de ses pensées en montant les marchés de sa caravane. Si c'est encore pour...

\- Je voudrais te parler….calmement si possible. Dit-il simplement avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. Surprise de la raison de sa présence elle le fit entrer sans un mot. Elle s'affaira un moment avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui en s'adossant au plan de travail de la cuisine pour l'écouter.

\- Alors….

\- Je…je voudrais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le moment ou j'ai sonné à ta porte ce soir là. Commença-t-il très hésitant. Je...je t'ai mise dans une situation impossible. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour arranger les choses parce que franchement ce que j'ai fait est difficilement pardonnable.

Emily écoutait attentivement contente de ce qu'il lui disait. Elle avait attendu ce moment des mois durant et il était enfin la. Mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis cette soirée. Toute cette rage, cette colère, cette frustration…elle se demandait si une simple conversation pourrait arranger ça.

\- Je…j'ai rédigé un communiqué que j'ai transmit au service presse. Elle le regarda surprise de ses paroles. Il devrait sortir demain et remettre les pendules à l'heure…..tu avais raison je suis venu avec un but précis ce soir là….et j'ai tout gâché entre nous par lâcheté….je suis désolé.

Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire, Stephen avait enfin décidé d'être honnête avec lui-même et de reconnaître qu'il était attiré par sa partenaire et avec ce communiqué il allait le révéler à tout le monde. Il avait réglé ses affaires du côté de sa femme et avait demandé le divorce. Cela ne servait plus à rien de continuer, il avait prit cette décision il y a des mois de cela en se présentant devant la porte d'Emily, seulement il n'avait pas voulut l'assumer.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Sa voix était faible, complètement sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'un jour il fasse quelque chose, qu'il fasse un geste vers elle. Elle n'espérait pas que les choses se règlent d'un coup mais enfin le monde entier allait savoir que tout n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle n'était pas cette femme décrite dans les journaux, enfin elle allait pouvoir souffler et retrouver une vie le plus normale possible.

\- Oui c'est sérieux….j'aurais du le faire le jour même. Dit-il d'un air gêné.

\- Et….et Mavi ? Cassandra va….

\- Non….tout est réglé….on a trouvé un terrain d'entente. Dit-il touché qu'elle se soucie de ça. Ca été difficile mais on est arrivé à trouver un accord. Emily….je sais que j'ai été en dessous de tout et que je ne suis pas l'homme que tu espérais…..mais sache que tu comptes énormément pour moi et que ce soir là j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais…..et que j'avais envie de le faire…..j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de me pardonner.

Elle était émue de son ton et de ses paroles qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre depuis des mois. Elle se rendit compte de ses larmes quand elle sentit la main de Stephen sur sa joue en train de les essuyer, il s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle sans aperçoive. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et lui murmura un merci sincère. Ils se fixèrent un instant perdus dans le regard de l'autre et Stephen quitta sa caravane la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

Depuis ce communiqué de presse les choses s'étaient un peu arrangés pour Emily, les journalistes ne la poursuivaient plus et les articles sur elle commençaient à devenir rare. Elle avait retrouvé une certaine tranquillité d'esprit et cela lui faisait un bien fou, elle avait comme l'impression de renaître.

Sa relation avec Stephen aussi avait prit un nouveau tournant. Elle était moins réticente à lui parler et ils avaient même eu un fou rire la semaine dernière sur le plateau à cause d'une scène qu'ils avaient eu un mal fou à tourner. Elle le sentait apaisé et bien dans sa peau, chose qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle était contente pour lui, il avait fait un grand pas pour vivre la vie qu'il méritait.

Elle aurait aimé, faire partie de cette nouvelle vie mais elle se demandait si après tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux il y avait encore un espoir et qu'un jour ils puissent vivre pleinement leur attirance. Elle en avait envie, vraiment envie, mais elle se demandait si lui en avait encore envie. Il ne lui montrait aucun signe dans ce sens et elle se disait qu'il avait finit par tourner la page de leur histoire.

Elle rigola à ce terme, leur histoire se résumait à un premier baiser qui avait créer le scandale et à une nuit passée chacun dans son coin avec un réveil plutôt compliqué. Il était certain que si elle se limitait à ça leur histoire n'en était pas une. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Réalisa-t-elle d'un coup, elle voulait plus et elle voulait surtout se souvenir d'autre chose en pensant à Stephen. Elle ne voulait pas se réveiller un jour dans vingt ans et ne se souvenir de lui que de cette façon, une presque histoire qui n'avait pas aboutît.

Ce constat la fit se lever de son canapé et elle sortie en furie de sa caravane. Elle devait le voir et lui parler, elle le chercha partout dans le studio et elle apprit par David qu'il était déjà rentré. Elle fonça sans se poser de questions vers sa voiture et prit la direction de son appartement. Elle se gara n'importe comment bien trop pressée de le voir et monta les escaliers en vitesse, sans prendre le temps d'attendre l'ascenseur.

Elle reprit son souffle et répéta mentalement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle frappa fébrilement à la porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir. Seulement ce ne fut pas la personne espéré derrière la porte.

\- Oh…salut. Dit-elle nerveusement à Cassandra qui la regardait avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- Il n'est pas la….je suppose que c'est lui que tu viens voir ? Emily hocha la tête surprise de la trouver la, elle se posait des centaines de questions et se demandait bien la raison de sa présence.

\- Je repasserais. Dit-elle en s'éloignant sans vraiment répondre à sa question. Elle redescendit et reprit sa voiture afin de rentrer chez elle et de se coucher sous une tonne de couette et d'oublier que Cassandra était de retour dans la vie de Stephen.

Stephen venait de se garer devant la maison d'Emily et il hésitait à sortir. Il en avait envie mais il ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire. Depuis que ce communiqué était sortit il la sentait un peu plus disposer à lui parler mais elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste vers lui, il avait attendu longtemps avant de se décider à venir lui parler mais devant le fait accomplit il n'était plus sur de rien.

Il fit interrompu dans ses pensées par la voiture d'Emily se garant dans l'allée de garage. Il l'observa et constata qu'elle avait la tête des mauvais jours. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser mais cela était assez important pour qu'elle soit bouleversée. Il décida de sortir et d'aller la trouver.

\- Emily ? Il la vit se retourner à son appel avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Son ton était assez dur et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière.

\- Je voulais te parler mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Dit-il simplement.

\- Non effectivement ce n'est pas le moment et ça ne sera jamais le moment Stephen ! Alors oublie moi s'il te plaît ! Elle se retourna pour ouvrir sa porte et enfin rentrer chez elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade ! Je croyais que les choses allaient mieux entre nous ? Je me suis trompé ? Elle se retourna lentement à ses paroles et rigola nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?! Elle s'approcha de lui. Je suis allée chez toi….je voulais qu'on parle un peu….et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé en frappant à ta porte ?! Il n'avait pas besoin de la réponse, il le savait parfaitement. Ta femme ! Ou ex femme…avec vous deux on a du mal à savoir !

\- Emily….

\- Non tu te tais et tu m'écoutes ! Si je suis passée c'est parce que je….je voulais te dire que je ne t'en voulais plus...j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et les choses se sont calmées. Et je….je me suis dit que peut-être on pourrait….envisager de penser à….nous. Elle parlait vite et de façon un peu décousue mais il le fallait sinon elle sentait qu'elle n'irait au bout. Et j'étais heureuse parce qu'enfin je m'autorisais à nouveau à penser qu'on pourrait essayer de voir si nous deux c'était possible ou si c'était…..

Elle ne put finir sa tirade que Stephen encercla son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa en se jetant sur ses lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur sa nuque et il la sentit se détendre contre lui en passant des bras autour de son cou. Elle se laissait aller à ce baiser et il était soulagé, il avait eu peur de devoir se battre avec elle pour qu'elle accepte de l'écouter. A bout de souffle il abandonna ses lèvres et la fixa avec un léger sourire.

\- Je ne sais ce que t'as dit Cassandra mais elle juste venue pour récupéré Mavi….c'est tout. Dit-il en balayant son visage de ses yeux. Tout est finit entre nous je te le promets. Il souriait à voir son visage se détendre. Alors comme ça tu es passée me voir ? Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler, la gorge nouée d'émotion. Ce que tu as dit...tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et regretter de ne pas avoir essayer. Elle lui fit un sourire franc et sincère. Et toi que fais-tu la ?

\- La même chose que toi….je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et avoir des regrets.

\- Et si tu rentrais ? Lui demanda-t-elle en le tirant déjà vers la porte. Il lui fit un grand sourire et la suivit sans se poser de questions. Cette fois peu importe que quelqu'un les surprenne, ils affronteraient ensembles.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis.**

 **A bientôt pour un nouvel OS qui est déjà prêt et qui sera posté plus vite si j'ai des reviews...c'est ça qui motive...**

 **Je vous embrasse.**


	26. Lâcher Prise

**Bonjour à** **tous,**

 **Merci aux personnes à qui je ne peux répondre par le site pour leurs reviews sur le dernier OS. Ça fait plaisir et c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Voici un nouvel OS sur une idée d'Aphrodite161701. Merci beaucoup pour ton idée et j'espère que tu vas aimé ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

C'est un peu nerveux que Stephen arriva sur le plateau. Il devait tourner une scène intime avec sa partenaire et il devait avouer qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise. Cette scène était un peu plus poussée que celles qu'ils avaient pu tourner jusqu'à présent. C'était une scène de réconciliation entre leurs personnages. Depuis la saison dernière ils étaient séparés et les fans attendaient cette scène avec impatience, ils avaient donc une pression supplémentaire. Du moins lui avait une pression supplémentaire.

Quand il avait lu le script de cette scène il avait su d'avance qu'elle serait très difficile à tourner pour lui. Depuis un moment, un très long moment en fait, il avait du mal à cacher ce qu'il ressentait pour sa collègue et amie. Les gens se posaient des questions, des rumeurs circulaient mais rien n'avait jamais été prouvé. Sa femme lui demandait sans arrêt des comptes, il ne pouvait que la comprendre, et jusqu'à présent il était toujours arrivé à plus ou moins la rassurer.

Mais à cet instant il n'était plus sur de rien. Il allait devoir tourner une scène hyper poussée et intime avec la femme qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des années. Il le reconnaissait enfin, elle lui plaisait et n'avait qu'une envie quand il la voyait, s'enfermer avec elle dans une chambre et n'en sortir qu'une fois son envie assouvie.

Quand il pénétra sur le plateau il le trouva pratiquement vide, seul le personnel essentiel était présent autant dire pas grand monde. Il chercha Emily du regard et la trouva sur la droite avec le réalisateur à écouter attentivement ce qu'il voulait. Elle était habillée en Felicity Smoak et il sentait déjà que les prochaines heures seraient les plus difficiles de toute sa vie. Il souffla un bon coup et essaya de remettre ses idées en place avant d'aller les retrouver.

\- Salut. Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée, il nota le regard d'Emily sur lui. La connaissant elle avait du sentir son stress.

\- Salut. Répondit le réalisateur. Tu es la…justement j'expliquais à Emily ce que j'attendais de vous. Je veux de la passion mais je veux surtout beaucoup d'amour….ça fait des mois qu'Oliver rêve de retrouver Felicity et de lui faire l'amour alors je veux que ça crève l'écran. Dit-il en se tournant vers Stephen. Quand à toi Emily je veux la même chose mais avec une petite nuance…tu as encore peur qu'Oliver te blesse et t'écarte de sa vie…je te veux impliquée mais avec un peu de réserve…c'est ok ? Il s'adressa aux deux et les vit hocher la tête sans rien dire perdus dans leurs pensées.

Tout le monde se mit en place et au bout de quelques instants ils débutèrent leur scène. Il y avait très peu de texte, tout passait par leurs gestes et leurs attitudes. C'est Oliver qui devait initier le premier baiser. Stephen se perdit un instant dans le regard d'Emily et essayait de contrôler le flot d'émotions qu'il ressentait et qu'il sentait prêt à surgir. Il s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son visage. Ce simple contact électrisa sa peau et des frissons firent leur apparition. Il ne pouvait pas le cacher.

Emily le remarqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils surprise de sa réaction. Elle essaya d'accrocher son regard pour comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver mais c'est comme si c'était un contact qu'il refusait. Ses yeux balayaient son visage et le haut de son corps mais ne croisaient pas les siens. Elle posa une main sur la sienne et cela eut pour effet d'encrer ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il reprenait conscience.

Elle l'interrogea du regard et n'obtenue aucune réponse, simplement encore plus de questions. Habituellement il suffisait qu'elle plonge dans ses yeux bleus pour comprendre en un instant ce qui n'allait pas, mais la à l'évidence ce n'était pas le cas. Elle sentit son pouce s'attarder sur ses lèvres et cela la déstabilisa complètement, elle sut à cet instant qu'elle n'avait pas Oliver Queen devant elle mais Stephen Amell.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose comme ça se produisait mais la plupart du temps il se reprenait assez vite et elle avait eu l'impression de rêver. Mais à cet instant elle ne rêvait pas. Elle le sentit s'approcher pour se coller carrément à elle et à sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration et elle sentait une excitation prendre possession de son ventre.

Quand son torse toucha sa poitrine, il dut retenir un gémissement tellement la sentir contre lui le rendait fou. Il savait qu'il était sur une pente glissante et qu'un rien pouvait le faire basculer mais il s'en fichait, à cet instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était elle. Il voulait partir à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait si souvent regardé mais jamais touché, il voulait sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts les frissons qui parcourrait son corps à son simple contact, il voulait sentir son souffle dans son cou et la sentir doucement gémir dans son oreille, il voulait goûter à sa peau et embrasser chaque centimètres carrés pour arriver à ce triangle de bonheur qu'il imaginait prêt à l'accueillir.

Perdu dans ses pensées il la rapprocha encore de lui en crochetant sa nuque et décalant son visage vers son cou. Il déposa un doux baiser à la base et remonta lentement vers son lobe d'oreille qu'il entreprit de mordiller doucement. Il devia ensuite lentement vers son visage et la commissure de sa bouche. Il s'attarda un moment à déposer de doux baisers à cet endroit pour ensuite titiller doucement sa lèvre supérieure avec de petits coups de langue.

Il la sentait frémir sous ses caresses. Il la sentait se raccrocher à lui afin de ne pas tomber. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et le tenait serrer contre elle. Il la sentait respirer vite et il savait que c'était lui le responsable de son état et malgré qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il était fier de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Finalement elle entrouvrit les lèvres et il glissa sa langue a l'intérieur de sa bouche pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Ils gémirent à l'unisson de sentir ce nouveau contact entre eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais c'était la première fois que cela voulait dire quelque chose, qu'il se sentait vraiment lui et qu'il ne jouait pas. Il l'embrassa et à bout de souffle rompit ce baiser si lourd de sens. Il plongea dans ses yeux bleus un instant et il ne put empêcher un timide sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Dieu qu'il avait envie de replonger sur ses lèvres pleines qui n'attendaient que les siennes, Dieu qu'il avait envie de la déshabiller entièrement et de se perdre en elle.

Elle le fixait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il pouvait le voir à son regard confus. Il ne s'attarda pas plus et fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et la poussa un peu plus loin. Ses jambes furent stoppées par le matelas et c'est très doucement qu'il l'allongea sur le lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle. Cette position le rendit encore plus fou de désir et il commença à balader ses mains sur son corps. Elle se laissait faire complètement emportée et déconnectée de la réalité.

\- Coupez ! C'était….parfait ! Bon on fait un autre angle et ensuite on passe à la scène suivante.

Ils se fixèrent d'un coup tout les deux et revinrent à la réalité. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant de longues minutes se demandant comment ils avaient pu se laisser aller de la sorte. Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés mais eux ne pouvaient pas ignorer ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Stephen se dégagea doucement et quitta les bras d'Emily à regret. Il se glissa contre son corps et l'aida à se lever à son tour. Il tenait encore sa main quand on leur demanda de recommencer afin d'avoir l'angle voulut. Ils s'exécutèrent et refirent les mêmes gestes avec les mêmes intentions. Cette fois-ci Emily et Stephen étaient préparés au flot de sensations qu'ils allaient ressentir mais ils n'étaient pas préparés à se laisser totalement emporter par leur passion.

Une fois allongés sur le lit, ils ne purent rester calme et encore une fois tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux disparu et plus rien ne comptait à par l'autre. Ils entendirent vaguement au loin quelqu'un crier "Coupez" mais ce fut tout. Ils se laissèrent emporter par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient et dans lequel ils mettaient ce trop plein d'émotions qu'ils retenaient depuis un moment maintenant.

\- J'ai dit coupez ! Tenta à nouveau le réalisateur.

Cette fois-ci c'est Emily qui rompit le baiser et qui repoussa tendrement Stephen par les épaules. Il savait qu'il y avait quelques témoins de ce moment d'égarement et il était réellement gêné de faire face à tout le monde. Il se releva quand même et une fois sur pied, il quitta le studio sans regarder personne. Emily essaya de l'appeler mais il restait sourd à ses tentatives.

Il s'était réfugié comme un voleur dans sa caravane essayant de se remettre les idées en place, et pas que les idées se surprit-il à penser. Il venait d'admettre devant témoins qu'il était sous le charme de sa collègue, il avait toujours refusé plus ou moins de voir la vérité en face mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer il ne pouvait plus reculer et prétendre qu'il n'y avait qu'une amitié forte….il était attiré par Emily plus que jamais.

Il n'avait pas réussit à contrôler ses réactions, ni son corps. Il s'était laissé emporté par sa douceur et son odeur enivrante, par ses caresses et ses gémissements, par sa langue caressant la sienne, par sa bouche découvrant la sienne et la dévorant. Il ne sait pas honnêtement jusqu'ou il serait aller si Emily ne l'avait pas gentiment arrêté.

\- Stephen ? Emily pénétra avec prudence dans sa caravane et avança un peu plus près de lui.

Il lui faisait face et n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était rentré. Il leva la tête vers elle et vit son regard inquiet sur lui. Cette femme le surprenait, elle aurait pu être en colère ou surprise ou bien encore vexée de sa façon d'agir mais non….elle était inquiète. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle avait autant voulut que lui ce qu'il venait de se produire ?

\- Stephen je crois….Il fonça sur elle à la première syllabe qui sortit de cette magnifique bouche. Il ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas analyser son comportement, il voulait simplement l'embrasser et s'enivrer d'elle et de son corps. À cet instant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était elle.

Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour lui donner l'impulsion d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois dans cette position il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et dévora son cou de baiser. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il l'avait quitté mais il lui avait manqué. Il remonta vers son visage et se perdit à nouveau sur sa bouche.

Emily gémissait sous l'effet de ses baisers brûlants. Elle voulait le repousser et parler mais à chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait le courage une nouvelle myriade de baisers déferlaient et elle était à nouveau perdu dans le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Elle se tenait à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et s'accrochait de peur de le voir s'éloigner. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts pour le garder près de sa peau qui ne demandait qu'à frissonner au contact de sa barbe naissante.

Doucement ses mains descendirent vers le bas de son teeshirt pour la passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur de sa peau ainsi que sa douceur, elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Depuis des années elle rêvait de passer ses mains sur ce torse qu'elle avait si souvent admiré. Elle dû quitter sa bouche le temps de passer le teeshirt au dessus de sa tête et elle lui manquait déjà.

Elle se recula un peu et regarda avec envie ces muscles dessinés qui roulaient sous l'effort de la maintenir contre ce mur. Elle était excitée rien que de le regarder et n'imaginait même pas ce qu'elle allait ressentir quand il la toucherait. Leurs regard s'accrochèrent et c'est un immense sourire qui fendit leur visage. Ils savaient que ce moment finirait par arriver un jour où l'autre, ils n'avaient simplement pas pensé que cela arriverait en plein tournage.

Stephen resserra sa prise sous ses fesses et la décolla du mur pour la porter jusque son lit pas très loin. Il la déposa délicatement et caressa de son regard son corps. Il se décala pour se poser juste à côté d'elle. Il entreprit de lui enlever son chemisier blanc, celui qu'elle portait déjà pour leur scène. Il déboutonna un à un chaque bouton et constatait à sa progression des frissons parcourir le corps de sa partenaire.

Il découvrit un soutien gorge en dentelle qu'il s'empressa de caresser et d'embrasser. Il continua son exploration jusque la taille d'Emily ou il fut stoppé par sa jupe. Il passa sa main derrière son dos pour descendre la fermeture éclaire et se débarrasser de ce vêtement qui le séparait de ce qu'il cherchait.

Elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant lui et son regard gourmand. Elle aurait dû être gênée de se trouver à moitié nue et offerte mais rien ne lui semblait plus naturel que de se retrouver ici, sur ce lit avec Stephen. Elle appréciait chaque caresse, chaque baiser déposé sur son corps. Elle soupirait et gémissait bien malgré elle, mais elle ne pouvait retenir ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais quand elle le sentit arriver à sa féminité, elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir résister à ce flot de sensations qu'il ne manquerait pas de déclencher.

Il faisait durer le plaisir et descendait doucement. Il embrassait ses seins, son ventre, sa taille. Il arriva à l'élastique de son string et tira légèrement dessus avec ses dents. Il la sentit frémir sous cette caresse et sans prévenir déposa sa bouche sur son intimité encore couverte. Elle cria de bonheur et de plaisir et cela l'encouragea à continuer à la titiller. Il passa sa langue sur le tissu et reçu l'effet espéré, Emily se tortillant sous lui. Il posa une main sur sa taille pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter.

\- Ne bouge plus. C'était les premières paroles qu'il prononçait depuis qu'elle était entrée. Elle l'écouta et arrêta de se tortiller dans tout les sens. Voila. Il se releva un peu et l'entraina avec lui pour lui retirer son soutien gorge et profiter de cette poitrine qui ne demandait qu'à être cajolé. En redescendant il happa au passage un mamelon dans sa bouche qu'il prit un malin plaisir à mordiller. Il se retrouva vite un peu plus bas et lui retira son string en un geste habile. Il se releva encore une fois pour l'admirer et être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Une fois certain que ce n'était pas un rêve, il se pencha lentement vers son intimité et déposa un doux baiser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, histoire de la faire languir un peu. Elle gémit de frustration et un petit sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Patience. Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque. J'y arrive. Et sans prévenir il fondit sur sa féminité qui était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé il y a quelques heures, prête à l'acceuillir. Il gémit en la goûtant et explora doucement et tendrement son sexe frémissant. Elle bougeait et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il la sentait prête à venir et se retint d'aller plus loin.

Il remonta lentement vers son visage en déposant des baisers un peu partout. Il se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer. Emily leva le regard et pu voir son excitation évidente pour elle, même si elle n'en avait jamais douté. Elle le vit à nouveau venir vers elle et d'instinct elle écarta les cuisses pour l'accueillir. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le retenir contre elle et plonger son visage dans son cou.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se laissa emporter par ses bras tout en la pénétrant tendrement. Il gémit à la sentir si chaude et humide autour de lui. Il glissa dans ce fourreau de chair avec plaisir et se retira tout aussi doucement. Il la sentait soupirer dans son oreille à ce qu'il lui faisait subir et savait qu'elle en demandait encore. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir alors il commença ses vas et viens en allant toujours un peu plus loin et un peu plus fort.

Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le sentir encore plus elle et elle accentua la pression en posant ses mains sur ses fesses. Il se sentit prisonnier de ses cuisses et le simple fait de se dire qu'elle le voulait encore plus lui fit perdre la tête et il accéléra ses mouvements. Il sentit un éclair de plaisir le traverser et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus encore très longtemps.

Il était encouragé par les soupirs et les légers cris de sa partenaire. Il la sentait réceptive à ses vas et viens et elle commença elle aussi à se déhancher et à avancer son bassin pour le recevoir encore plus profondément. Elle le rendait fou et savait comment le rendre fou. Il accéléra encore ses coups et un vas et viens de trop la fit jouir, quand il sentit ses murs autour de lui se resserrer il savait que la délivrance n'était pas loin. Il voulait lutter mais en même temps se laisser aller au plaisir, c'est un dernier déhanché d'Emily qui eu raison de lui.

Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés et transpirants. Stephen était toujours allongé sur Emily et n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger. Il se décala quand même en l'entrainant avec lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il rabattit la couette sur eux et se tourna vers elle afin de croiser son regard.

\- Je….je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent de cette façon. Dit-il d'une voix faible en caressant sa joue. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mise dans une position….Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser….ce qui est arrivé devait arriver, c'est tout. Elle le rassura avec un immense sourire. Je suis une grande fille tu sais….si je ne voulais pas, je n'avais qu'à te dire non…..mais j'en avais très envie. Elle s'éclaircit un peu la voix à ce qu'elle allait dire. La question maintenant est de savoir ce qui va suivre après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Il se redressa et posa sa tête sur une de ses mains pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Je pense que ce qu'on vient de faire est plutôt clair pour la suite…..je ne me pose pas plus de question Emily….c'est toi…et je crois que c'est le cas depuis un long moment déjà. Elle lui fit un sourire à tomber et il se pencha pour encore une fois embrasser ses lèvres dont il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

* * *

 **L'idée était un Stephen se laissant emporter par une scène intime entre les deux.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié et j'attends vos avis avec impatience comme toujours.**

 **Si parmi vous certains ont des idées n'hésitez pas c'est un vrai plaisir de les écrire.**

 **Pour la suite je suis en plein écriture d'une nouvelle fiction Stemily et d'un OS Olicity. Je ne sais pas encore par contre quand tout cela sera posté.**

 **La semaine prochaine si tout va bien il y aura un nouvel OS Stemily sur une autre idée que l'on m'a laissé. Voilà vous savez tout...à votre tour de me dire ce que vous pensez...**

 **A bientôt...**


	27. Frustration et Jalousie

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici un nouvel OS sur une idée d'Amazing-Destiny. J'espère que tu vas aimer ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Un grand merci aux guests pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier OS, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point une petite review fait plaisir. Je voulais aussi dire merci aux personnes qui passent sur les chapitres sans laisser de petit mot, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça aussi ça motive énormément.**

 **Assez de bavardage, bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et sa présence. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

Emily vérifiait une dernière fois qu'il ne manquait rien. Les bières étaient au frigo, la nourriture était prête et demandait juste à être réchauffée, tout avait l'air en ordre. Elle passa ensuite au salon pour vérifier les branchements de son lecteur DVD avec sa télé. La dernière fois qu'elle avait voulut faire une séance ciné chez elle, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que son chien avait mangé les câbles.

Elle sourit doucement à ce souvenir, qui était plutôt bon. C'était un soir avec Stephen, ils avaient parlé d'un film dans la journée et il s'était présenté chez elle le soir même avec le DVD en main et un sourire ravageur sur son visage. Malgré sa fatigue elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui dire non et l'avait laissé entrer. Seulement ils n'avaient pas regardé le film, ils avaient passés leur soirée à discuter de tout et de rien. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait comprit que leur amitié était loin d'être évidente, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et luttaient comme ils le pouvaient contre ce qu'ils ressentaient.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et se concentrer sur la soirée à venir. Elle avait réunit une partie du Cast pour la projection du film dans lequel elle avait joué il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle rigola au souvenir du tournage qui lui avait laissé un très bon souvenir. Elle avait rencontré des gens très sympa avec qui elle avait gardé des contacts. Elle fut ramené à la réalité par l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Elle déambulait dans son appartement pour essayer de voir tout le monde et voir s'il manquait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Elle discutait avec chaque groupe qui au final n'en formait plus qu'un seul. C'était toujours comme ça. Elle adorait chaque personne présente chez elle, ils étaient devenus au fil des années une vraie famille et elle appréhendait déjà la fin de la série. Rien n'était programmé mais elle savait que c'était inévitable.

Elle était seule en cuisine à s'affairer pour servir le repas dans quelques minutes quand elle sentit une présence à l'encadrement de la porte. Elle tourna la tête et tomba sur les prunelles bleues de Stephen qui la regardait avec un immense sourire comme à son habitude.

\- Je pense qu'après avoir vu ça je peux mourir tranquille. Dit-il en éclatant de rire, elle le suivit mais lui lança un regard froid. Pas contrarié du tout il ajouta. Tu peux au moins reconnaître que je n'ai pas vraiment tord.

\- Non pas tout à fait. Admit-elle en rigolant encore une fois. Tu veux quelque chose ? Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'être seule avec lui dans sa minuscule cuisine, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait depuis un moment. Ce n'était pas à cause de lui, c'était elle le problème elle sentait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister et elle avait toujours peur de faire un geste qui en déclenche un autre.

\- Non…je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Repondit-il en s'approchant d'elle pas à pas.

\- No….non merci ça va. Elle déglutit péniblement à le voir si proche d'elle, mais elle perdit ses moyens quand il saisit sa main. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire.

\- Emily est ce que….oh pardon ! Je ne voulais pas…

Cette intrusion eut pour effet de les éloigner l'un de l'autre et mit mal à l'aise tout le monde. Stephen quitta la cuisine en marmonnant une excuse que personne ne comprit et Willa se tourna vers Emily une fois Stephen disparu. Elle croisa les bras avec un petit sourire en coin et attendit qu'Emily s'explique.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Dit-elle sachant que son amie attendait des explications.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Parce que d'après ce que j'ai vu….qu'est-ce que vous attendez tout les deux ?

\- Je sais pas. Elle souffla de frustration. Je sais pas pourquoi on lutte encore…..enfin je veux dire maintenant on a plus aucune barrière, rien qui nous retient….alors je ne sais pas….pourtant il me rends complètement….

\- Raide dingue de lui ? Emily hocha la tête. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui vous retient mais je sais que si je n'étais pas arrivée il t'aurais sauté dessus. Elle éclata de rire entraînant Emily. Plus sérieusement Em….laisse toi aller et arrête de réfléchir, avant tu avais toutes les raisons de lui résister mais il est divorcé depuis des mois maintenant…..je pensais que vous alliez vous sauter dessus depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour !

Emily écoutait son amie qui avait toujours été de bons conseils. Il était divorcé depuis bientôt six mois et leur histoire n'avait pas évolué et c'était en partie sa faute. C'est elle qui freinait les choses, elle avait même l'impression qu'ils étaient moins proches que quand il était marié.

\- Écoute si on laissait ça de côté pour ce soir et qu'on profitait de nos amis, il sera encore temps d'agir demain….et puis on sait jamais peut-être que ce soir sera le bon moment. Willa lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires, Emily leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réflexion et entraîna son amie dans le salon ou tout le monde était réunit pour se mettre à table.

Le repas se passa dans une bonne ambiance, comme souvent. Elle avait sentit le regard de Stephen sur elle une bonne partie du repas, qui pour une fois n'était pas placé à côté d'elle. Elle s'en était étonnée mais n'avait rien dit. Il avait préféré se placer face à elle et cela l'avait un peu déstabilisé elle devait l'avouer. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon devant la télé pour assister à la projection du nouveau film d'Emily. C'était un film d'auteur à petit budget qui serait projeté dans de petits festivals, c'était loin d'être une superproduction hollywoodienne. Chacun prit place sur le canapé et au sol, Emily lança nerveusement le DVD. Le silence se fit instantanément et tout le monde se plongea dans l'histoire.

Stephen avait un mal fou à se concentrer sur le film, il voyait à peine les images et honnêtement il aurait eu du mal à raconter l'histoire. Son esprit divaguait et se laissait emporter par Emily. Elle occupait toutes ses pensées depuis un moment déjà, mais là ce soir c'était pire que d'habitude. Il avait envie de se laisser aller et de vivre enfin cette passion qu'il sentait couver au fond de lui pour cette jolie blonde sans se poser de questions. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, cette époque là était révolue.

Il fut ramené au film quand il entendit des rires et des sifflements et quand il posa les yeux sur l'écran son sang ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur rata un battement, Emily était dans les bras de son partenaire en train de….il avait du mal à trouver les mots. Il n'en revenait pas, elle était complètement nue, même si on ne voyait rien à l'écran il imaginait aisément aux vu des angles filmés qu'elle ne portait rien. Elle avait toujours refusé de tourner ce genre de chose avec lui ! Il se leva de frustration et de colère contenue. Il ne pouvait pas exprimer clairement ce qu'il ressentait alors il préféra sortir sur le balcon, en prenant au passage une bière au frigo.

Willa leva son regard vers lui quand il quitta le salon sachant parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait nier que cette scène était très poussée et très intime, elle comprenait que cela pouvait le déranger. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres se disant que finalement c'est peut-être ce qui allait les rapprocher parce que connaissant le caractère de chacun cela allait les amener à une explication franche et sincère.

Emily essaya de se concentrer sur la fin du film et les commentaires plus ou moins déplacés sur l'unique scène d'amour du film. Elle devait avoué qu'elle avait du mal à ignorer le fait que Stephen n'ai même pas daigné regarder la fin du film. Elle avait bien fait l'effort de regarder le sien alors qu'elle était loin d'aimer ce qu'il avait tourné, mais elle l'avait fait pour lui et pour lui montrer son soutien. Elle était en colère et ne manquerai pas de lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Au bout d'un moment elle vit tout le monde se lever, signe que le film était certainement finit et après un dernier verre ils prirent tous le chemin de la porte. Elle avait aperçut Stephen assis sur le balcon, il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait déserté le salon. Elle commença à débarrasser ce qu'il restait des vestiges du passage de ses amis avant d'aller le trouver et de lui demander gentiment de partir, mais avant elle voulait se calmer. Elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que dans l'état dans lequel elle était, ses mots allaient largement dépasser sa pensée.

Stephen tournait en rond depuis une bonne heure. Il avait vidé sa bière pratiquement d'une traite et avait prit place sur l'unique transat du balcon, il avait perdu son regard sur la ville et avait essayé vainement de chasser les images qu'il avait vu. Emily dans les bras d'un autre que lui, complètement nue. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça il sentait une jalousie prendre possession de lui et il se retenait de foncer dans ce salon, de mettre tout le monde dehors et de lui expliquer ce qu'il pensait de cette scène.

Mais il savait aussi que s'il agissait de cette manière, son amitié avec Emily était sans l'ombre d'un doute terminé. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas, ne plus pouvoir la voir quand il en avait envie, ne plus pouvoir lui parler, passer ses soirées avec elle seule, lui raconter ses malheurs et qu'elle lui remonte le moral, sans tout ça il savait qu'il aurait du mal à avancer tout les jours.

Il savait qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement à présent, chacun étant venu lui dire au revoir. Personne n'avait fait de commentaire mais il les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous comprit pourquoi il avait agit de cette façon. Tout le monde le voyait, tout le monde le savait mais tout le monde prétendait qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, même lui se voilait la face à se dire qu'il ne la considérait que comme une amie, alors qu'il était clair après sa réaction de ce soir qu'elle était plus que ça. Il se décida à rentrer et à l'aider à ranger même s'il savait qu'il allait essuyer sa colère avant. Il la trouva dans le salon avec un sac poubelle en main à jeter les gobelets vides dedans de rage.

\- Tu es en colère. Dit-il appuyé contre la bibliothèque à l'entrée. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il la vit continuer son activité sans lever le regard vers lui, elle jetait encore plus violemment les gobelets dans le sac poubelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit le sac des mains pour la faire réagir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle en rage.

\- Ah tu m'entends…j'ai cru que tu étais devenue sourde. Repondit-il ironiquement. Mais à ta réaction j'ai ma réponse...tu es en colère. Elle le fixa les yeux noirs de rage.

\- Pas du tout ! Pourquoi je serais en colère ? Tu as quitté le salon sans rien dire comme un voleur et tu n'as même pas daigné réapparaître une fois le film finit ! Si tu n'avais pas envie de le voir ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger !

\- Et bien si j'avais su je ne serais pas venu ! Repondit-il à son tour fou de colère qu'elle ne comprenne même pas ce qu'il l'avait dérangé. Te voir te faire tripoter par un mec pendant la moitié du film, excuse moi mais je finit par me demander quel genre de film tu as pu tourner !

\- Quoi ?! Non mais tu t'entends ? De quel droit portes-tu un jugement sur ce que je fais ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je peux faire ou pas ? Elle s'approcha de lui en rage, le défiant par son regard noir de colère. Tu n'es personne tu m'entends ? Moi j'ai résisté pour regarder pendant près de deux heures un film qui honnêtement n'a pas cassé trois pattes à un canard uniquement parce que ça te faisait plaisir….alors j'attendais la même chose de toi….mais apparemment c'est trop te demander.

Il la toisait de sa hauteur, il pouvait voir dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi sexy qu'à cet instant. Pourtant ce n'était pas leur première prise de bec mais celle-ci avait une saveur particulière parce qu'il avait enfin admit qu'il était jaloux qu'un autre que lui ai pu poser ses mains sur elle. Il se retenait de se jeter sur ses lèvres et cette bouche qui venaient de lui dire des horreurs mais qu'il avait encore plus envie d'embrasser maintenant que jamais.

\- Tu peux partir on a plus rien à se dire. Sa voix avait baissé d'un ton et il sentait comme une fêlure, elle était blessée et il se sentit mal d'un coup d'être responsable de son état.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Demanda-t-il lui aussi d'une voix plus calme. Elle eu un mouvement de recul, surprise de sa question.

\- Mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Stephen ! Je n'ai pas à te demander l'autorisation pour faire telle ou telle scène ! Dit-elle une fois de plus d'une voix haut perchée.

\- Je suis jaloux. Admit-il enfin à voix haute au bout d'un moment ses yeux toujours dans ceux d'Emily. A son aveu il vit passer un intérêt dans son regard. Je suis jaloux. Répéta-t-il pour être certain qu'elle ai bien entendu.

Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait bien comprit mais ne répondit rien ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ils se fixèrent un instant qui leur paru une éternité avant qu'Emily ne bouge ses lèvres pour parler. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de prononcer une syllabe que Stephen se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser comme il en avait envie depuis un moment.

Ce baiser était pressé et dur, il reflétait leur frustration et leur colère du moment. Puis il devint plus tendre et plus passionné, Stephen passa ses mains dans son dos pour la plaquer contre lui et Emily se laissa faire tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle lui accorda l'accès à sa langue qu'il se fit un plaisir de taquiner et d'explorer. Il ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant sa langue si chaude sur la sienne.

Très vite leurs mains explorèrent le corps de l'autre, leurs tee-shirts volèrent et ils se retrouvèrent sur le tapis du salon complètement nus à assouvir ce qui couvait depuis un certain temps eux. Ils leur avaient juste suffit d'une bonne raison pour céder à ce qu'ils essayaient de résister depuis des années maintenant. Les soupirs se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre, les gémissements répondaient en écho aux gémissements de l'autre. Ils ne se posaient pas de questions et vivaient simplement ce moment sans savoir si cela resterait un moment unique.

Emily avait sa tête posée sur le torse de Stephen appréciant l'instant. Elle mourrait d'envie de le caresser et d'y déposer des centaines de baisers, mais elle se contentait juste de poser sa main sur sa poitrine et de soupirer. Ils n'avaient pas encore parlé de ce qu'ils venaient de faire et pour être honnête elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, même si leur proximité et leur tenue, ou plutôt leur absence de tenue devrait faciliter le dialogue.

\- Tu as vraiment détesté mon film ? Emily se redressa sur ses coudes pour le regarder étonnée de sa question.

\- C'est tout ce qui te viens à l'esprit après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Dit-elle en gloussant légèrement.

\- Non…mais je veux savoir d'abord. Rigolant à son tour.

\- Ok….je t'ai trouvé à tomber….mais le film était nul. Repondit-elle franchement. Tu mérites mieux que ce genre de choses Stephen…attends le bon rôle ou alors fait des films à petit budget...mais ne fait pas ça sous prétexte que c'est un blockbuster. Il la regarda la remerciant de sa franchise et ne put s'empêcher de se relever légèrement et de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Merci de ta franchise. Elle lui sourit mais fronça les sourcils presque aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête gênée de ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

\- Tu…tu es vraiment jaloux ? Elle osa enfin le regarder dans les yeux. Il se redressa pour être plus à l'aise.

\- Oui Emily je suis vraiment jaloux….savoir qu'un autre que moi à…..Il ferma les yeux de frustration au souvenir des images de ce soir. Je sais que c'est normal dans notre métier ce genre de scène mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ça me plaît….mais ce qui m'a vraiment rendu dingue c'est que…que tu n'as jamais voulut ce genre de scène avec moi.

Elle le regarda surprise et ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait donc pas, pourtant elle pensait que c'était évident.

\- Si je n'ai jamais voulut de scène de ce genre avec toi….Commença-t-elle d'une voix traînante en faisant glisser un doigt sur son torse. C'est simplement parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on puisse déraper sur le plateau. Il haussa un sourcil à sa remarque. Tu crois vraiment que si nous avions eu une scène de ce genre on aurait pu rester de marbre l'un face à l'autre ? Honnêtement je ne pense pas. Regarde où on en est ce soir…..Dit-elle en montrant leurs vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon, témoin de leur empressement. Et si ça peut te rassurer je préfère largement sentir tes mains sur mon corps que celle de Josh. Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et se pencha pour l'embrasser sans retenue.

Elle se retrouva vite collée à son torse, les mains dans ses cheveux, sa bouche quémandant l'accès à sa langue. Elle avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté de son bassin et ne tarda pas à sentir sa virilité se réveiller. Elle sentait ses mains découvrir à nouveau son dos, sa bouche quitter ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou et atterrir à sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration saccadée.

Il prit un de ses seins en main et l'approcha de sa bouche afin de titiller ce petit bout de chair rosé qui avait durcit sous l'effet de l'excitation. Elle se cambra sous la sensation de sentir sa bouche sur sa poitrine, elle posa les mains à la base de son cou et se souleva délicatement pour s'empaler sans prévenir sur le membre dressé de Stephen. Ils gémirent à l'unisson sous l'effet de leurs corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre et se figèrent un instant plongé dans leurs yeux respectifs.

Stephen quitta sa poitrine pour ses hanches qu'il malaxa avant de l'aider à monter et descendre sur lui. Chaque mouvement le faisait gémir de plaisir et soupirer d'aise. Il était bien et à sa place avec elle, dans ce salon sur le sol à faire l'amour avec celle qui le faisait fantasmer depuis des années maintenant.

Elle sentait ses mains accompagner son geste et cela l'excita encore plus. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et colla sa poitrine à son torse changeant ainsi l'angle de leur corps. Elle entendit Stephen gémir sous ce changement d'angle et elle ne pouvait nier que c'était encore meilleur de cette façon. Elle s'agita encore un peu plus vite et le sentit accorder ses mouvements aux siens. Elle se sentait venir et n'avait pas envie de se retenir.

Elle le poussa un peu pour qu'il se rallonge sur le sol et s'etendit sur lui de tout son long. A ce geste elle sentit son clitoris frotter contre le corps de son partenaire. Cela lui fit tellement de bien qu'elle continua à se frotter à lui sans aucune gêne. Elle allait et venait en appuyant sur cette partie si sensible de son corps. D'un coup elle sentit Stephen la stopper. Elle le fixa ne comprenant pas. Il ne dit rien mais reprit ses vas et viens et elle devait admettre que c'était encore meilleur. Elle sentit son orgasme grandir et déferler sur elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire, suivit de près par Stephen.

Ils étaient à bout de souffle et avaient du mal à revenir à eux, tellement ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait été intense et lourd de sens. Emily était encore allongée sur Stephen et parsemait son cou et son torse de baisers brûlants, elle venait d'assouvir pour la seconde fois son envie de lui mais n'en n'avait pas encore assez.

\- Arrête. Dit-il dans un souffle à la sentir ainsi. Il sentait déjà son désir pour elle se réveiller.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête. Dit-elle en continuant sa descente sur son torse. Parce qu'à ce que je sens je ne suis pas certaine que tu en ai vraiment envie. Il rigola sachant très bien qu'elle avait raison, sans prévenir et d'un geste habile il inversa leur position et se retrouva à la surplomber, déjà prêt à la prendre encore une fois. Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse et sans hésitation ils s'unirent une fois de plus.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis cette soirée et les choses avaient vraiment évoluées entre les deux. Même s'ils n'habitaient pas officiellement ensembles Stephen avait élu domicile chez Emily. Ils ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle, leurs amis et collègues n'avaient pas été surprit de leur relation mais leur avait surtout demandé comment ils avaient pu ne rien concrétiser bien avant.

Emily et Stephen avaient sillonnés les différents festivals où le film de sa compagne avait été projeté. Il avait fait l'effort de le regarder en entier mais avait toujours du mal à la voir à l'ecran avec un autre que lui. Il avait rencontrer ce fameux Josh et avait pu constater qu'il n'était qu'ami avec Emily ce qui l'avait rassuré. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il était aussi jaloux mais il reconnaissait aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi amoureux d'une femme.

Malgré tout ce qui les séparait ils avaient réussit à se trouver, à surmonter les difficultés, à reconnaître qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et à enfin assouvir cette passion et si on leur posait la question les deux vous répondrait qu'ils ne changeraient rien à leur histoire et que s'ils devaient la recommencer ils la feraient de la même façon. C'est ce qui leur permettait d'apprecier ce qu'ils avaient, un amour infini, passionnel et inconditionnel.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS. J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience comme à chaque fois. N'oubliez pas c'est ce qui permet à chaque auteur de ce site de continuer à vous donner des chapitres et des histoires.**

 **Amazing-Destiny j'espère que cette fin te plaît...mdr...**

 **A bientôt pour soit un OS Olicity soit pour une nouvelle fiction Stemily...**


	28. Tu danses ?

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier OS, ça fait énormément de bien.**

 **Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS sur une inspiration d'Aphrodite161701. Merci à toi...j'espère que tu vas aimer.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et son temps passé.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily regardait la salle joliment décorée de centaines de roses blanches. C'était magnifique. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en réalisant que son ami avait enfin réalisé son rêve, trouver l'amour et épouser l'homme de sa vie. Il avait tellement eu de mal à s'assumer qu'aujourd'hui elle était heureuse pour lui et ne pouvait que se réjouir pour eux.

Elle avança prudemment dans cette salle où les tables étaient disposées tout autour de la piste de danse, la lumière était tamisée ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un côté chic et intimiste. Elle chercha sa table mais n'eut pas besoin de chercher longtemps Carina lui faisant de grands signes. Elle sourit à son amie et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

En arrivant elle visa les noms des autres convives, et ne fut pas surprise de trouver les noms de ses amis ainsi que ceux de Stephen et Cassandra. Elle s'en était doutée mais le voir écrit noir sur blanc lui donna un coup au cœur. Elle tenta de ne rien montrer et sursauta quand Colton vint la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations encore une fois Colton. Dit-elle dans son cou. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi...tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et le fixa tendrement. Tu vois il ne faut jamais désespéré….il y a toujours quelqu'un pour nous sur cette terre…..il suffit simplement de le trouver. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Merci Em. Il lui fit un énorme sourire. Merci pour tout depuis toutes ces années…..sans toi je crois que ça aurait été très difficile. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Tu sais parfois l'amour est juste en face de nous. Glissa-t-il à son oreille. Elle hocha la tête en retenant ses larmes sachant très bien de qui il parlait.

\- Oui mais parfois c'est trop compliqué aussi. Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée. On a beau s'aimer ça ne suffit pas toujours. A ces mots elle sentit son ami la serrer un peu plus fort. Bon aller on va pas se morfondre aujourd'hui. Dit-elle en se décalant de ses bras. On fait la fête !

Colton la lâcha et éclata de rire à sa remarque. Il était complètement dingue de cette blonde qui avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis le début. Il savait que ce qu'elle vivait n'était pas facile mais il savait aussi que l'amour triomphait toujours, il en était le parfait exemple.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien et l'ambiance à table était bonne. Emily avait eu du mal au début à se sentir bien mais Cassandra avait tout fait pour la mettre à l'aise, ce qui l'avait plutôt étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, surtout quand elle était sur son territoire.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui avait bien pu la faire devenir si gentille et agréable depuis quelques temps. Quand elle était présente elle se montrait amicale envers elle et sortait même avec eux. Par moment elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension tellement les choses n'étaient pas habituelles. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'avait dû faire Stephen pour qu'elle ai droit à ce soudain changement de comportement.

Profite de la soirée Emily et arrête de te poser des questions se dit-elle. Il sera toujours temps demain d'analyser tout ça.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par ses amis l'entraînant sur la piste de danse. Elle se déhancha pendant un bon moment riant, sautant, faisant des chorégraphies improbables avant que le DJ décide de changer la programmation pour de la musique beaucoup plus douce et plus intime. Sans attendre son reste elle reprit sa place à table et regarda Colton et son mari partager leur première danse langoureuse comme jeunes mariés.

Son regard fut attiré un peu plus sur la droite par un autre couple, Stephen et Cassandra. Ils dansaient lentement se regardant à peine, éloignés au possible comme s'ils avaient peur de trop se toucher. Elle ne les comprenait pas, ils avaient tout pour être heureux et pourtant ils passaient leur temps à se déchirer et à se donner des ultimatums pour tout et n'importe quoi. C'est ce comportement qui avait favorisé son rapprochement avec Stephen.

Depuis presque six ans qu'ils se connaissaient, leur relation avait évolué vers une amitié amoureuse, ils le savaient tout les deux. Ils avaient lutté pendant très longtemps, en vain. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Ils se l'étaient enfin avoué il y a quelques mois après avoir tourné autour du pot durant des années en alimentant les rumeurs.

Mais rien n'avait changé entre eux, Stephen était toujours marié et pour l'instant un divorce était impossible, trop d'intérêts étaient en jeu. Alors ils en restaient au même stade, ils se cherchaient, se taquinaient, partageaient de temps en temps un baiser qui les enflammaient mais qu'ils stoppaient quand ils sentaient qu'ils allaient déraper. En les voyant ainsi elle ne put empêcher un pincement au cœur et un sentiment de jalousie prendre possession d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches mais les voir ainsi partager une danse la rendait triste, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance. Déjà que les rumeurs allaient bon train mais alors si on les voyait danser c'était la fin de tout.

Elle décida de prendre l'air, elle en avait besoin si elle voulait finir la soirée sans pleurer ou montrer ses réels sentiments. Elle déambula un moment sur la terrasse qui courrait tout le long de la salle et regardait le paysage au loin. C'était un endroit magnifique qui surplombait la mer et avec le coucher de soleil elle se sentait privilégiée d'être ici.

\- C'est magnifique. Entendit-elle dans son dos. Et je ne parlais pas que de la vue. Elle tourna la tête vers cette voix et trouva Stephen à ses côtés les mains dans les poches, son nœud papillon défait traînant autour de son cou, sa chemise légèrement ouverte dévoilant le haut de son torse. Elle détourna la tête devant ce tableau, il était une vraie invitation à lui sauter dessus.

\- Oui c'est magnifique….et moi non plus je ne parle pas que de la vue. Repondit-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui avec un sourire. Il rigola un peu et la regarda tendrement. Tu t'amuses ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est une super soirée….je suis tellement content pour Colton….il mérite d'être heureux. Dit-il d'une voix lointaine, perdu dans ses pensées. Comme tout le monde. Il reporta son attention sur elle en prononçant ces mots mais ne dit rien de plus. Ils se fixèrent un instant perdus dans les yeux de l'autre quand une musique arriva à leurs oreilles. Ils se sourirent se souvenant de cette mélodie. C'était sur cette chanson qu'ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois, « Perfect » d'Ed Sheeran.

\- Tu danses ? Lui demanda Stephen en avançant sa main. Il la vit hésiter et comprit de suite pourquoi. On est seuls ici personne ne nous verra. Même si elle savait qu'il existait un risque elle ne put résister et prit sa main dans la sienne.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de sa nuque, son autre main emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle le sentit encercler sa taille et la maintenir contre lui de peur qu'elle se sauve. Il plongea dans ses yeux bleus et commença à la guider lentement. Ils tournaient ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de leur proximité, ils partageaient le même air, leurs visages se touchant presque. Ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre en fermant les yeux, heureux de partager ce moment volé.

Emily caressa la base de ses cheveux qu'il portait un peu plus long quand il tournait, elle le trouvait encore plus beau. Elle le sentait détendu entre ses bras et se laissa aller à imaginer ce que pourrait être leur vie si un jour il se décidait à divorcer. Tout serait tellement plus simple, ils pourraient enfin se laisser emporter par ce feu qui couvait entre eux et consommer cet amour qui était en train de les rendre complètement fou.

Stephen la faisait tourner lentement, la serrant contre lui, s'enivrant de sa présence, de son toucher et de son parfum. Il savait que cette chanson ne durerait pas toute la nuit et qu'à la fin il devrait la relâcher et qu'il ne pourrait plus la toucher. Il soupira de frustration et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. Il décolla son front du sien et décala son visage vers son cou. Il plongea son nez dans ses cheveux et le remonta lentement le long de son cou.

Elle frissonnait, il le sentait. Cela lui donna le courage de lui déposer de doux baisers sur cette peau si fine et si sensible. Il la sentit gémir doucement contre lui et lui laisser plus d'accès en bougeant sa tête sur le côté. Il arriva à sa mâchoire et laissa sa bouche dériver vers la sienne, lentement. Il voulait l'embrasser ici et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas mais c'était plus fort que lui. Encore un baiser et il était sur ses lèvres si douces et si pleines qu'il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à taquiner.

Quand elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire sur les siennes Emily oublia tout instantanément. L'endroit où elle se trouvait, la musique qui continuait de résonner, le fait qu'ils puissent être surprit ou pire filmés ou prit en photo. Elle se laissait transporter et aller contre contre lui. A quoi servait de lutter, elle en avait envie et lui aussi. C'était le seul moment d'égarement qu'ils se permettraient ce soir.

Il força tendrement la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller chercher sa langue qu'il sentit chaude et prête à livrer bataille avec la sienne. Quand elles entrèrent en contact c'est comme si la foudre les avait transpercé. Ils sentaient l'envie et le désir monter entre eux comme c'était rarement le cas. À cet instant ils savaient que s'ils étaient dans un autre endroit seuls, ils céderaient enfin à leurs pulsions. Leurs langues se caressaient, se cherchaient, se repoussaient. Ils avaient déjà partagés des baisers brûlants mais celui-ci était bien plus que ça. Il était une promesse d'un amour possible un jour. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, heureux d'avoir pu partager un moment aussi intense dans un cadre si magnifique avec une chanson qui représentait tant pour eux.

Ils finirent de danser les yeux dans les yeux et c'est à regret que Stephen quitta les bras d'Emily. Il lui glissa un tendre je t'aime à l'oreille, et garda sa main le plus longtemps possible dans la sienne avant d'y déposer un doux baiser et de disparaître dans la salle à nouveau, la laissant seule se demandant si qu'elle venait de vivre était réel ou non.

* * *

Stephen se préparait pour partir au studio. Il était en retard ce qui en soit n'était pas nouveau, et se dépêchait pour ne pas accumuler encore plus de retard. Il ouvrit sa porte assez précipitamment et se heurta à quelqu'un en sortant.

\- Cassandra ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Où est Mavi ? Il ne comprenait rien à la présence de sa femme à Vancouver. Il n'était pas prévu qu'elle vienne avant un moment. Elle ne répondit rien et entra sans un regard. Il comprit qu'il ne serait de toute façon pas à l'heure. Il envoya un texto à la production et suivit sa femme qui au vu de son humeur n'allait pas le ménager.

Elle se tourna vers lui le regard noir et lui tendit sa tablette. Il la prit en main et mit en route la vidéo qu'il vit sur l'écran. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, c'était la vue qu'il y avait de la…..salle de mariage de Colton. À cet instant il comprit ce qu'il allait voir sur l'écran. Il leva son regard vers son épouse qui continuait de le fixer.

\- Regarde jusqu'au bout surtout…..c'est le meilleur. Elle était cinglante dans ses paroles et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il baissa à nouveau ses yeux vers l'écran et vit apparaitre ce qu'il imaginait Emily et lui dansant, le coucher du soleil derrière eux, se regardant avec amour et envie.

Il entendait la chanson qui avait tout changé entre eux et se regardait évoluer avec la femme qui avait volé son cœur il y a des années de cela maintenant. Malgré les circonstances il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette scène magnifique et digne d'un film d'amour où les héros finissent par s'avouer leur amour à la fin. On pouvait voir tout les gestes tendres et amoureux qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, c'était une évidence qu'ils s'aimaient.

La caméra fit un zoom avant quand ils commencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement. Il se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce baiser et des frissons apparurent sur ses bras. Il ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux revivant encore ce merveilleux moment, il en oubliait même la présence de sa femme. Ce baiser lui sembla durer des heures et il se vit y mettre fin le regard triste que se soit déjà finit. Il se vit s'éloigner doucement de sa partenaire et lui dire je t'aime le plus tendrement possible.

Il releva la tête mi honteux mi soulagé de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se doutait que si elle était là avec cette vidéo c'est qu'elle circulait déjà sur le net.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il d'une petite voix. Je…je ne pensais pas que…..

\- Je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Je sais….mais ça ne change rien à ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo. Elle posa son sac sur la table un peu plus loin et se passa les mains sur son visage lasse de toute cette situation et de ce triangle amoureux qui n'en finissait pas. Écoute…..

Il la vit hésitante et ne comprenait pas vraiment. Habituellement elle allait droit au but ne prenant aucun chemin détourné pour lui dire qu'il avait été trop loin.

\- C'est….c'est moi qui ai filmé et c'est moi qui ai diffusé ça. Avoua-t-elle en pointant la tablette qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais bien que maintenant on ne va plus rien pouvoir gérer ! Les pires choses vont circuler et…..

\- Parce que tu crois que les pires choses ne circulent pas déjà ! Elle avait élevé la voix malgré elle. Elle s'était promit en venant ici de rester calme, c'est elle qui avait provoqué tout ça, à elle d'assumer maintenant. Stephen...depuis des années les gens se posent des questions…..avant on pouvait encore donner illusion mais depuis ce « _Je t'aime »_ de San Diego personne n'y croit plus…..pourquoi vouloir continuer à se mentir et à passer pour de parfaits idiots…..je ne supporte plus tout ça. Faire semblant que tout va bien alors que je sais que tu ne rêves que d'une chose être avec elle…..c'est trop tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il lui avait promit de l'aimer et de l'honorer toute sa vie et au bout de quelques mois il avait faillit à sa parole en tombant sous le charme d'Emily. Il avait lutté, lui avait à nouveau promit qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, que sa famille était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui mais avait encore une fois échoué.

Il n'arrivait pas lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait pour sa partenaire, il n'arrivait plus à donner le change. À San Diego quand il lui avait soufflé ce « _je t'aime 220/10 »_ ça avait été pour la réconforter mais celui qu'il lui avait glissé à l'oreille l'autre soir avait une autre saveur. C'était un aveu pur et simple.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- J'ai déjà enclenché la procédure de divorce….je ne veux pas traîner et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi pour notre fille. Tu pourras la voir quand tu veux...je veux juste la maison de LA, le reste je m'en moque.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-il surprit de ses demandes. J'aurai juste aimé que tu ne sortes pas cette vidéo….Emily va être prise pour cible et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'elle va devoir supporter. Tu aurais pu me la montrer ça aurait été suffisant. Son ton était un peu plus dur en pensant aux prochaines semaines qui les attendait. Il savait d'avance qu'ils seraient suivit, poursuivit, épié. L'enfer en un seul mot.

\- Je sais…..mais je n'ai pas ça que dans le but de vous blesser…..je l'ai diffusé ce matin sur mon compte Instagram avec un commentaire expliquant notre triangle amoureux. On s'est assez battu et disputé….je suis fatiguée de tout ça. J'espère qu'avec ça les retombées seront moins difficiles.

\- Je…..Merci. Fut tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant. Ils se regardèrent émus, ils étaient arrivés au bout de leur chemin ensemble. Ils s'étaient aimés et avaient partagés de bons moments tout les deux. Il ne pouvait pas nier que si Cassandra n'était pas entrée dans sa vie peut-être n'en serait-il pas là aujourd'hui. Elle avait toujours cru en lui et l'avait toujours poussé à se dépasser et à croire qu'un jour la roue tournerait.

Il arriva enfin au studio avec plus d'une heure de retard. Il courrait pour essayer de la trouver avant de commencer sa journée. Il avait fait tout les endroits possibles et c'est un plein milieu d'un décor qu'il la trouva en grande conversation avec le réalisateur et David.

Il se stoppa un instant et l'observa, enfin il allait pouvoir assumer cet amour pour elle et vivre enfin tout simplement. Il s'approcha pour montrer sa présence, la saisit par la main pour l'éloigner un peu du petit groupe et sans prévenir se jeta sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Bien que surprise elle ne le repoussa pas et se laissa couler contre lui encerclant sa taille en profitant de cet instant. Il se détacha doucement d'elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'était pour quoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante. Je te rappelle que nous…

\- C'est finit. La coupa-t-il. Tout est finit…regarde. Il prit son téléphone et lui montra la vidéo. Elle reconnue tout de suite l'endroit ses yeux allant de l'écran au visage de Stephen ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait.

\- Mais…comment…qui. Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents encore sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Cassandra. Repondit-il simplement. C'est elle qui a filmé et qui a diffusé la vidéo. Expliqua-t-il tout de suite. Même si je trouve ça un peu soudain et violent….c'est une bonne chose….pour tout le monde. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains. Il est temps pour nous de vivre Emily….et les choses ne vont pas être simples mais on va s'en sortir….tout les deux. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire à tomber auquel il répondit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les quelques semaines qui avaient suivit furent difficiles et compliquées comme il s'y était attendu. Ils avaient été la cible des journaux à scandales et avaient été suivit pendant des jours avant qu'un autre scandale ne remplace leur histoire. Depuis ils avaient trouvé un équilibre qui leur convenait et ils avaient enfin pu assouvir cette envie l'un de l'autre. Mais ce qu'ils retenaient surtout c'était qu'ils pouvaient enfin s'aimer au grand jour.

Personne n'avait vraiment été étonné de la révélation de leur histoire, bien sur certains commentaires étaient désagréables à lire ou à entendre, mais la plupart étaient plutôt gentils et leurs souhaitaient beaucoup de bonheur. Le divorce de Stephen se passa relativement bien sans larmes ni cris, sa fille avait bien comprit que ses parents l'aimaient mais qu'ils n'en vivraient plus ensembles, elle partageait donc son temps entre Los Angeles et Vancouver et cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger plus que ça.

Emily et Stephen avaient emménagé ensembles peu de temps après la révélation de leur couple, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se cacher et voulaient profiter de chaque instant que la vie pouvait leur offrir. Ils avaient enfin la vie qu'ils avaient eu envie de vivre depuis leur premier baiser, et ils ne changeraient rien à leur parcours. C'était de cette façon qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et aimés...pour longtemps ils l'espéraient.

* * *

 ** _Petite précision_ : avant de poster cet OS j'ai demandé à Haruka si cela ne la dérangeait pas qu'un autre OS soit posté sur le même thème. Elle m'a donné son accord. Merci à elle, même si nos écrits sont différents je trouvais normal de lui poser la question. **

**L'idée était donc Stephen et Emily dansant et se faisant filmer et les conséquences qui vont avec.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS et j'attends vos avis avec impatience comme toujours. N'oubliez pas c'est ce qui nous motive à écrire et à vous donner de belles histoires.**

 **A bientôt.**


	29. Thanksgiving

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Surprise me voici aujourd'hui pour un OS sur notre couple.**

 **Cet OS est un peu particulier parce qu'aujourd'hui ça fait un an que j'ai publié mon premier écrit et je voulais vous remercier de l'accueil que j'ai reçu. Merci à ceux qui laissent un commentaire de temps en temps ou à chaque fois, à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leur favoris ou qui me suivent et merci à ceux qui viennent juste lire.**

 **Donc pour vous dire merci quoi de mieux qu'OS ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Shinobu24 merci de ta présence, je le dit tout le temps mais sans toi ce ne serait plus pareil.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »**

Il appuya sur envoyé et attendit la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre, les petits points clignotant signe qu'elle lui répondait déjà. Il rigola un peu se disant qu'elle aussi avait du mal à être loin de lui.

 **« Je viens de me lever….et je pense à toi »**

Fut sa réponse accompagnée d'un smiley avec les yeux en forme de cœur. Un tendre sourire apparu sur son visage suivit d'une infinie tristesse à la savoir loin de lui. C'était de plus en plus difficile de la quitter pour un week-end où pour les vacances mais il n'avait pas le choix.

 **« Moi aussi je pense à toi….tu me manques…j'ai hâte de rentrer »**

C'était vrai, s'il avait pu accéléré le temps il l'aurait fait pour la rejoindre le plus vite possible. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de sa femme.

\- Tu pourrais au moins faire comme si tu étais content d'être là ! Et lâche ce téléphone deux minutes ! Elle se posta devant lui le regard noir et les poings sur les hanches. Je sais que tu préférais largement être avec elle mais je pense que je mérite un peu mieux que ce que tu m'offres depuis hier !

Il leva les yeux vers elle et constata son regard blessé mais surtout sa colère. C'est simple depuis la convention d'Atlanta elle ne décolérait pas. En même temps il ne pouvait pas vraiment la blâmer, il avait encore une fois de plus prouvé au monde entier qu'il était _attaché_ à sa collègue. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait de plus que d'habitude…enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, songea-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il sincèrement. Je vais faire attention à partir de maintenant.

\- Merci. Répondit-elle doucement, surprise qu'il capitule si vite. D'ordinaire elle devait le menacer de pleins de choses avant qu'il daigne poser son sacro-saint téléphone.

Elle n'était pas dupe elle se doutait qu'il avait pitié d'elle depuis la semaine dernière. Elle se rappelait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle l'avait vu lui tourner le dos pour quitter la scène en prenant Emily par les épaules. Mais ce qui avait suivit avait été bien pire, sa tête quand il avait réalisé qu'il l'avait oublié…..le tout filmé par des dizaines de fans sous tous les angles. Encore une fois ils avaient été sous les feux des projecteurs sur les réseaux sociaux et avaient alimentés les ragots et les potins.

\- Mavi t'attends pour décorer le sapin. Reprit-elle une fois ces pensées loin d'elle. Fait au moins ton job de père. Dit-elle cinglante. C'est bien pour ça que tu es là non ?! Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et disparue dans leur chambre qu'ils ne partageaient plus depuis des mois.

Il se leva en soupirant fatigué et lassé de cette situation qui s'envenimait de jour en jour pour aller retrouver sa fille qui était en train de se noyer sous des tonnes de décorations de Noël. Il eut un sourire tendre à la voir si heureuse de faire ce sapin avec lui. C'était un rituel qu'ils avaient tout les deux depuis qu'elle avait comprit l'importance de Noël.

Stephen admirait son travail et était plutôt fier de lui et de sa fille, le sapin avait fier allure. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus fier c'était les yeux brillants de sa fille chérie, elle ne quittait pas l'arbre des yeux et vint prends place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

\- Il est trop beau Papa. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci.

\- Mais de rien mon ange. Dit-il en la serrant à son tour. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. En reportant son attention sur l'arbre. Il adorait partager ce genre de moments avec elle ce qui à son goût était bien trop rare. Il était encore dans ses pensées quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il tourna la tête et tomba sur Drew qui lui fit un triste sourire.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il sachant l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans le couple depuis un moment. Stephen fit une grimace et secoua la tête.

\- C'est difficile de me dire que ma vie est sur le point de changer radicalement. Avoua Stephen sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je sais que cette situation a trop duré. Drew le regardait peiné et imaginait bien ce que son ami pouvait ressentir, il était père lui aussi et savait plus que quiconque que d'être séparé de ses enfants était la pire chose.

\- Oui je comprends. Souffla-t-il. Mais tu as raison il est plus que temps pour vous deux…..Mavi commence à comprendre qu'il y a un problème et Cassandra….Il porta son regard sur la femme de son amie en grande discussion avec le sienne. Ces deux là se connaissaient depuis des années et étaient pratiquement comme des sœurs. Elles se disaient tout, et il était certain qu'en ce moment Stephen était leur principal sujet de conversation.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Jenny à son amie. Elle avait bien vu la tristesse sur son visage depuis un moment. Elle qui était toujours pleine de vie et qui adorait Thanksgiving était comme éteinte.

\- Oui….enfin non. Souffla-t-elle ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était. C'est finit…..j'arrête de me battre.

\- Oh….c'est si grave que ça ? La brune hocha la tête avec les yeux larmoyants. Viens la. Dit Jenny la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Il l'aime qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Il m'a oublié Jen….pendant tout le temps qu'on était sur scène...il m'a oublié…..il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle sanglotait et essayait de ne pas trop en montrer devant sa fille.

\- Oui je sais j'ai vu les vidéos…..je suis désolée. Dit-elle dans l'oreille de son amie. Mais vous avez déjà réussit à rebondir une fois, peut-être que vous pourriez….

\- Non….c'est finit il faut l'accepter. Cassandra se décala un peu et essuya rapidement ses yeux humides. C'est dur mais c'est comme ça…on ne partage plus rien et il est évident qu'il se passe un truc entre eux….j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu….mais Stephen n'a plus envie de faire d'efforts. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu….tu crois qu'ils sont….ensembles ? Demanda difficilement Jenny.

\- Il m'a toujours juré que non…..qu'il ne m'avait jamais trompé mais quand je les vois tout les deux….honnêtement j'ai du mal à le croire. Elle posa son regard au loin sur son mari qui discutait avec Drew, il avait l'air aussi mal qu'elle mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais en fait je m'en fout complètement que se soit vrai ou pas….il va me quitter alors ça ne change pas grand-chose. Dit-elle amèrement.

\- Je suis désolée Cass. Lui dit Jenny d'un ton bas. J'aurais tellement aimé que vous puissiez régler vos problèmes….

\- Tout est finit depuis bien longtemps….il suffisait simplement d'y faire face c'est tout. Constata Cassandra. Il y a toujours cette attraction entre eux depuis le début….j'ai lutté comme j'ai pu. Quand Mavi est née j'ai cru bêtement qu'il reviendrait vers moi mais ça été tout le contraire…..il s'est sentit piégé. Jenny écoutait attentivement son amie se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à leur couple. Elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait un soucis mais ne se doutait pas que cela remontait si loin.

\- Tu…tu veux dire que si Mavi n'était pas là, il serait partit depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle alors sidérée de son constat. Cassandra hocha la tête. Whoo…..je…je n'ai rien vu.

\- Disons que nous avons eu des hauts et des bas….plus de bas en fait...mais on arrivait toujours à donner le change mais depuis un an c'est de plus en plus difficile…..il a son téléphone sans cesse à la main quand il est ici, et il ne fait plus d'effort pour cacher son attirance pour elle. Il lui a dit « _je t'aime »_ devant le monde entier !

\- Oui je sais….je sais pas comment tu as fait pour passer au dessus de ça. Jenny se rapprocha de son amie et serra sa main pas très loin.

\- Je ne suis pas passée au dessus…..j'ai encaissé et je suis passée pour une cruche, mais j'ai pensé à ma fille. Son regard était à présent sur Stephen qui discutait toujours mais en pianotant sur son téléphone, elle pouffa agacé de son comportement. Mais après le week-end dernier il est temps que les choses s'arrêtent….je ne supporte plus ce jeu de faux semblants. Elle porta son regard sur sa meilleure amie qui avait toujours été là pour elle. On va divorcer après les fêtes de Noël.

\- Oh…vraiment ? Cassandra acquiesça. C'est la meilleure décision que vous pouviez prendre pour vous mais surtout pour Mavi. Cassandra hocha à nouveau la tête mais Jenny vit des larmes pointer dans ses yeux. Aller viens la. Dit-elle en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras.

Stephen regardait la scène se jouer au loin et savait pertinemment de quoi les deux brunes étaient en train de parler. Ils avaient prit leur décision après le fiasco de la semaine dernière, même s'ils étaient d'accord tout les deux c'était une décision difficile à prendre et à assumer. Mais c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, ils avaient lutter des années contre ça, il était temps qu'ils reconnaissent que leur mariage était terminé.

\- Que vas-tu faire ? C'est Drew qui le ramena à la réalité. Stephen le regarda enfin et malgré sa tristesse il y avait une partie de son cœur qui était heureuse et qui allait enfin pouvoir vivre ce qu'il avait envie et enfin exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Vivre enfin. Dit-il simplement.

* * *

Emily reposa son téléphone avec un sourire. C'était son rituel quand elle se levait, envoyer un message à Stephen, juste pour lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui. C'était dur de le savoir loin d'elle, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, c'était leur vie pour l'instant.

\- Je parie que tu viens d'avoir Stephen au téléphone. Lui dit Carina en prenant place à côté d'elle sur son lit. Son amie la regarda avec un sourire gêné. Tu as toujours ce même air stupide quand tu viens de lui parler. Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Exagère pas ! Dit-elle en lui tapant l'épaule gentiment. Mais tu as raison….on s'est parlé….

\- Il va bien ? Emily hocha la tête difficilement. Em…raconte…j'imagine qu'après Atlanta les choses doivent être encore plus compliquées. Emily regarda son amie fixement. Elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé avec personne mais Carina avait tout de suite comprit la nature de sa relation avec Stephen et comme elle n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche elle avait mit les pieds dans le plat la première fois qu'elle les avait vu ensemble.

\- Ok….Cassandra a très mal vécu le week-end dernier. Commença-t-elle doucement hésitante. Ils divorcent….après les fêtes. Dit-elle en grimaçant légèrement. Et pour être honnête je suis terrorisée….mais aussi extrêmement heureuse…..et je suis absolument horrible comme personne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n'es pas responsable de l'échec de leur mariage. Crois moi ils se sont bien débrouillés tout seuls. Rétorqua Carina voulant rassurer son amie. Ils n'ont eu besoin d'aide de personne.

\- Peut-être mais tu ne peux pas nier le fait que si Stephen et moi on ne s'étaient pas rapprochés ils n'en seraient pas là. Carina regarda Emily avec un regard voulant dire « _tu es sérieuse »_.

\- Chérie….ce mec ne prends vie que quand il est à tes côtés. Je ne le connaissais pas vraiment avant, mais je te jure que le peut que je voyais n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vois de lui maintenant. Emily lui sourit se disant que pour elle c'était la même chose. Depuis leur première rencontre ils se comprenaient d'un regard ou d'un geste que s'en était troublant.

\- Peut-être mais ça n'empêche que je me sens coupable de briser une famille.

\- Je te comprends mais tu crois vraiment que leur fille est heureuse de cette situation ? A voir ses parents à la limite de se supporter et puis honnêtement pour Stephen un divorce ne changera pas beaucoup de choses…il vit les ¾ de l'année seul….je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais comprit comment il avait pu accepter ça. Carina s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le lit.

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix. Emily se lança alors dans ce qu'elle savait du couple Amell et de leur vie avant leur mariage mais surtout après. La tristesse de Stephen à ne pas avoir sa fille avec lui tout les jours, sa difficulté à vivre séparé de sa femme la plupart du temps, sans compter le caractère explosif et affirmé de Cassandra. C'est à cause de tout ça qu'on s'est rapproché en plus de….de ce truc qui nous pousse à être sans arrêt ensemble.

Carina regardait son amie et pouvait la voir partagé entre soulagement, bonheur et terreur. Elle savait que les prochaines semaines seraient très difficiles. Les gens n'étaient pas idiots et avaient bien comprit ce qu'il se tramait en coulisse, en même temps depuis un moment ils ne cachaient plus leur attirance quasi électrique à se chercher sans arrêt, leurs regards ne trompaient plus personne.

\- De toute façon ce qui arrivé était inévitable depuis le premier jour. Lui confirma Carina. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers à tomber amoureux sur un plateau et certainement pas les derniers…..mais ce que vous partagez dépasse clairement le stade du coup de cœur ou du coup de foudre…..alors arrête de t'en faire. On va pas se mentir, s'il avait été célibataire ça aurait été plus simple mais c'est comme ça….et ce qu'il fait pour toi est une preuve d'amour immense chérie….alors laisse toi porter et vit cette histoire à fond.

\- Merci beaucoup de me rassurer. Emily se pencha vers son amie et la serra dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi. Dit-elle dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu serais seule pour Thanksgiving à ruminer une histoire hyper romantique alors que toutes les filles de la terre rêveraient d'être à ta place. Elle éclata de rire. On parle quand même du mec le plus hot de la CW…..tu as vu ses fesses quant il est en cuir….ah…il est trop craquant. Emily éclata de rire à sa remarque.

\- Sur ce point je ne peux pas te donner tord. Dit-elle en rigolant encore de sa réflexion. Et encore tu n'as pas touché…enfin son torse….je parle de son torse bien sûr. Se rattrapa Emily fermant les yeux de frustration d'avoir parlé trop vite.

\- Oh Em tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais….enfin tu vois. Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. À vous voir c'est clair que…..

\- Non…je te promets on a jamais….dépassé un certain stade. Carina la regarda la bouche ouverte n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? Quand elle vit son air elle comprit. J'arrive pas à y croire…vous n'avez jamais…jamais, jamais ? Emily secouait la tête énergiquement, c'était difficile à croire mais c'était vrai. Ils s'étaient imposés une limite qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchit même si parfois il fallait bien l'avouer ils s'étaient laissés un peu emporté.

\- Je sais que ça paraît dingue et peut-être un peu ridicule à notre époque et dans notre situation mais….je…enfin il est marié et tant que rien n'est vraiment clair dans sa vie…..c'est une limite que je ne voulais pas franchir. Dit-elle en baissant la tête gênée de sa révélation.

\- Emily Bett tu m'épateras toujours. Lui dit Carina encore surprise. C'est tout à votre honneur…..et je te reconnais bien la. Dit-elle plus doucement. Mais chérie….laisse toi porter par ce que tu ressens, ne laisse pas les gens ou la presse te dicter ta vie….les choses vont être difficiles pour vous mais….vivez à fond votre histoire. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse. L'amour, le vrai….ne se présente pas tout les jours à ta porte….alors fonce.

Emily était touchée des paroles de son amie. Elles se connaissaient depuis un petit moment et Carina n'avait pas eue une vie amoureuse facile. Quand elle l'avait connu elle était en couple et complètement raide dingue de Brian, ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et ne s'étaient jamais quitté depuis. Quand elle les voyait si heureux et amoureux, Emily voulait trouver le même genre d'amour, inconditionnel et passionné.

Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement Carina avait perdu l'amour de sa vie à cause d'un chauffard ivre. Brian était mort sur le coup. Son amie avait eu du mal à remonter la pente et n'avait jamais retrouvé ce qu'elle partageait avec le jeune homme, depuis elle survivait, une partie d'elle était morte avec lui.

\- Je te promet de vivre à fond….on a….tellement refoulé ce qu'on ressentait parce que ce n'était pas….bien qu'on…on…la délivrance est proche….et même si je suis terrifiée j'ai aussi hâte.

\- Ok. Souffla Carina en prenant Emily dans ses bras. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais je suis heureuse pour toi….il est fait pour toi celui là. Dit-elle dans ses cheveux. Elles restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre, c'est un message sur le téléphone d'Emily qui les fit se séparer.

\- C'est Stephen. Dit-elle surprise.

* * *

Stephen déambulait dans sa maison. Il allait du salon à la piscine et de la piscine à la cuisine. Il s'ennuyait et ne pensait qu'à une chose….Emily. Que faisait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Avec qui ? Il avait encore deux jours à tenir et pourrait enfin la revoir. À cet instant cela lui sembla une éternité.

Il était au comptoir de la cuisine et regardait sa femme et sa fille au bord de la piscine. Il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait devant ses yeux, mais la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment n'était pas là. Il se souvenait encore de la joie qu'il avait ressentit quand il y a quelques semaines elle avait passé la nuit ici avec ses amis pour le mariage de Colton.

Sa femme n'avait pas été des plus ravie qu'il lui impose leur présence, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La savoir dans sa maison si proche de lui l'avait rendu fou et il avait du faire preuve d'un sang froid extraordinaire pour ne pas la suivre partout et lui sauter dessus à chaque instant.

Pourtant dieu sait qu'il en avait envie, quand il la voyait déambuler devant lui ou quand ils étaient au sport il ne rêvait que d'une chose, serrer ce corps contre le sien et la débarrasser de cette barrière de vêtements qui l'empêchait d'apprécier sa peau qu'il imaginait douce comme de la soie.

La barrière qu'ils s'étaient fixé il y a un moment quand ils avaient enfin reconnus qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre s'effritait un peu plus à chaque fois. Ils leur fallait un effort considérable pour s'arrêter et il n'était pas certain que la prochaine fois ils puissent s'arrêter à temps.

D'un coup il se sentit étouffer, comme si la pression qu'il ressentait était devenu trop forte pour ses épaules. Voir sa femme, sa fille...il ne voulait pas être là, ce moment lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais. Il ne voulait plus attendre, pourquoi passer les fêtes alors que de toute façon le résultat serait le même. Il n'aimait plus sa femme, son cœur était prit par une blonde beaucoup plus jeune que lui mais il s'en fichait.

Il était amoureux d'elle comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et il ne voulait plus cacher ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait plus refouler ses pulsions et ses envies. Il la voulait à ses côtés et de toutes les manières possibles. Il se leva et saisit son téléphone pour savoir où elle était. Peu importe, il prendrait le premier avion et la rejoindrait. Il était temps.

 **« Ou es-tu ? »**

Il attendit peu de temps avant de voir sa réponse.

 **« New York…je prends l'avion ce soir pour Vancouver »**

Elle envoya un smiley qui signifiait pourquoi…

 **« J'ai besoin de te voir tout de suite…..je prends le premier vol pour New- York »**

 **« Oh….tu es sûr ? »**

Il sourit c'était tellement elle ce genre de choses.

 **« Oui….plus que sûr….tu me manque »**

 **« Toi aussi »**

Il appuya sur envoyé et fila préparer sa valise qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de vider entièrement, vérifia l'heure du vol le plus tôt pour New-York et annonça son départ à sa fille. Ce n'était jamais un moment facile mais Mavi grandissait et comprenait maintenant qu'à la fin de semaine il revenait.

Il lança un regard vers Cassandra qui ne fit aucun commentaire mais qui était blessée de son attitude, il n'avait même pas réussit à tenir un week-end de plus à faire semblant. Il la laissait seule. Elle soupira et entraîna sa fille à l'intérieur, elle aussi aller rentrer à LA, cela ne servait rien de rester ici alors qu'elles seraient seules toutes les deux.

####

Le trajet sembla lui durer une éternité. De sa vie il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé d'arriver quelque part. Il se dépêcha de récupérer sa valise et fila prendre un taxi pour aller jusque l'adresse qu'Emily lui avait envoyé par texto. Il voyait la ville défiler et se souvint qu'ils avaient de bons souvenirs ici.

C'était durant le tournage de son film qu'il avait comprit que ce qu'il ressentait était plus qu'une simple attirance pour sa jeune partenaire. Elle était venue lui rendre une visite surprise avant de s'envoler pour l'Europe avec ses amis. Il avait été heureux de la voir, cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu de nouvelles et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas en prendre.

Il se souvenait encore du bond qu'avait fait son cœur quand il l'avait vu assise sur les marches de sa caravane à l'attendre patiemment à pianoter sur son téléphone. Il était resté un moment à la regarder sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il l'avait trouvé à ce moment là parfaite, c'est là qu'il avait prit conscience qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'hôtel et il en descendit nerveusement. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs de l'hôtel après avoir traversé le hall et appuya sur le troisième étage. Il emprunta le couloir de droite menant à la chambre d'Emily et se stoppa devant la porte 312. Il attendit un instant avant de lever la main et de frapper. La porte s'ouvrit en peu de temps et ils se fixèrent avec un énorme sourire sur leurs visages.

Il lâcha sa valise et la prit dans ses bras pour la sentir contre lui. Elle referma les siens autour de son cou et se laissa aller contre lui savourant sa présence et son étreinte. Il la souleva du sol et pénétra dans la chambre en poussant sa valise du pied et en refermant la porte d'un coup de hanche. Il plaqua Emily contre cette dernière et prit possession de ses lèvres. Leur douceur lui avait manqué. Il prit le temps de l'embrasser afin de redécouvrir sa bouche et sa langue.

A bout de souffle il la reposa au sol et posa son front contre le sien. Il garda les yeux encore fermés un instant, se délectant de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son odeur. Il pensait rêver et ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il la sentait passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui caresser la base de ses cheveux, descendre dans son cou et arriver à la base de son cou. À cet instant il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait à Los Angeles, tout ce qu'il souhaitait se trouvait dans ses bras, ici à New-York.

\- C'est finit. Dit-il contre ses lèvres, il la sentit se tendre et comprit qu'elle interprétait mal ses paroles. Non bébé…mon mariage…c'est finit….je ne te quitte plus. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa réaction et ce qu'il vit le remplit encore plus de joie. Elle avait les yeux ronds de surprise mais remplit de larmes prêtes à couler. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour les essuyer au cas où.

\- Tu…..c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible. Il acquiesça avec un énorme sourire auquel elle répondit. Tu m'as manqué….si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle tendrement en déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se retira mais Stephen les reprit pour un baiser un peu moins chaste.

Celui-ci fut passionné et pressé, il était limite sauvage à dévorer ses lèvres et à enfoncer sa langue dans sa bouche pour la posséder et la dominer. Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour arriver à sa taille et tirer son teeshirt de son pantalon, elle se laissa faire et se retrouva très vite en soutien-gorge offerte à ses yeux et à ses mains gourmandes qu'elle avait l'impression de sentir partout à la fois.

Elle prit l'initiative de lui enlever son teeshirt également, ils décollèrent un instant leurs lèvres et gémirent de se retrouver à nouveau bouche contre bouche et peau nue contre peau nue. Stephen descendit vite ses mains à son pantalon qu'il s'empressa de déboutonner et de lui baisser. Elle se dépêcha de se dégager de son jean et en fit de même pour lui. Ils étaient pressés de se retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tellement repoussé ce moment qu'en cet instant ils avaient l'impression de n'avoir jamais fait l'amour de leur vie.

Chaque sensations, chaque caresses, chaques baisers semblaient nouveau et leur procuraient des frissons ainsi que des soupirs incontrôlés. Stephen la plaqua un peu plus contre la porte et se colla à elle afin qu'elle sente son désir contre sa féminité. Elle se stoppa à le sentir si dur contre elle et encra ses yeux dans les siens un instant.

\- C'est vraiment finit ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix à peine audible. Il la fixa à son tour intensément comprenant parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Oui bébé c'est vraiment finit. Elle se détendit encore plus contre lui, il prit ça pour le signal qu'il attendait et la souleva pour la pénétrer lentement. Il aurait tellement voulut prendre son temps, la caresser, la goûter, la faire soupirer de plaisir avant de la prendre mais son envie était trop forte et il se promit de se rattraper la prochaine fois.

Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou, elle en fit de même et s'accrocha à ses épaules pour bien se tenir. Elle le sentait aller et venir en elle, elle sentait le froid de la porte dans son dos, les gens qui passaient dans le couloir. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentit ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis, un plaisir intense qu'elle sentait grandir à chaque poussée et une excitation débordante à le sentir en elle.

Stephen se donnait et la sentait réceptive à ses assauts. Il la sentait prête à se lâcher et à se déhancher un peu plus sur lui mais il la stoppa, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas tout de suite. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment qu'il voulait qu'il dure une éternité. La sentir autour de lui était suffisant pour le faire venir et il ne voulait pas, du moins pas de cette façon.

\- Em attends. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et de se contrôler. Je...je vais pas tenir la distance si tu n'arrêtes pas deux secondes. Lui dit-il en pouffant légèrement. Elle rigola à son tour et se décolla légèrement de lui afin de croiser son regard.

\- Steve…ça fait des mois qu'on se retient alors je te promets que là tout de suite je me moque de tes performances…..ce que je veux c'est que tu me fasses l'amour comme tu en as envie et ce n'est pas de cette façon. Elle déposa des baisers rapides sur ses lèvres, ses joues, son cou. Laisse toi aller et possède moi comme tu le veux. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Ce geste l'électrisa un peu plus et il reprit ses mouvements rapides et un peu désordonnés. Elle s'était à nouveau resserré contre lui et il la sentait elle aussi prête à déposer les armes. Il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de sentir le point de non retour approcher. Il soupirait bruyamment et enfonçait un peu plus sa tête dans son cou. C'est dans un dernier va et viens, un dernier effort, un dernier soupir qu'il se laissa exploser dans ce fourreau de chair humide qui était fait pour lui, il n'en doutait plus un instant. Elle le suivit peu de temps après elle aussi complètement transporté par ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

####

Ils étaient attablés devant ce qu'ils avaient commandé au room service. Ils étaient tard mais ils s'en fichaient, après avoir vécu leur première fois, ils avaient recommencé encore et encore et c'est l'estomac d'Emily qui leur avait rappelé qu'ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis des heures. Stephen la regardait amoureusement se disant que ce qu'il venait de vivre était bien au dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Emily nota son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dit-elle avec un petit sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- On va respecter la tradition de Thanksgiving. Dit-il mystérieux. Ok je commence...en ce jour de Thanksgiving je suis reconnaissant de t'avoir rencontré ce 8 Aout 2012…..je crois que de toute ma vie je ne pourrais pas être plus reconnaissant…..tu as…donné un nouveau sens à ma vie et même si je sais qu'on va subir les foudres de beaucoup de monde….ce qu'on vit le vaut largement, et je ne regrette rien.

Emily essuya une larme qui menaçait de couler, elle aussi était dans le même état que lui. Ils avaient tellement refoulé ce qu'ils ressentaient pendant tellement de temps qu'ils étaient prêts à affronter la tempête qui s'annonçait.

\- A ton tour. Dit-il tendrement.

\- Je suis reconnaissante de t'avoir rencontré moi aussi ce jour d'Aout 2012...cette journée a changé ma vie...dans tout les sens du terme. Elle posa sa tête sur sa main et le regarda amoureusement. Je t'ai aimé à la seconde où j'ai croisé tes yeux. Avoua-t-elle pour la première fois.

Stephen fendit son visage d'un énorme sourire et chercha sa main sur la table.

\- Moi aussi...raconte moi encore cette journée. Demanda-t-il les yeux perdus dans les siens. Elle sourit se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressentit la semaine dernière à partager cette anecdote avec tout le monde. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé.

\- Ok...alors c'était un jour d'août...le 8...les lumières étaient...Stephen ferma les yeux et se revit dans cette pièce. Définitivement il était reconnaissant de cette rencontre.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS de Thanksgiving avec un bout de la convention d'Atlanta. Pour ceux qui suivent l'actualité du Stemily, c'était une bonne convention.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes contents de trouver des chapitres, moi je suis contente de lire vos avis.**

 **Le prochain chapitre de ma fiction « une Nounou... » sera posté demain.**

 **Bon samedi à vous et à demain...**


	30. Leçon de Surf

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je vous avais promis un OS Stemily hier...et bien le voilà. Il est un peu particulier car pour une fois aucun des deux ne fait partie du star système. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Merci aux guests qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier OS.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour prendre le temps de lire mes longs textes. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily prenait le soleil quand elle sentit une présence. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva ses lunettes de soleil pour effectivement tomber sur un homme plutôt bien bâti, brun, lunettes vissées sur le nez, un sourire ravageur avec un verre à la main.

\- Vous allez trouver ça complètement fou mais je suis certain qu'on se connaît. Dit-il avec son plus beau sourire. Elle l'observa un instant se disant que c'était la pire technique de drague à laquelle elle avait eu droit.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Dit-elle en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez en tentant d'oublier cet intrus. Si vous pouviez juste. Elle lui montra de sa main qu'il devait bouger un peu. Merci vous me cachiez du soleil.

\- Je suis sur qu'on s'est déjà croisé quelque part...votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Elle ne répondit rien mais souffla de frustration devant l'insistance de cet homme. Elle allait répliquer une remarque cinglante quand elle sentit quelqu'un se poser sur le transat voisin et s'adresser à elle.

\- Il y a un problème chérie ? Elle tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un homme tout aussi charmant que le premier, mais qui par son regard bienveillant lui inspirait beaucoup plus confiance. Il lui saisit la main afin qu'elle lui réponde.

\- Oh…non….je…Elle porta son regard sur le brun et lui fit un sourire. Je vous ai dit qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Dit-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix un peu plus dure. L'homme comprit le message avec son ton et l'arrivée du blond. Il s'en alla sans demander son reste. Merci. Dit-elle à son sauveur.

\- Mais de rien…j'ai vu qu'il était plutôt insistant. Fit-il en rigolant. Je me suis dit que j'allais vous sauver….je m'appelle Stephen. Il lui présenta sa main.

\- Emily. Repondit-elle en la serrant. Encore merci Stephen…on ne sait jamais comment ce genre de type peu réagir….le coup du petit ami marche toujours. Dit-elle en éclatant légèrement de rire.

\- Oui c'est un classique mais qui fonctionne. Il la suivit dans son rire et ils se fixèrent un instant. Je…je vais vous laisser, je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je profite de vous avoir sauver pour vous draguer. Dit-il un peu mal à l'aise en se levant.

\- Non ! Non pas du tout…je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous remercier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Emily….tout le monde aurait fait la même chose. Il la salua une dernière fois. À plus tard peut-être.

\- Ouais. Souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même, elle le regarda partir et se surprit à penser que si c'était lui qui était venu l'interrompre pendant sa séance de bronzage elle se serait volontiers laisser séduire.

####

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle était à Hawaï et qu'elle se reposait. Elle en avait besoin avec la vie de dingue qu'elle menait. Elle vivait à Los Angeles et tenait l'une des boutiques de décoration les plus en vue de la côte Ouest. Elle travaillait énormément et prenait très peu de vacances.

Quand elle avait perdue connaissance au cours d'une réunion de travail il y a deux semaines, son médecin avait exigé qu'elle prenne du repos, mais du vrai repos lui avait-il dit. Elle avait donc réglé ses affaires courantes, demandé au père de ses enfants de s'occuper d'eux pour deux semaines et elle avait prit le premier vol pour Hawaï.

Elle devait avouer que cela lui avait fait du bien, pas d'horaires, pas de contraintes, pas d'enfants à gérer. Elle se sentait égoïste mais elle reconnaissait qu'elle en avait besoin. Ses enfants lui manquaient horriblement, mais elle les avait tout les jours au bout du fil. Tout se passait bien chez leur père et ils n'avaient pas l'air de mal vivre cette séparation.

Il lui restait encore une dizaines de jours avant de retrouver sa vie de folie et elle avait envie de prendre des cours de surf. Si sa mère était là elle se moquerait gentiment d'elle, s'il y avait bien une chose dont Emily était dépourvu, c'était d'équilibre. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle voulait se faire plaisir et apprendre le surf. Elle était à Hawaï si elle ne faisait pas ça ici où le fairait-elle ?

Elle passa au comptoir de l'hôtel pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des dépliants, et le concierge lui sortit tout un tas de prospectus en lui conseillant le dernier. C'était une école de surf qui existait depuis des années sur l'île et qui avait plutôt bonne réputation. Elle décida de lui faire confiance et prit la direction de cette école située un peu plus loin sur la plage réservée de l'hôtel.

Quand elle arriva à la petite cabane en bois elle ne trouva personne. Elle se posa alors sur le sable décidée à attendre pour réserver son premier cours. Elle regardait au loin les surfeurs évoluer sur les vagues et en repéra un qui n'en loupait aucune, si seulement elle pouvait réussir à faire ce genre de choses. Un petit rire sortit de sa gorge quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, si déjà elle arrivait à tenir debout cela serait une victoire.

Elle perdit son regard un peu plus loin et ne vit pas un surfeur remonter vers la plage et donc vers elle.

\- Vous allez trouver ça complètement dingue mais je suis certain qu'on se connaît. Emily se retourna à cette voix et à cette remarque, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle reconnue Stephen. Il éclata de rire quand il croisa son regard sous ses lunettes de soleil. Bonjour Emily.

\- Bonjour Stephen. Repondit-elle en se levant. Elle remarqua sa planche et reconnue ce surfeur qu'elle admirait un peu plus tôt. Vous êtes impressionnant sur les vagues.

\- Merci…mais que faites-vous là ? Il posa sa planche et rentra dans la petite cabane juste à côté.

\- C'est à vous cette école de surf ? Il hocha la tête et elle rigola nerveusement. Ok…je voudrais prendre des cours….et je vous préviens tout de suite je suis loin d'être douée. Éclata-t-elle de rire. Alors si vous êtes prêt à passer des heures à m'expliquer comment tenir debout sur une planche, je suis votre élève.

\- Oh…c'est une jolie façon de vous vendre….ok, alors voyons….demain dix heures ? Dit-il en consultant son planning.

\- C'est parfait….à demain dans ce cas. Dit-elle avant de remettre ses lunettes sur le nez. Il fit un sourire à tomber accompagné d'un petit signe de tête, elle se surprit à penser que ce joli sourire avait dû lui ouvrir pas mal de porte dans la vie.

####

Emily arriva pile à l'heure pour son cours de surf, elle chercha Stephen des yeux et le trouva dans la mer à prendre des vagues. Elle l'observa un instant se disant qu'il était plutôt doué dans son domaine et que finalement elle avait peut-être une chance de réussir à tenir sur sa planche deux minutes.

\- Pile à l'heure ! Lui dit Stephen en arrivant à sa hauteur et la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oui je…j'étais pressée de venir. Elle se maudit à l'instant où ses paroles avaient franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux de frustration ne voulant pas que Stephen s'imagine quelque chose. Je…voulais dire que….

\- J'ai comprit Emily. La coupa Stephen la sentant gênée. On s'y met ? Il prit une planche sans attendre de réponse et la posa au sol. Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait. Ça marchera mieux si vous montez dessus.

\- Excusez moi…je sais que je suis novice mais…ce ne serait pas mieux si on mettait la planche dans l'eau ? Il la regarda incrédule de sa question et éclata de rire ensuite. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ?

\- Quand vous parliez de beaucoup d'heures vous ne plaisantiez pas….ok première leçon…avant de pouvoir tenir sur l'eau il faut déjà comprendre comment fonctionne les différents mouvements. Il la regarda et la vit attentive à ses explications. Donc vous allez vous allonger sur la planche sur le ventre et ensuite vous relevez de cette façon. Il suivit le geste à la parole et lui montra ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

\- Ok…ça a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. Dit-elle en l'observant attentivement faire. Je crois que je peux y arriver. Elle se lança et tourna son visage vers son professeur pour voir ce qu'il en pensait, et ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. C'est mauvais hein ? Stephen lui répondit par une grimace.

\- Disons qu'on a du boulot. Il lui remontra les mouvements à faire et lui donna encore plus de détail. Elle recommença et c'était un peu mieux. Aller encore une fois….non vous devez d'un coup sec vous mettre sur vos pieds et vous soulevez à l'aide de vos bras.

Emily recommença et pour bien lui montrer ce qu'il attendait d'elle, il la saisit par la taille au moment où elle allait se relever pour l'aider et lui montrer l'impulsion qu'elle devait avoir. Elle sentit ses deux mains se refermer sur sa taille fine et cela déclencha chez elle une série de frissons incontrôlables, elle se figea un instant à cette sensation et sentit à son tour Stephen ne plus bouger.

Elle avait l'impression que l'air restait bloqué dans sa gorge sous l'effet de ses mains sur sa peau. Elle leva légèrement sa tête vers Stephen qui avait le regard bloqué sur ses mains et sa taille, il la fixa à son tour et décolla ses deux mains instantanément, comme si sa peau le brûlait.

\- Je…on devait peut-être essayer dans l'eau….peut-être que…

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Le coupa-t-elle, ils étaient tout les deux troublés de ce qu'ils avaient ressentit et Emily se disait que l'eau serait une bonne distraction. Ils prirent chacun leur planche et se dirigèrent vers la mer. Stephen lui expliqua alors comment monter dessus et à se diriger vers le large.

\- Aller on est assez loin de la plage…maintenant essayez de vous mettre debout. Emily le regarda surprise et essaya une première fois qui se termina dans l'eau. Aller on recommence !

Elle s'exécuta une seconde fois et termina sa course comme la première fois. Elle recommença encore et encore jusqu'à réussir un semblant de tenue sur sa planche d'environ cinq secondes.

\- J'ai réussit ! Dit-elle en levant les poings en l'air en arrivant sur la plage. J'ai réussit ! Elle sauta de joie sur place et Stephen la trouva absolument charmante.

\- Ouais. Rigola-t-il à la voir si heureuse. Aller on rentre la planche et on se voit demain matin. Elle ramassa ses affaires et le suivit jusque la petite cabane. Bonne journée Emily…profitez bien. Lui dit-il avant qu'elle s'en aille.

\- Merci…bonne journée à vous. Elle prit son sac et quitta la cabane en lui jetant un dernier regard avant de partir.

####

Stephen marchait sur la plage après la fin de sa journée qui avait été plutôt chargée. Il avait enchaîné les cours et même s'il adorait ce qu'il faisait c'était parfois épuisant et étouffant. Il marchait pour se vider la tête de sa première élève de la journée. Elle avait hanté ses pensées depuis ce matin, il avait l'impression de sentir encore sa peau sous ses doigts.

Il secoua la tête histoire de s'enlever les images qui n'arrêtaient pas de défiler devant ses yeux. Il porta son attention sur le bar de la plage et il cligna des yeux pour être certain de bien voir qui était à une table, seule. Ses yeux ne lui faisait pas défaut c'était bien celle qui avait occupé ses pensées toute la journée. Ses pas le conduisirent directement à sa table.

\- Bonsoir. Dit-il arrivé à sa hauteur. Vous êtes seule ? Il grimaça à son entrée en matière et se dit qu'il était aussi nul que ce type qui avait voulut la séduire le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle dut le comprendre car elle lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Bonsoir…et oui je suis seule….je n'ai pas encore eu la chance ou la malchance d'être accostée…mise à part vous bien sûr. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Enfin si vous n'êtes pas attendu…

\- Non je…je me baladais pour me détendre de ma journée. Dit-il en s'installant en face d'elle, il étala ses jambes devant lui et Emily eut du mal à ne pas l'admirer faire. Vous êtes en vacances toute seule ? Sa question ramena Emily à la réalité et à voir son air il se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu indiscret. Désolé…ça ne me regarde pas.

\- Non…je…je suis seule ici…j'avais besoin d'être loin de Los Angeles et de son tumulte. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. J'ai tout laissé pour venir me reposer, ma boutique et mes enfants.

\- Oh…Stephen était étonné, quel âge avait-elle pour avoir des enfants ? Mais surtout qui disait enfants disait mari. Vous êtes mariée...Elle rigola à la moitié de sa phrase, il la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

\- Je suis divorcée. Dit-elle une fois calmé. Depuis longtemps et mes enfants sont grands. Crut-elle bon de préciser. Elle le vit se détendre instantanément. Et vous….vous êtes seul sur cette île paradisiaque ? Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, se demandant comment elle avait eut l'audace de lui poser une telle question, ce n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes.

\- Oui….je suis seul. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire. Maintenant que nos situations de couple sont clair…je peux vous offrir un verre ?

\- J'en serai ravie. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Stephen acquiesça et commanda deux cocktails.

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon moment de tout et de rien, en apprenant un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Stephen avait été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle dirigeait une boutique de décoration à Los Angeles, qu'elle s'était mariée très jeune et qu'elle était la mère de deux enfants presque adolescents.

\- J'ai eu les enfants très jeune. Précisa-t-elle. J'ai rencontré Todd au lycée et on avait ce besoin de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre...on a eu notre fils très vite après la fin du lycée….ma fille a suivit peu de temps après la naissance de Mike…

\- Mais quel âge ont-ils ?

\- Mon fils a 12 ans et ma fille presque 11…ce sont des enfants super…ils m'ont aidé à devenir celle que je suis maintenant. Stephen la regardait avec admiration, elle ne lui avait pas tout raconté, il n'en doutait pas, mais le peu qu'il savait d'elle le fascinait déjà. Et vous….comment vous avez atterrit ici ?

\- J'en ai eu assez de la vie que je menais sur le continent…un jour j'ai tout lâché et je suis venu ici pour me ressourcer…un peu comme vous et je ne suis jamais reparti.

\- Je comprends….tout est envoûtant ici. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en le fixant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Elle comprit à son regard ce qu'elle venait de dire et surtout la façon dont elle venait de le dire, elle se retrouva gêné de sa réflexion. Et le surf ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

\- Une passion que j'ai découvert ici….et j'en ai fait mon métier. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Ça rapporte pas énorme mais ça me permet de vivre décemment.

\- Je vous admire. Dit Emily au bout d'un moment. Tout quitter sur un coup de tête…beaucoup en rêve mais peu le font…parfois je me dit que c'est ce que je devrais faire….j'ai l'impression de passer à côté de l'essentiel….mes enfants ont grandit entre deux nourrices et je les ai à peine vu….j'ai loupé des années que je ne pourrais jamais rattraper.

\- Ils vous en veulent ? Emily porta son attention sur lui à cette question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils pensaient de leur vie, mais elle, s'en voulait.

\- Je ne sais pas…mais moi oui. Stephen la sentit touchée et il eut un pincement au cœur. Elle vivait une vie folle et arrivait à un moment de sa vie ou l'heure du bilan était difficile, comme pour lui à l'époque.

\- Je suis certain qu'ils ne vous en veulent pas….les enfants savent très bien vous le faire savoir quand c'est le cas. Et je parle d'expérience.

\- Oh…vous avez des enfants ?

\- Une fille…qui vit avec sa mère à LA. Mon ex-femme n'a pas supporté mon changement radical de vie. Ironisa-t-il, mais Emily sentit qu'il était encore touché de son divorce.

\- Je suis désolée. Il lui fit un triste sourire

\- Ne le soyez pas….mon divorce est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé…on était pas vraiment compatibles….ma fille ne souffre pas de notre séparation, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre et à cet instant ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'ils pensaient. Ils étaient deux à avoir été chahutés par la vie et à vouloir une autre vie que celle qu'ils s'étaient construite.

Après avoir partagé un dîner, ils marchaient le long de la plage savourant l'air doux de l'océan pacifique. Il faisait nuit et seule la lune donnait un peu de lumière, ils entendaient au loin le bruit des terrasses de cafés et des restaurants ainsi que la circulation sur le bord de mer. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant juste de se regarder de temps à autre. Ils s'étaient confiés sur beaucoup de sujet et ils se sentaient plus proches que jamais.

Ils étaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlant presque. Ils suffisait que l'un d'eux étende un doigt pour attraper la main de l'autre. Stephen sentait Emily nerveuse d'être seule avec lui, comme lui se sentait nerveux de sa présence. Il voulait la toucher et la sentir dans ses bras, contre son torse.

Il avait une envie irrésistible de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et de lui donner un baiser qui la laisserait pantelante. Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il se rendit compte que son cœur s'accélérait et que sa respiration était plus difficile. Il jeta un œil à Emily qui semblait dans le même état que lui.

Il saisit sa main et la stoppa net. Il la sentit se tendre instantanément et il lui fit face assez vite entrelaçant leurs doigts et posa sa seconde main sur son visage. Elle ne disait toujours rien, se laissant faire comme si tout entre eux était naturel et coulait de source. Il caressa un instant sa joue et perdit son pouce sur ses lèvres rosées qui lui faisait tant envie.

Doucement il se pencha et délicatement embrassa d'un doux baiser cette bouche qui l'appelait depuis un moment. Il fit durer ce baiser qui lui sembla une éternité et quand il comprit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas il quitta sa main pour poser sa seconde main sur son visage, la ramenant encore plus proche de lui, et approfondit ce baiser.

Elle se laissa aller à cette étreinte si tendre et si inattendue, même si elle savait qu'un baiser était inévitable. Depuis le premier instant, un truc se passait entre eux. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille pour avoir un contact avec lui et constata qu'il était plutôt musclé. Elle le laissa approfondir ce baiser et se laissa glisser contre son torse. Elle sentit ses mains quitter son visage pour descendre sur ses épaules et glisser dans son dos.

Comme cette après midi, une ligne de frissons parcouru son corps et elle oscillait entre le froid provoqué par son toucher et le feu qui circulait dans ses veines. A peine l'avait-il effleuré qu'elle avait sentit son corps réagir violemment. Était-ce dû à lui, ou au fait qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touché depuis un moment ? Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question maintenant mais juste profiter.

Stephen cassa le baiser à bout de souffle et posa son front contre celui d'Emily. Ils gardèrent leurs yeux fermés un moment avant de les ouvrir et de plonger dans le regard de l'autre avec un sourire. Ils se fixèrent un moment avant que Stephen ne quitte son corps et prenne une main dans la sienne pour continuer leur ballade.

\- Te voilà arrivée à bon port. Dit-il quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte de chambre d'hôtel. Ils se firent face et Emily se mit sur la pointe des pieds, encercla sa nuque de ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Stephen….mon anniversaire a une saveur différente cette année. Elle conclut sa phrase d'un énorme sourire et put voir la surprise sur son visage.

\- Ton anniversaire ? Elle hocha la tête. Joyeux anniversaire dans ce cas. Il fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Emily s'accrochait à son cou, ses jambes ayant du mal à la soutenir. Elle se recula d'un pas pour trouver la porte de sa chambre et s'adossa à cette dernière.

Stephen se colla à elle et gémit de la sentir contre lui s'abandonner à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait bien sentit qu'elle était déstabilisée par ce qu'il provoquait chez elle et un éclair de fierté passa dans sa tête. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait pensé pouvoir intéressé une femme comme Emily.

Elle était exactement le genre de femme qui le faisait rêver. Forte, intelligente, entreprenante, belle et sexy à se damner. À cet instant il se dit qu'il bénissait son besoin de vacances et son état de fatigue extrême qui l'avaient poussé à venir sur son île. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se sentit tiré en avant. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était collé à la porte, Emily le fixant avec une intensité qu'il ne lui avait pas encore vu.

Elle se détacha de lui et recula de quelques pas tout en déboutonnant sa robe doucement. Elle le voyait déglutir à chaque bouton enlevé et pouvait voir son envie d'elle quand elle posa ses yeux à son entrejambe. Elle n'avait jamais agit de cette façon avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais à cet instant, elle voulait oublier qui elle était et être simplement une femme qui avait envie que son professeur de surf lui fasse l'amour.

Arrivé au dernier bouton, elle fit glisser la robe le long de ses bras afin qu'elle atterrisse au sol. Stephen ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, la dévorant du regard. Il la trouvait magnifique avec son ensemble de lingerie qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait mais qui lui laissait toute la place à l'imagination à ce qu'il allait trouver derrière.

Elle leva sa main et lui fit signe d'un doigt de s'approcher, il quitta sa place et avança vers elle d'un pas lent. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il leva une main qu'il déposa délicatement sur son cou. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts le long de son épaule pour arriver à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, voulant profiter au maximum de l'effet qu'il lui faisait.

Elle bascula la tête en arrière, appréciant son doigt glissant sur sa peau. Il s'attardait sur ses seins, titillant chaque pointe qui se dressait sous son excitation. Elle le sentit descendre vers son nombril et se perdre sur sa taille. Il la rapprocha de son torse et elle sentit à nouveau son doigt dans son dos, remonter de bas en haut le long de son échine.

Il glissa à nouveau sur sa taille et passa la barrière de l'élastique de son tangua. Il continua sa course pour se retrouver devant et glisser lentement vers sa féminité. Il la sentit trembler d'excitation et se retenir à ses épaules. Il s'enfonça un peu bas et découvrit son sexe chaud et humide, un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge et il perdit tout sang froid. Il fonça sur sa bouche et appuya son geste sur son clitoris.

Il passa son autre main dans son cou pour la retenir contre lui et qu'elle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de s'éloigner. Il la sentit chercher le bas de son teeshirt pour lui ôter, une fois chose faite, elle chercha sa ceinture et sans ménagement le débarrassa de son pantalon devenu de trop.

Ils étaient tout les deux à moitié nus et perdus dans ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça à cet instant ils avaient l'impression de s'être trouvés. Stephen la poussa délicatement vers le lit, elle s'allongea sans se faire prier et se recula pour lui laisser le loisir de la retrouver en rampant légèrement. Cette vision de lui la cherchant, lui donna encore plus envie de le sentir sur elle et dans elle.

Elle attrapa son cou et le colla à elle. D'un geste sûr et précis il encercla sa poitrine pour lui enlever sa barrière de dentelle et enfin pouvoir sentir ses seins contre sa peau. Il gémit une nouvelle fois à sentir la douceur de sa poitrine contre son torse. Il glissa une main entre leur corps serrés et entreprit de la débarrasser de son bas, il en fit de même avec le sien et la pénétra sans attendre.

Ils gémirent ensemble à se sentir imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Stephen se figea et plongea son regard dans celui d'Emily qui lui répondit par un énorme sourire. Elle commença à bouger et il suivit son rythme sans se faire prier. Il plongea son visage dans son cou qu'il parsema de baisers appuyés et humides et se perdit en elle.

Elle le sentait aller et venir avec force et douceur. Il l'emmenait au bord du plaisir pour se retirer par la suite afin de mieux replonger en elle. Ses sens étaient en éveil et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, pas tout de suite. Elle ne put retenir les gémissements de plaisir qui sortirent de sa bouche. Elle se sentait venir et était partagée entre le stopper et se laisser aller. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se sentit partir en criant son plaisir qu'il couvrit de sa bouche.

\- Joyeux anniversaire. Dit Stephen contre sa peau qu'il continuait de goûter. Elle rigola légèrement et posa sa main dans ses cheveux. J'espère que tu as apprécié ton cadeau. Elle le sentait sourire contre sa peau.

\- C'est le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis longtemps….et quand au cadeau…il était merveilleux. Elle se releva pour se poser sur ses coudes. Merci Stephen. Il releva à son tour son visage vers elle et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- De rien….c'était un vrai plaisir. Il rigola à sa phrase et plongea à nouveau sur elle.

###

Emily était mélancolique, elle passait son dernier jour sur l'île. A cette pensée son cœur se serra, à partir de demain elle reprendrait sa vie de dingue et repartirait à l'assaut de Los Angeles et de sa folie. Elle ne compterait plus ses heures de boulot et verrait à peine ses enfants.

Ces derniers jours ici lui avait fait prendre conscience que la vie n'était pas que la réussite et de pouvoir offrir à ses enfants tout ce qu'ils voulaient, le plus important était de vivre et de consacrer du temps aux gens qu'elle aimait. Elle avait passé sa dernière semaine avec Stephen, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas quitté jour et nuit. Ils apprenaient à se connaître et à se découvrir de toutes les manières possibles et elle savait que cela allait lui manquer une fois rentré. Mais sa vie n'était pas ici.

Elle attendait Stephen pour une dernière visite surprise, lui avait-il dit. Il voulait lui montrer son endroit préféré et l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. Elle avait donc préparé quelques affaires pour passer la nuit. Elle descendit à la plage et le trouva à l'attendre devant sa cabane en bois.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle déjà emprisonnée dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui et lui répondit dans son oreille, lui déclenchant déjà une envie incontrôlable de remonter dans sa chambre avec lui. C'était l'effet qu'il lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait.

\- Tu es prête pour l'aventure ? Elle hocha la tête et le suivit vers sa Jeep.

Ils quittèrent le bord de mer assez rapidement pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle. Ils roulèrent un bon moment avant que Stephen ne s'arrête près d'un petit chemin où à voir la taille aucune voiture ne pouvait passer.

\- On continue à pieds. Lui dit-il en descendant, elle le suivit et ils s'équipèrent chacun de leurs sacs.

Il lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers ce chemin qui grimpait légèrement. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'une heure quand tout à coup Stephen s'arrêta et se planta devant elle.

\- On est arrivés…mais je voudrais que tu fermes tes yeux et que tu me laisses te guider. A son regard il comprit qu'elle n'était pas forcément rassurée. Fais moi confiance. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle le laissa faire. Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa la conduire. Vas-y tu peux les ouvrir.

Emily s'exécuta et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle fut émerveillée, une énorme cascade était devant ses yeux. Certainement la plus grande qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Elle tombait de haut et Emily dû lever sa tête pour bien la voir. Mais ce qui était encore plus beau c'était ce qu'il se trouvait à proximité, une espèce de petit lac naturel et une petite plage de sable fin. Cet endroit ressemblait au paradis.

\- C'est…..magnifique. Dit-elle d'une voix remplie d'émotions. C'est….paradisiaque. Elle se tourna vers Stephen et lui sauta au cou. Merci pour m'avoir emmené ici.

\- Mais de rien….je ne voulais pas que tu repartes sans avoir vu la vrai beauté de cette île….et ce pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Aller viens on va se baigner. Emily ne se fit pas prier et se retrouva en maillot en deux secondes plongeant dans cette eau cristalline. Elle fut rejoint par Stephen et ils nagèrent un bon moment avant de sortir pour se reposer un peu.

\- Comment as-tu connu cet endroit ? Demanda Emily ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre et se séchaient. Il tourna sa tête vers elle.

\- Quand je suis arrivé sur l'île j'étais juste venu me reposer un peu et changer d'air…je ne devais rester que deux semaines….et puis j'ai loué une voiture pour faire le tour de l'île et je suis tombé par hasard sur le chemin qu'on a grimpé, et j'ai trouvé ça. Il fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa main. Et à cet instant j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais repartir d'ici…..ma vie n'était plus sur le continent.

Emily l'écoutait attentivement se disant que ce besoin de changement devait avoir un rapport avec son mariage et certainement son ancienne vie professionnelle.

\- Pourquoi ? Sa question était simple mais voulait tout dire, il la fixa avant de lui confier pourquoi il se retrouvait ici avec elle.

\- J'avais comme toi une vie à cent à l'heure….je vivais dans un quartier huppé de Los Angeles, une société qui me faisait gagner des millions par an, une famille que j'aimais et puis un jour j'en ai eu marre…..j'ai tout envoyé balader. J'ai revendu les parts de ma boîte et j'ai acheté un camping car...on est partis sur les routes quelques temps.

\- Oh….c'est original. Rigola Emily. Mais je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça….ça te ressemble bien. Il la regarda d'un œil surprit, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça généralement les gens faisaient les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Ça a duré quelques semaines et un jour ma femme m'a demandé quand je comptais arrêter mes enfantillages et reprendre un vrai travail pour subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. Il vit Emily faire un mouvement de recul. Quand je lui ai expliqué que je n'avais plus l'intention de vivre de la même façon, elle a demandé le divorce…..je lui ai tout laissé, j'ai juste prit de quoi subvenir à mes besoins et je suis venu ici pour essayer de trouver la paix qu'il me manquait avant de rebondir….la suite tu la connais, je ne suis jamais repartit…et je suis là avec toi. Dit-il plus bas se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement. C'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de ma vie.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de courage….on en rêve tous…mais peu le font. Emily lui fit un triste sourire se disant qu'elle aussi resterait bien ici avec lui. Ta fille ne te manque pas trop ?

\- Si chaque jour….mais on se voit souvent et elle est heureuse avec sa mère….c'est ce qui compte. Stephen la fixa se doutant de tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant. Il avait comprit qu'elle étouffait dans sa vie et que ces deux semaines avaient été une bouffée d'oxygène pour elle. Tu sais le continent n'est pas si loin…..il est facile de s'y rendre. Lui dit-il énigmatique. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois sûre de faire le bon choix pour toi…..tes enfants te suivront et s'adapteront à toute situation s'ils te sentent heureuse et en paix.

\- Tu prêches pour ta paroisse ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant un peu.

\- Non….je veux juste que tu vives la vie dont tu rêves et qui te rends heureuse c'est tout. Repondit-il d'une voix remplit de tendresse. Si elle est ici un jour….j'en serai heureux, mais si elle ailleurs c'est que nous deux c'était juste une jolie parenthèse.

Emily le regarda les yeux humides, elle savait qu'il était sensible, mais lire en elle à ce point la déstabilisait complètement et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu peur. Bien sûr si elle écoutait son cœur et son envie, elle quitterait tout et resterait dans ce coin de paradis avec lui à vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait une boutique à gérer et des enfants qui avaient une vie encrée sur le continent, c'était à eux qu'elle devait penser avant de penser à elle.

\- Merci…pour ce merveilleux séjour…mais je...Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour la faire taire.

\- Je sais….mais je voulais juste que tu saches que…je tiens à toi…beaucoup en fait. Rigola-t-il nerveusement l'entrainant avec lui. Et si quand tu rentres tu te rends compte que ta place n'est plus là bas….je serai là….à t'attendre.

Elle fut touchée en plein cœur de ses paroles et elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi tenait à lui….beaucoup. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et se retrouva allongée sur lui de tout son long. Elle voulait lui prouver à quel point elle tenait à lui sans lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas. Il la serra contre lui et se laissa guider par cette jolie blonde, qui il le savait déjà, serait très difficile à oublier.

* * *

Emily avait le regard perdu dans le vague, depuis qu'elle était rentrée d'Hawaii, il y a un mois de cela, elle n'avait pas vraiment le moral. Ses pensées voguaient à chaque fois vers Stephen et elle devait se forcer à ne plus penser à lui et tout ce qu'elle avait vécu grâce à lui.

Elle avait été heureuse de retrouver ses enfants, ils lui avaient énormément manqués, mais à l'instant où elle avait posé les pieds à Los Angeles elle savait qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie. Mais des gens comptaient sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas se défiler et vivre sa vie. Elle avait des responsabilités et devaient les assumer.

\- Bon Emily ! Tu vas arrêter de me dire que tout va bien et tu vas me raconter ce qu'il se passe réellement dans ta tête ! Fanta prit place sur le fauteuil face à elle et la ramena à la réalité en sursautant. Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

\- Désolé je….j'étais dans mes pensées. S'excusa-t-elle. Tu disais ? Fanta la regarda d'un air triste, elles se connaissaient depuis des années et elle n'avait jamais vu son amie si perdue et triste. Ces vacances étaient censés la remettre sur pieds et depuis qu'elle était rentrée Emily n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

\- Raconte moi Emily…arrête de te torturer…et confie toi. Emily la fixa hésitant à se confier sur son mal être. Mais au bout d'un moment elle se dit que cela lui ferait peut-être du bien et qu'elle y verrait plus clair en ayant un avis extérieur.

\- Ok….je vais tout te raconter. Elle commença son récit par ce type qui avait voulut la draguer, et puis sa rencontre avec Stephen, leur aventure et son envie de nouvelle vie. Elle n'oublia aucun détail, même son égoïsme évident à vouloir tout lâcher pour partir.

\- Fais le ! Lui dit Fanta à la fin de son récit.

\- Quoi ?! Je pensais que tu me dirais de redescendre sur terre et de me remettre au boulot ! Emily n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Fanta avait toujours été la voix de la raison pour elle, la remettant sur le droit chemin quand elle allait trop loin.

\- Mais chérie….tu es malheureuse ici depuis que tu es rentrée…ça crève les yeux à tout le monde…..part et va le rejoindre et vis ta vie à fond. Emily la regarda d'un air horrifiée

\- Mais la boutique et les enfants….Mike et Alyssa…ils vont….je ne peux pas les éloigner de leur père….Todd m'en voudra et….

\- Emily ce ne sont que des excuses tout ça…..je peux gérer la boutique sans toi….et tu ne serais pas loin s'il y avait un problème. Ajouta-t-elle voyant son amie protester. Et puis rien ne t'empêche de partager ton temps entre ici et là bas….quand aux enfants je suis certaine qu'ils adoreraient vivre à Hawaï….avoue qu'il y a pire. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Quand à Todd…..Emily cela fait des années que vous êtes séparés, vos enfants sont grands et peuvent voyager seuls….ils pourront le voir quand ils voudront…..si c'est ce que tu veux fonce…ou tu vas le regretter un jour.

Fanta resta encore un moment à argumenter et laissa Emily seule avec sa conscience pour faire le point sur sa vie. Elle savait que son amie n'avait pas tord, la vie qu'elle menait depuis son retour ne lui plaisait plu et elle devait lutter chaque jour pour ne pas prendre le premier avion pour repartir. Bien évidemment Stephen pesait dans la balance mais c'était surtout la perspective d'avoir une vie plus simple et plus calme qui la tentait aussi.

####

Stephen venait de déposer sa fille chez son ex-femme. Il avait fait le déplacement jusque Los Angeles ce qui était plutôt rare, il quittait rarement son île mais il avait un but bien précis. Il voulait voir Emily, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle était de nouveau ici et il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Pas qu'il en attendait mais il l'avait espéré.

Il pensait à elle tout le temps et se demandait comment elle se sentait après son retour. Il savait que si elle était dans le même état que lui à l'époque elle devait se sentir perdue. Il gara sa voiture pas très loin de sa boutique et poussa la porte avec appréhension, il ne savait même pas si elle était en ville. Et tout à coup son idée de la surprendre lui sembla très mauvaise, elle ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle cela voulait certainement dire qu'elle l'avait oublié.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda une voix derrière son dos. Il se retourna et se trouva face à une jeune femme qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- Oui je…je voudrais voir Emily. Dit-il hésitant. La jeune femme le détailla de la tête au pied et il vit son sourire s'agrandir.

\- Vous êtes Stephen. Il hocha la tête surprit qu'elle connaisse son prénom. Il vit la jeune femme lui tendre la main. Je suis Fanta l'assistante d'Emily et accessoirement sa meilleure amie…je suis contente que vous soyez là. Stephen serra sa main et comprit alors qu'Emily avait parlé de lui, restait à savoir ce qu'elle avait raconté à son sujet. Emily n'est pas encore arrivée….mais suivez moi elle ne va pas tarder. Fanta l'entraîna dans un bureau qu'il imaginait être celui d'Emily et lui tenit compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Fanta…tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Figure toi que….Les mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres quand elle pénétra dans son bureau et qu'elle vit celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis deux mois. Stephen….Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Salut je….j'étais dans le coin et je me suis dit que….Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras et se serra fort contre lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et resserra son étreinte dans son dos, s'abandonnant à son odeur et à son souffle dans son cou qui lui avait manqué.

Fanta regarda ce tableau et ses retrouvailles avant de s'éclipser et les laisser seuls. Ils avaient pleins de choses à se dire et elle ne doutait pas un instant que son amie allait quitter cette ville dans pas longtemps, il lui suffisait juste d'un déclic pour tout lâcher.

* * *

\- Aller les enfants ! Dépêchez vous…vous traînez la ! Emily était déjà arrivée en haut depuis un bon moment et admirait ce tableau qu'elle aimait tant.

\- C'est bon maman on est là. Rala Mike suivit de sa sœur. C'est pas parce que tu as courut jusqu'ici qu'on devait faire la même chose. Whoua ! S'exclama-t-il quand il vit la cascade et le lac.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi on est là maintenant ? Lui demanda Emily. Elle vit son fils hocher la tête et elle vit au loin sa fille arriver suivit de Stephen. C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle vit sa fille lui faire une grimace et Stephen se rapprocha d'elle en encerclant ses épaules de son bras.

\- Maman…c'est magnifique. Dit Alyssa à son tour émerveillée. Comment tu connais cet endroit ? Emily se tourna vers sa fille et lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- C'est Stephen qui m'a emmené ici. Elle chercha sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Quand je suis arrivée ici j'ai comprit que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre de la même façon. Sa voix se fit tout à coup plus grave. J'espère que vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisit de vivre ici.

Ses enfants la regardèrent tout les deux avec des larmes dans les yeux. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'Emily habitait à Hawaï. Le jour où Stephen s'était présenté à son bureau avait marqué un nouveau départ pour elle, ils ne s'étaient plus quitté. Elle avait organisé son travail pour être un peu plus disponible et avait parlé de son projet de s'installer ailleurs à ses enfants…qui avaient très mal prit la nouvelle. Mike avait refusé catégoriquement de quitter sa ville, son école, ses amis et son père. Alyssa avait été plus modérée dans ses propos mais avait refusé de suivre sa mère, préférant habiter chez son père.

Ça avait été un crève cœur pour elle de les laisser, mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire…pour elle. C'était égoïste mais elle ne sentait plus de vivre de la même façon, en passant à côté de l'essentiel. Todd avait accepté sa décision de partir avec leurs enfants et avait même essayé de les convaincre de suivre leur mère mais rien n'y avait fait.

Emily avait donc vécu pendant près d'un an et demi à faire la navette entre Hawaï et LA refusant de rester longtemps sans les voir. Stephen la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait et lui répétait sans arrêt qu'ils changeraient d'avis un jour, il suffisait juste le leur laisser le temps de comprendre qu'elle en avait besoin et que c'était la meilleure chose pour elle.

Et ce jour était arrivé il y a un peu plus de six mois. Mike s'était présenté avec sa sœur à son bureau lui demandant de repartir avec elle. Ils en avaient marre de ne la voir que de temps en temps et surtout ils s'étaient rendu compte que leur mère était heureuse et à leurs yeux c'était tout ce qui comptait. Emily avait accepté en pleurant et était rentrée avec eux pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de Stephen.

\- Merci Stephen. Mike prit la parole et se tourna vers le compagnon de sa mère. Merci pour avoir rendu le sourire à maman...c'est grâce à toi si elle est heureuse aujourd'hui. Mike se rapprocha de lui et lui tendit une main. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire de méchant.

Stephen regarda sa main tendue et le prit directement dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Il jeta un œil vers Emily qui les regardait avec un sourire et les yeux remplit de larmes prêtes à couler. Sa fille trouva refuge dans ses bras et se serra contre elle, heureuse elle aussi de ce moment. Les deux garçons se séparèrent.

\- Je suis content que vous soyez là tous les deux. Dit Stephen en s'adressant à Mike et à Alyssa. Mais pas que pour moi...vous avez énormément manqué à votre mère. Il fit un geste aux filles afin qu'elles viennent les retrouver pour un câlin collectif.

\- Merci mes amours. Dit Emily dans un souffle serrée contre les trois amours de sa vie. Elle avait enfin trouvée la vie qu'il lui fallait.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **La fiction Stemily est bien avancé et devrait être publiée courant du mois, il reste encore quelques chapitres à écrire.**

 **Pour les OS Olicity, la suite de celui de cette semaine sera posté demain.**

 **A bientôt.**


	31. Coachella

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Surprise ! Me voilà aujourd'hui pour un OS Stemily, ça faisait un moment...**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence, son temps et sa bonne humeur. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il visa sa montre et s'aperçut qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir. Il caressa de son pouce le poignet qui était posé sur son torse. Elle avait complètement bougée de place quand ils étaient tombés endormis à peine montés dans l'avion. Leur semaine avait été difficile et ils étaient épuisés. Il resserra sa prise sur sa taille et embrassa ses cheveux, elle bougeait doucement mais n'arrivait pas à se réveiller.

Il soupira de bien-être en fermant les yeux, il adorait quand elle n'arrivait pas à se séparer de lui, il avait l'impression dans ces cas là qu'elle ne partirait jamais, qu'il lui était essentiel pour vivre. Il pouffa, c'était idiot mais il ne pouvait penser autrement.

Il fit courir sa main le long de son bras et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer tendrement de se réveiller. Elle ne bougea pas mais il pu voir un timide sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

\- On est presque arrivés chérie….il est temps que tu te réveilles. Elle hocha la tête et se releva doucement. Elle réprima un bâillement et plongea dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis un peu courbaturée mais tu fais un très bon oreiller. Il éclata doucement de rire et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Il se recula et la regarda intensément.

\- Je suis prêt à vivre ça pendant des années si tu veux. Le cœur d'Emily rata un battement à ses paroles, c'était toujours le cas quand Stephen lui ouvrait son cœur de cette façon. Elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure sans savoir quoi répondre. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux blonds et remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Son pouce s'attarda sur sa mâchoire. Ça va aller ?

Elle se recula un peu et appuya son dos contre son dossier. Ils allaient chez lui, enfin elle ne savait plus vraiment si c'était chez lui, mais en tout cas ils allaient passer le week-end avec des amis et Cassandra. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, se disant que les choses avaient vraiment évoluées en une année. Elle en était encore surprise.

Après avoir nié et repoussé l'inévitable, ils s'étaient enfin autorisés à s'aimer. La décision avait été difficile à prendre car ils n'étaient pas les seuls concernés, une petite fille était au milieu de trois adultes ayant du mal à rester dans la même pièce et pas forcément pour les mêmes raisons.

Stephen et Cassandra avaient du mal à communiquer sans se hurler dessus, Emily et Stephen devaient garder leurs distances afin de ne pas montrer leur attachement plus qu'évident et Emily et Cassandra ne pouvaient pas vraiment se supporter. Du moins la brune avait du mal à la voir et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Son mariage était sur la fin et tout ça à cause d'elle.

\- Je sais pas….même si les choses se passent mieux voir même beaucoup mieux…mais cette fois-ci c'est différent. Stephen la regarda ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi c'était différent. Emily décida d'éclairer sa lanterne. Mavi ne sera pas là pour tempérer nos discussions et je….sais pas...on va être entouré de nos amis qui savent pour nous deux…mais je…c'est bizarre…enfin je…je crois que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de pouvoir me laisser complètement aller avec toi. Finit-elle d'une voix penaude.

\- Oh…ok…je comprends. Dit Stephen même s'il avait du mal. On va faire comme toujours…ne pas se prendre la tête et faire ce qu'on a envie quand on en a envie…ok ? Elle hocha la tête. Très bien…tu sais…elle sait que tout est vraiment finit…et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître, elle prends bien les choses. Emily hocha la tête et s'approcha afin de quémander un baiser.

\- Tu es parfait. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Tu le sais ? Il rigola un peu et hocha la tête. Ok. Ils finirent le reste du trajet en bavardant de ce que seraient leurs prochaines semaines en essayant de calquer leurs plannings afin d'essayer de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Rien d'officiel ne serait annoncé avant un moment mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas passer le hiatus loin l'un de l'autre plus de quelques jours. Ils ne pouvaient pas pour l'instant donner libre cours à leur histoire et le crier sur les toits mais ils espéraient pouvoir le faire bientôt. Cela faisait des années que tout le monde se posait des questions et ils avaient l'intention de clarifier les choses dès que Stephen et Cassandra aurait trouvé un terrain d'entente pour leur divorce.

####

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à Palms Springs, ils avaient été les derniers à rejoindre leur bande d'amis. Stephen avait été heureux de retrouver ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un moment et Emily avait sauté dans les bras de Colton qu'elle n'avait pu depuis un moment non plus.

Ils avaient prit possession de leurs chambres et s'étaient précipités dans la piscine. Ils avaient été heureux de pouvoir abandonner pour quelques jours le temps maussade de Vancouver. Chacun était avec un groupe différent mais ils avaient du mal à garder le regard loin de l'autre longtemps. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie se rejoindre. Stephen vit Emily rentrer dans la maison et sans réfléchir il la suivit. Il s'arrêta à la porte fenêtre quand il la vit au bar de la cuisine essayer désespérément de couper un citron.

Il s'approcha doucement ne faisant pas de bruit tout en la détaillant. Elle avait troqué son jean et son top pour un maillot de bain qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, lui enlever. Il secoua la tête afin de chasser ces pensées…..distrayantes. Il avait envie d'elle, mais il avait du mal à imaginer faire ça dans la maison qui avait abrité son mariage et sa vie de famille durant un moment.

\- Tu sais que tu es en train de massacrer ce pauvre citron qui n'a rien demandé. Dit-il en se collant à son corps. Il avait passé sa tête dans son cou et ses lèvres effleuraient sa peau si fine à cet endroit. Elle rigola un peu mais se figea quand elle sentit les mains de Stephen sur sa taille remonter lentement le long de ses bras pour arriver à ses mains qu'il emprisonna. Laisse-moi t'aider. Souffla-t-il à nouveau dans son cou.

Emily le laissa faire et se colla un peu plus à lui. Il était lui aussi en short de bain et sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son torse musclé, son souffle contre son cou….tout ça la rendait folle de désir. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne se passerait rien. C'était une limite qu'ils s'étaient fixés en venant ici passer le week-end.

\- Merci…tu es vraiment plus doué que moi pour faire de la citronnade. Dit-elle pour calmer ses sens qui s'affolaient. Elle observa ses mains couper les citrons et les déposer dans la carafe pas loin. Elle les imaginait traîner sur son corps et lui donner toute une nuée de frissons, caresser son ventre et atterrir sur son bas ventre afin de se perdre en elle.

Elle soupira bruyamment et laissa échapper une petit gémissement qui n'échappa pas à Stephen. Il colla son bassin à ses fesses afin de lui faire sentir lui aussi son envie grandissante d'elle. Il plongea à nouveau sa tête dans son cou et déposa de doux baisers le long pour remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule histoire de lui laisser plus d'accès.

\- Tu sais que tu étais diablement sexy à frapper cette piñata tout à l'heure. Glissa-t-il contre son oreille en léchant son lobe. Te voir t'agiter de la sorte et crier de joie quand tu as réussit à enfin la frapper…hum….j'avais très envie de….Il finit sa phrase tout bas dans son oreille afin qu'elle seule puisse savoir tout ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. Tu me rends fou…tu le sais non ? Emily hocha difficilement la tête.

Ce qu'il venait de lui dire lui faisait perdre la tête. Son souffle était court et saccadé, son corps réagissait violemment à ces paroles suggestives et limites crues. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus réfléchir avec sa tête mais avec sa libido qui ne se calmerait pas d'aussi tôt, elle le savait. C'était comme ça entre eux depuis qu'ils s'aimaient, passionné, sauvage et tendre à la fois.

\- Merci de m'avoir aiguillé. Réussit-elle à dire le souffle court. Sans toi je crois que je chercherai encore. Ils pouffèrent tout les deux et Stephen reposa ses mains sur la taille d'Emily. Il les glissa pour la serrer contre lui et commença sa lente descente vers son bas ventre et sa féminité. Steve…je suis pas certaine que….Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'il avait déjà glisser un doigt dans son maillot, elle ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et retint un long gémissement à le sentir jouer avec son clitoris.

\- Tu es….parfaite chérie….je…je sais que…ce n'est pas l'endroit….mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Il avait soufflé ces mots contre sa peau, ses lèvres déposant des baisers dans son cou, sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était clairement ni l'endroit, ni l'instant. Quelqu'un pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment et les surprendre dans cette activité pour le moins intime, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la toucher et de lui donner du plaisir. Détends-toi….et laisse toi aller.

Emily secoua la tête, de toute façon elle n'arrivait pas lutter contre ce qu'elle ressentait et ce que Stephen lui procurait. Elle aussi savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas l'endroit. Ils étaient à la vu de tous et pouvait se faire voir mais à cet instant, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne sentait que les doigts de Stephen dans son bas de maillot de bain caressant son intimité de bas en haut. Il cherchait à lui donner un maximum de plaisir rien qu'avec ses doigts et elle devait admettre qu'il était plutôt fort à ce jeu là. Il allait venait sur son intimité l'inondant de son excitation qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier.

\- Oh mon dieu. Dit-elle tout bas se retenant au bar de la cuisine. Elle sentait ses jambes tremblantes, Stephen le comprit et la saisit par la taille afin de la maintenir contre lui. Elle le sentait lui aussi excité mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, incapable de bouger. Mais le sentir si dur contre elle l'excita encore plus. Stephen je…je…oh je….Elle était incapable de formuler une phrase correcte tout ses sens étant concentrés entre ses cuisses. Et c'est après un dernier va et viens qu'elle se sentit partir. Elle fut secouée de tremblements et dû se retenir de crier.

Stephen la tint contre lui encore un moment et quand il la sentit plus sûre d'elle, il se décolla et abandonna sa féminité. Il fit traîner ses mains encore un moment sur son corps tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

\- J'espère que tu as aimé….moi en tout cas j'ai apprécié. Dit-il tout bas en rigolant légèrement. Elle se retourna vivement à le sentir rire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et souffla contre ses lèvres.

\- C'était divin…mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Elle lui fit un vrai sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. C'est un raclement de gorge qui les fit se séparer assez vite. Ils se tournèrent vers l'intrus et furent rassurer de trouver Emmett.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais tout le monde meurt de soif. Il s'avança vers le bar et constata que la carafe était à peine remplie de tranches de citron. Mais…qu'est-ce que vous…..Soudain il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas en savoir plus. Non…je ne veux rien savoir….poussez-vous je vais finir ce qu'apparemment vous avez mit trois heures à faire….mal en plus.

Le couple se poussa et rigola avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bains. Emily voulait se rafraîchir un peu et Stephen voulait calmer l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de sa petite amie. Ils pénètrent dans la pièce et s'enfermèrent à double tour.

\- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Dit Emily en filant sous la douche.

\- Tu as raison…..je vais juste rester là…..à essayer de me calmer. Dit-il en prenant place sur le tabouret pas loin. Elle se figea et se retourna.

\- Non…Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Tu sais très bien que tu ne resteras pas là sagement….donc tu sors. Dit-elle doucement en se calant entre ses jambes avant de l'embrasser. On a déjà dépassé une certaine limite qu'on ne voulait pas dépasser et en plus Emmett…bref…tu sors. Elle se décala et lui montra la porte. Déçu mais conscient qu'elle avait raison, il se leva et l'embrassa avant de sortir. Oh Stephen…..c'est ta punition pour ce qu'il vient de se passer. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Il rigola et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Elle s'en approcha et la ferma à clé, préférant être certaine qu'il ne tente rien. Elle sourit bêtement toute seule, elle n'avait jamais espérer vivre ce genre de choses avec lui. Tout avait été si compliqué depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils avaient dû lutter de toutes leurs forces contre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient réussit à résister à ce qu'il se passait entre eux, ils avaient parfois été à la limite de flancher mais ils avaient toujours su s'arrêter avant.

Mais sans savoir vraiment pourquoi et comment, tout avait changé subitement il y a un peu plus d'un an. Stephen en avait eu assez de se retenir et elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle aussi. Mais elle n'aurait jamais été celle qui aurait fait le premier pas. C'est lui qui avait le plus à perdre, pas elle.

Alors quand il lui avait dit qu'il arrêtait de se battre contre ses sentiments et qu'il voulait être avec elle et l'avoir rien qu'à lui, elle avait cru rêver. Et depuis elle vivait une vie rêvée, c'était très cliché mais c'était vrai. Il avait alors mît les choses au clair avec sa femme et ils avaient commencé à habituer leur fille à la garde partagé. Et pour l'instant les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Mavi n'avait pas l'air de souffrir de la situation et c'est tout ce qui comptait à leurs yeux. Elle savait que l'heure de la délivrance approchait et que bientôt elle pourrait vivre cette passion au grand jour, à la vue de tous. Mais pas pour l'instant ce qu'il venait de se passer il y a quelques minutes ne devait plus arriver.

Elle fila sous la douche et se demanda comment le reste du week-end allait se passer s'ils pouvaient à peine se toucher et déjà partir en vrille. Cela faisait une demi journée qu'ils étaient là et avaient déjà franchit une ligne. Elle soupira se disant qu'elle verrait bien, mais ses relations avec Cassandra c'étaient nettement améliorées et elle ne voulait pas risquer de repartir de zéro parce qu'ils n'auraient pas réussit à se contrôler un minimum.

Quand elle sortit de sa salle de bains la maison était vide, tout le monde prenant le soleil ou profitant de la piscine. Elle fit le tour et retrouva rapidement ses amis. Personne ne parla de sa longue absence et elle leur en fut reconnaissante, elle ne savait pas mentir et avait peur de rougir comme une adolescente si on commençait à supposer des choses.

Elle jeta un œil autour de la piscine pour voir où était Stephen, elle le vit dans le jacuzzi avec Cassandra. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle sentit une bouffée de jalousie monter en elle. Ce qui était complètement ridicule, elle le savait mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Les voir proches et rigoler la déstabilisait et elle comprenait ce qu'avait pu ressentir Cassandra tout au long de ces années à les voir si complices.

Elle tenta de prendre la conversation en cours de route en essayant de chasser cette jalousie, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un mal fou. Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et un torse se coller à son dos. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui c'était.

\- Je connais ce regard. Dit Stephen tout bas. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Elle hocha la tête rassurée et se laissa aller contre lui, profitant de cette proximité.

####

Le week-end sa passa plutôt bien, elle avait échangé peu de mots avec Cassandra, mais ce n'était pas inhabituel. Elles se toléraient et n'étaient pas les meilleures amies du monde, malgré ce qu'ils essayaient de faire croire au travers des différentes photos qu'ils pouvaient poster sur les réseaux sociaux.

Elle avait d'ailleurs mal prit le fait que Cassandra ait posté une photo d'elle avec cette fameuse piñata. Cette dernière avait tagué le dinosaure avec son nom et Emily n'avait pas été certaine de bien comprendre pourquoi elle avait ça. Un message peut-être pour faire comprendre aux gens qu'Emily Bett lui tapait sur les nerfs ? Possible...plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment de toute façon.

Ils en étaient au dernier jour de week-end et bientôt elle serait de retour à Vancouver pour les derniers jours de tournage. Elle appréhendait un peu la séparation inévitable qu'il y allait avoir mais essaya de se rassurer se disant qu'elle verrait Stephen par épisode et que de toute façon tout serait plus clair après le hiatus.

Elle sortit de sa chambre étant prête pour le dernier concert de la journée quand elle vit Emmett et Cassandra se séparer rapidement quand elle pénétra dans le salon. Sur le coup elle eut du mal à comprendre mais quand elle assembla les pièces du puzzle et toutes ces petites choses qu'elle avait surprit au cours des différentes semaines, elle comprit ce qu'il se passait.

Elle sortit sur la terrasse et s'installa sur un transat, attendant après le reste de la troupe, ses pensées voguant vers son ami et Cassandra. Stephen ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et prit place au bout de son transat. Depuis leur rapprochement du premier jour ils essayaient de rester le plus loin possible quand ils étaient tout les deux. La tentation était toujours aussi grande et présente mais ils luttaient.

\- Dit….on ne rentre pas directement. Lui annonça Stephen avec un léger sourire.

\- Oh…un imprévu ? Elle se demandait bien ce qui allait encore leur tomber sur le coin du nez. Mavi ou…

\- Non. La stoppa-t-il en posant une main sur sa jambe proche de lui. Elle va bien….seulement je veux profiter de toi avant de rentrer….tout seul….sans copine ou amis qui viendrait nous déranger….il me semble que tu m'as promit une vengeance. Elle rigola doucement tout en étant émoustillée de sa façon de faire.

\- Ok. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je te laisse m'emmener ou tu veux…..et je vais mûrir ma vengeance dans ce cas. Il rigola doucement tout en laissant traîner nonchalamment sa main sur sa jambe. Stephen…ne commence pas. Le prévint-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Tu vois ce week-end n'était pas si terrible. Dit-il en retirant sa main. Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Il chercha son regard qu'il trouva perdu sur Emmett. Si je t'ennuie dis-le moi.

\- Quoi… ? Oh non….c'est juste un truc qui me perturbe. Il lui fit un drôle de regard. Je t'en parlerai quand je serai sûre de moi…mais pour l'instant dis moi ou tu comptes m'emmener. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main dans sa nuque.

\- Tu ne sauras rien. Elle fit une légère grimace et il éclata de rire à son air. Aller debout on y va et ensuite je t'enlève. Emily se laissa faire et se jura de comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre Emmett et Cassandra.

####

Ils étaient devant la scène pas très loin les uns des autres et profitaient de la musique et de leurs boissons. Stephen était un peu plus loin, et elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'elle supposait. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Emmett elle lui fit signe de venir la voir. Il s'avança vers elle surprit, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et Emily décida d'être franche et de ne pas y aller par 4 chemins.

\- Bon maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Cassandra et toi ! Elle le vit mal à l'aise et prêt à répliquer un mensonge. Et je te conseille de me dire la vérité…je vous ai vu plus tôt alors ne me ment pas. Emmett baissa la tête embêté de se confier à son amie. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années et il savait qu'elle détestait le mensonge.

\- Je suis désolé Em de ne t'avoir rien dit…mais c'est…..j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre moi-même ce qu'il se passe alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre…c'est…..je sais pas quoi te dire. Emily le regarda surprise, habituellement il était plus locasse que ça.

\- Emmett…que les choses soient claires, je ne t'en veux pas ou autre chose…tu fais ce que tu veux et Cassandra aussi…je suis plutôt mal placée pour parler….mais si tu veux un conseil….fait attention à toi et pense à elle. Emily fut surprise de prendre la défense de la brune, mais elle devait le faire. En ce moment elle est….un peu déboussolée et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse du mal ou que tu lui en fasses sans le vouloir…..elle est en pleine séparation et même si les choses se passent bien entre elle et Stephen, sa vie est en train de changer…elle est fragile alors…

\- Je sais Em….je sais…c'est pour ça qu'on est discrets et que….tu crois que Stephen va mal le prendre ? Demanda-t-il en perdant son regard sur son ami. Je pourrais le comprendre….on est ami et sa femme et moi…on se rapproche….

\- Je ne sais pas….il ne l'aime plus si c'est ta question mais elle reste la mère de sa fille et elle sera toujours importante à ses yeux….alors fait attention. Et si tu veux un conseil…parle le lui et explique lui que les choses sont en train d'évoluer entre toi et Cassandra….au moins il saura à quoi s'attendre.

Emmett fixa son amie et hocha la tête, elle avait raison. Il devait clarifié les choses avec Cassandra et ensuite en parler à Stephen. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne perturber son amitié avec lui ou avec Emily. Il savait que leur relation était sérieuse et que les choses entre eux évolueraient vite et il ne voulait pas perdre son amie.

\- Tu as raison….je vais lui parler…mais tu pourrais plaider en ma faveur un tout petit peu. Dit-il d'une voix d'enfant en faisant un signe avec ses doigts. Emily éclata de rire et lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander.

\- Je vais lui parler ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas…..comme ça la prochaine fois il sera prêt pour toi. Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et se prirent dans les bras. Je suis contente pour toi, si c'est ce que tu veux. Emmett se dégagea doucement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde.

\- Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre….mais elle n'est pas comme l'image qu'elle donne, elle est tellement plus que ça. Dit-il d'une voix douce en croisant le regard de Cassandra un peu plus loin. On a rien planifié…ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça.

\- Je comprends et je sais ce que c'est. Répondit Emily tendrement. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment et rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis pour profiter de ce dernier jour.

####

\- Oh, oh….attends deux minutes….on est chez qui ici ? Emily regardait autour d'elle et était plutôt émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait. Ils avaient quittés leurs amis il y a peu et après une dizaine de minutes de route Stephen avait garé la voiture devant une superbe villa et l'avait invité à descendre.

Et en ce moment elle était en train de déambuler dans le salon qui devait faire au bas mot la taille de son appartement. Il y avait une piscine à couper le souffle juste devant elle et un jardin immense. Elle ne doutait pas que le reste de cette maison regorgeait de pièces et de trésors qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

\- Ok….avant toute chose je ne veux pas que tu paniques…je n'ai rien signé. Stephen la vit faire un mouvement de recul et se dit qu'il avait mal présenté les choses. Et là tu paniques complètement. Emily hocha la tête…Ok...ok…je…on est chez nous…enfin chez nous si tu aime cette maison et que tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'achète ensemble. Dit il d'une voix douce et gênée sans vraiment oser s'approcher d'elle.

\- Quoi ?!...tu veux qu'on achète une maison ici ? A Palms Springs !? À côté de ton ex femme !? Parce que je suppose qu'elle veut la maison étant donné que…..Elle se pinça l'arrête de nez, cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Bref….

\- Em…..je sais que ça fait beaucoup et que tu as l'impression que je te mets la pression mais j'adore cet endroit et ma fille….adore être ici aussi et oui Cassandra veut la maison de Palms Springs mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je souhaite acheter cette maison avec toi. Il fit une pause et s'approcha d'elle doucement. Si je veux cette maison c'est parce que la première fois que je l'ai vu quand on cherchait à l'époque…..elle me fait penser à toi et qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup. Avoua-t-il en la fixant intensément, il chercha ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts. Et puis il nous faudra bien une maison pas loin de Los Angeles quand on reviendra ici…

Emily le regardait ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de cette idée et de cette surprise. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait cette maison, bien sûr qu'elle aimait l'endroit et bien sûr qu'elle aimerait être liée à Stephen par autre chose que leur histoire d'amour, mais en même temps elle avait l'impression que c'était trop et que tout allait trop vite pour elle. Seulement elle ne savait pas comment lui présenter les choses pour ne pas le vexer.

\- À ton air je comprends que tu ne veux pas. Dit-il déçu. Elle eut le cœur brisé en hochant la tête. Ok…je comprends et je ne….

\- Non tu ne comprends pas Steve. Je t'aime...énormément et je crois que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort….on se complète et c'est juste…whoua….d'être avec toi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme histoire d'amour, je t'assure….mais être ici…à côté de ta femme…c'est trop pour l'instant, on s'adresse à peine la parole tu crois vraiment qu'être voisines nous aidera à communiquer…j'en doute sincèrement. Elle vit Stephen hocher la tête, il comprenait et s'était laissé emporter par son euphorie quand il avait su que cette maison était à nouveau à vendre. Il avait cru lui faire plaisir et lui faire une surprise géniale, mais à la place il l'avait mise mal à l'aise et elle devait douter de lui et de son engagement auprès d'elle.

\- Je t'aime…tu le sais ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix en encerclant sa taille de ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que oui…je ne doute pas de toi chéri….simplement je ne pense pas qu'habiter à trois rues de chez Cassandra soit la meilleure idée du moment c'est tout. Maintenant je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'acheter cette maison si tu….

\- Non…ça n'a de sens que si tu es d'accord. La coupa-t-il rapidement. Cette maison c'est toi et moi…sans toi il n'y a rien…alors on oublie….c'était une mauvaise idée….

\- Non pas du tout. Dit-elle pour le rassurer. J'adore l'idée d'avoir une maison à nous….et celle-ci est magnifique…mais pas ici et pas maintenant….c'est tout…..Elle passa une main dans sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et balaya son visage de ses yeux. Stephen Amell….tu me fais battre le cœur comme personne.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il accentua bien vite. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent en posant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Aller on y va sinon on va rater notre avion. Dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la sortie, il la retint par une main la ramenant vers lui.

\- Non on ne part que demain….on a cette maison pour nous ce soir. Il vit Emily ouvrir de grands yeux surprise. J'avais réussit à négocier une soirée ici avant de signer…Expliqua-t-il nerveux. Mais on peut aller à l'hôtel si tu veux y a pas….

\- Non ! On va rester. Dit-elle avec un sourire sincère. On peut quand même en profiter ce soir….cette piscine est somptueuse…se serait un crime de ne pas y plonger. Stephen rigola lui signifiant qu'elle n'avait pas tord et en moins de dix minutes ils étaient déjà à plonger dans l'eau.

Après avoir passé un moment à se détendre dans la piscine, ils dînèrent sur la terrasse et profitèrent enfin d'un moment de solitude. Ils n'avaient pas été seuls depuis des jours et étaient heureux de pouvoir discuter tranquillement et de se montrer tendre l'un envers l'autre.

Emily voulait profiter de ce moment pour lui parler d'Emmett et de Cassandra. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet alors elle se décida à être directe et franche.

\- Stephen…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose et pour être honnête je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas réagir alors je vais être….directe. Il la regarda d'un drôle d'air se demandant bien ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui dire de si grave. Cassandra et Emmett se côtoient. Elle le regarda attendant une réaction….qui ne vint pas. À la place il eut un énorme sourire.

\- Je sais. Dit-il simplement. Elle m'en a parlé à peine j'avais franchit la porte de la maison….et si tu veux tout savoir ça fait déjà un moment. Emily le regarda les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

\- Et….ça ne te fait rien ? Enfin je veux dire ça va ? Parce que j'imagine que de savoir ta femme….enfin bientôt ex-femme avec un autre que toi….et en plus lui….à la base c'est mon ami et je compr…

\- Chérie…..calme-toi. Dit-il en lui attrapant ses mains qu'elle agitait dans tout les sens. Je ne vais pas te dire que ce ne me fait rien, se serait faux…mais pas comme tu le penses…je ne suis pas jaloux, juste inquiet pour elle. Il se rapprocha d'Emily et entoura ses épaules. Cassandra est fragile en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fonce tête baissée dans une relation pour se sentir mieux et me montrer que notre divorce ne la touche pas plus que ça…..

\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Emmett cette après-midi. Stephen lui jeta un œil surprit. Ben oui…même si nos rapports sont conflictuels je ne veux pas la savoir encore plus mal…et encore une fois à cause de moi, Emmett est mon ami et si toi et moi on avait pas….

\- Tu sais bien que c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. La coupa-t-il très vite. Il savait qu'elle s'en voulait beaucoup pour son divorce estimant qu'elle avait détourné un homme marié de sa famille. On va pas revenir sur ce sujet Em…tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas que notre histoire….ma vie avant toi n'était pas idéale. Il posa ses deux mains sur son visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ok. Finit-elle par dire doucement.

\- Très bien….et je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Cassandra...je suis heureux pour elle…..je veux simplement qu'elle vive ce que je vis avec toi tout les jours…et si c'est Emmett qui peut la rendre heureuse et bien tant mieux. Il soupira et fixa Emily. Et aussi dingue que cela puisse paraître…elle me semble vraiment heureuse en ce moment.

\- Donc…tu es plutôt d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle encore une fois pour être certaine d'elle.

\- Oui..parfaitement d'accord….mais tu sais quoi ? On va arrêter de parler de ça et je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as manqué durant ces quelques jours. Dit-il tendrement tout en effleurent de ses lèvres la peau de son cou.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et appuyant sa tête contre elle. À cet instant tout était loin d'eux plus de divorce et de garde partagée, plus de Cassandra et d'Emmett. Rien ne comptait à par eux, comme ça avait toujours été le cas.

* * *

Le hiatus arrivait à sa fin et d'ici quelques jours Stephen et Emily reprendraient le chemin des studios. Ils avaient réussit à se voir souvent et à ne pas rester éloigné trop longtemps l'un de l'autre. C'était leur dernière semaine avant de rentrer à Vancouver et Stephen la passait à Palms Springs. Emily bien évidemment l'avait rejoint et ils passaient le semaine avec Mavi.

Stephen lui avait apprit que les choses avec Cassandra arrivaient à leurs fins et qu'il espérait pouvoir annoncer son divorce après le SDCC de cette année. Elle eut un immense sourire, se souvenant de celui l'an passé où il avait avoué devant le monde entier qu'il l'aimait de la plus jolie des façons, comme il le disait à sa fille.

\- Alors c'est amusant que tu me dises ça aujourd'hui parce que j'ai une surprise pour toi. Elle avait un ton mystérieux qui alerta Stephen. Elle venait de se préparer et l'attendait avec une Mavi complètement excitée. Tu me suis ?

\- Est-ce que je dois avoir peur ou un truc du genre ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant à moitié.

\- Non Papa….mais je crois que tu vas être content. Répondit Mavi à la place d'Emily. Les deux adultes se regardèrent en rigolant.

\- Tu vois Papa…n'ai pas peur. Emily lui tendit une main qu'il saisit se laissant entraîner vers cette direction mystérieuse. Il n'eut pas longtemps à patienter pour savoir où Emily les conduisait. Elle se gara devant la villa qu'ils avaient visité il y a des mois et elle se tourna vers Stephen lui indiquant de descendre. Elle s'occupa de Mavi et les trois entrèrent dans la maison.

\- Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'on fait là. Dit-il en passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Il vit Mavi prendre possession des lieux comme si elle était chez elle. Il la regarda courir dans le jardin le long de la piscine et se dit qu'elle aussi avait l'air d'aimer cette maison.

\- Je vais choisir ma chambre ! Cria-t-elle en montant les escaliers en vitesse. Stephen voulut la rattraper mais Emily le stoppa en saisissant son bras.

\- Laisse la faire…je lui ai promit qu'elle pourrait choisir la chambre qu'elle voudrait….Lui dit Emily tendrement, elle nota son air surprit. J'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as proposé il y'a des mois….et je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine, ce n'était clairement pas mon intention….tu avais raison…j'adore cette maison et on s'en fiche qu'elle soit à trois rues de ton ex-femme…elle nous ressemble et si tu veux toujours…..

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Dit Stephen en la serrant dans ses bras et en la soulevant du sol. Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent avant de rejoindre Mavi qui n'arrêtait pas leur crier qu'elle avait trouvé sa chambre. Dépêche-toi sinon la plus grande chambre va nous passer sous le nez. Dit-il en courant à son tour dans les escaliers Emily à sa suite.

Ils cherchèrent Mavi dans toutes les chambres pour la trouver dans la plus grande avec une terrasse surplombant la piscine et une partie du jardin.

\- Mavi je t'arrête tout de suite….celle là est à nous. Dit Stephen en la retrouvant sur la terrasse. La fillette le regarda en rigolant.

\- Je sais Papa…..la mienne est juste en face. Mavi entraîna son père lui montrer la chambre qu'elle avait choisit et Emily les regarda déambuler dans cette maison tout les deux avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'adossa à l'encadrement de porte et regarda Mavi expliquer à son père ce qu'elle voulait dans sa nouvelle chambre et à quel point elle adorait cette maison. Elle était heureuse, les choses se passaient bien. Cette petite fille avait finalement bien accepté la séparation de ses parents, même si au début elle avait beaucoup pleuré quand elle avait comprit que sa vie serait différente.

Mais à force de patience et d'amour de la part de son père et d'elle-même, Mavi avait comprit qu'elle aurait toujours la même place dans le cœur de ses parents et qu'Emily l'aimait aussi très fort. Elle lui laissait toujours le temps d'assimiler les choses, ne la brusquait jamais et la laissait toujours venir à elle. Cela avait finit par payer, elles s'entendaient bien.

\- Emily tu crois que je pourrais avoir une grande licorne peinte sur mon mur ? Demanda la fillette la ramenant sur terre.

\- Bien sûr que oui….et tu sais quoi ? On va la faire toutes les deux. Mavi sauta de joie et partie à la découverte du reste de l'étage laissant les deux adultes seuls. Stephen se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ce merveilleux cadeau mon ange. Elle se glissa contre lui et apprécia ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je savais que tu aimais cette maison…et moi aussi. Elle releva la tête vers lui. Et l'année prochaine c'est chez nous qu'on passera Coachella. Il rigola doucement.

\- Tu sais que si j'y suis allé l'an passé c'était uniquement parce que tu y allais. Elle prit un air outré qui le fit sourire à nouveau. Et cette année c'était uniquement parce que tu voulais y aller à nouveau….le reste je m'en moque. Il souffla les dernières paroles contre ses lèvres avant de les embrasser tendrement. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit Emily.

####

Cela faisait un an maintenant qu'ils avaient acheté cette maison et Emily ne regrettait pas sa décision. Ses relations avec Cassandra c'étaient considérablement améliorées, elle pouvait même dire qu'elles étaient sur la voix de l'amitié, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Mais Emmett avait réussit à transformer cette brune autoritaire en une femme sympathique et complètement transformée par l'amour.

\- Tu es prête pour notre troisième Coachella ? Demanda Stephen en pénétrant dans leur salle de bains. Emily hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. Tu sais quoi...c'est mon préféré et il sera encore meilleur que les deux précédents.

\- Pour moi aussi c'est mon préféré...on a plus à se cacher. Ils se fixèrent un instant, heureux.

* * *

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu...**

 **Merci à dcasimir pour son idée d'une Cassandra avec Emmett...lol...**

 **A bientôt pour un autre OS co-écrit avec Aphrodite161701...**


	32. Joyeux Anniversaire

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici comme promis un OS Stemily...celui-ci a été écrit avec Aphrodite161701. Nous avons chacune écrit une partie de cet OS qui on l'espère vous plaira.**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à remédier les guests qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier OS et sur le dernier chapitre de ma fiction Olicity. Merci infiniment.**

 **Merci à ma rainbow girl préférée...celui-là c'est une surprise pour toi. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily grimpa sur le lit et rampa jusqu'à Stephen. Il dormait profondément et elle n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller, mais s'il ne se levait pas bientôt il allait rater son avion et son moment avec sa fille. Les moments entre eux étaient déjà rares alors autant ne rien louper.

\- Mon cœur. Souffla-t-elle tendrement à son oreille. Réveille toi chéri….il est l'heure. Elle vit Stephen sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Bonjour…

\- Bonjour chérie. Il la saisit par les épaules et la cala contre son torse. Tu es levée depuis longtemps ? Elle hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il est quelle heure ?

\- L'heure de se lever pour aller voir Mavi. Dit-elle enjouée en se redressant. Elle nota son sourire mais aussi un éclair de tristesse qui passa dans son regard. Je suis certaine que Cassandra va être raisonnable et qu'elle te la laissera pour ton anniversaire.

C'était un sujet sensible depuis quelques temps. Stephen allait bientôt fêter ses 37 ans et Emily lui avait organisé un anniversaire surprise avec sa famille et ses amis. Officiellement ils passeraient cette journée tout les deux à traîner au lit et passeraient juste la soirée avec Robbie et Italia. Il avait refusé tout idée de fête quand Cassandra lui avait refusé le droit d'avoir sa fille pour ce jour si important à ses yeux.

\- Je crois mon ange que tu surestimes la gentillesse de Cassandra. Il se leva d'un bon, déjà énervé de sa journée à venir. Elle dit non uniquement parce qu'elle sait que ça me fait de la peine, c'est tout. Il fila en salle de bains, Emily le suivit.

\- Ne dit pas ça…..elle est blessée. Stephen regarda sa compagne et ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Tu sais que tu es la femme la plus gentille sur cette planète Emily Bett ? Elle pouffa à cette réflexion. Tu essaies toujours de voir le bon côté chez les gens. Il encercla sa taille et entreprit de lui enlever son haut. Mais chérie…..il n'y a aucun bons côtés chez Cassandra. Il enfouie sa tête dans son cou et commença à le parsemer de baisers. Maintenant j'aimerai bien pouvoir m'occuper de toi sans penser à mon ex-femme.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai déjà prit ma douche. Dit-elle dans un souffle déjà emportée par Stephen et ses gestes tendres.

\- Ah bon ? Dit-il innocemment en rigolant presque. Dommage tu es déjà à moitié nue. Elle éclata de rire et finit de se déshabiller en vitesse afin de le rejoindre sous la douche.

####

Stephen était dans l'avion l'emmenant vers Los Angeles pour deux jours. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à tout ce qu'il allait faire durant ces deux jours avec sa fille. Il avait prévu une visite du zoo, sa nouvelle passion depuis quelques temps et puis pour le reste il laissait place à l'imagination et ferait ce que sa fille voudrait. Ces deux jours lui étaient entièrement consacrés.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'Emily n'avait pu l'accompagner, sa femme refusant qu'elle soit présente lors de ses visites. Quand Mavi allait chez lui cela ne lui posait aucun problème mais quand c'est lui qui se déplaçait, elle refusait tout bonnement que sa compagne soit présente. Il soupira encore une des nombreuses conditions complètement absurdes qu'elle lui avait imposé.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient séparés et un an qu'ils étaient officiellement divorcés. Cela avait été un divorce difficile et éprouvant pour tout le monde. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable et Cassandra avait tout les droits d'être furieuse après lui. Il l'avait trahit de la pire des façons en se laissant submerger par ses sentiments pour sa partenaire.

Il avait longtemps lutté contre ce qu'il ressentait pour Emily mais quand il avait faillit la perdre se rendant compte qu'elle se rapprochait d'un autre que lui, il n'avait plus lutté et lui avait avoué être fou amoureux d'elle. À partir de ce jour il avait mit un terme à son mariage et il fallait le reconnaître, il n'avait pas été forcément tendre avec son ex-femme.

Depuis ce jour Cassandra se vengeait comme elle le pouvait et se servait de leur fille pour lui faire du mal. Elle avait réussit à avoir sa garde et sur ce point là Stephen ne s'y était pas opposé, sa fille serait mieux avec sa mère. Malgré qu'elle soit une piètre épouse, elle était une bonne mère et il savait que sa fille serait heureuse et équilibrée.

Et là en l'occurrence elle refusait de lui laisser sa fille pour son anniversaire dans trois semaines. Il savait que c'était uniquement pour lui faire du mal, mais il allait tenter quand même de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Peut-être cette fois-ci serait elle plus disposée à lui dire « oui », même s'il en doutait.

Il atterrit à l'heure prévue et fila prendre un taxi qui essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin dans la circulation abondante de Los Angeles. Il aimait cette ville mais ne se verrait plus y vivre, il préférait largement vivre à Vancouver. Sa vie y était plus simple et heureuse, il pensait n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il vivait son amour et sa passion pour sa jolie blonde.

Il reprit ses esprits quand le taxi le déposa devant chez Cassandra, il était anxieux mais heureux de retrouver sa fille chérie. Il sonna le cœur battant, c'était toujours ce que ça lui faisait quand il venait la voir.

A peine avait-il sonné qu'il entendit des petits pas se précipiter vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée et qui découvrit une Mavi plus que ravie de voir son père. Il se baissa à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Papa ! Elle referma ses petits bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter par son père. Tu m'as manqué. Il ferma les yeux à sentir sa petite fille contre lui, à respirer son odeur et à sentir ses bras la serrer.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce. Il la décolla un peu et posa un énorme bisous sur sa joue rebondie. Tu es prête ? J'ai une surprise ! Mavi ne se fit pas prier et hurla à sa mère qu'elle partait en allant chercher sa valise. Stephen rigola de la voir faire et saisit sa valise quand il vit son ex-femme apparaître.

\- Bonjour Stephen. Dit-elle d'une voix agréable, il la regarda surprit de son ton. C'était loin d'être dans ses habitudes. Il marmonna un « bonjour » mais ne s'attarda pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler de suite et ruiner ses chances d'obtenir un « oui ». Ou L'emmènes-Tu ?

\- Au zoo. Répondit-il en soufflant déjà agacé de ses questions. Et ensuite on verra ce qu'elle veux faire.

\- Elle va adorer….Mavi soit sage avec Papa. Cria-t-elle à la fillette déjà presque montée dans le taxi qui patientait. Elle rigola à la voir lui répondre qu'elle était toujours sage. Stephen se dit à ce moment là qu'elle serait peut-être plus enclin à accepter sa demande aujourd'hui, elle semblait réellement détendue.

\- Mavi…j'arrive. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur la brune, Cassandra croisa les bras sachant parfaitement de quoi il voulait lui parler.

\- C'est non. Dit-elle calmement. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister.

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux te parler. Dit Stephen incrédule de l'attitude de son ex-femme.

\- Bien sûr que si…tu veux Mavi pour ton anniversaire et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mon week-end et qu'il était hors de question que je change mes projets. Alors la réponse est non.

Stephen la regardait avec colère et tristesse mélangé, il ne reconnaissait pas la femme dont il était tombé amoureux il y a des années de cela. Cette fille qui l'avait charmé rien qu'avec son sourire et son naturel avait disparu depuis un bon moment. Il savait qu'il était en partie responsable de son aigreur mais toute cette méchanceté gratuite ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Où est passée la femme gentille et attentionnée aux autres ?

\- Tu me poses vraiment la question Stephen ?! Tu es sérieux ?! Elle eut un petit rire ironique. Cette femme a disparu le jour où tu m'as trompé et où tu t'es laissé séduire par une gamine ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Tu as choisit cette….fille à ta famille….tu payes les conséquences de tes actes….c'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Tu sais bien que les choses sont bien plus compliquées que ça ! Répondit Stephen à présent blessé et en colère de la façon dont elle parlait d'Emily. Tu es autant responsable que moi de l'échec de notre mariage ! Si tu avais été là quand il le fallait, Emily ne serait jamais rentrée dans ma vie et tu le sais ! Il soupira lasse d'avoir cette même conversation pour la centième fois. Écoute…on a raté notre mariage…on pourrait au moins essayer de réussir notre divorce…pour notre fille.

Elle éclata de rire et le fixa d'un regard froid.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est avec ce genre de paroles que tu vas réussir à m'émouvoir ? Ça c'est bon pour une fille sans cervelle comme Emily ! Tu m'as humilié, trahit et brisé le cœur Stephen….rien de ce que tu diras ne pourra réparer ou effacer ce que tu as fait….tu as choisit….si tu voulais ta fille pour tes 37 ans il fallait réfléchir avant de sauter dans son lit. Elle croisa les bras signe que la discussion était terminée. Tu devrais y aller notre fille s'impatiente. Cassandra fit un signe de main à la fillette et ferma la porte devant un Stephen encore plus désemparé qu'en arrivant.

Stephen prit place dans le taxi et essaya de chasser la tristesse qui avait envahit son cœur à la pensée que sa fille ne serait pas présente pour ce jour si important. Ce serait son premier anniversaire sans elle, il sentit tout à coup une petite main dans la sienne et une tête se poser contre son bras. Il baissa la tête et vit sa fille le regard levé vers lui.

\- Soit pas triste Papa….je serai peut-être pas là, mais je penserai à toi et on fera un FaceTime comme ça c'est comme si je serai là….tu es d'accord ? Demanda Mavi pleine d'espoir. Stephen pouffa et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour sa fille.

\- Oui chérie…je suis d'accord. Rigola-t-il un peu, comme si un FaceTime pouvait régler tout les problèmes de la terre.

\- Tu sais Maman elle est pas comme ça quand t'es pas là. Se confia Mavi. Je crois qu'elle est juste triste quand elle te voit et qu'on s'en va tout les deux….faut pas lui en vouloir. Stephen soupira, il n'avait pas voulut que sa fille assiste à une énième dispute afin de ne pas la perturber et c'était tout le contraire qui était arrivé.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas chérie….bon et si on filait vers la surprise que je t'ai réservé ? Il était temps de penser à autre chose et de profiter de ces deux jours avec elle. Mavi hurla un « oui » dans la voiture qui se mit en route aussitôt.

####

Stephen poussa la porte de l'appartement et fut accueillit par une chevelure blonde lui sautant dans les bras. Dieu ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il la serra fort contre lui et la porta sans rien dire vers la salle de bains. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche et de retrouver Emily avant de parler de ces deux derniers jours. Il la sentit rigoler contre son cou.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle avait d'embrasser son cou et de remonter lentement vers sa mâchoire. Ces deux jours ont été affreusement longs. Dit-elle tout bas tout en continuant d'embrasser ses joues et son nez tout en évitant ses lèvres. J'avais hâte que tu rentres. Dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien. Elle lui fit un sourire à tomber et fonça sur sa bouche.

Ce fut le signal pour lui, il la déposa sur le plan de travail de la salle de bains, s'empressa de la déshabiller en fit de même avec lui et la porta à nouveau afin d'aller sous la douche. Il alluma le jet d'eau chaude et se glissa dessous, Emily enroulée autour de lui. Délicatement il la plaqua contre le carrelage, et posa son front contre le sien.

\- À chaque fois que je suis loin de toi, je sais que tu vas me manquer…..mais je ne réalise à quel point qu'une fois rentré. Dit-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser passionnément. A bout de souffle il quitta ses lèvres pour ajouter. Et à chaque fois que je vois ma fille j'ai le cœur serré de la laisser et de ne pas la voir tout les jours….et puis je te vois….et tout prends son sens….toute cette douleur a un sens….toi.

Emily avait les larmes aux yeux, il lui avait déjà fait de jolies déclarations, il lui avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il était heureux et fou amoureux d'elle, mais à cet instant ces paroles étaient encore plus importantes. Elle savait qu'il souffrait mais malgré tout ça il la choisissait toujours. Elle ne l'en aimait que plus encore, comme lui.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Répondit-elle à sa superbe déclaration. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et balaya son visage de ses yeux avant de l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse qui les bouleversa tout les deux.

\- Je t'aime. Il prit à nouveau sa bouche et le plus doucement possible la pénétra afin de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait infiniment et que peu importe les disputes, les malheurs, les joies et les peines il serait toujours là, avec elle.

####

Emily était au comptoir de la cuisine avec une tasse de café pensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Stephen la veille après son retour de week-end. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Mavi souriant quand il se rappelait un de ses moments passés avec son ange. Mais il lui avait aussi apprit que Cassandra n'avait toujours pas voulu la lui laisser pour son anniversaire.

Elle avait pu voir la tristesse dans son regard, énormément touché de ce conflit avec son ex-femme qui ne lui pardonnait toujours pas d'avoir détruit leur mariage pour aller « batifoler » avec sa partenaire, comme elle appelait leur relation, étant toujours persuadée que son ex-mari se lasserait d'elle.

Emily était réellement énervée par l'attitude de Cassandra, elle comprenait qu'elle puisse être amère d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais cela faisait trois ans à présent, elle devrait commencer à avancer dans sa vie au lieu de passer son temps à faire souffrir Stephen et Mavi. Elle réalisa qu'il était temps de règler ses comptes avec elle et de lui faire comprendre que Stephen avait le droit d'avoir sa fille à ses côtés pour son anniversaire, même si ce n'était pas son week-end.

Après plusieurs jours à planifié son voyage à Los Angeles sans que Stephen ne soit au courant de sa motivation et le réel sujet de son déplacement, elle prit un avion, quelques plus tard pour rencontrer Cassandra. Quand elle arriva à l'aéroport, elle appela la jeune femme pour lui demander de venir la rejoindre dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé, ne voulant pas perturber Mavi si elles se disputaient, ce qui était presque sûr.

Une heure après son arrivée, elle entendit deux coups à la porte de sa chambre, et découvrit Cassandra pas vraiment heureuse d'être forcée de venir ici pour discuter.

\- Merci d'être venue. Dit Emily en la laissant rentrer.

\- J'ai eu envie de te laisser poiroter pendant des heures, ne sachant pas si je viendrais. Répondit Cassandra sarcastiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis. Demanda Emily pas du tout surprise de sa réflexion.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que la femme qui m'avait volé mon mari avait à me dire. Emily soupira, agacée.

\- Je ne t'ai pas « volé » Stephen et tu le sais...et je ne suis pas venue ici pour que tu me jettes encore une fois ton venin. Cela fait trois ans Cassandra...il faudrait t'y habituer à présent. Dit Emily un peu plus durement.

\- Tu l'as séduit honteusement pour l'avoir dans ton lit et qu'il quitte sa famille ! Contra la brune furieuse.

Emily ne voulait pas encore se battre avec elle au sujet de leur divorce et de leur histoire. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'avait jamais montré à son partenaire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui sachant qu'il était marié et père de famille. Elle souffrait de ne pas être la femme qu'il aimait, mais l'acceptait. Quand il avait enfin cédé et lui avait avoué son amour, Emily avait été la femme la plus heureuse, et cela continuait encore après trois ans de relation.

\- Cassandra tout ce que tu fais pour faire souffrir Stephen fait aussi souffrir ta fille, ne l'empêche pas d'avoir Mavi quand il veut surtout le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Il ne m'aurait pas quitté pour batifoler avec toi, il pourrait voir sa fille quand il veut. Répondit Cassandra.

\- Tu sais que ce que nous avons avec Stephen est réel. Et c'est ce qui te fait le plus mal car tu te demandes tout les jours si tu n'avais pas eu Mavi, est-ce que Stephen se serait marié avec toi...

\- Il m'a épousé car il m'aimait ! Cria Cassandra furieuse que cette blonde remette en question son mariage.

\- Oui il t'a aimé, mais surement pas assez car il est tombé amoureux de moi. Rétorqua Emily, elle savait que c'était bas et méchant, mais cette femme avait le don de faire sortir le pire d'elle.

\- Je n'accepterais jamais qu'il ai pu me tromper avec toi, qu'il ai trahi notre mariage ! Premièrement il ne va jamais t'epouser, garde tes rêves de petite fille. Tu n'es qu'une passade dans sa vie ! Dit Cassandra ironiquement.

\- Je vais t'apprendre une chose...on a pas besoin d'être mariés pour être heureux et s'aimer...mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça veux dire « aimer ». Cassandra accusa le coup et eut un mouvement de recul.

\- J'ai toujours tout fait pour lui ! Cassandra était folle de rage qu'Emily lui parle de cette façon.

\- Tu préférais sortir avec tes amies quand Stephen venait le week-end, vous ne passiez jamais de temps en famille. Tu venais rarement à Vancouver et la plupart du temps il devait te supplier !

\- Je venais dans ce pays et dans cette ville que je détestais, pour mon mari ! Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !

\- Tu es venue au moment où tu as compris que Stephen était attiré par moi, tu étais présente uniquement pour me surveiller, et pas pour passer du temps avec lui. Tu ne l'as épousé que pour son statut de star.

Emily regardait Cassandra qui avait le regard noir sur elle, prête à lui donner des coups pour la faire taire. Elle savait que cela était dangereux, surtout dans son état, mais elle voulait enfin crever l'abcès et que la vie soit plus belle pour Stephen et Mavi.

\- C'est toi l'égoïste Emily...tu as détruit un couple pour être avec un homme qui n'était pas disponible.

\- Tu laisses ta fille avec une nourrice pour aller t'amuser avec tes copines et je suis l'égoïste ! Elle partit d'un petit rire. Stephen t'a laissé la garde car il ne voulait pas te retirer ton enfant mais peut-être devrait-il faire une demande de garde, je suis sûr qu'il gagnerait.

\- Il ne peut pas me retirer Mavi, il n'a pas le droit, c'est lui qui est partit.

\- Stephen ne fera rien pour te faire souffrir plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait Cassandra, mais je te promets que pour moi cela ne sera en aucun cas difficile. Je suis prête à me battre devant un juge pour te faire enlever la garde de Mavi. Je suis prête à arrêter de tourner pour m'occuper de la fille de l'homme que j'aime, car c'est cela l'amour, c'est faire des sacrifices.

\- Tu n'es rien Emily Bett, un juge ne tiendra pas compte de tes allégations.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour qu'il soit heureux avec sa fille. Avec certaines choses que je sais, tu ne risques pas de rester longtemps avec la garde de ta fille. Alors soit tu arrêtes d'empêcher Stephen de voir sa fille quand il veut...soit tu te prépares à un combat. Si j'étais toi je ferais le bon choix et je déposerais Mavi afin qu'elle soit présente pour l'anniversaire de son père.

Avec ces derniers mots, Emily ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour faire comprendre à Cassandra qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue ici. Quand l'ex-femme de Stephen passa à ses côtés, Emily se rendit compte qu'elle voulait encore la combattre. Mais la jeune femme s'est tenue droite avec un regard déterminé, et aucune peur dans ses yeux, montrant de ce fait à Cassqu'elle ne pouvait rien lui faire, qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait.

La balle était dans le camp de Cassandra, et vu son regard en sortant, elle venait enfin de comprendre que la partenaire de son ex-mari était au côté de l'acteur pour très longtemps et qu'elle se battrait pour son bonheur et celui de sa fille.

####

Cassandra était rentrée chez elle le corps encore tendu par la colère qui l'avait submergé suite à sa discussion avec Emily. Si elle croyait lui avoir fait peur avec ses menaces, elle se trompait lourdement. Pendant le trajet elle avait décidé qu'elle ne céderait pas au chantage, son ex-mari lui avait fait beaucoup trop de mal en la trompant, en trahissant les voeux qu'ils avaient échangé sur cette plage. Il lui avait juré qu'elle serait sa femme pour la vie et il avait bafoué cette promesse en allant dans le lit de cette gamine qui avait dix ans de moins que lui.

Quand elle franchit la porte de sa maison, elle entendit sa fille jouer avec sa nourrice, elle resta un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte du salon regardant son ange peindre les ongles de la jeune femme. Elle se souvint d'un moment identique il y a quelques années quand sa fille faisait la même chose avec son père, ils étaient si heureux à cette époque, mais il avait fallu qu'Emily Bett détruise tout. Mavi se retourna et aperçu sa mère qui les regardait, elle sourit, se leva et courut dans les bras de Cassandra qui l'accueillit avec joie, la serrant contre sa poitrine.

Après le départ de la nourrice, Cassandra laissa sa fille se servir d'elle comme modèle pour lui créer une coiffure. Mavi adorait brosser les cheveux de sa mère et lui faire des nattes, ou bien des couettes. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sentit Mavi qui avait stoppé ses mouvements.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma puce. Demanda Cassandra inquiète du silence de sa fille.

\- Je voudrais aller à l'anniversaire de papa. Dit la petite fille avec un visage triste en se mettant devant sa mère. Cassandra soupira, ce n'était pas suffisant qu'elle doive se battre avec Stephen et Emily, il fallait que Mavi s'y mette aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Mavi, mais tu pourras faire un FaceTime avec lui si tu veux. Tenta la brune sachant parfaitement que cela ne suffirait pas.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil...Papa était triste dans la voiture en sachant que je ne serais pas là.

\- Oui ben c'est le problème de ton père ! Dit Cassandra un peu durement. Elle se leva. Tu n'iras pas c'est tout !

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Emily maman ? Mavi n'était pas bête, elle avait bien comprit que le réel problème n'était pas son père mais plutôt la jolie blonde. Elle est très gentille avec moi et papa est amoureux d'elle...il me l'a dit.

\- C'est à cause d'elle que ton père n'est plus avec nous ! S'énerva Cassandra, elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles et son ton. Sa fille n'était pas responsable du départ de Stephen.

\- Je sais que tu es triste que papa soit partit avec Emily...Mavi s'approcha de sa mère et la regarda d'un air triste. Mais il est heureux avec elle, il sourit tout le temps...et il rigole aussi...et j'aime passer du temps avec elle. Avoua la fillette, même si elle savait qu'elle risquait de peiner sa mère.

\- Oh chérie...tu ne peux pas comprendre tu es trop petite.

\- Maman je t'aime, mais j'aime aussi papa et Emily, j'aime avoir deux maisons...laisse-moi aller à l'anniversaire de papa s'il te plaît. Plaida une nouvelle fois Mavi.

\- Je t'aime aussi...plus que tout et tu as raison...je suis triste que papa soit partit mais... je lui en veux beaucoup pour ce qu'il nous a fait...et j'ai du mal à être gentille avec lui. Cassandra se demandait comment elle pouvait expliquer à une enfant de huit ans la façon dont elle avait été blessée du comportement de son ex-mari.

\- Tu sais des fois j'aimerais le voir plus qu'un week-end sur deux. Dit la petite fille tristement. Je m'amuse tellement avec Emily quand je suis chez papa que je voudrais les voir plus souvent.

\- Elle fait tout pour t'éloigner de moi ! Répliqua Cassandra les dents serrées. Ça n'arrivera pas ! Dit-elle déterminée.

\- Emily ne veux pas prendre ta place Maman ! Mavi venait d'élever la voix ce qui surprit sa mère.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Cassandra étonnée.

\- Emily m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup et qu'elle était très heureuse d'être ma belle-mère. Mais qu'elle ne serait jamais ma maman...parce que j'en avais déjà une et qu'elle savait que tu étais déjà assez triste de ne plus avoir Papa.

Cassandra sentit son coeur se contracter, elle n'aurait jamais cru que la femme qui avait détruit son mariage pourrait dire des choses aussi sage à sa fille. Et en la regardant elle voyait bien que toute cette guerre stupide la faisait souffrir. Elle voulait être avec son père autant qu'avec sa mère, elle aimait autant ses parents même s'ils étaient séparés. Et puis peut-être qu'Emily n'était finalement pas que cette gamine stupide qu'elle imaginait, après tout elle serait peut-être bénéfique pour l'évolution de sa fille.

\- Tu veux vraiment aller à l'anniversaire de ton père. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Oui maman. Je vous aime tous, vous êtes ma famille. Répondit Mavi en se serrant contre la poitrine de sa mère.

\- D'accord ma puce, tu vas pouvoir y aller alors. Je vais appeler ton père pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cassandra saisit son téléphone mais fut arrêté par sa fille.

\- Tu peux prévenir Emily à la place, je voudrais faire une surprise à Papa.

\- D'accord je vais appeler Emily à la place. Se résigna Cassandra pas vraiment heureuse de donner gain de cause à cette femme.

\- Je pourrais aller le voir plus souvent aussi maman. Tenta Mavi.

\- Je vais voir...une chose à la fois chérie. Soupira Cassandra.

\- Merci maman. Mavi sauta de joie. On peux aller acheter un cadeau à papa maintenant et puis je lui ferais un dessin ! Mavi était déjà toute excitée à l'idée de surprendre son père.

Cassandra appela quelques instants après Emily lui expliquant qu'elle acceptait que Mavi soit présente à l'anniversaire de Stephen et qu'elle souhaitait lui parler des nouvelles conditions de garde.

####

C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Stephen, et en se levant ce matin il n'était pas très heureux de passer cette journée sans sa fille. Il savait que dans quelques heures elle l'appellerait pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire, mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Il aurait tellement aimé l'avoir auprès de lui comme chaque année. Il passa par ses habitudes ne montrant en aucun cas sa douleur à Emily, même si celle-ci s'était estompée un petit peu à son contact. Son petit déjeuner d'anniversaire finit renversé sur le sol de la cuisine et ils furent dans l'obligation de reprendre une douche, après s'être tartinés de chocolat.

Il fut surpris dans l'après-midi quand son cousin Robbie et Italia firent leur apparition, puis vint le tour de sa mère et de sa soeur. Emily lui avait prévu une fête surprise, elle faisait vraiment tout pour qu'il soit moins triste. Il était heureux que sa famille soit présente, mais il se demandait pourquoi Mavi ne l'avait pas encore appelé.

Emily était partie rapidement il y a une demi-heure lui expliquant qu'elle avait oublié d'aller chercher le gâteau pour son anniversaire. Il fut surprit mais ne dit rien, il avait remarqué qu'en ce moment sa compagne avait la tête ailleurs et était un plus fatiguée qu'à son habitude. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha rapidement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Emily en FaceTime.

\- Hey...Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu ne dois rien comprendre. Elle le vit hocher la tête et éclata de rire, Dieu qu'il aimait son rire pensa-t-il. Écoute si je suis partie si vite c'est que j'avais une très bonne raison...en plus de ton gâteau. Elle tourna le téléphone un peu plus sur la droite et il vit à côté d'elle sa fille.

\- Surprise Papa ! Cria Mavi une fois qu'elle comprit que le téléphone était dirigé vers elle.

Stephen n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait du mal à voir à travers les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux. Sa fille, le plus beau cadeau qu'il aurait pu souhaiter avoir aujourd'hui était là, pas loin de lui.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Réussit-il à dire malgré sa gorge serrée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mavi rigola et leva le regard vers Emily.

\- J'ai réussit à convaincre Maman de me laisser venir. Expliqua la fillette toute enjouée. On arrive on est pas loin.

\- Ok chérie...on vous attends. Emily tourna à nouveau le téléphone vers elle et lui fit un énorme sourire en lui mimant un baiser. Elle raccrocha en vitesse et peu de temps après il entendit des petits pas courir vers lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva avec sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon Papa chéri. Mavi le serra fort contre elle et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Stephen la serra contre lui et chercha Emily des yeux. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait réussit ce tour de force, mais il lui en était reconnaissant. Il tendit une main afin qu'elle les rejoigne. Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui, sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Merci mon amour. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

\- Tu dois remercier ta fille c'est uniquement grâce à elle que Cassandra à changé d'avis...moi je n'ai fait que planifier la surprise.

\- Mais tu as essayé de la faire changer d'avis aussi, je n'ai pas été dupe de ton voyage. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil

\- Comment le savais-tu ? Emily pensait avoir tout fait afin qu'il ne découvre rien au cas où cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Tout simplement parce que je te connais et que je sais que tu ressentais ma tristesse. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille tendrement.

\- Je ferais toujours tout pour te voir heureux Stephen...Et d'être avec ta fille c'est ce qui te rend heureux.

\- Et t'avoir dans ma vie et t'aimer me rend heureux aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau mais une toux derrière eux les séparèrent, Stephen lâcha la jeune femme et déposa Mavi au sol en lui chuchotant dans l'oreille qu'il était le père le plus heureux sur terre pour avoir son ange le jour de son anniversaire.

####

Quand il appela Cassandra en début de soirée pour la remercier de lui avoir laissé Mavi, elle l'informa qu'elle avait bien réfléchit et qu'elle avait prit conscience que leur fille souffrait de son éloignement avec lui. Dorénavant il pourrait avoir sa fille autant qu'il le voulait tant que cela ne la perturbait pas pour l'école. Ne comprenant pas ce changement soudain, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle change d'avis, il ne chercha pas d'explication et se contenta de la remercier.

Très tard dans la soirée, après une merveilleuse journée et soirée, et une fois que la famille fut partie, Emily attendait Stephen dans leur chambre. Elle vit la poignée tourner puis quand la porte s'ouvrit elle l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était si beau dans son t-shirt qui dessinait ses muscles, ses yeux bleus perçant montrant tout son amour pour elle.

Elle sentit son coeur battre à vive allure, car elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire ce qu'il lui arrivait, il avait vraiment eut l'air d'être inquiet ce soir quand il avait vu qu'elle mangeait à peine pendant le repas. Instinctivement elle toucha son ventre, pensant au bébé qu'elle aimait déjà, qui poussait en elle espérant qu'il soit aussi heureux qu'elle par cet ajout dans leur famille. Il se déplaça lentement vers le lit, monta à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa joue pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

\- Tu te sens mieux chérie ? Tu m'a fais peur tout à l'heure quand je t'ai vu vaciller, heureusement que Robbie était à tes côtés pour te retenir.

\- Je vais bien chéri. Elle caressa tendrement son ventre. J'irais mieux bientôt...dès que les nausées seront parties. Elle lui sourit.

Stephen regarda le geste qu'elle faisait, essayant de se rappeler les évènements des dernières semaines, quand il la trouvait très pâle sur le plateau s'inquiétant qu'elle ne fasse un malaise, sa fatigue, sans compter qu'elle ne faisait plus de sport. Mais surtout il se répéta dans sa tête la dernière phrase et il comprit ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Tu es enceinte ? Demanda-t-il la fixant intensément.

\- Oui. Répondit-elle doucement

Il l'attrapa dans ses bras la serrant fort contre lui, lui prodiguant de multiples baisers dans son cou. Il se détacha ensuite, la fixa et avança ses lèvres vers les siennes. A quelques centimètres il chuchota.

\- Je t'aime Emily merci de me rendre tellement heureux avec ton amour, ta patience, ta douceur et notre futur enfant qui grandit dans ton ventre. Dit-il avec un énorme sourire et posant sa main sur le ventre d'Emily.

\- Je t'aime aussi Stephen. Répondit-elle tout en caressant sa barbe.

Ils s'avancèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, le baiser fut directement fougueux, comme une urgence. La jeune femme s'allongea sur le lit tout en emmenant Stephen avec elle, alors qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser. Elle lâcha un instant sa bouche pour déposer de multiples baisers dans son cou passant ses mains sur son torse pour lui soulever son t-shirt. Stephen de son côté caressait son dos, puis les fesses de sa compagne. Il sentit la langue d'Emily sur son lobe d'oreille et l'entendit lui demander, non, lui ordonner de lui faire l'amour tout de suite. Bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas lui refuser, et pendant un long moment on ne pouvait entendre que des gémissements, des mots d'amour et des promesses d'avenir dans cette chambre.

####

Cassandra ne causa plus aucun souci avec la garde partagée de Mavi, elle s'était enfin faite à l'idée que Stephen ne reviendrait jamais vers elle, que leur divorce était définitif. Elle avait eut un coup de blues quand elle avait apprit la grossesse d'Emily par sa fille qui était tellement heureuse de devenir une grande soeur, mais avec le temps elle avait bien accepté la nouvelle. Bien évidemment Emily et elle ne devinrent jamais amies, l'actrice lui avait tout de même volé son mari, mais elles arrivaient à être aimables l'une envers l'autre pour l'amour de Mavi. Stephen et Emily eurent un petit garçon quelques mois plus tard, les rendant très heureux.

La prochaine étape pensa Stephen tout en regardant la femme qu'il aimait avec son fils dans ses bras, la demander en mariage.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cet OS. On attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Aphrodite...ce fut un vrai plaisir de partager ça avec toi...je t'embrasse.**

 **Pour la suite...fin de semaine je vous poste une nouvelle fiction Olicity et sachez que je suis déjà sur une autre fiction qui en est à son 7eme chapitre.**

 **Concernant le Stemily attendez-vous à avoir quelques os sur le hiatus...qui risque d'être très intéressant.**

 **A bientôt...**


	33. Derby 2018

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Oui je sais...déjà moi ! Je vous avez promis des os sur ce hiatus...voilà le premier sur le week-end dernier et le derby...**

 **Merci à Clo, Ally84 et Olicity-love à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier OS.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa presence...et pour lire mes textes. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle était assise au bar depuis des heures. Elle sirotait des cocktails sans trop savoir ce qu'elle buvait, mais cela lui faisait du bien. Elle s'était isolée du reste du groupe ne supportant plus du tout cette ambiance de faux semblants et d'amitié surjouée. Elle tourna son verre et se souvint de comment elle en était arrivée à ce trouver ici à boire, seule.

Tout avait commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an quand Stephen avait annulé leur semaine de vacances à leur retour du hiatus de Noël. Ils avaient passé des semaines loin de l'autre et elle aspirait à le retrouver. Sur le coup elle avait comprit, Mavi avait été malade et il avait voulut passer du temps avec elle, Cassandra n'étant pas vraiment présente il ne se sentait pas le cœur de laisser seule.

Seulement Emily avait prit conscience qu'elle passerait toujours en second dans sa vie, et à ce moment là elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle acceptait tout ça. Elle l'aimait c'était certain, mais ça ne justifiait pas tout les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour lui. Elle avait l'impression de donner plus que lui, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle avait alors prit ses distances avec lui, elle n'avait pas à proprement parlé de rupture quand elle avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'espace mais lui l'avait prit comme tel et n'avait pas vraiment été content. Ils s'étaient disputés violemment et ils avaient été des semaines sans se parler. Stephen n'acceptait pas sa décision et elle…..ne rêvait que d'une chose...qu'il assume son amour pour elle.

C'est à ce moment là que Josh était entré dans sa vie. C'était un ami de longue date et ils s'étaient plus ou moins perdus de vu jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent à une soirée chez Fanta, il était de retour à Vancouver et il avait invité Emily à sortir plus d'une fois. Elle avait toujours refusée mais après sa prise de conscience sur son histoire avec Stephen elle avait décidé d'accepter et d'essayer d'oublier son partenaire.

Et cela avait plus ou moins fonctionné. Ils avaient passé de bons moments et elle c'était dit qu'elle pourrait essayer de tourner la page « Stephen » avec lui mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination du blond. Il n'avait pas arrêté de la solliciter, de lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, de lui prouver qu'elle comptait pour lui. Et bien évidement elle n'avait pas été insensible, loin de là. Elle l'aimait follement, passionnément, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, que cette histoire était vouée à l'échec depuis le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle et sa raison. Elle lui avait accordé une seconde chance quand il lui avait expliqué qu'il allait divorcer.

Sur le coup elle ne l'avait pas cru, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ce genre de choses, seulement avec le temps elle avant comprit qu'il était sérieux. Il avait expliqué à Cassandra que leur vie de couple était terminée et que rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que sa fille. Comme elle s'en était douté Cassandra avait refusé tout net cette option, Stephen avait alors bataillé pour lui imposer Emily en dehors des plateaux, c'était à prendre ou à laisser. Soit elle acceptait la jeune femme quand il en avait envie, soit elle faisait ses valises et se retrouvait seule et sans argent.

Elle savait que ça avait été dur et difficile pour lui d'imposer ce choix à sa femme, qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche et qu'il ne la laisserait plus de côté. Cassandra avait accepté cette solution un peu difficilement, et doucement ils avaient mis en place des week-ends et avaient laissé filtré des infos et des photos.

Emily devait avouer que depuis les choses se passaient mieux entre elle et Stephen. Ils se sentaient plus libres d'agir comme ils le sentaient et leur relation en était ressortit plus forte et plus fusionnelle encore. Elle avait du faire elle aussi des concessions de son côté et avait accepté, malgré son malaise, de faire quelques conventions et de participer à des événement comme ce week-end dans le Kentucky.

Et voilà où tout ces sacrifices l'avaient menés, à se retrouver seule à un bar dans une soirée sordide où elle devait faire semblant d'être heureuse et qu'elle était meilleure amie avec la femme de son petit ami. Plus pathétique comme façon de commencer ses vacances il n'y avait pas ! Elle s'en voulait et en même temps n'imaginait pas passer son temps ailleurs qu'avec lui.

####

\- Ou est-elle ? Demanda Stephen en s'approchant d'Emmett. Ça fait un moment que je ne la vois plus. Le jeune homme le regarda avec un léger sourire ironique.

\- Tu t'inquiètes d'elle maintenant après l'avoir ignoré toute la journée ? Stephen baissa la tête et savait qu'il méritait ce ton et cette colère. Je ne sais pas ! Mais je suis sûre d'une chose….elle t'aime vraiment pour être ici et être triste de la sorte….reste à savoir toi à quel point tu l'aimes ! Emmett le fixa un instant avant d'ajouter. Va voir au bar de la tente là bas. Dit-il en faisant un signe de tête sur la droite. Je suis sûre qu'elle noit son chagrin dans l'alcool…tu connais ça non ?!

Stephen eut un mouvement de recul à ces paroles si dures de la part d'Emmett, il n'était pas celui qui était le plus virulent avec lui mais il protégeait son amie comme il le pouvait et il devait admettre que depuis qu'ils avaient posé un pied ici il n'avait pas assuré.

Il savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler, de cette période noire ou Emily l'avait tenu à distance, de ce moment où elle avait faillit lui échapper et qu'il l'avait vu se rapprocher d'un autre que lui. Ça l'avait rendu malheureux au possible et il avait connu une période où il avait énormément bu et où son moral n'avait pas été au beau fixe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que son salut était Emily, il l'aimait et n'imaginait pas de la perdre parce qu'il était lâche d'assumer son amour et sa passion pour elle.

\- Merci. Répondit-il d'une petite voix désolé. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour elle….merci d'être là pour me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. Il tenta de faire un peu d'humour mais cela tomba à plat.

\- C'est mon amie Stephen et je fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle soit heureuse….et être avec toi la rends heureuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer. Mais la voir si mal aujourd'hui me rends fou de rage…alors tu as intérêt à réparer les dégâts que tu as fait sinon…Il laissa sa phrase en suspends et le laissa seul avec ses doutes.

Stephen avança doucement vers la tente qu'Emmett lui avait indiqué et sonda le bar. Effectivement elle était là à faire tourner un cocktail dans son verre. Il eut mal au cœur à la voir ainsi, encore une fois il lui avait fait du mal. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et annonça sa présence.

\- Ça va ? Il grimaça à sa question stupide et savait qu'il allait recevoir une réponse cinglante et méritée. Emily ne tourna pas son visage vers lui mais pouffa à sa question.

\- À ton avis ?! Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Je dois encore faire une photo ou j'ai quartier libre ?! Elle fit une pause et décida de vider son sac. J'ai passé la journée à essayer de convaincre le monde entier que j'adore ta femme et qu'on est super copines, que rien de toute cette situation n'est bizarre et surtout que nous ne sommes que « meilleurs amis » ! Mais à part ça tout va bien….à non j'oubliais…ce sont les premières paroles que tu m'adresses depuis hier soir ! Ce qui en dit long sur ton envie de m'avoir à tes côtés…..

Il reçu tout ces reproches en plein cœur et dû admettre qu'elle avait raison. Depuis qu'il avait définitivement choisit entre elle et sa vie de famille, Cassandra lui avait imposé des choix tout aussi idiots les uns que les autres, et ce week-end en était un.

Il n'avait pas voulut venir, ne se sentant pas de faire semblant cette année. Mais comme toujours sa femme lui avait fait une colère pas possible en lui disant qu'il pouvait au moins faire ça pour elle. Qu'elle adorait ce genre d'événements et qu'au vu de sa trahison il pouvait au moins lui accorder ce week-end. Il avait accepté la mort dans l'âme mais avait imposé la présence de la jolie blonde à ses côtés. C'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Contre toute attente Cassandra avait accepté mais à peine avait-il posé un pied ici qu'il avait comprit que ce week-end serait un vrai calvaire pour Emily. Sa femme ayant décidé de se mettre en avant comme souvent et lui imposant de ne surtout pas briller, elle voulait la lumière uniquement sur elle.

\- Je suis désolé….je sais que ça ne change rien à tout ce cirque mais je te jure que si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer on ne serait jamais venu. Dit-il d'un ton remplit de regret, Emily croisa enfin son regard mais Stephen remarqua qu'il était loin d'être compatissant.

\- Tu plaisantes !? Tu pensais que les choses allaient se passer autrement !? Non mais je rêve…depuis le temps tu ne connais pas encore ta femme et son besoin obsessionnel d'être sous les feux des projecteurs ?! Ce week-end était uniquement pour elle et lui faire plaisir….et me reléguer comme la pauvre fille qui suit sans rien dire et qui subit une situation de plus en plus grotesque !

Elle s'agita sur son tabouret et vida son verre d'une traite. Stephen la regardait peiné et ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle avait raison, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait que ce week-end serait une farce mais il avait été encore pire après cet article qui était paru avec une photo de lui et de Cassandra avec comme légende « Stephen Amel et sa femme Emily Bett Rickards ». Ça avait rendu sa femme folle de rage et il avait dû rectifier le tir aujourd'hui avec ce tapis rouge et son ignorance complète pour Emily de toute la journée.

\- Il y a juste une chose qui me fait plaisir. Dit-elle en rigolant presque. Même les journalistes se perdent avec « tes femmes »….j'en ai marre….tout ça me fatigue ! Elle se leva et faillit tomber, il la rattrapa par la taille et elle se dégagea vivement. Lâche-moi ! Elle avait parlé un peu fort et c'était attiré le regard des gens autour d'eux. Elle rigola nerveusement et s'éloigna en ayant du mal à avancer droit.

Stephen la suivit des yeux, quand il la vit tituber encore une fois il décida de la suivre qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il avança vers elle et encercla sa taille sans réfléchir à ce que quelqu'un les observe ou pas. À cet instant rien ne comptait à part elle.

\- T'abandonne jamais ! Dit-elle en enlevant le bras qu'il venait de passer autour de sa taille. Elle le fixa un instant et continua son chemin. Elle sortit de la tente et avança dans le noir et sous une pluie fine. L'hôtel n'était pas loin mais dans son état elle savait qu'elle mettrait un moment avant d'y arriver.

\- Attends Em ! Tu…tu peux pas partir dans cet état…je vais te raccompagner. Il saisit un coude et la stoppa. Elle se retourna vivement et posa ses deux mains sur son torse afin de la faire reculer.

\- Mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Hurla-t-elle presque. Je ne veux pas te voir ! Tu m'as laissé seule toute la journée à jouer un mauvais rôle dans un film de seconde zone et maintenant tu veux m'aider ?! C'est une blague. Elle sentait la pluie glisser dans ses cheveux et inonder son visage, les gouttes pénétraient sa robe et elle sentait le froid s'insinuer dans sa chair et ses os.

\- Je sais….

\- Non tu ne sais pas Stephen ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentit aujourd'hui à être la troisième roue du carrosse ! Elle s'approcha et pointa un doigt sur son torse, furieuse. J'ai porté une robe hideuse que je déteste, uniquement pour faire plaisir à ta femme, j'ai arboré un chapeau encore plus ridicule pour coller à la tradition, j'ai lutté contre mon malaise à être entouré de gens pour ce stupide tapis rouge et tout ça pourquoi ?! Pour avoir droit à ton indifférence ! Mais le pire à été de faire croire à tout le monde que j'adorais ta femme et qu'on était proches comme des sœurs ! Laisse moi rire ! Elle me déteste et je suis pas loin de la détester pour ce qu'elle m'a fait…Mais le pire de tout c'est que si tu me demandais à nouveau de refaire une chose pareille je le referais sans hésiter parce que je t'aime. Cria-t-elle en pleurant presque. Ce qui compte c'est d'être avec toi, peu importe où et comment…ce qui compte...c'est juste d'être avec toi ! Sa voix tremblotait dû aux sanglots qu'elle refoulait.

Stephen la regardait et souffrait. Lui aussi l'aimait et était prêt à n'importe quoi pour pouvoir du temps avec elle. Et bêtement il s'était imaginé que ce week-end serait un bon moyen pour eux de passer du temps ensemble et de profiter du début de leurs vacances.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire à part que je suis désolé. Il la vit grimacer et partir d'un rire malsain à ces paroles. Je sais que tu m'en veux…mais je….

\- Non mais tu te rends compte à quoi on en est réduit ?! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau. À chaque fois qu'on veut passer du temps ensemble il doit y avait une compensation ! Pour la wrap party il a fallut poster une photo à trois sur les réseaux sociaux pour montrer qu'il ne c'était rien passé de grave et que « madame » était d'accord ! Pour ce week-end on a du supporter cette histoire de « pot de mayonnaise » et être entouré de gens que…tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber je rentre et toi fait ce que tu veux mais laisse moi tranquille !

Elle allait à nouveau partir quand il la saisit par le coude pour la retenir contre lui, il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir dans cet état, triste et malheureuse. Elle pleurait par sa faute et pensait qu'il ne tenait pas suffisamment à elle. Elle se débattit un peu et finalement elle ne résista pas plus longtemps à sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et resta un moment sans parler, le temps qu'elle se calme.

\- Et en plus….j'ai l'alcool triste ce soir. Dit-elle en reniflant contre son torse. Il rigola un peu comprenant qu'elle était calmée et qu'elle allait l'écouter.

\- Tu as raison sur toute la ligne Em….je sais que tu as raison….ce week-end était une erreur depuis le début…une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est fait. Elle soupira profondément et hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. Mais il nous reste encore quelques jours tout les deux….et on va essayer d'en profiter….mais pour l'instant on va rentrer.

Il se décolla d'elle, se pencha en avant et passa sa main sous ses genoux pour la porter. Elle fut surprise mais se laissa faire heureuse de son geste.

\- Il pleut, tu es trempée et j'ai très envie de passer cette soirée avec toi….seul. Elle avait sa tête plongée dans son cou et hocha la tête afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il se dirigea vers leur voiture et leur chauffeur qui les attendait. Il la posa délicatement sur le siège arrière et prit place à ses côtés. Une fois qu'il fut installé il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de la voir arriver sur ses genoux.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en fixant ses yeux bleus. J'ai été un peu dure et c'est surtout l'alcool qui a parlé. Il rigola un peu et lui fit un sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Mais tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai….ce week-end a été une erreur du début à la fin.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça….et tu as eu raison de me déballer ton sac….je méritais largement ta colère et tes reproches. Lui répondit-il d'une voix douce en posant son front contre le sien. Ils se fixèrent avant que Stephen ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit-elle avant de se caler contre son torse et de se laisser bercer par les battements de son cœur.

####

Stephen la porta jusque sa chambre, Emily s'était endormit dans la voiture et il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Mais à cet instant en la posant sur son lit il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la réveiller. Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds et allait attraper la mort si elle ne se séchait pas. Il se pencha doucement vers elle.

\- Em…bébé…réveille toi. Il murmurait à son oreille et voyait que ses paroles avaient leur effet en voyant son sourire apparaître. Tu dois te lever et te sécher. Elle hocha la tête toujours les yeux fermés. Il l'aida à se lever et elle finit par être un peu conciliante en ouvrant les yeux.

\- J'ai froid. Dit-elle en claquant presque des dents. Elle ne mentait pas sa peau était recouverte de frissons et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Il se dépêcha de l'aider à finir de se déshabiller et la conduisit vers la salle de bains où il fit couler la douche afin d'avoir la bonne température, et en profita pour se déshabiller à son tour. Quand ce fut fait il l'attira sous le jet d'eau chaude afin qu'elle se réchauffe.

Ils restèrent un moment sous la douche, sans rien faire, juste à se serrer l'un contre l'autre heureux d'être enfin libre d'agir comme ils le voulaient. Ils savaient que rien ne serait facile mais ils avaient sous estimé leurs réactions et leurs sentiments respectifs. Être constamment ensemble et faire sans se toucher ou se montrer des marques d'affection était bien plus difficile ici qu'à Vancouver.

Leurs gestes étaient tendres et doux, ils avaient juste besoin de sentir l'amour et les sentiments de l'autre et de donner un sens à tout ce cinéma qu'ils avaient orchestrés autour d'eux. Quand ils furent assez réchauffés ils sortirent de la douche, se séchèrent et s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Ils venaient de franchir la première étape de ce hiatus et le moins que l'on pouvait dire est que ça avait été difficile et laborieux. Ils savaient qu'il allait y avoir d'autres étapes à franchir et certainement d'autres moments de doutes et de disputes, mais à chaque fois ils se rappelaient pourquoi ils agissaient de cette façon et la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient était que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS...j'attends comme toujours vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Dcasimir j'espère que ma vision de ce week-end te plaît...lol...**

 **A bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction...**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonjour,**

 **Surprise me voilà ici pour un OS...je sais ça faisait un moment...**

 **Ce dernier est basé sur une idée de dcasimir et a été principalement écrit pour elle et Aphrodite161701. Je trouvais dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter...voilà chose faite.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24 pour être toujours à mes côtés. Je t'embrasse très fort.**

* * *

Stephen était adossé à la porte de la salle de bains et regardait Emily qui s'admirait dans le miroir. Elle avait son tee-shirt remonté et tentait de voir si son ventre avait grossi.

« C'est encore tout plat. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix déçue. Stephen rigola et fit un pas vers elle, il se posta dans son dos et posa ses mains sur son ventre encore…plat.

« Ça viendra mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Rigola-t-il dans son cou où il déposa un tendre baiser à sa base. « Et tu verras qu'après tu prieras tout ce que tu peux pour t'en débarrasser. » Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et Emily se retourna dans ses bras.

« C'est une sacré surprise quand même. » Dit-elle doucement. Stephen hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

Ils ne pouvaient nier que cette grossesse était une surprise, mais ce bébé était là et bien qu'ils aient été plus que paniqués quand ils en avaient eu la confirmation, depuis ils étaient relativement sereins. Bien évidemment ils auraient voulu que cette grossesse arrive un peu plus tard dans leur vie, quand ils auraient officialisé leur relation, mais c'était arrivé comme ça et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de garder ce merveilleux cadeau.

« Mais je suis le plus heureux….et même si ce n'est pas le moment idéal…..je ne changerai rien. C'est juste….parfait. » Dit-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« Moi non plus. » Renchérit Emily, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et quémanda un nouveau baiser qu'il lui donna sans se faire prier.

La pause estivale approchait à grand pas et cette grossesse avait quelques peu modifié les plans d'Emily. Elle devait partir en voyage avec ses amis au Brésil mais à la découverte de sa grossesse, elle y avait renoncé. Elle ne se voyait pas marcher durant des jours dans des sentiers de montagne, Stephen ne lui avait rien dit mais il avait été ravi de cette décision.

Cependant elle avait quand même décidé de partir en Amérique du Sud et de juste profiter du soleil et de ses amis. Stephen allait de son côté, encore une fois jouer à la famille parfaite et elle ne se voyait pas l'attendre sagement à Vancouver pendant qu'il sillonnerait la planète.

Depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient vraiment fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre ils ne se quittaient pratiquement plus jamais. Stephen avait eu peur à un moment de perdre Emily et petit à petit il lui avait fait une place dans sa vie. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que son mariage battait de l'aile depuis pratiquement le début, et l'arrivée d'Emily n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Ils avaient lutté comme ils avaient pu, mais ils avaient fini par céder et ni l'un ni l'autre ne regrettaient cette décision lourde de conséquences. Ils savaient bien tout ce qui allait leur tomber dessus à l'annonce du divorce de Stephen et encore pire à l'annonce de la grossesse d'Emily, mais pour l'instant ils vivaient dans leur bulle profitant de chaque moment qu'ils pouvaient encore voler avant de se séparer pour quelques semaines.

« Tu vas me manquer. » Souffla Stephen contre sa bouche quand Emily se recula. « Déjà que de te quitter avant n'était pas facile…mais avec ce petit bout là… » Il posa à nouveau sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme avec un regard tendre. « ….c'est une vraie torture à présent. »

Emily posa une main sur celle posée sur son ventre et sa seconde sur le visage de Stephen. Elle le regarda tendrement et fut émue de le voir si triste de les laisser. Elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait pointer.

« Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer. » Dit-elle tout bas en entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Énormément nous manquer… » Rajouta-t-elle encore plus bas. Stephen posa son front contre celui d'Emily et ferma les yeux laissant ces paroles réchauffer son cœur déjà serrer de l'abandonner.

Il se pencha un peu plus et l'embrassa pour un tendre baiser qu'il approfondit quand il sentit la jeune femme réceptive. Le baiser se fit vite urgent et pressé, leurs mains trouvèrent le corps de l'autre et c'est en portant délicatement Emily que Stephen la déposa sur leur lit. Il la surplomba un instant avant de fondre sur elle et de lui montrer à quel point ces semaines loin d'eux allaient lui paraître longue.

####

Emily était sur la plage à l'ombre. Elle était allongée sur un transat et profitait de la fraîcheur relative du matin. Elle était au Bélize depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et se reposait. Elle ne faisait que ça, mais en même temps elle n'était pas capable de faire autre chose. Elle était épuisée et dormait presque tout le temps.

Son ventre commençait à pointer et à s'arrondir sérieusement. Elle posa une main dessus et saisit son téléphone afin d'envoyer sa photo quotidienne à Stephen. Il lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour et si elle était égoïste elle le supplierait de venir la retrouver.

Son hôtel était niché au cœur de la jungle et la plage était pratiquement déserte à longueur de journée. Personne ne les verrait et ne les reconnaîtrait. Mais elle n'osait pas lui demander de venir, ils avaient été d'accord depuis le début pour agir de cette façon, mais à cet instant elle réalisa que ça avait été une erreur de croire que cette année serait similaire aux autres, rien ne l'était et vivre ce début de grossesse sans lui à ses côtés n'avait aucun sens.

Elle regarda la photo qu'elle venait de prendre et eut un sourire. Elle rédigea son message et appuya sur envoyé, attendant patiemment la réponse. Elle posa son téléphone un peu plus loin et se détendit.

Stephen sortait de sa douche quand il entendit son téléphone sonner un message. Un sourire apparu sur son visage, il savait de qui était ce message. Il s'approcha et l'ouvrit sans perdre un instant, c'était bien ce qu'il attendait impatiemment chaque jour. Une photo du ventre d'Emily avec sa main posée dessus. Comme à chaque fois il restait un moment à la contempler en souhaitant être à ses côtés.

Il devrait être à ses côtés, c'était le seul endroit au monde où il voulait être….à ses côtés. Être là pour elle, il savait qu'elle était épuisée et pas forcément en forme et être à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle le rendait par moment irritable et limite ingérable. Et dans ces moments là il faisait n'importe quoi.

Il se ressaisit et répondit au message d'Emily. Il lui raconta sa journée et ce qu'il comptait faire le lendemain. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et ils échangèrent encore durant un bon moment. Ils ne s'appelaient pas souvent, entendre leurs voix était une vraie torture pour les deux.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui l'unissait à Emily. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti une telle complicité avec une femme. Ce qu'il vivait avec elle lui était complètement inconnu, ils vivaient une passion charnelle et amoureuse qu'il n'avait jamais pensé connaître un jour dans sa vie. Il avait déjà été amoureux, mais pas à ce point. Il était littéralement malade d'amour pour elle.

Il soupira et finit de se préparer pour aller dîner et donner encore une fois l'illusion d'une famille heureuse et contente de partager de bons moments. Il pouffa, si seulement tout le monde savait que sa vie était un enfer depuis quelques temps. Si tout le monde savait qu'il n'adressait pas un mot à sa femme quand ils étaient seuls et que tout ce qu'il montrait n'était qu'une façade.

Il eut un rictus à penser que tout prendrait bientôt fin, cela avait été plus ou moins planifié mais avec la grossesse d'Emily les choses étaient justes un peu plus rapides que prévu pour son plus grand plaisir. À la reprise du tournage il allait annoncer une séparation officielle d'avec sa femme et peu de temps après Emily annoncerait sa grossesse. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de confirmer de suite leur relation mais si les gens n'étaient pas idiots ils comprendraient tout seuls.

Il saisit son téléphone et s'habilla pour aller retrouver sa femme et sa fille qui devaient déjà l'attendre dans la salle de restaurant. Quand il y entra une angoisse le saisit comme à chaque fois, il se stoppa deux secondes et endossa le rôle d'un mari et d'un père heureux d'être là, alors que sa tête était à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour montrer à ta fille que tu es heureux d'être là. » Claqua Cassandra quand Mavi quitta la table pour aller s'amuser un peu plus loin avec d'autres enfants.

Stephen posa son regard froid sur elle, il fut tenté un instant de ne pas répondre, cela ne menait jamais à rien mais ce soir il était triste et malheureux, cela ne faisait jamais bon ménage quand sa femme le titillait de la sorte.

« Je ne pense pas que ma fille soit aussi catégorique que toi sur ce point. C'est surtout toi que ça dérange. » Répondit-il tout bas en colère. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être là et tu le sais…..si on fait ce voyage c'est uniquement pour te faire plaisir…rien d'autre, alors n'en demande pas trop non plus. » Il lui fit un énorme faux sourire et porta son regard sur sa fille au loin.

Il rigola de la voir s'amuser, elle souriait ce qui était assez rare pour le souligner. Elle aussi souffrait de cette drôle de situation entre ses parents. Être une famille sans vraiment en être une était un concept un peu compliqué à expliquer à une fillette de 5 ans.

« Tu me devais bien ce voyage après ce que tu as osé me faire. » Finit par dire au bout d'un moment sa femme. « Que tu me trompes….passe encore, mais que tu lui fasses un gosse…ça c'est…. »

« Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis…. » La coupa Stephen en colère. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle parle d'Emily, la plupart du temps ce n'était jamais en bien ou alors c'était moqueur. Elle éclata de rire à le voir si protecteur.

« Et toi qui pensais que je t'avais fait un enfant dans le dos…. » Cassandra s'enfonça dans sa chaise et croisa les bras. Stephen tourna d'un coup sec son visage vers elle en rage. Il retenait tout une série de jurons et se maîtrisait afin de ne pas lui hurler dessus.

« Elle n'a rien de commun avec toi….rien du tout, et sur tous les plans. » Dit-il en voulant la blesser. Il se leva et appela sa fille. « On s'en va. Tu continues ton voyage de rêve toute seule, moi je prends ma fille et je vais aller ou j'aurais dû être depuis le début. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! » Cassandra se leva d'un bond et défia son mari du regard, comprenant parfaitement ou il comptait se rendre.

« Tu paries ? » Lui dit-il d'un air provoquant. « Je pars….tu pourras récupérer Mavi à la reprise du tournage, pas avant. » Il lui fit un dernier sourire ironique et quitta la salle de restaurant sa fille au bout d'une main et dans l'autre son téléphone où il était déjà en conversation avec son assistant afin qu'il lui organise son voyage jusqu'au Belize.

####

Ce matin Emily était tourmentée elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de Stephen depuis plus d'une journée, ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement il répondait à ses messages dans l'instant où alors peu de temps après. Elle avait même tenté de l'appeler et il n'avait pas non plus décroché.

Elle tentait de garder son calme et son sang froid et de se dire qu'il y avait une bonne raison à son silence, et qu'une fois qu'elle la connaîtrait elle se traiterait d'idiote pour avoir envisager tous les scénarios possibles. Elle se doucha et prit un petit déjeuné se limitant à un verre de jus d'orange sachant parfaitement qu'avec sa contrariété elle ne pourrait rien avaler d'autre.

Elle enfila son maillot de bains et alla sur la plage comme tous les matins. Ses amis étaient repartis depuis quelques jours, elle était donc seule et cela n'était pas pour la rassurer. Si Fanta avait été là, elle se serait moquée d'elle pour envisager que peut-être Stephen avait décidé de donner une seconde chance à son mariage, ou pour encore penser qu'il l'ignorait délibérément parce qu'il avait vu passer une photo où elle était peut-être trop proche d'un autre que lui.

Ils avaient dépassé ce stade depuis un moment déjà, ils étaient bien tous les deux et s'aimaient d'une folle passion, comment pouvait-elle envisager deux secondes qu'il la laisse avec leur bébé ? Elle secoua sa tête histoire de chasser ses mauvaises pensées et s'allongea sur son transat. Elle se tartina de crème solaire et posa une main sur son ventre.

« Emily ! »

Elle ouvrit un œil, quand elle entendit son prénom crié depuis la terrasse de l'hôtel. Elle se retourna et chercha cette voix qu'elle ne reconnue pas de suite, ou plutôt qu'elle refusait de reconnaître ne voulant pas être déçue.

« Emily ! » Cria encore la voix, cette fois-ci elle visa l'endroit d'où elle venait. Elle vit une petite main s'agiter et une chevelure blonde bouger en descendant en courant les escaliers menant à la plage. Ses yeux cherchèrent Stephen qu'elle vit juste derrière Mavi qui était déjà presque arrivée à sa hauteur.

Elle se baissa et accueillit la fillette dans ses bras en la serrant fort. Mavi resta un moment dans ses bras avant de se décoller et de lui poser un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait de ses yeux. Mavi rigola heureuse d'avoir surpris la jeune femme.

« Tu manquais à Papa…il voulait te voir. » Répondit le plus naturellement du monde Mavi qui désigna son père d'un geste. Emily leva son regard interloqué vers Stephen qui était un peu plus loin.

Il avait laissé ses deux blondes, comme il aimait à les appeler, se retrouver. Elles avaient une relation assez forte, et quand Mavi avait appris qui ils allaient retrouver elle avait sauté de joie. Elle adorait Emily et passer du temps avec elle était toujours un bon moment pour elle.

Emily se leva doucement et fixa Stephen qui attendait sagement qu'elle vienne vers lui. Elle fit un pas, puis un second et se mit à courir avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Stephen la reçu contre son torse en faisant un pas en arrière sous le choc de son arrivée. Il la serra fort contre lui et enfouie sa tête dans son cou, il respira à plein poumon son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre à se serrer et à se murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Stephen la serrait de plus en fort et Emily en faisait autant afin d'être certaine qu'il était bien là et qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle avait tellement espéré qu'il soit avec elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas se réveiller si c'était un rêve.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Stephen d'une voix étouffée dans le cou de la jeune femme. Emily se décolla un peu et posa ses deux mains sur son visage afin de bien voir ses yeux bleus.

« Ça va beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là. » Dit-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement. Stephen le déposa au sol et la serra à nouveau contre lui heureux de la retrouver.

« Et ce petit bout ? » Il posa une main sur le ventre beaucoup moins plat d'Emily, cette dernière rigola à voir son air surpris. « Mais…je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point tu….il..enfin… »

« Et oui j'ai pris. » Éclata de rire la blonde entre ses bras. « Il va bien aussi. » Dit-elle plus tendrement en cherchant sa main sur son ventre. Stephen leva son regard vers elle à son ton si doux et réalisa à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« Tu m'as manqué. » Emily se serra contre lui à cette phrase en lui répétant la même chose. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés avant que Mavi ne rappelle sa présence. Le couple se sépara et Emily entraîna Stephen et sa fille vers son transat. Elle voulait tout savoir et rattraper le temps perdu.

####

« Elle dort ? » Demanda la jeune femme quand elle vit Stephen revenir sur la terrasse. Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit place à ses côtés sur le petit canapé face à la mer. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler tous les deux. Mavi avait demandé beaucoup d'attention et ils avaient voulu profiter au maximum de leurs retrouvailles avant d'attaquer le fond du problème.

Stephen leva son bras afin qu'Emily vienne se nicher contre son torse. Elle ne se fit pas prier et se colla à lui en posa une main sur sa poitrine. Stephen la saisit et la porta à sa bouche afin de l'embrasser. Il soupira et tenta de remettre en place ses idées, il n'avait peut-être pas fait ce qu'il fallait mais il avait fait ce qu'il avait eu envie.

« Je n'avais pas envie d'être à l'autre bout de la planète….je voulais juste être avec vous deux. » Il posa sa tête sur celle d'Emily et soupira d'aise à la sentir se serrer contre lui. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter ce voyage…tu avais besoin que je sois là et…. »

« Non Steve…j'avais envie que tu sois avec moi… » Le coupa-t-elle en se redressant. «…je n'avais pas besoin de toi…je voulais juste que tu sois là, parce que vivre cette grossesse sans toi ça n'a aucun intérêt. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais je savais que c'était un passage obligé…et puis je n'étais pas seule….ne t'inquiète pas pour moi tout le monde s'est occupé de moi à tel point que j'étais ravie de les voir partir. » Dit-elle en rigolant franchement. « J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient tous me rendre dingue à me suivre partout. »

Stephen rigola à son tour et balaya son visage de ses yeux. Elle avait le teint hâlé et semblait moins fatiguée qu'en quittant Vancouver il y a quelques semaines. Elle semblait en pleine forme et ses yeux tombèrent sur son ventre, elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était enceinte.

Il la repoussa un peu et se glissa contre elle pour déposer un tendre baiser dessus. Il remonta le tissus de son tee-shirt et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa peau. Il sentit la main d'Emily dans ses cheveux et posa sa joue contre son ventre arrondi, heureux d'être enfin à sa place.

####

Ils étaient de retour à Vancouver depuis deux jours et ce matin Emily avait rendez-vous pour connaître le sexe de son bébé. Elle était impatiente tout comme Stephen et Mavi, cette dernière voulait absolument une petite sœur sous la seule raison qu'elle ne connaissait aucun garçon de son âge qui était gentil.

Le couple avait éclaté de rire et avait été plutôt rassuré de l'accueil que la fillette avait réservé à cette nouvelle. Elle savait que ses parents ne s'aimaient plus et qu'un jour son père ne vivrait plus avec elle et sa mère, mais pour autant lui annoncer qu'elle allait avoir un frère ou une sœur était autre chose. Stephen ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente moins aimé parce que ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Ils avaient pris le temps de lui expliquer et lui avait laissé le temps nécessaire pour digérer la nouvelle, avant qu'elle ne leur pose toutes les questions qu'ils lui passaient par la tête, et dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu. À ce souvenir Emily eut un tendre sourire, ce bébé n'était pas encore né qu'il était déjà adoré de ses parents et de sa sœur.

Elle savait que les choses ne seraient pas faciles mais elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient réussi à former une base solide pour leur famille recomposée. Elle savait que Mavi adorait être avec eux et qu'elle était aussi impatiente qu'eux de voir arriver ce bébé. Même si c'était un garçon avait-elle annoncé la veille d'un air théâtral.

« C'est à vous. » Leur dit la secrétaire en leur faisant signe de rentrer. Le couple se leva suivit de Mavi, ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le bureau du médecin et après un rapide entretien Emily passa dans la pièce d'à côté pour son échographie.

Stephen prit place à ses côtés, Mavi sur ses genoux légèrement impressionnée par tout ça. Son père la rassura et elle tendit sa main à Emily afin de la rassurer à son tour. La jeune femme jeta un œil à son compagnon qui lui fit un énorme sourire sous le geste.

Le médecin posa le gel froid sur le ventre d'Emily suivit de la sonde et commença son examen. Il fit des commentaires sur ce qu'il voyait et montra à Mavi, qui posait beaucoup de questions, les bras, les jambes et même le cœur du bébé.

« Papa voudrait bien un garçon et Emily elle s'en fiche…. » Le médecin rigola avant de reprendre son sérieux et de lui poser la question de savoir ce qu'elle voulait. « Une petite sœur….les frères ça t'embête tout le temps. »

« C'est vrai…mais c'est aussi très protecteur…. » Répondit le médecin légèrement amusé de cette réflexion. « Je suis certain que si c'est un garçon il sera toujours là pour te défendre…et si tu veux un secret…moi j'ai une grande sœur et je suis content d'être son petit frère. » Lui confia le médecin.

Mavi hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et sembla réfléchir un peu à ce que le docteur venait de lui dire. Il fit encore quelques manipulations avec l'appareil et posa enfin la question qui intéressait tout le monde.

« Vous voulez savoir ? » Le couple se regarda et jeta un œil vers la fillette qui avait hurlé un énorme oui. « Très bien dans ce cas, jeune demoiselle je te rassure tu auras une petite sœur. » Mavi se retourna d'instinct vers son père et le fixa.

« T'es déçu papa c'est pas un garçon. » Dit-elle d'un air désolé en se lovant contre son père. Stephen la serra contre lui et regarda Emily avec un sourire rassurant.

« Non bébé je ne suis pas déçu….je vais avoir une autre princesse à aimer…et puis ça a un avantage, je resterai le seul homme dans votre vie. » Emily et Mavi rigolèrent et Stephen se rapprocha de sa compagne pour lui glisser à l'oreille « Je suis très heureux d'avoir une petite fille…et vu comment sa maman est jolie je suis déjà très inquiet pour plus tard. »

Emily rigola à nouveau et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stephen. Elle aussi était heureuse et elle était contente de voir que Stephen ne semblait pas déçu.

####

Stephen se précipita dans la salle de travail, Emily l'avait appelé il y a dix minutes comme quoi le travail commençait. La pause hivernale n'allait pas tarder et elle n'était pas censée accoucher avant début Janvier à croire que leur fille voulait passer les fêtes parmi eux.

Il se présenta à l'accueil de la maternité et on le conduisit à Emily qui était déjà installée. Il pu voir son soulagement évident à le voir passer la porte de la salle. Il prit place à ses côtés et chercha une de ses mains pour la soutenir, en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Hey chérie…je suis là. » Souffla-t-il contre son front. Emily hocha la tête incapable de répondre sous la douleur de la contraction. Stephen eut mal au cœur pour elle et l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui épongeait le visage, tentait de la détendre et de lui masser le dos quand elle avait trop mal jusqu'au moment de la libération ou on lui posa enfin sa fille sur la poitrine.

Emily pleura en sentant son bébé contre elle, Stephen se rapprocha d'elle et admira sa fille une seconde. Elle pleurait et elle était magnifique. Il essuya une larme qui coulait et saisit l'instant avec une photo, la première d'une très longue série.

« Bienvenue parmi nous Maxine. » Dit Emily en déposant un doux baiser sur le crâne de son bébé. Le couple se regarda amoureusement, ce bébé annonçait le début d'une nouvelle vie et d'un nouveau départ. Ils avaient eu du mal à se trouver et à oser se donner une chance, mais avec l'arrivée de leur fille ils savaient que tout ce par quoi ils étaient passés en valait la peine.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Pour celles qui me suivent sur le Stemily, une fiction est en cours depuis un moment et sera publiée prochainement...**

 **Merci dcasimir pour ton idée et pour nos discussion à n'en plus finir...lol...et merci Aphrodite pour nos échanges et pour tes histoires qui nous régalent. C'était une façon pour moi de vous dire merci. Je vous embrasse fort toutes les deux.**

 **En attendant on se** **retrouve sur ma fiction Olicity avec un 4ème chapitre ce week-end.**

 **A bientôt...**


End file.
